


The Omnic Crisis: The Weirdest Crossover ever Created.

by 3Stack



Category: Coffee - Fandom, EXO (Band), Love Live! School Idol Project, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually thats totally a lie, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bee-yonce, Cacti - Freeform, Crack, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death by Goldfish, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I try though, Kidnapping, Lay's a sheep now, Love Octagon, Love octogon, M/M, Stranger things character added around chapter 14, Suspense, Temporary Character Death, Triggered by Cacti, Weird Plot Shit, Why isn't he a Unicorn anymore?, cute love story, don't hate, everyone falls in love, i cant write angst, i don't understand, the boys are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Stack/pseuds/3Stack
Summary: Bts, some of the girls from Love live, and many others are transported to the Overwatch world, which is in dire need of help. With their help will they be freed from the enemies that are terrorizing their world? Through all of this they still find time to get caught into a large love octagon full of love. Will they ever make it out of this world, or will they be trapped their because of the strong power of love? Find out in The Omnic Crisis: The Weirdest Crossover ever Created.





	1. A Day with BTS gone wrong, but so right.

It was a beautiful day in Mexico. Bts was there filming an episode of Bon Voyage.

After spending most of the morning at the beach, they wanted some coffee and brunch so they decided to go to a simple, but popping cafe. The trouble was getting there.

See, their fans loved them so much that they crowded them at every street corner and crosswalk. After 10 minutes of only walking 2 steps, Namjoon told them they couldn't do this right now, so the fans, sadly, respected their wishes and left them alone.

While Jin and Namjoon bought the coffee, the others found a table. The table they chose was outside next to two lovely and vibrant green bushes.

"Ah, what a gorgeous day in Mexico," J-hope says as he sits down at a table outside of the cafe.

"I too agree with this statement." says Namjoon walking out of the building (how they bought the drinks that fast is a mystery to everyone). Jin walks to the table holding the drinks, coffee, not tea. They liked coffee, because caffeine was their god and religion.

"I just love coffee so much," Jin says, he places a coffee in front of each member. They all sat together at a really big table, because like, they're bts, and that's what they do.

"Tea is for weak, coffee is for the strong, like me." Jungkook says as he flexes his muscles, which gains him many looks from fangirls around them who faint because of the beauty and manliness.

"Ah, the golden maknaes blinding biceps, so bright and youthful."Jimin sighs dreamingly while placing a hand on his chest. He too was struck blind by the golden biceps of young lad.

"Stop being creepy, you small piece of Mochi," Taehyung says punching Jimin's arm. It wasn't a hard hit, just enough to let him know that he crossed the line. It would still however, leave a grandiose mark.

"I do very much indeed like the coffee, uh hor hor horf," Jin says like a French man.

"I could kill you for saying that," Suga says holding up a butter knife he found on table next to the newly churned and salted butter.

Jin, very offended and concerned, sips his freshly brewed Italian French pressed roast that was sold from England, not Belgium.

"Same," says a fan who was hiding in the bushes by the front of the cafe.

Suddenly, an unknown face pops up from under the table, "I also agree." The human then scrambles out from the small area, and runs away.

"Wow, that was weird," Namjoon proclaims. He wasn't the only one who thought it was strange and scary.

J-hope holds tightly to a horse he found on the streets of Mexico, because he was frightened by the creepy man, he had ran to the horse the moment he caught a glimpse of the strange person.

Namjoon and Jin look at each other in unison, each sharing a look of disappoint for the young man, Jhope, and his strange ability to find a horse and latch onto it when anything terrible happens.

When the two look back and at their friends and colleagues, they notice they're all looking towards something blinded in a heavenly glow. A man, of the gorgeous sorts, who is walking out of the cafe.

As he walks past Bts' table they couldn't help but notice his glowing blond locks flowing in the Mexican winds. The sun dancing on his shoulders and face. My oh my, was it a sight to see. The boys jaws were left ajar from the holiness of the holy sight of this holy man. It was as though he was the pope and, coincidentally, he was, in fact, the pope.

They watch as the pope walks to his chariot of fire and boards it. He then glides into the air with his Pegasi. They fly into the sunset that isn't there but they imagined it, so it was it was there, but only in their hearts.

After seeing such a sight, Jin only found it necessary that he should lighten the mood with some casual coffee shop banter. "I was playing the overmemes the other day," Jin says fully ready to continue on, but before he could say another word, Jungkook throws his fanny pack at him.

"Don't say overmemes, it's OVERWATCH YOU OLD FOOL!!!" Jungkook says not sipping on his Italian French pressed coffee that wasn't Italian but Irish and not from Belgium.

"Just trying to stay hip with the youngsters of this world." The man throws his scarf over his shoulder and looks away from the young man who had just disrespected him tremendously.

"EEWWWWWW!!!!" Says everyone outside of the cafe, Mexico, the coffee makers of Italy, and the whole world, because, ew.

"Let's talk about something else, music perhaps?" Jimin, an intellectual, suggests.

"Oh, I heard the greatest poppingist bop of this century," Namjoon says, flaunting around his verbal prowess. Jungkook drop kicked him right there on the scene of this hate crime towards music. Namjoon lays on the ground barely able to move. " I just wanted to say that I listened to 'Pizza' by Oohyo!" he cries out.

Everyone looks at him with pity and disgust in their eyes. They then go back to sipping on their freshly brewed coffee, not caring that their leader is dying because of an amazingly, awesome, and totally needed drop kick to the face. Namjoon, eventually, gets over his pride and injuries to sits with the rest of the group.

*EXPLOSION OF THE BIGGEST SORT, OMG, IT'S SO LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Screaming, that's all that anyone could hear after the explosion. The thing was, that no ones mouths were open and making the sounds.

They all look to where the godawful sounding was coming from and see Jhope and the horse he had been latching on to scream like they had just seen Freddy Kruger in a chick-fila.

They then remember the giant explosion that had destroy the coffee shop next to them. Their gazes move towards the exploded coffee shop.

"What was that?!" screamed not J-hope, but V while sipping on his Italian French pressed roast that's from Germany, not Luxemburg.

No one can answer, for which they have no idea what happened either. The smoke from the explosion is big and mountainous that you can barely see the cafe that it blew up. A figure, however, starts to appear from the smoke.

"Is that a person?" Jimin says confused as hell by this shadowy being.

The silhouette gets closer, not to the non-blown-up part of the cafe, a.k.a where bts is sitting, but to where J-hope and his horse are.

A scream of pure terror escapes from the horse's mouth as it gallops away, away from J-hope and the strange figure. "No!!!!," Jhope screams in agong, "MY HORSE!!!!!!" It was at that moment that he felt truly lost in the world, for that was the only living thing that ever truly loved him (not really, he's just dramatic).

Tears fall from his eyes as he runs to the mysterious figure. "Why'd you do it!?" he says grabbing the figure by the shoulders and screaming things no language expert could interpret to be actual words, "Why....?" he falls to the ground, the dried tears stinging his face, but the pain of his horse leaving stung his heart more.

In the distance you can hear taps playing.

The smoke clears enough to examine the mysterious person and Jungkook makes an ungodly scream, "Oh My God , IS THAT SOMBRA FROM OVERWATCH!!!!!"

"Yes, it is I, Sombra of Overwatch." she walks closer to them, passing the crying man in the fetal position.

"I need to take you somewhere," She says to them with much sincerity.

"Where?" Namjoon asks. "To my homeland, a land that used to be beautiful and luscious, but now, is filled with darkness, despair, hate, and anger." She stops for a second to calm herself, as she is holding back tears. "I need u, because the prophecy said the men who call themselves B T S will save my world."

"Oh Mon Dieu!" says Jin trying to be his inner Frenchman. Guess who just got drop kicked. You guessed it, Jin.


	2. For the Love of Dance

 

"Us? Why us?” Namjoon questions the strange woman.

“It is what the prophecy has foreseen. It is fate,” Sombra explains.

J-hope stands up and brushes himself off. He goes over to the others and Sombra. He screams, “Why? Why should we go with a killer of love!?!”

“Love...killer....what do you mean?” Sombra asks confused as a fish out of water.

“What he means,” Suga intervenes, “Is that, how can we trust you? You came out of nowhere, causing mass destruction. How do we know you're safe?”

“I understand you're confused, but please you're our only hope,” Sombra pleads. She needs them, her world needs them.

The group, not including J-hope, wants to trust her, but can't see any reason as to why. J-hope, however, will not trust her. She made his horse leave, so anyone that does that is an evil, despicable human being.

“The only way for us to trust you is for you to dance to one of our songs.” Taehyung’s says for the group. They all nod at this outstanding idea. This gives Taehyung the satisfaction of being a team player.

“Dance? To your song? Are you being serious?” Sombra looks confused.

“Dance or die.” Suga says holding up the butter knife he found at the table next to the freshly churned and salted butter.

“Alright! I'll do it. But only if you go with me.” Sombra gives in, mainly because she doesn't want to die by the mad man holding the butter knife.

“Kay, we’ll go. If you can dance.” J-hope says as he glares into her soul, still mad about the horse incident.

Sombra pulls out her phone, she scrolls through her ITunes music. Her eyes fall upon a song that she could definitely dance to. “Does it matter what song I use?”

“YES!!!!!” Taehyung screams, “You have to dance to SAVE ME!!!! I PROCLAIM THIS TO THEE!!!! DANCE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD THY PEACE!!!!”

Sombra turns on the song. She begins dancing, and wow, is she good. J-hope couldn't believe his eyes, this killer of love could dance. In that instance, J-hope trusted her and had decided he would save the universe that she came from.

Jimin watches as she gracefully performs the dance, step by step. The turns, the jumps, the beauty, it was absolutely magnificent. He knew then that he must impress her with the power of dance for he had found the woman of his dreams.

After her dance is over Jimin turns on Maniac from Flashdance and starts to flashdance his way to love. He moves with style, grace, and power, it was poetic in a way, even though it was only dancing.

Everyone stares at Jimin like a fool, except one. That one, looks at him like he's a dancing god and that person is Sombra.

“I danced, now come with me.” Sombra says stretching her hand out to the group, but mainly to Jimin.

“Anything for you,” Jimin says with hearts in his eyes. He grabs her hand and he can feel the sparks of a new love flying between them. It was a whole new feeling for Jimin, and he doesn't want it to stop.

Sombra pulls them into the smoke, pulling Jimin out of his thoughts as well. They go further and further in, until no one would be able see them from outside.

“Everyone hold hands,” Sombra says grabbing Jin's hand. Jimin feels a rage burning inside of him. He doesn't understand why he would feel such hatred for Jin at this moment, he tries to shake the feeling, but he can't.

Everyone else connects hands, completely unaware of the pure jealousy oozing from Jimin.

“I'm gonna count to three, then we'll be teleported to my universe," Sombra says looking at everyone, before gazing into Jimin's eyes, softening his cold expression.

“One,” she says. The members each looking around at each other, wondering if this was a mistake or not. “Two.”

And right before three, she slips something into Jimin’s hand. He looks down to see she gave him her number. He looks up trying to hide the happiness, but failing terribly.

“Three!” Sombra yells, and they fly into space like it was a portkey (like in Harry Potter), because it was. They start flying through space, they can see Jupiter and Pluto in the distance. They pass by a yellow and purple planet filled with unicorns and cacti.

“That's my home planet,” Taehyung says remembering the memories of his childhood. He used to play hacky sack with his best friend, a unicorn named Lay, too bad he's a sheep now. “Good times.” he says a tear escaping his eye as they fly away, deeper and deeper into the unknown.

“Almost there,” Sombra says squeezing Jimin’s hand tighter. This is what they call love at first dance. The dance Gods were proud of this pairing, for they knew that they had made a match that will last lifetimes.

After what feels like forever, but actually was about a minute, they finally arrive at Sombra’s universe.  

When they touch land all of Bts look around seeing that it looks exactly like earth.

Namjoon slowly walks forward realizing that they were in what would be Mexico. Except, unlike their planet, it was completely in ruins. He looks to the ground seeing the sign of the cafe they were just at, now destroyed.    “Well,” Namjoon starts, “this popping cafe ain’t poppin’ no more.”

“As you can see my universe and yours are identical. Mines just destroyed,” Sombra says with sadness in her eyes. Jimin sees and puts an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. “It’s okay, I'm fine,” she says putting on a brave face and wiping away a stray tear.

“So what are we doing here?” Jin asks.

“I dont know the prophecy fully, I was only sent to retrieve you. But when we get to our base, they'll probably tell you.”

“Okay…” Jin says slowly not getting the answer he wanted, which was why they're in another universe and not drinking coffee in theirs, it doesn't make any sense in his mind. Yet, here he is, only here because the others agreed.

“Let's go.” Sombra starts walking forward, and everyone follows her. They walk for about 5 minutes when Jimin looks down to find that he’s still holding Sombras hand. He smiles as he sees the sight, how was he this lucky, to find this beautiful woman and to go to another universe all in one day.  

Sombra notices him staring at her, she smiles looking at the slight blush on his cheeks.

The rest of Bts have a much different experience walking down the streets of Mexico. The things they're are seeing are not as cute as Jimin and Sombra, they're horrifying. Trees burning, buildings in crumbles, everything in disarray.

It puts a sour taste in Namjoon's mouth. He can't wrap his mind around how such devastation could happen here, in a place that was once so beautiful.

Suga was just like Jimin in a sense. He looks down at his butter knife. Damn, it was gorgeous. While he’s admiring his butter knife, he sees Jimin and Sombra holding hands. “That cheeky devil” he thinks to himself with a smirk on his face.

Sombra looks over at Jimin, still holding his hand, “Why were you in Mexico?”

“We were filming a show we do, it's called Bon Voyage. Have you heard of it?” Jimin asks.

“Yes, I’ve heard of it. I’ve never seen it though, because it cost too much money, (hear that v live, lower the damn prices),” Sombra says with a flash of pain showing on her face. Jimin can't help but notice, and feels somewhat guilty for not even knowing how much his own show costs.

“Oh, they cost that much? I should say something to them when I get back.”

“Really, you would do that for me?” Sombra says looking deep into his eyes.

“Of course, that's what you do when you, um...when you like someone…” Sombra stops walking and looks at him with a surprised gaze, yet it wasnt unhappy. Her expression soon turns into a soft smile, and tears of joy start to form in her eyes.

“Y-You do?” Sombra whispers looking into his eyes.

“Yeah… I do.” Jimin says quiet yet confidently, gazing at her. That moment between them, will be told for generations to come.

After walking another 2 hours, they can finally see the base. It looks exactly like the Sydney opera house, because that's what it was modeled to look like.

“Why does it look like the opera house?” Suga says sharpening his butter knife with a rock he found on the ground.

“Oh, Have you ever seen Sharknado 5?” They all shake their heads confused by what this is. “Well, in the movie the Sydney Opera House is a secret military base, and our leader is a big fan of the movie. So obviously when he made the plans he had to add it.” Sombra explains. Bts is extremely confused, because they don't know what Sharknado is.

They keep walking towards the door and eventually make it there. Sombra unlocks the door with some super high tech key card.

“Wow, that was cool,” Jimin thinks in awe.

“Okay, so is everyone ready?” Sombra asks.

Everyone nods, except Taehyung. Jungkook notices that man that was once by his side is gone. His eyes widen in panic as he looks around, he cant see him anywhere. “Where's Taehyung!!!” Jungkook says frantically.

  Everyone looks around realizing the boy is not with them. Sombra then looks down and realizes the portkey is gone!!! “Where's my portkey?” She says in a frantic. She starts searching through her bag, not letting go of Jimin's hand, cause love.

“Taehyung is missing!" Jungkook screams, "Forget the stupid portkey, a person is gone!”

“Right, right, but when did he leave?” she questions.

“He was with us when I picked up this cool rock,” Suga says showing off his cool rock he found about an hour and a half ago.

“Really? Suga, really?” Jin says with mild annoyance.

“It’s a good rock, don't hate,” Suga shrugs throwing the rock to the ground. Suga knows rocks should be kept in nature.

"Wait!" J-hope says pointing towards the sunset, everyone's eyes follow his, and they can see several figures walking towards them. Jhope speaks again, “It's Taehyung, but who's he with?” 


	3. The Arrival of the Wombats

     The figures grow closer, but who was with Taehyung? No one knew, until they were only a few yards away.

  
     Jungkook runs to Taehyung and dropkicks him in the face, “Where were you?!” he says raging with anger and betrayal. “And who are these girls?” He says pointing to the four teenage girls taehyung was with.

  
    “Don't hurt him, he meant well,” says one of the girls.

  
    “And who might you be?” Jungkook says preparing for another one of his freaking awesome drop kicks.

  
    “Don’t interrogate them,” Taehyung interrupts, picking himself off of the ground and putting himself between the two.  “There Muse, you know the girl band.”

  
    “What in the H E double hockey sticks are you talking about.” Jungkook says.

  
    “You know, Muse, from Love live. Obviously.” scoffing at Jungkook like he's crazy.

  
    Jungkook then realizes who these girls are. Their Honoka, Nico, Maki, and Hanayo from Love live the anime. 

 

    Right at that moment, a scream of joy escapes J-hope’s mouth. His horse was galloping in the wind of Mexico, not Bts’s Mexico, but Sombra’s Mexico.    
  “Horse you came back to meeeeeee!!!!!”J-hope runs towards the horse, embracing it when they meet.  “I knew you'd find me…” he said to the horse, tears of joy rolling down his face. 

 

    Everyone pauses the interrogation, to look at the strange reunion. It wasn't that interesting, so they go back to what really mattered, Muse. 

 

    Jungkook looks back at Taehyung and the girls. “How did you even get them here? They’re from an anime?”

  
    “I borrowed the portkey from Sombra,” Taehyung explains. 

    Sombra then runs to Taehyung, pulling Jimin with her. She grabs the portkey from him and uses it to beat his head. “You stupid fool! You can't just bring anyone you want into any world!” she storms away with her portkey, still dragging Jimin along. 

  
    “And why not? Taehyung whined rubbing his head.

  
    “Taehyung, what made you think that bringing them here was a good idea?” Namjoon questions his motives, knowing he had a big crush on Nico.

  
    “Well, I just thought we could use the extra help...” Taehyung says sheepishly.

 

    Jin walks up looking at him incredulously, “Taehyung we’ve all seen your giant shrine of Love live in your bedroom. You just brought them here because you're obsessed with Nico.” 

  
    “W-what are you talking about? I’m not obsessed, ha ha ha…” Taehyung nervously says eyes glancing over to Nico.

  
    “Well, whatever the reason he had, doesn't matter right now,” Namjoon says, “They're here now. So what are we going to do?”

  
    “Go inside and meet our leader, I'm sure he’ll be okay with a few other people,” Sombra says opening the door. 

 

     Everyone walks inside, eyes widening as they look inside. The ceiling was tall like a 50 foot tall grand horse. The floor was a dark emerald fish green, and the walls the color of a swan in the great lake of Michigan. In the center of the room was something that resembled a receptionist desk. It kind of looked like a chicken for some reason. Sitting at the peacock desk was a young man with blond hair. Was he Russian or something? Maybe he's Irish? Who knows...

  
     “Yurio, could you tell Reinhardt that the Wombats have reached the base,” Sombra says to the boy who was named Yurio, according to the unicorn shaped name tag he was wearing.

  
     “Why are we called the Wombats?” says someone who's name was not Jin, but Namjoon.

  
    “That's your code name. And we follow the code damn it!” the boy called Yurio yells in an intimidating way that made J-hope keep a tight grip on his horse. 

 

    Yurio picks up the phone and starts to talk in codes. They were sure he said Wombats at least 20 times; they also think they heard him say captain crunch a few times. The boy puts the phone down and looks back at the group.  “He’ll see you now,” he says bored out of his mind. 

    Sombra guides them around the chicken desk. Once past it, there was a big gold door with 2 gargoyles on each side of it. Sombra knocks on the door, not once, not twice, but thrice. Then said, “The Wombats are ready.” What did that mean? They were confused.

  
   They walk into the room to see the ceiling is a domed window of stained glass that was colored in such a way that it looked like a porcupine. In the center of the room is a desk that is filled with cacti. 

 

    Taehyung sees the cacti and tears up a little, because it reminds him of his bestie who also likes cacti. He became so overwhelmed with his emotions that he had to look away from the desk, as to not burst into tears.

 

    A man sat on the other end of the desk. The man was colossal  and herculean. A real German man with a real German bod.

  
    “Sombra, thank you for bring in the ‘Wombats’,” wink wink, the hulking man goes.

  
    “Sir,” Sombra starts, “Please tell them why they're here. They are very confused,” 

  
     “I must say, I am not the best one to tell you, but once they get a good night of sleep, we'll go to Zenyatta. He’ll tell them everything,” The Germaniac man says standing up from his desk, walking over to the group.

  
     “Can't you tell us anything now?” J-hope begs the man.

  
     “I'm afraid I can't, but soon you'll know.”

  
     “Reinhardt, they probably want to know something at least give them a small explanation,” Sombra pleads.

  
     “Stop!” Reinhardt yells, slamming his hand on the desk, “I will have them meet with Zenyatta tomorrow, was I not clear.”

  
     “Yes, you were, sorry your leadershipness,” Sombra cowers. 

  
     “Okay, I guess we'll take you to your rooms now,” Reinhardt says. He's just about to take them, when he realized that there are four extra people.   
   “Wait...Who are they?” he says pointing at the teenagers. 

  
     “Oh, these are four of the members of the band Muse from Love live,” says a person that is called Suga, who is polishing his butter knife nonchalantly with a  loofah he just found on the ground.

  
     “Oh, I guess they can stay as well,” he says, “But wait.... We only have 5 rooms for them and each room only holds 2 people. There are eleven of them...” 

 

     Omg what are they to do.

  
     “I-I'll, share a room with N-Nico and Hanayo,” Taehyung shyly says from the back of the group.

  
     Jungkook drop kicks Taehyung in the face, “Stop being so perverted, you creep.”

  
    “No it's fine, he can share a room with us,” Hanayo says as she runs to Taehyung side, because he just got drop kicked.

  
    “You want HIM to room with us?” Nico says to Hanayo disgusted by her.

  
     “If he's not there, then who's gonna change the lightbulbs?” Hanayo points out. 

 

     A gasp escapes from Reinhardt, “How did you know we needed to change the twinkling light bulbs your room?” Reinhardt questions with a questioning face of suspension.

  
     “...Oh….Forget I said that,” she mumbles out helping Taehyung to his feet.

  
     “You're a Spy aren't you!” Reinhardt accuses, pointing his questioning, yet muscular little pinky finger at the questioned person Hanayo who looks guilty.

  
     “Darn you all to heck! I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for this perverted alien!” Hanayo pushes Taehyung to the ground. She dramatically throws off her wig and rips off her mask revealing that she was Misa from death note. 

 

     Gasps of super surprise came from everyone. OMG!!!!!!!!!

  
     Her blond hair falls down, collapsing on her shoulders. She looks up at them with a devilishly devil like devil grin. She then Cartwheels herself to Sombra and grabs her putting a knife to her throat. 

 

     Jimin and Sombra hands come apart as she is dragged from him.

  
    “Sombra!!!” Jimin says as he tries to reach her. “Jimin!!!” she yells back.

  
    “Stop!” Misa says, “If you get any closer, you know what'll happen.” Jimin steps back tears forming in his eyes, wishing that he could save her from this mean lady, but knowing he couldn't. 

  
    “Where's Hanayo!?!” Maki screams at the crazy women.

  
    “A safe place,” she says, “That's where you're going to.” she whispers to Sombra.  “I'm gonna take my leave now. If any of you follow me, she's dead and so is Hanayo, got it?” They all watch as she drags sombra away still holding the knife to her throat.

  
    “Well this sucks…” Suga says as he butters a piece of toast with his now sharp and loofah polished butter knife. 

 

     Jimin falls to the ground in tears, Namjoon and Jin comfort him.  “Don't worry, we'll find her,” Jin says.

  
    “Yes, young man, we will find her, but first we must see you to your rooms.” Reinhart says.

  
    “Yurio!” he calls. Yurio walks in, head buried in his phone.

  
    “You called your majesty,” he sarcastically says, looking up from his phone.

  
    “Yes, grab the key cards for the rooms, we must show them to their rooms,” He starts, “Oh...and tell the offensive squad that Sombra has been kidnapped.”

  
    “And Hanayo.” Honoka chimes in.

  
    “Kay, go to the rooms and I'll have the cards in a minute.” Yurio walks away.

  
    “Guess we should go to the rooms,” Suga says. Everyone follows Reinhardt out of the room. Before Suga leaves he steals some green, purple ribbon from the desk.

  
     After walking down a series of halls and stairs they arrived at their rooms.

  
    “Here they are. Now choose your roommates wisely, because you will be stuck with them.” Reinhardt says gesturing towards the doors.

  
    “And Taehyung you're restricted from sharing a room with anyone from Love live,” Namjoon states. Sadness forms on Taehyung face. “Jin and I will share a room,” Namjoon says, “And Taehyung will share a room with Suga,” he says looking at the shady af boy.

  
   “We’ll bunk together,” J-hope says pointing at Jungkook.

  
   “Ah yeah,” Jungkook says as he goes over to J-hope and high fives his bro.

  
   “Maki and I will share and room, and Nico will have a room with Hanayo when she gets back,” Honoka says.

  
   “So that's everyone right,” Jungkook says, totally not staring at Suga’s butter knife, which now had a green, purple ribbon tied around it forming a perfect little bow.   
   “What about Jimin?” Jin says holding the depressed Mochi.

  
   “Oh, well he can't bunk with Nico, cause she’s a teenager. And because we have standards here.” Reinhardt starts, “You will bunk in Sombras room, I'm sure she would be okay with that, are you?” 

  
   “Yeah, that's fine,” The depressed piece of Mochi says tears drying on his face, yet not drying because they're still rolling down his face.    
   Just then, as Suga is admiring his butter knife he found next to the freshly churned and salted butter from the popping cafe in Mexico, that he sharpened with a cool rock he found in Sombra’s Mexico, that now had green, purple ribbon that he stole from Reinhardt's office tied to it, yurio shows up with the keys. He hands them to Reinhardt, and Reinhardt distributes them to each pair of roommates.

  
   “Get settled in,” He starts, “Because in the morning Yurio will take you from your sweet sleeping bliss and escort you to Zenyatta’s lab, not about the reason we brought you here, but for the rescuing of the girls.” Everyone nods their heads and go to their dorms. 

 

   Each dorm has a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom with two beds. For some reason the beds were cat and panda themed, actually the whole room was cat and panda themed with little potted cacti everywhere around the rooms. When Taehyung enters his room he is heartbroken that he isn't rooming with his love, his hope, his everything, Nico. He had tried so hard this whole time to hide his emotions, but when he sees the cute little cacti, he starts to bawl his eyes out. He falls to the ground crying. 

 

   Suga doesn't mind him, he just walks over him and appreciates the room. He very much likes Panda decor. For the next hour Suga sat on the couch with the butter knife, while Taehyung died on the floor, because he was TRIGGERED!!! What is with all the cacti lately? 

  
    Maki and Honoka are in their room, when Honoka has the idea to use their towels to make a kite. But she keeps (and dirties) all the towels to herself, but at last she has a beautiful kite now.

 

    Maki wanted to take a shower, but now she couldn't, because there were NO DAMN TOWELS!!!

  
   Maki walks out of the room and goes to the front desk, where she is met by the blond boy Yurio. “Can I get some more towels?” She asks.

  
   “Sure, but why do need them, shouldn't you have fresh ones?” he questions.

  
   “Honoka made them into kites.”

  
   “That makes sense,” he says sarcastically, “I'll go grab them, wanna come with?” 

  
   “Sure.” 

  
  
   She and Yurio walk to the communal laundry mat. While walking they strike up a discussion  about cats. “Why are there so many cat decorations in the dorms?” Maki says trying break the awkward silence, that you didn't know about, but was totally there.

  
    “That's cause I designed it,” he explains.

  
    “Oh...,” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “I like the cats.”

  
    “Really, I thought some people might find it off putting.” he says. “Well, here's the laundromat,” he gestures to the flamingo patterned and shaped door.

  
    “Wow, did you design that too?” She says somewhat disgusted by the design.

  
    “Hell no! I, unlike whoever made this God awful door, actually has taste.” 

 

    They walk into the laundry mat, and go over to a cabinet. Yurio opens it and reveals a lot of stacked towels, not soap… What were you thinking? The answer is ‘Nothing’, but whatever.

  
    “Here you go,” he places them in her arms. When he pulls away, his arm brushes softly against hers. It makes them both blush.

  
    “…Um... I guess I'll go now,” Maki says shyly, “Thank you…” She briskly walks away, leaving Yurio with undecided and mixed feelings.

  
    Maki walks into her room holding the towels, to find Honoka passed out with a piece of bread hanging from her mouth, hugging tightly to her towel kite on the floor. Maki places the towels on the coffee table and drags Honoka to bed. She quickly takes a shower and then lies down in her bed, ready to sleep away the strangeness of the day. Because, my God, what the hell kind of a day has this been. 

    OOF!!!!!!!! THE END IS HERE!!!!

  
    For now…   



	4. Mayhem is Everywhere, and so is Coffee.

     Nico woke up to the sound of something in the air vents. _What was that?_ she thought. She slowly lifts the sheet off of her and crawls out of the bed. Then, Nico runs to the nearest cactus. Yes, this would protect her. With cactus in hand, she slowly creeps to the living room. She could hear the sounds again, this time, coming closer. At the sound of it moving, Nico let out a small welp of fear. She drops to the ground letting go of the cactus. It sounds as though the sound is right above her. She scrambles off of the floor and runs to the door.    This only made the sound grow louder. _What is this, why is it following me?_ She thinks starting to panic.

 

     Nico throws the door open and starts running down hall, sound still following close behind. She trips and falls to the ground, leaving her with a sprained ankle. “Help, Help anyone, please!!!” She screams out to nowhere. She frantically looks around for some sort of weapon, since she accidently dropped her cactus while she was running, but alas, she found nothing. She drags herself to the wall, and huddles up there, hoping someone had heard her.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Jungkook’s day was off to a horrible start. Hopes horse had licked him awake. It licked him while he was sleeping, ew! Then once he was up, he took a shower, which was nice, but once he was out J-hope just kept screaming and dancing to ‘Touch my Body’ by Sistar. All he wants now is his coffee. There's a coffee maker in the room, but no coffee grounds. So, now he's walking through the hall to find someone who will give him some damn coffee. As coffee is his Lord, savior, and his religion. He's walking down the hall when he hears a scream.

 

     “Help, Help anyone, please!” He hears. He starts running towards the scream. When gets there he sees a fragile looking Nico huddled up on the ground.

 

     “What's wrong? Why did you scream?!?” he asks.

 

     “It's in the vents,” She says pointing up at the ceiling. He didn't know what was in the vents, but he knew what he had to do. He drop kicked that ceiling like there was no tomorrow. As pieces of ceiling fall down, jungkook protects Nico from them by shielding her with his body. It's was kinda like a hug. When the ceiling stopped falling apart, he looks back to see a rat escape from the vents. The rat was a foot tall and very fat. Upon seeing the rat Nico screamed, but Jungkook got up and took care of it. He baby drop kicked that rats ass, harder than he had ever baby drop kicked anything before. The rat flies through the air falling into a conveniently placed trash can.

 

     “It’s gone now, you can get up,” he says offering his hand to Nico. She accepts. He pulls her to her feet, but since her ankle was sprained, when she tries to stand she falls into Jungkook. But don't worry he catches her.

 

     “I think my ankles sprained,” She says looking up at him. He looks down at her foot.

 

     “I think it is, let's get you to a doctor.” he says. He crouches down to the floor. He gestures towards his back.

 

     “Get on.”

 

     “I can't make you do this,” She says.

 

     “You can't walk, just get on.” Nico, even though she didn't want too, limped over to Jungkook and got on his back. He stood up, lifting her into the air. He starts to walk down the hallway in search for a nurses office. _Damn, I wish I had my coffee_ , He thinks. _Also, why was there a rat in the vents? Don't they ha..._ Just then, Nico found a sign.

 

     “OMG, look up!” She says pointing at the sign, “It says nurses office and cafe.”

 

     “H E double hockey sticks yeah!!!” Jungkook says practically sprinting towards the elephant and platypus patterned doors. This man was getting his coffee, alright!!!!!

 

     He runs into the room with Nico still on his back. The room is a shade of bright pink with yellow accents and coffee stains printed all over the walls. To the left is the cafe and to the right is the nurse’s office. They go to the right. He lets Nico down, and helps her to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. Then, he goes to the front desk, where he's met by Yurio. Why does this teenager do everything here?

 

    “Hey Yurio, Nico sprained her ankle, can we have her see a doctor?” he says, to the Russian boy who was possibly Irish, that wasn't a boy, but older, yet not to old cause he's like 16.

 

    “Yeah, I'll call her name when the doctor Is ready, you can go sit down.”

 

    “Okay, thanks,” jungkook walks back and sits next to Nico.

 

    “The doctor will see you in a minute,” he says. He then remember that this is a cafe too, omg! “Hey, you want some coffee?” His eyes lightening up as he says the beautiful word.

 

    “Yeah, I'd like some,” She says. He runs over to the cafe faster than any Olympic swimmer could run. Nico then waits alone for her name to be called.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Jins day had started great, unlike Jungkook’s. He had stolen all of J-hope’s coffee grounds to punish him, because he was up screaming all night playing karaoke with his horse and it was horrifyingly annoying. Ha, he had shown him. He and Namjoon were chillin in front of the TV watching totally not trashy (*Wink wink*) but respectable TV, while sipping on an Italian French pressed roast from England made in Canada. Life was good, until they hear a loud noise coming from what sounded like Suga and Taehyungs room. It was accompanied by a scream, but that was just J-hope next door. What the hell is wrong with him. Namjoon decides he’s gonna go check on him, leaving Jin still relaxing without a care in the world.

    Namjoon walks to Suga and Taehyungs door, he knocks once, then twice. He hears nothing. That meant only one thing to Namjoon...THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!! He starts to break the door down with an axe he found on the ceiling fan above his bed. A hole in the door starts to form, he places his head inside to see what was up. Inside, he could see Taehyung passed out lying on a giant like pile of cacti. Where was Suga though? Namjoon opens the door from the inside and walks in. He goes over to Taehyung, removing him from the cacti. He was always triggered by cacti, why was he here? Suga then walks out of the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind him. He's holding his butter knife, which now shines like a gem of pureness.

 

    “What's up?????” Suga says to Namjoon.

 

    “Why was he passed out on the cacti?” Namjoon asks pointing at the fainted alien.

 

    “Dunno, me and my butter knife were in the shower. Last I saw, he was playing hacky sack with the wall.”

 

    “Well… whatever the reason, he needs to see a doctor, because the cacti juice can't be good for him.”  They then drag him down the hall to the nurse's office.

 

    Once they get there they lay Taehyung down in the waiting area and ask Yurio at the front desk to get him checked by a doctor. They’re about to go sit with Taehyung when they notice from across the room that Jungkook’s also there and is drinking a cup of coffee in cafe area.

 

    “Jungkook!” Namjoon yells to get his attention as he and Suga walk towards him. Jungkook looks up from where he was staring lovingly at his Italian French pressed roast made in Iceland, not Greenland.

 

    “Oh hey, what are you doing here?” Jungkook asks.

 

    “Well, Taehyung managed to get well acquainted with a pile of cacti,” Namjoon explains, “So we had to bring him here.” Jungkook then looks behind Namjoon and Suga to see Taehyung passed out in a chair with a ton of cacti needles stuck in him.

 

    “Ouch,” Jungkook grimaces, “Is he going to be okay?”

 

    “Yeah, it's just cactus jui-” Suga’s words get cut off by an annoyingly loud couple in the cafe.

 

    “How dare you buy me an Italian non low fat latte with cream when I asked you to buy me an Italian non low fat latte with cream and cinnamon! It's like you don't even listen to me anymore!” a somewhat small man says.

 

    “Well, I'm sorry I made your life so horrible!” A much taller man says.

 

    “You know what? I don't think I wanna date you anymore.”

 

    “Well I don't wanna date you either.” The taller man gets out of his chair and walks towards the exit, but before he gets there the other guy calls to him, “Chanyeol, don't leave, I didn't mean it.” The small guy says. They run to each other and meet at a middle ground

 

    “I didn't mean it either Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says. The couple then goes back to their table and drinks their coffee.

 

    “...As I was saying,” Suga starts, turning his attention away from the strange couple, “He'll be fine, it's only cactus juice, it’s not like he'll die from it.”

 

    “Why are you here Jungkook?” Namjoon asks not sipping on a freshly brewed German Canadian latte with cream imported from the milky way that was mixed with cinnamon, because he didn't order any coffee yet.

 

    “Nico twisted her ankle, I helped her get here,” Jungkook says totally sipping his coffee, which is his God. Yurio walks to Jungkook with Nico on crutches.

 

    “She has a cast now, take care of her.” Yurio walks away, leaving Nico with them. Jungkook hands her a coffee.

 

    “It came out while you were in there. How'd it go? Do you know how long it'll take to heal?” Jungkook asks.

 

    “Totes,” Nico replies, “It should take 4 hours.” Suga and Namjoon go and get some coffee leaving the two to drink together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Taehyung wakes up in a room of white. OMG, is this a doctor's office? He looks around and thinks, _I did it again._ A woman with blond hair pulled up into a ponytail is on the far side of the room. She walks over to him, holding some paper work.

 

     “This says your name is Taehyung, is that correct?” she asks.

 

     “Yeah, um… Why am I here?” he asks. She couldn't help but notice what a nice voice he had, wow!

 

    “You have hundreds of cactus needles in your back. Surely you can feel them?

 

    “So, that's what that pain is.” he says turning his body from right to left trying to see the needles.

 

    _Damn, that is one fine voice,_ the woman thinks. “I'm gonna have to take these out of you, are you ready? It'll probably hurt a bit.” She says pulling some latex gloves over her hands.

 

    “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he says.

 

   ‘Wow,’ the doctor thinks, ‘Way to kill a girl Taehyung, stop talking already, omg. Your voice is too beautiful.’

 

    “Okay, can you lay on your stomach for me?”

 

    He nods and rolls over. She starts to pull the needles out of him, one by one. With each one he would grimace and let out a small sound of pain. He remembers how this happened. It was such a simple mistake. He was playing hacky sack with the wall, you know, as one does, and he lost his footing. Next thing you know he's lying on the pile of cacti Suga had been collecting for some reason. As the cactus juice started to run through his veins he blacked out, next thing he knows he’s in this room. He looks around the room, there's a nameplate of some kind lying on the counter. He strains his eyes to see what the name is. It says Mercy. Wow, that must be the doctor's name, cool.

 

    “So… is your name Mercy?” he asks with much curiosity.

 

    “Yeah,” She starts confused, “How'd you know that?”

 

    “It's on the nameplate,” he points to the plate on the counter, “Plus I've played Overwatch enough to know who you are.”

 

    “Oh, I forgot about that old thing,” She walks over to it and picking up the nameplate.

 

     “I got this in my first year of residency.” She says reminiscing the past. She then remembers that Taehyung’s back is covered in little needles. She runs over to finish the task. “I'm so sorry, I got a bit distracted there.” she starts pulling them out again.

 

     “It’s fi- OW!!” he says feeling the pain of the removal, “It’s fine. T-That’s what I trying to say.” He goes back to looking around the room, when he sees a cactus. _Omg, OMG, OMG!!!! Why is that HERE!? I can't do this._ His breathing starts to stagger. _I'm so triggered, why is that here? I'm done, I'm done._ He closes his eyes, trying to forget that that thing was ever there, and to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He just didn't understand why cacti was always around him. He used to be fine with it, he found them beautiful and so did his best friend. His best friend, the unicorn Lay, used to love cacti so much. So whenever Taehyung saw it, he would think of him. But now, Lay is no longer a unicorn, he’s now a sheep for some galactic reason. Taehyung just gets so emotional when he sees a cacti, because of Lay. Why’d you do it Lay? Why!?! These are question that the universe will be asking for centuries.

 

    “Okay, I'm done,” Mercy says pulling her gloves off. Taehyung sits up on the table, averting his eyes from the cactus.

 

    “So I'm done here, right?” he asks.

 

    “Almost, you just need one shot before you go.”

 

    “Oh… I-I have to get a shot… oh… um…. okay…” Taehyung says. He hates shots, he can't stand them, literally, he usually faints before the needle makes contact with his skin. Mercy grabs the needle, and my oh my is it big. Taehyung gulps when he sees it. Why on earth would a world so beautiful, craft a thing called the needle. Mercy fills the needle with the vaccine, then walks over to Taehyung. His mouth is dry, his hands sweaty, he can't think anymore, this needle is going to kill him. Mercy takes an alcohol swab and wipes his arm. He could faint any second now. She brings the needle up to his arm. _I think I'm dying,_ he thinks as it touches his skin. The needle goes into him, the soft sting of pain makes his eyes water. Just as soon as it had started though, it had ended. Taehyung let's out the air he was holding in, he grabs his heart rubbing it. He can't believe he didn't pass out, he's improving. Go him.

 

    “That's all. You can go now.” She smiles at him, then starts to clean the room. Taehyung gets up and thanks her. He then exits the room feeling a tad bit light headed. When he walks out he sees Jungkook, Namjoon, Suga, and Nico all sitting in the cafe with coffee. He walks over to them.

 

    “Hey guys.” he says sitting on the fifth chair of the table that was only meant for four chairs, but for some reason had five.

 

   “Hey, how's the cactus situation?” Suga asks, for some reason not holding his butter knife but a fork he found on the table next to theirs.

 

   “She took all the needles out of me, but then she stuck one in me!” he says trying to convey how horrible his shot experience had been.

 

   “You got a shot?” Suga asks.

 

   “Yeah, it was horrible,” Taehyung replies. “I wasn't sure I was going to make it…”

 

   “Anyways…,” Jungkook says, completely disregarding Taehyung, “Aren't we supposed to meet Zenyatta today?”

 

  “Yeah, we were, weren't we?” Namjoon says. Just then an angry Jimin runs into the cafe. The man walks straight up to them, and he definitely wasn't here for coffee.

 

  “Why are you here?! You're supposed to be at the lab, with Zenyatta, talking about how to get Sombra back!” Jimin yells at them.

 

  “And Hanayo!” Nico says offended. “God, no one ever remembers her.”

 

  “Well,” Namjoon starts, “I guess we should get going if we're planning on saving Sombra…. And Hanayo.” They all then walk out of the Cafe/Nurse area.

 

  “ONWARDS MY FELLOW MEN!!!” Taehyung screams, “FOR FREEDOM!!!!” The others look at him with much disgust and horror.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   They reach the lab following a very distressed and angry Mochi.

 

   When they walk in they see all the Overwatch character (not including Sombra, cause she's kidnapped, so…), and the rest of the group, all sitting at a giant round table. At the head of the table sat Zenyatta in all of his gloriousness.

 

  “Glad you could make it,” Zenyatta says while taking off his glorious, dark blue, Michael Kors shades and throwing them to the side for the effect of coolness, which he definitely had plenty of. “Lets begin...”

 

  Oh mon Dieu, what will happen at the meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted like 3 chapters today, and plan on posting more tomorrow. I'm currently writing the12th chapter. sooo.... I have a lot of chapters ready to go. I'll try and post more, but my computer sucks and is really slow, so it might be hard, but I'll try. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I know it's weird and stupid, but thanks.


	5. Dem Potatoes Dough

   They all sat at the round table, Zenyatta being at the head, where ever that would be. Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Suga(and his butter knife), and Nico all go to find seats. Nico, Jungkook, and Taehyung all sit together, while Namjoon and Suga sit next to each other on the opposite side of the table. 

 

   Zenyatta starts to talk.

   “So, our dear Sombra has been kidnapped.”

 

   “And Hanayo!!!!” Screams literally everyone.

 

    “Ah yes, Hanayo from love live has also been taking from us.” He starts, “From what I can tell, getting them back should be quite simple, because Sombra has a GPS on her. So we know where she is. It's just we need volunteers to go and save her...I mean them. So, who are lucky few who want to?” 

 

    “I will,” Jimin says raising his hand as high as he could, “I have too, because my love for her burns brighter than a thousand suns!”

 

    “Okay… That's one person, any other takers?” 

 

    “I will too,” Nico says, “For Hanayo. Because, otherwise, you would all forget to save her.”

 

    “That is true. Anyone else?” Zenyatta asks. Taehyung and maki raise their hands, Jungkook does too. 

 

    “Ah, here's our rescue team, so beautiful. Also we will have Yurio and Mercy go too, for moral support and wisdom.” Zenyatta states.

 

   “So when are we going?” Jimin asks.

 

   “In about three hours.”

 

   “Three hours!?!?!” Maki exclaims.

 

   “That's way too soon!” Taehyung says, knowing that he still had cacti juice running in his veins.

 

   “Three hours is a perfectly perfect time to get ready for a heist, you really shouldn't worry,” Zenyatta says. They all nod knowing that his all knowingness was the smart one here.

 

   “Yurio, please take them to get ready, the rest of us will discuss tomorrow's Brunch after a short break,” Zenyatta says shooing them away. 

 

   Yurio takes Jimin, Taehyung, Nico, Maki, Jungkook, and Mercy away, leaving the others to discuss important discussions. They all walk down a long and winding hallway. After a few minutes they turn into the training room. Yurio opens the grand white and purple doors, to see a room filled with training equipment and odd looking gadgets. 

 

    “Okay, so first I'm gonna hook you guys up with some gadgets and them your gonna train till we depart,” Yurio says walking over to the purple steal table of equipment.

 

    “Taehyung I'm gonna have you use these glasses,” Yurio holds up a pair of normal looking glasses, “They have a camera and GPS in them, plus night vision,” he hands them to Taehyung. 

 

    “All right,” Taehyung puts the super cool spy glasses on.

 

    “Maki,” Yurio says holding up a lipstick bottle, “This one's yours,” He takes off the cap, and under it is a blade. He places the cap back on and hands it over to Maki.

 

    “Thanks,” She takes the bottle and starts to examine it.

 

    “Jungkook, I heard you like to drop kick people, so I made these,” He holds up some Super cool looking Sneakers, “They have blades that pop out when you kick someone, it'll make the dropkick cooler.”

 

   “Sweet,” Jungkook grabs the shoes and puts them on.

 

    Yurio then picked up a small white poodle and hands it to Nico, “This is yours, it's not just any dog though, if can breathe fire and shoot torpedoes. Not sure when you'd need torpedoes but she can do that, and a few other things, but you'll figure it out.”

 

    “Okay…” Nico takes the dog in her arms. The dog is so light she can't imagine it would ever be able to shoot torpedoes, but whatever.

 

    “And Jimin,” Yurio says grabs a small bottle of some sort and hands it to him.

 

    “What is this?” Jimin says taking it.

 

    “Its holy water.”

 

    “Okay…” Jimin says unsure of how holy water will come of use.

 

    Just then, two people walk into the room, Jungkook immediately knew who they were. They were the annoying couple in the cafe. Why are they here?

 

   “Chanyeol, Baekhyun, what are you doing here?” Yurio asks.

 

   “Well,” Baekhyun starts, “We decided that we should help, Sombra is an honorable gal that should be saved by two epically awesome super ninjas .”

 

   “I guess that's a sound reason,” Yurio then looks at the table, only one item remains, “We only have one gadget left, so… you two can decide who will use it.” Yurio picks up the object. It looks like a watch of some sort, but it wasn't like normal watches. It was white with black spots, and had an inscription on its sides, but they couldn't tell what it said. He hands the watch over to them, somehow they both held it together.

 

   “What is this majestic piece of pure gold, that isn't gold but silver?” Chanyeol asks parting his eyes from the shining light of the watch to look at Yurio.

 

   “It’s a cow radar, use it wisely. It's the most expensive thing I’ve made. So, be careful with it.” Yurio says.

 

    “We will.” They say in sync, both mesmerized by the radar for the cows. The sparkling object was the most beautiful and majestic thing they had ever seen, cause damn, that cow radar was one fine piece of metal.

 

    “Back to what I was about to say,” Yurio starts, turning to the rest of the group, “You all have to train, so I’ll show you what you'll be training with.” He guides them away from the table of gadgets, which is now just a table, cause all the gadget are gone. They walk into a room filled with giant almost as tall as a horse, potatoes cardboard cut outs.

 

    “What is this…?” Maki says staring at the cutout.

 

    “This is where you'll learn how to shoot,” Yurio says showing them where the guns are kept, “Please take a gun and start aiming.”

 

They all go and grab a gun. These aren't just any guns though, no, they were guns filled with pepper spray and colored holy water put into water balloons. Wow, that is one deadly combination, God approves.

 

    “If I complete this task,” Jungkook asks while staring Yurio dead in the eye, “Will I receive an Italian French pressed roast from England not Thailand, for awardment purposes?”

 

    “Yes, that is the Common Pepper Spray and Colored Holy Water put inside of Water Balloons that are then Shot out of Guns at Cardboard Cutouts of Angry Potatoes Protocol,” Yurio replies. Jungkook nods acknowledging Yurio’s words. 

 

   “Let's get started,” Jungkook says cocking his gun, using the techniques he learned from those who know how to use a gun like a boss.

 

   The games then begin. Potatoes vs this boss ass group, it's a sight to see. Potatoes froze in their cardboard cut out positions, while people fire holy water of color mixed with a healthy portion of pepper spray, and when it hits it splatters off like when a water balloon hits a paper plate, but way cooler because cardboard is stronger than paper plates.

 

    After an hour of shooting Yurio stops the spectacle, by turning on the sprinklers. They all understood that this meant, stop, and so, that is what they did.

 

    Taehyung throws his gun to the ground, and wipes the sweat off his brow. Mercy looks over and sees this gorgeous sight, “Hmm…” she thinks, maybe he has more attractive qualities other than his voice, I must investigate. Mercy finds her way next to Taehyung, wow, how'd that happen so fast. I can't reveal how she did it so fast, but I'll have you know, she has her ways.

 

    “So…” Mercy starts, “This whole thing is kinda crazy you know.”

 

    “Uh, yeah,” Taehyung responds looking at her. “What is she doing?” he thinks, as she slowly steps closer. Taehyung doesn't mind though, because they were like totes friends. Besides all he cared about was his love, his dream, his beginning, Nico. Ah yes, she was standing over there by Maki. They were having a nonchalant conversation, and the sound of her magical voice rippled off the walls in an angelic way. Taehyung completely forgot about Mercy, since he was in the deep trance of love.

 

    “...Uh Taehyung,” Mercy says, realizing he isn't paying attention. Then she sees who he's staring at. “What?!?!” She thinks, “Why is he staring at her! I'm the whole package! She’s… She’s nothing!!!” Mercy storms out of the room, furious that the guy she liked for like two seconds, liked another girl. What was she to do about this? How would she make Taehyung love her? All she could do was devise a plan, and a plan is what she devised.

 

    Taehyungs trance was broken by the sound of the door slamming. He realizes that Mercy wasn't there anymore. Oh well. Yurio starts to talk, so everyone decides to pay attention to his words of wisdom.

 

     “We got like an hour before we go, so say your goodbyes, you might not come back.” Yurio says. This brings the room to a silence, a dark, dark silence. “I'll let you go, but be back in 45 minutes, got that? Now go my young but actually old ones.” Yurio says in a dramatic way.

 

   Everyone leaves, but there is no talking. Down the hallway, silence. Down the stairs, silence. Down the other hallway, silence. And down the other staircase, silence. Too much silence, so much silence.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


   Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin arrive back at their dorms. They walk into Namjoon and Jins to say goodbye. They see Namjoon, Jin, Suga, J-hope and his horse sitting on the couch and chairs waiting for them. When they walk in, a dramatic cry befalls them. 

 

    J-hope and his horse are screaming. “Your back!” Jhope cries, “But for how loooong!!!!” he falls to the ground in front of them. 

 

Jungkook bends down and places a hand on J-hope’s back. “45 minutes,” He looks into the distance not looking at anything in particular, “But we will be back.” He stands up, “For we,” he grabs Jimin and Taehyung’s hands and throws them to the sky, “Are Bts!!!”

 

   “Brava, Brava!!!” Jin says arising from his couch cushion, “Thy show ‘twas brillante, oh ha ha ha ha.” Jungkook knew that a good drop kick to the face would be a good thing for Jin, but alas he was wearing his knife shoes, and couldn't. So, he made Jimin do it. Jimin drop kicked Jin. It was good, but not Jungkook good, if you know what I mean. Jin drops to the floor beside J-hope.

 

     “Goodbye, my sons,” Namjoon says walking over to the boys.

 

     “We’ll be back,” Taehyung says with much confidence in him and his soul.

 

      “And Sombra shall be with us this time,” Jimin says with confidence as well. This place is just overflowing with confidence, that it's hard to see the two grown men lying on the floor in pain.

 

      “Yes, yes she will,” Namjoon says putting a hand on Jimin's shoulder, “Now go, go do your task!!!” Namjoon pushes them away, and away they went. They were outside the door now, their goodbyes said and their hearts warmed. 

 

     “So…Who wants to spend our next 30 minutes in a cafe,” Jungkook says.

 

     “Hell yeah,” Jimin starts to walk there, like a cool guy in a movie when there's like an explosion in the background, you know what I'm talking about.

 

     “You know it,” Taehyung says trying to be like Jimin, but failing, but also not, cause he's super cool.

 

     “Let's go get some Italian French pressed roasts made in England not Thailand, but imported from Thailand that was once imported from spain.” Jungkook says. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


     Nico and Maki are back at the dorm with Honoka. The all have tea and bread, not crumpets, who do you think they are? 

 

     They start to say their goodbyes and farewells.

 

     “Nico, Maki, I'll miss you so much.” Honoka says practically throwing herself on them.

 

    “We are coming back Honoka.” Maki says. 

 

    “We might not though…” Nico says stating something of an obvious stature.

 

    “Oh come on, of course we will!” Maki says to Nico.

 

    “Oh, stop it!” Honoka grips on to them tighter, “You're going to be okay… Perfectly okay…” she starts to weep. Maki and Nico comfort her until it's time for them to leave. They left her and went back to training room for further instructions.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


    Yurio was back in his room with his cats. That's all that needs to be said. I guess he did call his parents and friends to say goodbye, but whatevs.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


    Mercy was mad at Taehyung,  she had to make him love her, so she forgot to say goodbye to her loved ones, oh well.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


    I totally didn't forget that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were going too. All they did was argue about who would carry the cow radar. It was super annoying, and doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that Baekhyun is holding it, but Chanyeol gets to use it. That is their compromise.

 

    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, I'm sorry.


	6. Pink Champange

   The last 30 minutes are the saddest before a mission. Everyone cries and is sad. But for Bts, they're happy, and playing poker in a coffee shop. The only sad thing for them is knowing that they'll have to leave this shop of pureness, which is where their god and savior, coffee resides.

 

   “Check,” Jungkook says placing down a blue chip with an insane amount of passion and confidence.

 

   “Fold!,” Taehyung throws his cards upright onto the table. He had a king, a queen, a ten, a nine, and an eight. If only his eight was a jack. Why does this world hate him? Oh gods of poker, why do you do this?

 

   “I raise it,” Jimin says, hand over the chips, slowly deciding his next move, “to 50.” Jimin grabs two blue chips and bets them.

 

    “I'll raise it 50 as well,” Jungkook says putting in the bet. Taehyung eyes glance left to right, completely lost in this dangerous game of 5 hand draw.

 

     “Check,” Jimin says.

 

     “Well, what do you have?” Jungkook asks. 

 

     Jimin smirks, “Well, I have a full house,” he throws the cards down for all to see. A gasp escapes Taehyung's mouth. The glorious of all glories was this set of cards. Three kings and two queens!

 

    “You beat me this time,” Jungkook shows his cards. He had a three of a kind with 10’s.

 

    “All right!” Jimin collects his chips.

 

    “Omg!!!!Look at the time!!!” Taehyung points to the clock on the wall of this place in which they are at.

 

    “Le gasp” Jin says.

 

    “Waaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!!??! They say.

 

    “Why are you here?” Jimin rises from his chair pointing at the man.

 

    “To say goodbye, the right way, but…….mainly because Suga never said goodbye, so here he is,” Jin points over to the man in the corner of the cafe. He's drinking some sort of latte while buttering his muffin with his butter knife.

 

    “Well, well, well, look who showed up,” Taehyung walks over to the mysterious man. The man gets up and walks to Taehyung.

 

    “Goodbye, Taehyung, I believe that you'll do well.” He walks away and goes over to where Jimin and Jungkook where standing. “Jungkook, you'll do good,” then he turns to Jimin, “You'll find her, I know you will, best of luck to all of you,” He then goes over to Jin. 

 

    “Bye all, and good luck,” Jin says as he and Suga exit then cafe.

 

   “I guess we should go now, shouldn't we,” Taehyung says.

 

   “Yes, we shall,” Jungkook replies. They walk away from the cafe and head over to the training room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


   Back at the training room, literally everyone is there. By the wall of the room there was a collection of filled backpacks. They are like, super spy like, they say    

S.P.Y on the front of them. Super top notch, backpacks, probs Michael Kors brand.

 

   “Y’all are ready for the mission of a lifetime? Cause that's what we’re about to do,” Yurio starts, “Everyone, grab a bag.” They all go to the S.P.Y bags. They're orange and black, perfect for Halloween even though that's in like 2 months or something”

 

“It's 5 months by the way,” Nico says while grabbing her bag.

 

   “Okay, okay. Back to the point. They are filled with top secret super spy things, that should not be talked of after the mission is over, K?” Yurio says. They all nod, cause like, they respect the code, unlike some people. 

 

   Jungkook walks over to Yurio, and he means business “We need to talk,” Jungkook says removing Yurio and himself from the crowd.

 

   “I think I know why,” Yurio says.

   “Yeah, yeah, where is my coffee?! I fought the best in the training room, I deserve this.”

 

   “Right you are. It's in the car, you can have it there.”

 

   “Okay, thank you,” Jungkook walks back into the crowd.

 

    “All right, Listen up,” Yurio says pacing back to the crew, “We are going to get in that party bus with our backpacks on, am I clear?”

 

    “Sir, yes sir,” says everyone.

 

    “Okay, now, once we’re in there, I will tell you the plan. You will listen and follow it through exactly as I tell you. Once I'm done, you should get to know your fellow crew mates, do your hear me?” 

 

     “Ya,” they scream.

 

     “Let's go then.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


     They're all sitting on the bus, but most are not with people they know, because Yurio thought that they should stop be wallflowers and make friends. So, Nico was sitting with Mercy, Maki with Jungkook, and Taehyung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, & ,Jimin were all sitting in the back.Yurio, of course, sat alone driving the bus, cause that's what cool guys do.

 

    “Here's the plan,” Yurio starts, “We are going to have two teams, team A and team C, you may wonder why there's no team B, that's for fooling the bad guys. Team A consists of: Mercy, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Chanyeol. While team C is: Nico, Maki, Baekhyun, And me. You may have noticed that Jimin is not on any team, that's because he is going in solo.”

 

    “Why must I go in alone?” Jimin questions.

 

    “Because, if you wish to make Sombra think that you are super cool, you must go alone.”

 

    “Thanks for the help,” Jimin says.

 

    “You're welcome. Now, back to the plan.” 

 

    Yurio talked of the plan for a good 20 minutes, when he finished everyone started talking to the person sitting next to them. 

 

So many friendships shall be made on this bus, OMG! It's beautiful.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


   Mercy and Nico sat in an awkward silence that was mostly made by Mercy. Nico wanted to talk to her, and she tried, but Mercy kept stopping the conversation. Mercy stared out the window of the bus, while Nico twiddled her fingers in her lap contemplating if she should try talking to Mercy again. But, in the end she decided not to, they aren't in a team together so it's fine.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


     “So…” Jungkook starts, “You're part of love live, that's interesting.”

 

     “And you're part of BTS…” Maki says shyly smiling.

 

     “You compose most of the songs, right? At least that's what I've heard from Taehyung.” He rubs his neck nervously.

 

     “Yes, that's true, I compose most of them. Which is so strange since the only instrument I can play is the piano, yet most of the songs don't even have a piano in them,” Maki laughs.

 

      “Omg that is so true!” Jungkook joins in laughing. They both end up laughing over this hilarious thing they call composing. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  


       Taehyung, Jimin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun all are sitting in the back chilling. Taehyung and Jimin sit next to the windows, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in the middle seats. 

      “It's time to get this party started,” Taehyung says popping open a bottle of champagne, while Chanyeol screams of excitement. The champagne was pink, for it was strawberry. 

 

     “Anyone like ‘Titanic’?” Baekhyun says holding up the movie.

 

     “Hell yeah, that hella dope man!” Jimin says while he and Baekhyun high five.

 

     “Dope,” Chanyeol says laughing. They all start laughing, cause Dope, ha ha ha!!!

 

     “I have popcorn,” Taehyung says putting it in the conveniently-placed-in-the-bus-microwave-in-the-wall-microwave.

 

     “Pop-corn!” Chanyeol says popping the P, cause apparently this is something that happens in stories.

 

    “How'd you learn how to pop like that,” Baekhyun asked Taehyung, as he walked over the microwave.

 

    “Oh, this old trick,” Taehyung starts, “I learned this at the Popping P University on my home planet, you may have passed it on your way here, it's the purple and yellow one with unicorns.”

 

     “You're an alien?!?!?!?” Baekhyun asks.

 

     “Yes, I am. I am an alien,” Taehyung says with his right hand over his heart looking at his popcorn thinking of sheep.

 

     “Well then, I think we should tell you something,” Baekhyun says looking at Chanyeol for approval. He nods so that means yes.

 

     “What is it?” Jimin asks.

 

     “We too are aliens,” Baekhyun says.

 

     “Whaaaaaaat?” Taehyung questions.

 

     “We are from the eggzo-planet, but here on earth they call it an exo-planet for some ungodly reason,” Chanyeol explains.

 

      “And that's why we’re called Exo and not Eggzo,” Baekhyun adds.

 

     “So, do you actually have… you know,” Taehyung says, but then goes into a whisper, “The super powers.”

 

     “Yeah!” Chanyeol says showing off his super cool flame thing.

 

     “Sweet,” Taehyung says, “Wait, then that means Lay isn't the only alien in your group.”

 

     “Yep, that is true,” Chanyeol says, “Most of us come from the same planet, but some, like Lay, come from others.”

 

     “Oooh, who else, other than Lay?” Taehyung asks taking out the now popped popcorn from the popcorn popper we call a microwave.

 

     “These secrets shouldn't be shared now, but in time the truth will be revealed,” Chanyeol says.

 

    “Smart,” Taehyung says.

 

    “Now, let's watch us some Titanic,” Jimin says sipping on his pink champagne. And Titanic, they indeed watched.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


     About an hour passes and Nico decides to try and talk to Mercy again. “Hey… Mercy…” Nico starts.

 

    “Um… I'm doing something,” Mercy snaps and goes back to looking out the window.

 

    What a bench, Nico thinks. You know what I'm done with this. “What do you have against me?” Nico turns Mercy around forcefully.

 

    “Get your hands off of me,” Mercy says grabbing Nico’s wrist.

 

    “Then let go of me,” Nico says ripping her hand out of Mercy’s.

 

    “Leave me alone, Okay?” Mercy says turn around yet again.

 

    “K,” Nico says rolling her eyes. What’s her problem anyways, she treated me wonderful earlier today when she fixed my ankle, but for some reason she’s being so bench like now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


      Maki and Jungkook were having a lovely conversation, unlike the two next to them.

 

     “You like coffee right?” Jungkook says.

 

      “Yeah, I enjoy the occasional cup,” Maki answers. 

 

      Jungkook nearly chokes on his coffee, “Occasional cup?” he regains his composure, “Why only Occasional?” 

 

      “I just don't find it that important.”

 

      “You don't find it that important? What?! But coffee is a god, it is beautiful and full of glory that all should praise and worship.”

 

      “...Oh...Wow…That's an interesting way to describe coffee. I would have said bold flavors, but this is fine too.”

 

      “I don't think you understand, let me show,” Jungkook starts, “First you must imagine that you are on an island all alone, you don't have any sort of way to get off. So, you explore, and then you find a small little latte lying gracefully on the white sand of the beach. You're thirsty because you haven't had any water. You run to the coffee and drink it's elixir. You feel like magic has entered your body and that you could do anything, so you swim off of the island and you survive, all because of coffee.” Jungkook stares waiting for a response since he had definitely just showed her why coffee is a god of wisdom and power.  

 

     “Okay… Um...Enjoy your coffee,” Maki says somewhat shook by this creation of Jungkook’s. 

 

     Jungkook sighed upon hearing this, he can't understand why this girl doesn't see the true meaning of coffee, oh well. They decide to talk about music instead, and then the conversation actually picks up.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( TITANIC SPOILER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


      Now, back to the real party. The boys in the back of the bus are all huddled up in blankets with pink champagne and popcorn watching the Titanic. A horribly sad scene is happening as we speak. Tears are falling down all the faces. Oh, it's so heartbreaking.

 

      It's the scene where Jack is in the water and Rose is on the metal door thing. She says something along the lines of ‘I'll never let go,’ and then she lets go. Wow, that was harsh.

 

     “Why?!?!?” Chanyeol cries. Baekhyun comforts him even though he is just as sad as he is.

 

      “This is just like me and Sombra, but I would never let go,” Jimin says fighting back the tears. They watch the ending in sadness, and tears. Baekhyun is the most broken of them all, he just won't stop crying.

 

      “Baekhyun it's okay,” Chanyeol says wiping away his tears.

 

      “But it's not, Okay Chanyeol, it's not,” Baekhyun cries into Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol looks at them like, ‘Help me out man.’ 

 

      Taehyung knows what to do. “Baekhyun, whenever I'm sad I try to do things I enjoy doing, so maybe you should do something that makes you happy,” Taehyung suggests knowing that putting your mind to something else is always the answer.

 

     “I like dancing,” Baekhyun says sniffling.

 

     “Okay, that's a start, what type of dancing, contemporary, hip hop? Taehyung asks.

 

     “Well...it's not a type that people are usually accepting of,” Baekhyun says.

 

     “Yeah, maybe we should think of something else?” Chanyeol suggests knowing exactly what sort of dancing it was.

 

     “No, we are accepting people, and if this’ll make him happy, then he's going to do it,” Jimin says.

 

     “Are you sure that's okay?” Baekhyun asks.

 

     “Yeah, they're sure,” Chanyeol says.

 

     “Okay, well I'll need some music, maybe Champagne Problems by Meghan Trainer?” Baekhyun asks wiping the remaining tears from his face.

 

     “Okay, but here's another suggestion, get this, Move by Little Mix?” Taehyung suggests.

 

     “No God dammit, if it isn't my song then I will break this bottle,” Baekhyun says holding up the champagne, “And if I do, we’ll have real champagne problems, won't we?” 

 

     “Okay, I'll play your song,” Taehyung says scared by this sudden change of sadness to anger. 

 

     The song turns on and then Baekhyun picks himself up and goes over to the conveniently placed pole in the bus. I forgot to tell you that this party bus has things like this in them.

 

     Now, because Baekhyun might get embarrassed, I won't tell you what happens, just know that he is happy now. Just be accepting of who he is, please don't hate on his hobby. Pole dancing is an art form that shouldn't be hated on, Okay? Thank you.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


     It's dusk outside now, the bus is on a narrow dirt road. The vehicle is bumping up and down on the road and so does its passengers. 

 

    “We’re almost there, do guys remember the plan?” Yurio asks.

 

    “Yes,” They all say.

 

    “And Jimin?” Yurio asks.

 

    “I was born ready,” Jimin says dramatically.

 

    “Perfect, because we’re here.” when Yurio said they're there, he meant it. They park under a tree beside some tall bushes.

 

    “Okay, it's time,” Yurio says putting on his backpack and so does everyone else. They all head out of the car, thankfully Baekhyun is happy again or else this would be tough on him and everyone else. 

    “All right. Get with your teams,” Yurio says, “And Jimin, go do what I told you, and don't forget any of the steps.”

 

   “Sure thing,” Jimin walks away from the group walking into the woods. Hopefully he follows everything to a T, cause who knows what would happen if he doesn't.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Team A and C are almost ready to go, except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who are discussing a serious problem. 

 

     “Okay, but you don't understand, I want the cow radar,” Chanyeol says.

 

     “I do understand,” Baekhyun says holding chanyeol hands, “But, I want it more.”

 

     “But, I want it.”

 

     “And so do I.”

 

     “I don't understand why I shouldn't have it though.”

 

     “You love me don't you?”

 

     “Of course I do, you know this.”

 

     “So, you should give the people you love things, like cow radars.”

 

     “I guess that makes sense.”

 

     “So can I have the cow radar?”

 

     “No.” Chanyeol walks away like a boss. Let's just say Baekhyun is going to be very mad at him when he gets back, but it was worth it.

 

     Baekhyun is dumbfounded, the “Do you love me” thing always works. Maybe champagne wasn't such a good idea. Well, what's done is done. Baekhyun walks to his group and they start working on the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was weird.


	7. Super Secret Spyness

     Team A is following a small dirt path. Taehyung is in the front since he had those fun night vision glasses that Yurio gave him. Then behind him is Chanyeol, because, duh, he has the cow radar. Then Mercy and Jungkook are in the back **.** The path is narrow and dark, since it's night. Taehyung places his hand on one of the trees. “We’re almost there,” Taehyung says removing his hand and walking forward. They keep following Taehyung until they see a light in the distance. “This is it,” Taehyung says turning around to face the group.

 

     “Do you remember the plan?” Mercy says.

 

     “Of course,” Taehyung says.

 

     “Let's do this,” Jungkook throws down his empty latte cup. They move onwards towards the light and soon they see where it's coming from. The building ahead of them is white and around three stories tall. It looks like a lab of some sort.

 

    “Grab the hair spray,” Chanyeol says to Jungkook.

 

    “I got you,” Jungkook ruffles through his bag until he finds the hair spray. He then tosses it to Chanyeol.

 

    “Thanks man.”

 

    “No problem man.”

 

     Chanyeol is the first to walk out of the forest. He quickly creeps over to a tall and purple statue in the shape of the letter A. He hides behind it and then gestures to the others to follow, which they do.

 

     They're all behind the big purple A now. Mercy looks around it, and sees one guards by the door. She looks back and points to him. Everyone understands, especially Jungkook. Jungkook runs out like a really cool lawn mower, fast and quick. He drop kicks the guard so hard that he passes out and his gun falls out of the holster. Wow, sweet find. Jungkook picks up the gun, and cocks it. “Let's do this.”

  
  
  


    Team C watches as team A enters the dark and deep forest of many trees. Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol as he walks away, but  does Chanyeol care? Nuh uh, cause this boy has a cow radar!!! Good job Chanyeol, good job.

 

  “Okay, It’s ready,” Yurio says stepping out of the bus.

 

  “We’re ready,” Nico says grabbing her poodle. They all file into the bus. In back is the staircase to the roof of the bus. Yurio walks up the staircase and so does everyone else. When they’re on the roof, they see a super lit helicopter.

 

   They then go inside of said helicopter. The inside is soft and luxurious. The seats are a light pink and white, with accents of gold. The control pad is gold with white specks patterned beautifully upon the layout. The buttons are the same pink as the seats.

 

    “Pretty sweet right?” Yurio says.

    “Yeah, this is mega lit Yurio,” Maki says running her finger over the seats arm rest.

 

    “Thanks.”

 

    “So this is how we're getting to the top of the building!” Baekhyun exclaims while smiling like a child holding a bumblebee for the first time on a mountain in Hawaii.

 

    “This is the best helicopter I've ever seen,” Nico says having never seen a helicopter.

 

    “I need someone to help me control this thing, any takers?” Yurio asks.

 

    “Oh, I can drive a bike, so like I'm sure I could steer this thing,” Baekhyun says.

 

    “Yeah, they're practically the same the thing. Come here I'll show you how.” Baekhyun runs over to Yurio and starts to learn the rules of controls while Maki and Nico sit in the backseat.

 

     “So…” Maki starts, “I didn't want to say anything while he was here,” she points to Baekhyun, “But didn't you find...you know what he did in the bus with the pole... a bit...strange?”

 

     “Girl, you don't know art,” Nico starts, “And stop being so judgemental, the man has a hobby let him dance his little heart out.”

 

     “Oh, um...sorry, I just found it to be weird.”

 

     “It's not me you should be saying sorry to,” Nico says.

 

     “Okay, but like, we barely know him, don't you think he would have waited until we knew him better before he showed us his ‘hobby’?”

 

     “Honey, he's a free spirit, let him be free.” Nico says.

 

     “Okay…but…” Maki starts to speak but before she could say anything else Baekhyun and Yurio walk over.

 

     “He's all trained, we can go now,” Yurio says.

 

     “Okay,” Nico says.

 

     “Oh, but first put these on,” He hands them each a headset. The headset has a microphone on it and headphones. Nico puts hers on. It's soft on the inside and is extremely comfortable to wear. There's a head strap on the headset. It's like the ones on bike helmets. Maki puts on her’s, but she can't seem to get the lock to work. Yurio notices her struggle.

 

    “Oh, let me help you with that,” He says walking over and bends down to meet Maki’s height. “These things can be tricky,” He grabs the two pieces of the locks and puts them together, for some reason it magically goes together when he does it. “There you go,” He says walking away.

 

    “Thank you,” Maki says, but alas he did not hear her.

 

    Yurio goes to the control pad. He puts on his helmet headset and seat belt, because he follows the code dammit. He looks back to see if everyone is wearing helmets and seats belts, and yes, yes they are. Go team C, doing things right. He starts the engine with a pink kitten key. The lights flash on, and Yurio pushes many different buttons, and pulls some levers, then boom, the thing is in the air.

 

    Baekhyun doesn't actually know why he's here, because all Yurio said was keep your hand on this wheel and that he was his Rudolph, but he didn't understand why he was his Rudolph (And also what even is a ‘Rudolph’?). Life is full of mysteries though, so he pushes it out of his mind and enjoys the view.

 

    The view is beautiful. Trees for hours, and it's so green and luscious. In the distance you can see a small glowing light hiding deep within the trees.

 

    “Is that where we’re heading?” Nico points out the window.

 

    “Yeah, that's the enemy's base. Remind me to tell you about them when we get back, it's a... fascinating story,” Yurio says.

 

     “Why can't you tell us now?” Nico asks.

 

      “Because I have to land this thing on a roof, use your brain,” Yurio snaps back. Nico’s a bit taken back, but she understands. “Hold on tight, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride,” Yurio makes a nose dive and my was it bumpy. That turbulence though. Baekhyun and Maki may or may not have screamed, or else that was just J-hope back at the base with his horse. They can be quite loud you know.

 

      Back to the story. The nose dive. The helicopter is spiraling down towards the light. The lights grows brighter as they descend. They have to be going like 80 miles per hours fast, because the building shows up really fast. It doesn't look as though Yurio is going to turn away, so they all start screaming about how they're going to die, what? But no, he turns the thing up upwards at the last second and they survive, hallelujah. He then lands it. They all sit there for a second catching their breath, they seriously thought they were going to die.

 

    “How’s that for driving?” Yurio says looking back at his team.

 

    “Terrifying,” Maki says holding her chest.

 

    “Terrifyingly awesome!” Nico yells full of excitement.

 

    “Glad you liked it,” Yurio smugly starts, “Thanks for being my co-pilot,” He turns to Baekhyun.

 

     “Yeah, pleasure to be one,” Baekhyun says trying to act as though he did something, when actually did nothing.

 

     “I didn't even know helicopters could nose dive,” Nico says unbuckling her seat and taking off her headset.

 

     “They usually can't, but I made some modifications,” Yurio says.

 

     “It’s a pretty sick upgrade,” Nico responds.

 

     “Yep,” He responds grabbing his tool kit.

 

     “Time to infiltrate,” Maki says pulling out the the lipstick knife Yurio gave her.

  
  
  


      Jimin walks through the forest, it's extremely dark except for the small rays of moonlight breaking through the trees. He uses a small flashlight that Yurio gave him to guide himself. He keeps looking back at his GPS to make sure he's following the right path. After passing many trees he finds it. The trap door in the middle of the woods. ‘Yes, this is it,’ he thinks. He opens it and walks in.

 

      He walks down the staircase. The tunnel is dark and musty, no one had been there for a while, it was obvious. After walking down for like, 3 minutes. He came upon a small room. It had to be 5x5 yards wide, so it was like, so small. Inside there were tools and yard equipment, but most importantly, what was in the center of the room? It was majestic and perfect to carry out the plan. It was a mini cooper with a red body, white top, and black accents. Damn was it gorgeous. Yurio said that it was modified just for an occasion like this. Jimin wonders ‘what sort of modifications?’ But, He decides he'll figure it out later. He jumps in this sweet ride and cranks it up. Ah, the sound of the engine is so smooth to Jimin’s ears. He remembers Yurio saying something about pressing the yellow button. So, He looks around for a yellow button, it had to be here. And there it was, sitting under the dashboard of a desk. He presses the button and Boom! The wall in front of him moves upwards, What?!?!? This is a garage door opener, Oh my goodness. Once it was fully open Jimin drives out of there. He drives for a few minutes before looking for a ramp that Yurio had told him about. Then he sees it in the corner of the his eye. So, takes a sharp right towards it. Vroom, up the ramp he goes, just like lightning. As he drive on it he sees the building that Sombra’s supposed to be in.

 

    “I'm coming baby,” He says pressing the pedal to the medal. He starts going faster, 50mph, 60mph, 70mph, 80mph. The ramp was about to end right when it hit  90mph, but suddenly he wasn't on the ramp anymore. He was in the air flying towards the building. He braces himself for the impact and so does the car. The car puts up protective shields and barriers right as it crashes into a window in the second floor.

 

    After the crash, Jimin pulls himself up off of the dashboard and looks up to see two guards staring at him super surprised. Jimin knows what he has to do even though he's a bit sore from the impact. He opens the car door and runs up to the guards. He puts his hand in his pocket and quickly grabs out a small bottle. He pulls off the cap, then throws the liquid all over the guards, it was holy water.

 

    “AaAAAhhhh!!!” They scream as they start to melt.

 

    “Guess someone should have gone to church,” Jimin steps over their melting body's and walks out the door.

 

    He's in a white hallway. It's like a mental asylum. He can hear voices in the distances, but they’re far away, so he has time. He stays close to the wall as he follows his GPS. He’s close, He can feel it, and he can see it. His GPS says he’s close, and he was. He turned the corner, the door was there, the door to the room Sombra was in, but so were two guards and Misa. Jimin doesn't care he walks right out in front of them.

 

   Misa looks over at him. “Well, well, well, look who's here, Sombra’s boyfriend,” she starts to walk towards him slowly, “She fine, for now, but I remember telling you not to follow me.”

 

   “I don't follow the rules bitch.”

 

   “Wow, that's strong language for such a wimp,” Misa smiles, “I know the only weapon you have is holy water, and I'll let you know that that stuff doesn't work on me, I'm better than that.”

 

   “Let me through, or else,” Jimin says walking closer.

 

   “Or else what? You throw your bag at me, ha, that won't work.”

 

    Misa walks closer. They’re only a meter apart now. Jimin didn't want to do this, but he has to. He learned this trick from a music video, he hopes it works now. Jimin pulls out his phone. He goes to iTunes.

 

    “What are you doing?” Misa asks.

 

    “What I should’ve done 2 seconds ago,” He types in a song, then clicks play. The song is Lucky One by Exo. He starts dancing like a boss.

 

    “Stop this!” Misa yells. She places her hands over her ears. It's working, Jimin thinks. Misa falls to the floor, she can't take the power of dance. He keeps dancing, he has too, it's the only way. Misa then slumps over, she’s been knocked out.

 

     Wow, that music video was a lifesaver, thank the heavens and the Gods of dance. The guards are left there in shock, but not for long, because Jimin throws holy water at them and they melt. Wow, no one goes to church anymore, that's strange.

 

     Jimin opens the door to find his love tied to a chair with a blindfold over her eyes. Jimin goes over to her and starts to untie her bonds, but before he can say ‘Hey, it's Jimin,’ she starts talking.

 

   “Please,” She says quietly, “I don't know anything else...please just...just let me go.” her blindfold starts to dampen since she’s crying.

 

   “No no no, no it's Jimin,” He says taking off her blindfold.

 

  “Jimin!” sombra says happily.

 

  “I'm here now,” He finishes taking off the ties, “It's okay.” he pulls her into a hug.

 

  “Thank you, thank you so much,” Sombra cries tears of happiness.

 

   “I missed you so much,” Jimin says quietly pulling back and wiping her tears away

 

   “I did too,” Sombra says grabbing his hand.

 

   “Okay, we have to leave now.”

 

   “Okay,” Sombra stands up with Jimin. They exit the room holding hands. Little did they know that sitting in the corner of that room, was Hanayo. Luckily for her, no one remembers her and the guards didn't tie her up at all. She was just waiting for an opening, and she’s found it. After Jimin and Sombra leave the room, she decides to follow. She walks toward the door. She looks out to the right, clear. Then to the left, but it's not clear, four people are running towards her. It's Jungkook, Taehyung, and two other people that Hanayo doesn't know, but their Mercy and Chanyeol. Omg, they remembered her. Hanayo runs up to them tears falling down her face.

 

   “Are you okay?” Mercy asks.

 

   “Yes, I am, thank you for coming to save me.”

 

    “It's our pleasure. You don't know me, I'm Mercy, the doctor back at the base,” Mercy extends her hand to Hanayo.

 

    “Nice to meet you,” Hanayo accepts the handshake.

 

    “I'm Chanyeol,” Chanyeol says.

 

    “Nice to meet you too,” She says also shaking his hand.

 

    “We’re being followed,” Jungkook says.

 

    “You guys go to the roof, I'll stay back and fight them,” Taehyung says.

 

     “I can't leave you here,” Jungkook says to him.

 

    “You have to lead them,” Taehyung says putting his hand on Jungkook shoulder, “You're the only one that can do it.”

 

    “Right you are, right you are,” Jungkook says, “Stay safe.”

 

    “I will.”

 

    “I'll go with him,” Mercy says to Jungkook, “Just in case something happens.”

 

     “Thank you Mercy,” Jungkook says, “It's time to go everyone.” The crew walks away from Taehyung and Mercy.

 

     “You ready?” Taehyung says turning to Mercy.

 

     “Yeah...I am,” Mercy says walking forward with Taehyung. When they reach the end of the hallway they see an army, and not the good ones.

 

     “I suppose you see armies a lot, huh?” Mercy asks.

 

     “Oh, yeah,” Taehyung lightly chuckles, “I suppose I do.”

 

     As the army gets closer to them. Taehyung starts to shoot and so does Mercy. Bullets are flying left and right. They keep dodging them. Taehyung’s doing great at it, must be all that dance practise. Mercy’s not half bad herself. But soon, the army gets to be too much for two people to handle.

 

    “I don't think we can do this any longer,” Mercy says shooting someone in the leg.

 

    “No, we have too, just a little longer, then we'll go.” He grabs two peoples heads and smashes them together. That's gonna hurt in the morning.

 

    “No, Taehyung we can't, we have to go now, I don't think Yurio’s plan is going to work.” she looks at him, but still shoots someone in the back and someone in the bicep.

 

    “You go, okay, I’ll catch up in a minute!” he jumps onto a guy’s back and does some sort of flip that pulled the guy to the ground, but left Taehyung standing.

 

     “Taehyung!” She pulls on his arm.

 

     “Go!!!” Taehyung yells tugging his arm away so that he can keep shooting. Mercy looks at him for a second, then runs. There are soldiers all around them, so she has to fight her way out, but eventually she makes it. She wishes Taehyung was with her. She feels bad leaving him all alone, but he wouldn't listen. She’s about to turn around the corner when she hears a large thud on the floor. She stops dead in her tracks. ‘Oh no, no no no no no!’ she thinks. Mercy turns around running back.

 

    “Taehyung!”

    


	8. It's Brunch Bench

 

  “Taehyung” Mercy screams running towards the fight she had just left.

 

  I know this storyline, is like, super important and you probs want to know what happens, but what I think is more important is what is happening back at the base. Weren't they going to discuss brunch after some sort of break, oh my goodness, that sounds like fun.

 

**Back at the base.**

 

  It's an hour after the rescue crew left. Zenyatta is sitting in the round table room with Reinhardt, D.va, Mcree, and Hanzo.

 

   “So, let me get this straight. Sombra found the guys from the prophecy, but they stole her portkey and brought more people. Then one of them got kidnapped and so did Sombra and now a rescue team is out there saving them?” Hanzo asks Reinhardt.

 

    “Yes, that is what happened. That dang Misa took them from us, but our Yurio and Mercy, plus others will save them,” He responds.

 

   “You know,” Mcree says to Hanzo, “Maybe you shouldn't leave so much and then we wouldn't have to fill you in on every gosh dang thing that happens here.”

 

    “Then we wouldn't have any happy meal toys from McDonald's,” Hanzo says, “And I've seen your collections, you love that I go get them.”

 

    “This isn't the time to discuss this, okay?” Mcree says embarrassed of his passion for happy meal toys.

 

    “Omg, I love your collections,” D.va starts, “You have the justice league, suicide squad, wonder woma-” Mcree throws his boot at her.

 

    “Shut up woman,” Mcree says.

 

    “Okay, someone is in a bad mood today,” D.va says tossing his boot back to him. She turns her attention away from Mcree, cause ew its Mcree, at least, that's what she’s thinking, and instead looks at Hanzo. Ah, Hanzo, D.va has such a big crush on him and she could swear he liked her back, which isn't true, he had his eyes on someone else. D.va has loved Hanzo since the last team building trip to the beach. This man has god like abs, I'm not lying. They are beautiful, and when D.va saw them for the first time, she was like, ‘this man, he's the one.’ Ever since, she has loved him and anything he does or says.

 

    Hanzo on the other hand has a horrible taste in crushes. His crush was, get this, Mcree. What?!?!? Why though?!?! If you asked this question, it's because Hanzo likes his gun collection and bad boys. I know, it doesn't seem like something Hanzo would look for in someone, but it is.

 

    “So,” Zenyatta says, “Bts and Love live should be here soon, you know, the ones that are still at the base.”

 

    “Side note, when are we going to meet them?” D.va says, “Not them as in Bts, but them as in them.”

 

    “Oh, right, probably tomorrow when everyone is back,” He answers.

 

    “K,” D.va goes back to looking at Hanzo. Hanzo doesn't notice though, cause he's looking at Mcree, but Mccree doesn't notice, because he has bread and he's looking at that.

 

    “Wow, I just love bread so much,” Mcree says. Damn, Hanzo has to control his swooning, cause like, what Mcree just said was so hot.

 

    “I also love the breads,” Zenyatta joins in.

 

    “Yeah, it good,” Mcree says.

 

     The door flies open and Bts is there. Following close behind is Honoka.

 

    “Ah, you're here, we can start now,” Reindhart starts, “But, first you must learn who each other are, so introduce.”

 

   “Oh, hey,” Mcree says with bread in his mouth, “I'm Mcree, nice to meet ya.”

 

   “I'm Hanzo,” Hanzo says.

 

   “And I'm D.va!!!” She says standing on her seat and waving her arms around vividly.

 

   “Hey, we’re Bts,” Namjoon starts, “I'm Namjoon, and this is Suga, Jin, and J-hope.”

 

   “And I'm Honoka” Honoka says.

 

   “Okay, okay, sit down now, we must discuss brunch,” Zenyatta gesture for them sit down. They all sit in chairs. Jin and Namjoon to the right of Reinhart, while on their left was Hanzo. Honoka was in between Hanzo and Mcree. Suga was in between Mcree and D.va, while J-hope was in between D.va and Zenyatta.

 

   “Let's get started, I think we should have a theme, any suggestions? Because I've been thinking of the color yellow,” Zenyatta says taking off his Michael Kor sunglasses that indeed were blue.

 

   “Ah, yes yellow, that is a splendid color isn't it, but wouldn't a nice lavender make for a better brunch color,” Namjoon suggests.

 

   “Hmm, while those are nice colors,” D.va suggests, “Maybe we should go with white, since it's neutral and all.”

 

    “I agree with D.va, white would be a clean color for it,” Suga says inspecting his butter knife.

 

    “Okay, all in favor, of this white color, raise your hands,” Zenyatta asks. Suga, D.va, Jin, and Hanzo raise their hands. Omg, D.va thinks, Hanzo voted for my color. She’s so happy she could die.

 

   “Well, the color is chosen, now onto the food,” Zenyatta says.

 

   “Oh, I know a great food for a brunch,” Jin says.

 

   “Oh, do tell,” Zenyatta says intrigued.

 

   “How about, silver dollar pancakes.”

 

    “Oh, marvelous idea Jin,” Zenyatta applauds.

 

    “Add some bacon, and it'll be better,” Jhope adds.

 

    “But it must be miniature,” Namjoon adds too.

 

    “Oh, you guys are so good at this, goodness, you guys are the true hero's of today,” Zenyatta says.

 

     “There should be a soft drink station, but instead of the soft drinks it's tea.” D.va says.

 

      “And coffee,” Suga says.

 

      “Why?” D.va asks

 

      “Don't ask questions,” Suga points his butter knife at D.va.

 

     “Okay...” D.va says quietly and looks away.

 

     “There should be an assortment of giant cookies, like the soft kind with the pink frosting on top,” Jin says.

 

    “That's what I'm talking about,” Reindhart says coming out of his silence, “Your cool man, I like you.”

 

    “Thanks, but it's not needed, I'm just a lover of a good cookie,” Jin replies.

 

    “As am I,” Reindhart says.

 

    “Mini sandwiches,”J-hope says, “But they aren't mini, they're actual size.”

 

    “Creative,” Zenyatta gives J-hope a thumbs up. J-hope nods in acceptance.

 

    “Any other suggestions?” Zenyatta adds.

 

     “Well, we could have fried chicken,” D.va says.

 

     “Hell yeah,” Namjoon says. Jin punches Namjoon in the shoulder.

 

     “Language,” Jin whispers to him under his breath, while giving him the death stare.

 

     “Now, onto the dress code,” Zenyatta starts, “The suit and tie thing is boring, and so is the causal one, I want something fresh and new, help me out.” Everyone ponders for a bit before someone speaks up.

 

     “So like, chains, the ones that you wear in your ear then it connects to your lip,” Mcree says.

 

     “No,” Zenyatta starts, “You can't eat mini sandwiches with something like that, but maybe for the winter dance, but never fo....”

 

     “Woah, you guys have a winter dance?” J-hope interrupts.

 

     “Yep, it's pretty sweet, you should go to this next one, it's gonna be awesome,” D.va says to J-hope.

 

     “Are horses allowed?” He asks.

 

     “Yeah, we don't discriminate, horses are mammals like us,” D.va responds back.

 

      “Then I'll definitely go,” J-hope says.

 

    “Okay,” Zenyatta says seeing that this conversation is going nowhere, “Give me NEW dress code ideas.”

 

   “Costumes for a costume contest,” Namjoon says using critical thinking, because he's smart.

 

   “Great idea, but elaborate more on it for me,” Zenyatta says.

 

   “How so?”

 

   “Well, what kind of costumes?”

 

   “Oh, well maybe like superheroes.”

 

   “Ew no,” D.va starts, “How’s about princesses and princes.”

 

   “What the hell,” J-hope starts, “I am not dressing up as a princesses.”

 

   “That's why you'd be a prince,” D.va explains.

 

    “Oh, I'm good with that, I could be Eugene from Tangled and my horse would be the horse.”

 

    “No, I was thinking of maybe characters from books,” Hanzo suggests.

 

    “Hanzo, that's sweet honey, but no,” D.va says.

 

    “Since we can't decide, how about just characters from movies,” Jin suggests.

 

    “But what about my book character,” Hanzo pouts.

 

    “Then we can have book characters too,” Jin says.

 

    “But I wish to be someone real for the party, like Marilyn Monroe,” Zenyatta says.

 

    “Then we add actual people too.” Jins says

 

    “So,” Namjoon starts, “I think what the theme should be is Objects, People, places, or other, non-fiction or fiction, real or not.”

 

    “I'm down for that,” Mcree says.

 

    “That's sounds like a lovely theme Namjoon,” Zenyatta says.

 

    “Just trying to help,” Namjoon says back.

 

    “Wow, I'm actually excited for this,” Hanzo says.

 

    “As you should be every time Hanzo,” Zenyatta says.

 

    “Yeah, like I am every time...” Hanzo says the lie quietly.

 

   “Goodness, this is going faster than I had anticipated. Wow. Okay next thing, the music.”

 

   “We should listen to Lu by Luhan, that songs hot,” Mcree says, because this is the kind of music bad boys listen too.

 

   “No,” Jin says, “That songs trash, and should be thrown in the garbage.”

 

   “Hey! That's way harsh man!” Mcree yells back.

 

   “Well it deserves it.”

 

   “I will take you down.”

 

   “Oh, you wanna go,” Jin says standing up.

 

   “Fight me!!!” Mcree starts to storm over to Jin, but Hanzo stops him.

 

   “It's not worth it,” Hanzo says.

 

   “But he said Lu was trash, and that is disrespect to Luhan, which in turn is disrespect to me, ” Mcree says trying to break free, but Hanzo was just too muscular with all his abs and muscles. D.va took notice.

 

   “Don't take it personally, He just doesn't understand art, okay? That's all,” Hanzo says.

 

   “You think so?” Mcree says.

 

   “I know so.”

 

   “Okay,” Mcree says going back to his seat.

 

   “But hear this Jin,” Mcree says leaning in, “If I ever hear you disrespecting Lu again, I'll attack you faster than a cat on steroids trying to defend a rat on high heels that he fell in love with through speed dating, you hear me?”

 

   “Fine,” Jin crosses his arms and looks away.

 

   “That took a...strange turn,” Zenyatta starts, “But back to it, music, please?”

 

   “Boyfriend Material by Ariana Grande,” Jin says.

 

   “Woah, woah wait,” Mcree intervenes, “You can suggest Boyfriend Material, but I can't request Lu, this is a double standard man, this is a conspiracy!”

 

   “What are you even talking about,”Jin says, “The song I chose is perfectly acceptable in every way, unlike yours.”

 

   “Well at least my song has swag,” Mcree yells back at the guy.

 

   “Stop!!!” Suga stands from his seat, butter knife in hand, “I can't take this anymore, both of your songs are horrible brunch songs. Mcree yours is okay for studying and baby showers and Jin’s is okay for cooking and gang meetings, but not for brunch. You listen to soft music at brunch, like pianos and harps, be reasonable here.” Suga goes back to his seat. BTS is shocked, this is the most he has said this whole time here. They start clapping, he needs this praise.

 

   “If you don't stop I'll kill you in your sleep,” Suga says stroking his butter knife.

 

The clapping stops, because they value their lives.

 

   “Piano and harp music, good idea Suga, I'll add it,” Zenyatta says.

 

    “I'm outta here,” Reindhart gets out of his chair.

 

    “What, why are you leaving?” Zenyatta asks.

 

    “I have things to attend.” and with that, the man exited the room.

 

   “Oh well, back to the brunch planning. I was thinking we should have a karaoke machine,” Zenyatta tells.

 

   “Oh my gosh, I love karaoke, me and my horse do it all the time, it's like the best hobby I've ever had, and like we sound so goo-” J-hope had to stop talking cause Namjoon threw a chair at him.

 

   “Hey!!! Don't hurt the face!” J-hope yells.

 

    “Well don't hurt my ears, I've heard you and your horse sing,” Namjoon says. J-hope gasps, but he didn't take it personally, because what did Namjoon know about talent anyways. Before he could say anything Zenyatta started talking again.

 

   “...Again, off topic, but let's get back on it, shall we? So, the karaoke machine is happening, and I was thinking that the napkin’s should look like small turtles.”

 

  “Good idea, but what if it wasn't just turtles, but also bunnies,” Jin adds in.

 

  “Wow, hundred percent good idea,” Zenyatta says sarcastically, “No it's gonna be just turtles, okay?”

 

  “Sure, if that's what you want,” Jin says.

 

   “Okay, that about finishes the planning,” Zenyatta says.

 

    “Oh, that means we can eat dinner right?” D.va asks.

 

    “Yes, but unfortunately I won't be there, but you all should be, so get to know each other,” Zenyatta says packing his things and floating towards the door, “Toodles.”

 

He then exits the room.

 

   “Where is this... dinner you speak of?” Jin asks.

 

   “The dining hall,” Mcree says getting up, but no one followed, “What are you doing, get up, food!”

 

   “Oh, right,” J-hope says standing up. The rest stand up too. They all follow Mcree to the dining hall. When they enter though, like no one is there, what?

 

   “Where is everyone?” Honoka asks.

 

   “On missions and such,” D.va says.

 

   “Oh...but why aren't you on a mission then?” She asks.

 

   “Cause I just got back from one.”

 

   “Ah.” Honoka says understanding.

 

    In the center of the room there is a big buffet full of scrumptious delights. Jin, Honoka, and Mcree run to the buffet mouths watering as they smell the array of food before them. The rest just walk there like normal people do. They all grab plates and start dipping food onto their plates.

 

    Jin goes straight to the chicken and gets like all the chicken he can find.

    Namjoon goes to like every station there, because he’s giving everything a chance.

 

    J-hope goes to the cake, cause cake.

 

    Suga goes to the butter, because he knew he could find butter knives there and Butter knife needed a friend.

 

     D.va goes to the chips. Oh my gosh she loves chips!!!

 

     Hanzo goes to the rainforest because one dew drop from a leaf can fuel the energy of a warrior for weeks, or at least that's what he learned from Kung Fu Panda.

 

     Mcree and Honoka both went for the bread section. There was so much bread there it was heaven for Honoka. She loves all the breads, but her favorite is the white bread. She scans her eyes over the section til she sees it. The white bread, but the there was only one slice left. She had to have it. She runs over to it and grabs it, but someone else's hand is on it. It's Mcree.

 

    “What are you doing?” Honoka asks, “This is my bread, hands off.”

 

   “But I want it, so get lost,” He replies.

 

    “Uh no, you get lost,” Honoka breaks his hands free from her bread and walks away. Mcree is left in shocked shookedness. No one has ever talked to him like that. They always do everything he tells them to do. But, this, this was different. This was… attractive. Why, why was this attractive to him? Maybe because everyone gives him what he wants all the time? He doesn't understand his brain, but one thing he does understand, was that that was hot.

 

     Everyone's at a table eating food now. But like no conversation is being made just lots of staring. So, D.va is staring a Hanzo, and Hanzo is staring at Mcree. Mcree though is staring at Honoka, but she’s looking at her bread. And j-hope is staring at his cake, cause cake. Jin and Namjoon are having a nice staring contest for like no reason. And last but not least Suga is playing with his butter knives. Butter knife is having a play date with other butter knife while Suga drinks the tears of his enemies. Omg, Namjoon blinked, Aghhghhggh!!!! He was so close to winning too. Good job Jin, we now know you can hold your eyes open for 6 minutes, congratulations.

 

    Weren't they supposed to talk or something. Nah, that didn't happen, because once they were done eating, they all left to do their own things. Namjoon and Jin went back to their room, Mcree went home, Honoka went to her room, and D.va went home. So like, everyone's back to their snuggle zone.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


     Back at Namjoon and Jin’s snuggle zone. They’re watching the same Tv show they were watching this morning. Omg, it's so dramatic and not trashy, it definitely shouldn't be thrown in the trash and left there to die.

 

  “You know, they sure know how to make Tv here,” Jin says.

 

  “Yeah, this is way better than the crap they have on Earth,” Namjoon eats some popcorn that he popped in what Taehyung calls a popcorn popper, but is just a microwave.

 

 “You think Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung are okay?”

 

  “Yeah, Jungkook will just kick everything and Jimin has the power of love on his side they'll be fine.”

 

  “But what about Taehyung? He’s not as fighty as Jungkook and isn't in love.”

 

  “Uh…He’ll probably be okay.”

 

  “You think.”

 

  “Yeah, he’s smart.”

 

  “But what if he sees a cactus?”

 

  “Who would put cacti in a military base?”

 

   “We’re in a military base, and look at all this cacti.”

 

   “Yeah, but the people here are different than others.”

 

   “You have a point there.”

 

   “Lets just get back to watching the show now”.”

 

   “Okay.” and they went back to their show.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Mcree was in his room listening to Lu, because he's tough and manly. Maybe he should listen to something by Jason Derulo next, yeah, that's manly music. But he wasn't just listening to music. He was also doing his nightly face routine. This beautiful face doesn't happen by itself. It needs help, from face masks and beauty products, but no one can know this, because he's a manly man, and men don't talk of these things.

 

     He finishes and goes to bed. In bed he can't help but to think of Honoka. That feisty little woman that stole his heart away, and his bread. Wow, that's the sexiest thing a woman had ever done to him. He must not see many woman. Mcree thinks of this till he falls asleep. He even has a dream about it.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

     Honoka goes back to her room and tries to fall asleep, but she can't. She’s too nervous because Nico, Maki, and Hanayo are at that enemies base. She decides to stay up and look at the stars. Oh forgot to tell you, the rooms have a balcony. It's a connected balcony, but still a balcony. The stars are beautiful so she just stares at them for the longest time. Then she hears the phone ring and she runs inside to answer. It's Zenyatta informing that the crew is coming back in 20 minutes. Omg, it's like 3 in the morning, but she runs out of her dorm to meet them.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


    “D.va goes back to her dorm room. She’s so tired. She just got back from a mission this morning and then she had to deal with Zenyatta’s monthly brunch planning. She was done with life. The moment D.va laid her head on the pillow of her bed she was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUNCH!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked the addition of the overwatch characters. I figured it was time to add them.


	9. The Boys are Back

 

   “Taehyung!!!” Mercy yells running back. She can't understand what's happening. The overhead sprinklers are on, and there's water everywhere. It wasn't the sprinklers that scared her though. She knew they would be on. It was part of the plan. Yurio was supposed to put holy water in their water supply, then he was to turn on the sprinkler system, but this wasn't going according plan. All of the enemy team are on the ground, as they should be, but so is Taehyung. Mercy starts running towards him. He looks as though he's choking, but on what?

 

   “Taehyung,” She falls to the ground beside him. The look in his eyes are full of freight. 

 

    “It’ll be fine, I’ll save you,” She tries to lifts him up, so that she can give him the Heimlich. He's much taller and bigger than she is, so when trying to pull him up she fails and they fall onto the ground. She doesn't know what to do, she can't let him die, but she can't give him the Heimlich. What do I do?!? She thinks, What do I do! She looks at Taehyung’s throat, it's obvious something is there blocking the passageway, and it's big. 

 

    She decides to do CPR. She thinks of the song Staying Alive to keep her on beat. She puts her hands on his chest and starts doing the compression pumps. Okay, this is going well, she thinks. Wait… this is CPR, that means mouth to mouth. Okay, she thinks, don't die of happiness, because you can't save someone if you're dead, yeah, I got this. She's about to give him some air, when she realises he isn't moving. No, she thinks, this can't happen. She quickly puts her ear next to his mouth. He isn't breathing. 

 

   “Taehyung, no, don't you dare do this, please!” she forcefully grabs his wrist and checks for a pulse. There isn't one. Mercy drops his hand in complete shock, he couldn't die, he's supposed to be alive with her. 

 

   “Taehyung!” She screams as she pushes his body around hoping to get some sort of reaction, but nothing happened. “Don't do this to me,” She cries, “Wake Up!!!” She screams as the tears start to fall. “I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry... just come back. Come back!” She cries for a few seconds until she remembers something. ‘Wait... my Ult,’ She thinks. 

 

    She stands up and grabs her staff. She does the “Heroes never die!” thing over Taehyung’s body. He started to glow and Mercy knew he would be okay. Once the glow faded he started to cough. He sat up and coughed up a goldfish.

 

  “Taehyung!” Mercy throws herself onto him for a hug.

 

   “Oh...Mercy,” He says surprised by the sudden hug.

 

   “I thought you were gone forever,” She cries.

 

   “No, I'm fine, you saved me,” he pulls away so he can look at her face, “You saved me.”

 

   “Taehyung,” Mercy says standing up, “We have to go, we don't know when they'll send more soldiers out.” Taehyung stands up.

 

  “You're right, we should go.”

   They start running. They run over the melted bodies(These people really should have gone to church, because they would have lived), then they run into the hallway. As they ran they could see melted guards on the floor because of the holy water that came out if the overhead sprinklers. They keep running til they see the staircase room. They go in and run up the stairs. They get to the top and open up the door to the roof. They run out to see the whole crew was waiting for them. Mercy falls to the ground, she’s so tired and emotionally shot, she can't take it. Yurio runs over to her.

 

   “Mercy! Are you okay?” he says kneeling in front of her.

 

   “Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shook,” Mercy tries to stand up, but falls trying.

 

    “Oh, let me help you,” Yurio says. He goes next to her right side. As he’s trying to lift her up his eyes meet Maki’s. Maki sees him helping Mercy walk, so she runs over to Mercy’s left side.

 

    “Mercy, why can't you walk?” Maki says throwing Mercy’s left arm over her shoulder.

 

    “She’s in shock,” Yurio responds for her.

 

    “Okay,” Maki says as they keep walking to the helicopter. 

 

   Taehyung looks into the crowd of his friends. He notices that Yurio and Maki are helping Mercy, that’s nice of them, he thinks. He sees Nico and Hanayo reunited and Jimin and Sombra reunited. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are doing whatever the hell they're doing. But then he sees Jungkook and Jungkook sees him. He starts to walk to him, and he walks towards him too. When they meet they know what to do. 

   Jungkook turns on a YouTube video and music starts playing.

   Jungkook starts to sing, “Take it back to the place where you know it all began,” He starts to dance too.

   “We could be anything we wanna be,” Taehyung joins in.

 

   “We can tell by the noise that the boys are back again,” Jungkook sings. 

 

   “Together making history,” Taehyung sings.

 

   They start singing together, “It's time to show how,” And they're dancing in sync now.

 

   “To be a superhero,” Jungkook sings. 

 

   “Just like a showdown,” They sing together.

 

   “Will Smith and Bobby Deniro,” Taehyung sings.

 

   “We're the best no doubt,” They sing together yet again.

 

    “Doing it like we used too,” Jungkook sings and he means it.

 

    “This is our town,” They sing, even though it's not true, because they aren't even in their own universe.

 

    “And I'm telling you,” Taehyung sings.

 

    “Oh!” They belt together.

 

    “The boys are back, ooh. The boys are back. The boys are… going to do it again. Going to wake up the neighborhood.” They sound just like Troy and Chad it's insane.

 

    “The boys are back, yeah. The boys are back. Climbing up the walls, anytime we want.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun are even doing the backup dancers parts that weren't there in the first chorus. 

 

   “The word is out, the boys are back. The boys are back. Back to save the day. The boys are back, oh yeah.” Oh my god that was spectacular, but they don't stop here.

 

   “Keep coming with the right, win the fight, every single time,” Jungkook sings.

 

   “Undefeated here in our house, yeah,” Taehyung sings.

 

   “We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like,” They both sing perfectly.

 

   “And tonight we’re going all out” Taehyung sings.

 

   “It's time to sho-” they both stop singing because the music stopped. Yurio had turned it off.

 

   “What the hell Yurio?” Jungkook yells, “Why are you messing up our High school Musical number bro?!

 

   “We have to leave before they find us, you can do this once we get home. Let's go,” Yurio gives Jungkook his phone back.

 

   Jungkook and Taehyung go stand next to the helicopter with everyone else.

 

   “This helicopter can't hold everyone, but it can hold about half at a time, so I'm going to go in shifts,” Yurio says, “Taehyung, Sombra, Jimin, Mercy, and Hanayo will go first, and Jungkook, Maki, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Nico will go second.” 

 

    The first to leave jumped into the helicopter. Before Yurio got in he talked to Maki. “Maki you're the most responsible here, please try to keep them from doing anything stupid until I get back?”

 

  “I'll try, you know how they can be sometime. But I'll try,” Maki replies.

 

  “Make sure to take care of yourself too,” he says right before going into the helicopter.

 

  “I will…” Maki says even though she knows he couldn't hear her. She walks away from the helicopter as it flies into the air. She knows Yurio will come back for them, but she can't help but think of what would happen if he didn't. She tries to put it out of her mind though.

 

    “I can't believe we’re separated from Hanayo again,” Nico says walking up to Maki.

 

    “I know, we just got her back.”

 

    “I guess we’ll see her in the bus.”

 

    “Yeah, we will.”

 

    “Maybe she’ll even see some interesting dancing.”

 

    “Oh god, I hope he doesn't do that again.”

 

    “Why do you hate it?” Nico asks, “Oh, is it because you secretly like it,” she jokes around.

 

    “Nico, no, it's not that. I just don't find it appropriate.”

 

    “Yeah, yeah, you tell yourself that, I'm gonna go talk to Jungkook and the others want to go with me?”

 

    “Sure,” Maki complies. They walk over to where the boys were talking.

 

    “I can't find him anywhere!” Baekhyun yells looking around everywhere.

 

    “Well where did you last leave him?” Chanyeol asks.

 

    “He already told us, he doesn't know!” Jungkook yells back.

 

    “What are you guys talking about?” Nico asks walking up to them.

 

    “Baekhyun lost his goldfish,” Chanyeol says.

 

    “You brought your goldfish with you?” Maki asks.

 

    “It's take your fish to work day, what was I supposed to do? Leave him home, when he knows all the other fish are at work with their owners? I don't think so,” Baekhyun says back to Maki scoffing at her.

 

    “Okay, well maybe you left it in the bus?” Maki asks.

 

    “First off it's him, and I had him with me when me and Yurio went to turn on the sprinklers.”

 

    “Well, maybe you left him there,” Maki says.

 

    “Omg, your right,” Baekhyun runs to the water tank. It's an interesting tank because it's just a hole in the ground with controls to the left of it. Baekhyun falls onto his knees next to the hole. He picks up a wet plastic bag that and been sitting next to the tank. 

 

    “This is his bag, but he's not in it,” Baekhyun cries then completely falls over into a slump of mushy snow.

 

    “You don't think he fell into the tank do you?” Nico asks.

 

    “That's the only thing that makes sense,” Baekhyun mumbles still crying.

 

    “I'll go get him,” Jungkook says.

 

    “Really, you would go save my Bacon?” Baekhyun says picking himself up.

 

    “Yeah, we don't leave anyone behind,” Jungkook responds.

 

    “What?” Maki says hearing this, “No, you can't do this.”

 

    “Maki,” Jungkook says dead serious, “Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind, so I'm going back in and saving that goldfish.”

 

   “Maki, he has too, it's for the fam,” Nico says to Maki.

 

   “But it's dangerous, and we don't have a healer,” Maki says.

 

    “But what you don't realise is, is that I'm too good to fail.”

 

    “I guess that's true, but I really don-” maki gets interrupted.

 

    “Shhh,” Jungkook places his finger next to her mouth to shut her up, “I'm going, you can't stop me.”

 

    “Fine, do what you want.”

 

    “Thank you, now I think the goldfish will be somewhere in the building, he probably fell out of the sprinklers.”

 

     “My baby!” Baekhyun cries.

 

     “Hey, it'll be fine,” Chanyeol says, “He'll be fine.” 

 

    Jungkook goes over to the door. “Wish me luck,” He says opening the door.

 

     “Just come back safe,” Nico says.

 

     “I will,” Jungkook goes back in.

 

     “I hope he’s safe,” Maki says.

 

     “I do too, this is the farthest Bacon has ever gone from home,” Baekhyun says.

 

     “I meant Jungkook,” Maki says irritated.

 

     “Oh yeah, him too,” Baekhyun says.

 

    “And now we wait,” Nico says.

 

    “But, let's not wait in silence. Let's drink champagne,” Chanyeol says taking a bottle out of his bag.

 

    “Um… we can't drink,” Nico says.

 

    “What?” Baekhyun says, “No, if you can fire a gun then you have the right to drink, get over here.”

 

     “Okay,” Nico says going over.

 

     “Nico, do you really think that drinking now, is the best idea?” Maki asks.

 

     “Yeah, it'll take the edge off or something,” She responds.

 

      “You should do it too,” Baekhyun says waving around a wine glass.

 

      “No, I’m just going to wait for Yurio and Jungkook.”

 

      “Okay, do what you want,” Baekhyun says.

 

      This is why Yurio said I were the most responsible ones here, Maki thinks, these people are crazy, I mean who brings a fish with them on a top secret mission? Maki stops thinking about them and prays that Jungkook makes it back safe, she just has a bad feeling about it.

 

**Inside the helicopter**

 

    Sombra and Jimin are sitting together on the helicopters loveseat, because they're in love. Mercy and Hanayo sit next to each other in the bucket seats and Taehyung sits in the front with Yurio. 

 

   “So, Mercy had to use her Ult on you?” Yurio asks.

 

   “Yeah, it was a freaky feeling,” Taehyung starts, “I really thought I was dead.”

 

    “That's the great thing about her Ult, however, unlike in the game that's in your universe, It takes a bit longer for her to be able to use it again.”

 

    “How long?”

 

    “24 hours, so not that long, but still a lot longer than 15 seconds or whatever it is.”

 

     “Yeah.”

 

     “Can you explain to me why you were choking? Because I didn't quite understand.”

 

      “Well, I was fighting the enemy team and then the sprinklers turned on, like you said they would. I watched as the soldiers started to melt and then I looked up and saw a goldfish flying at me. So, as anyone would have done, I started screaming. Next thing you know, it flew into my mouth and down my throat. I tried to cough it up, but couldn't.”

 

    “Why the hell was there a Gold...Omg, Baekhyun!” 

 

    “Wait, what you are talking about?”

 

    “Baekhyun brought his goldfish with him, I bet it fell into the water tank when we were turning on the sprinklers.”

 

    “Baekhyun has a goldfish?”

 

    “Not anymore,” Yurio starts their descent.

 

     “Oh, yeah, you don't think he’d go back for it, do you?”

 

     “He better not,” Yurio lands the helicopter onto the helicopter pad of the bus.

 

      “Okay, here we are, try not to make that much noise, I'll be back in about 10 minutes.” Yurio says shooing them out. Everyone exits except Yurio and they sit in silence waiting.

 

**Back at the top of the roof.**

 

     It had been 7 minutes since Jungkook had gone into the building. Maki was starting to worry. What if he wasn't back in time? What if something had happened to him? She didn't voice any of her worries though because her friend was getting drunk with two idiots, so she had other things to worry about.

 

     “And then I said ‘Nico Nico Ni!’,” Nico says dancing around, “And the crowd went wild!” Maki realizes that she had had enough champagne. She walks over and snatches the bottle out of her hand.

 

    “Maki,” Nico whines, “Give it back.”

 

    “No, you're drunk,” Maki says.

 

    “Don't stop the fun,” Nico pouts.

 

    “You can have fun without champagne, okay?”

 

     “Okay,” Nico sits and pouts.

 

     “When is he coming back,” Maki says to no one. Omg, everyone is drunk. What the heck was in that champagne? She thinks. Baekhyun is passed out on the ground next to the plastic bag Bacon was in, Chanyeol is having a karaoke party by himself, and Nico is unhappy because her champagne was taken away. Maki’s the only sane one here, but she feels like she's going insane because Jungkook isn't back yet. 

 

    A minute passes and the helicopter can be seen in the distance, but Jungkook isn't back yet. The helicopter lands and Yurio steps out.

 

   “Where's Jungkook?” he says looking around his eyes searching for him.

 

   “He went back into look for Bacon,” Chanyeol says stopping his karaoke party.

 

   “What Bacon?” Yurio asks.

 

   “Baekhyun’s fish, Bacon,” Maki explains.

 

   “Why’d you let him go?” Yurio asks her.

 

   “I couldn't stop him,” she responds.

 

   “Really? You couldn't have said anything? Omg why did you let this happen,” Yurio says frustrated.

 

   “I really did try, but everyone here is crazy and insane.”

 

   “I don't wanna hear it. Either you go in and get him back or stop talking.” Yurio says.

 

   “Okay…” Maki says quietly.

 

   Just then, Jungkook runs in.

 

   “Jungkook!” Nico yells.

 

   “Go! Go now! They're coming!” Jungkook yells. He has the goldfish in his hand, so at least that little guys safe, but omg they're coming. Maki runs to Nico and helps her into the helicopter and Yurio helps her.

 

  “Has she been drinking?” Yurio asks pushing her into the helicopter.

 

   “Yeah, because that moron thought it’d be a good idea,” Maki says pointing towards Baekhyun.

 

   “Here's a tip, don't listen to them or let them do the things they want to do.”

 

   “Thanks.”

 

   Chanyeol is trying to pick up Baekhyun who's passed out. Jungkook runs over and puts the goldfish in the bag that was next to baekhyun.

 

   “You got him!” Chanyeol says picking up Baekhyun.

 

    “Yeah,” Jungkook fills the bag with water and seals it, “But they saw me.”

 

    “Let's get out of here,” Chanyeol says.

 

     “Let me help you,” Jungkook says helping carry Baekhyun. They start walking. Halfway there the guards open the door. From what they can see there are 13 of them. They start to run.

 

     “Quickly!” Yurio screams turning the helicopter on. Maki’s in the helicopter waiting to help lift Baekhyun in. Once they get to the helicopter Maki and Chanyeol lift Baekhyun in, while Jungkook stands on guard to make sure they get in safe. When anyone comes near them he dropkicks them. More seem to have come out, but it's too many for Jungkook. He's getting tired.

 

    “Jungkook, get in!!!” Maki screams. Jungkook turns to go in. He thinks he has it, but he doesn't. Someone grabs his shoulder and throws him to the ground. When Jungkook tries to stand up, they push a hand on his chest to keep him there.

 

    “Jungkook!” Maki screams jumping out of the helicopter. She jumps on top of the man that was holding him down. Jungkook stands up and catches his breath, but only for a split second.

 

   “Maki get off!” Jungkook yells. Maki jumps off of the man, then Jungkook dropkicks him.

 

   “Get in the helicopter now!” Jungkook yells. A crowd of guards have gathered behind them. So they have to push and fight through the soldiers. Maki uses her dagger to stab people, while Jungkook cuts people's legs with his shoes. They’re almost at the helicopter when someone throws a rock at Jungkook’ head. It makes impact and Jungkook falls unconscious. Maki tries to catch him when he falls, but a guard grabs her.

 

   “Get off me!” She yells trying to hit the man, “Jungkook!” She tries to get a response out of him but he's left there doing nothing.

 

    Yurio sees this go down. “Nico, Send your dog out,” He says.

 

   “What? But she'll get hurt,” Nico complains.

 

    “Do it!!!” he yells back. Nico doesn't question, she sends her poodle into the fight. 

 

    The little poodle walks through the crowd til it's in the middle. Then it let's out the loudest bark in the history of barks. The guards fall to the ground in pain, because it was a holy bark. These people don't go to church so they can't take all the holiness. All who's left standing is Maki who runs to Jungkook’s side.

 

   “Someone help me!” She screams lifting him onto her shoulder. Chanyeol runs out, and helps her. They get him into the helicopter and start to fly off. The poodle made it back too.

 

   “Will he be okay?” Maki says holding his head.

 

    “I don't know Maki,” Yurio says driving, he sounds irritated too. The rock hit Jungkook’s forehead on the right side. The wound looked bad, but that’s just because of the blood. Without the blood it wouldn't be that bad, or at least that's what Maki hopes for.

 

**In the bus.**

 

    Jimin and Sombra are having some real quality time. Jimin hasn't stopped holding her hand, and she hasn't stopped holding his. This young love will stand the test of time.

 

   “Jimin,” Sombra says holding his hand.

 

   “What is it?” Jimin asks looking her deep into her eyes.

 

    “I-I think, I… love you,” Sombra says looking up into his eyes. Jimin smiles. 

 

    “I do too, I love you so much Sombra,” Jimin and Sombra stare at each other for a moment. Then kiss, cause that's a couples thing to do.

 

    “Jimin, let's go on a date when we get back, can we do that?” 

 

    “Yes, I'd love that,” Jimin says.    They keep talking from there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Hanayo and Mercy sit together. But Mercy is so shook she doesn't say anything.

 

    Hanayo is thinking about how badass she was in there. She hadn't done much, but she got out, almost on her own. It felt good knowing that being forgotten can be a good thing sometimes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Taehyung sat in a corner all alone. He wanted to be alone, for now. Everyone sees him as someone who is always happy and goofy, but he can't be that way right now. He just keeps thinking about how he had died. He had. It's a weird thing for the man to think about, but he does. He tries to remember what had happened when he was gone, but it's been wiped from his mind, as though god didn't want him to know. He knew something had happened though, but that's the mystery of life, not knowing. He then thinks of his best friend. What would he have thought or felt if he had died? Would he have been sad? Or would he have been mad that Taehyung hadn't spoken to him in a while? He decides he needs to speak to his friend. They hadn't had a falling out, more they didn't have time to talk and Lay was sheep now. They both were busy with their jobs that speaking or getting together was tough and also Lay being a sheep now is just strange. Taehyung knows that lay didn't want this, he just embraced it better than Taehyung had. Lay wanted to always be a unicorn, but no one can stop evolution, not even a unicorn. 

 

    Taehyung and the others hear the helicopter landing. Taehyung stands up and runs to the ladder. The helicopter door opens and he sees Maki, and Chanyeol caring Jungkook out. Taehyung climbs up to them.

 

    “What's wrong with him?” Taehyung asks.

 

    “Someone threw a rock at him,” Yurio says running out of the helicopter to help carry.

 

    “What?!?!” Taehyung starts carrying too, “Who threw a rock at him? Did the enemy team find you?”

 

    “Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now, we have to get him to Mercy,” Yurio says.

 

    They carry him into the bus. Everyone sees this and looks shocked. Jimin stands up and runs to them. He even let go of Sombra’s hand, but she follows anyways. 

 

    “What happened?” Jimin asks.

    “A rock hit him in the head. Help clear some space for him to lay down,” Yurio explains.

 

    Jimin moves various things from the backseat of the bus. They lay Jungkook down. Mercy runs to them seeing the commotion. 

 

   “Oh my goodness,” She says seeing Jungkook’s wound.

 

    “You can help him, can't you?” Taehyung asks. Mercy steps closer to look at the wound.

 

    “Not here, we need to go back, but I'm not even sure if I can help him when we get back, but I can stop it from getting worse now,” Mercy says.

 

    “What do you need?” Nico says.

    “I'll need some gauze and alcohol, maybe some pliers too,” Mercy responds back.

 

    “I'll go find those,” Nico runs around the bus looking for those things.

 

    “I'm going to get the bus started, do your best,” Yurio says to Mercy. 

 

    “Just get us back fast,” she says back. Yurio goes to the front and starts the bus. Taehyung stays by Jungkook’s side and so does Jimin and Sombra.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Maki is with Chanyeol dragging Baekhyun into a seat. 

 

   “What was in that stuff you guys drank?” Maki asks.

 

   “Just champagne,” Chanyeol responds.

 

   “What's the alcohol percentage?”

 

   “Like 90%, I don't know.”

 

   “Are you serious!? Why the hell was that the type you decided to bring?”

 

   “I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

   “Oh my god.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Nico comes running back to Mercy holding the things she had asked for.

 

   “I found them,” She says as she hands them to Mercy.

 

   “Thank you,” She takes them and starts to unravel the gauze, “Can you help me with this?”

 

    “You want me to help?”

 

    “I need someone to be my assistant, please help me?”

 

    “Okay,” Nico says nervously, kneeling beside mercy.

 

     “Open the alcohol, we need to clean the wound.”

 

      “Okay,” Nico grabs the alcohol and opened the bottle. Mercy takes the bottle and pours some onto a rag she got out of her bag. She start to clean the wound.

 

     “Nico grab the gauze, I unraveled it, just have it ready for when I tell you to use it.”

 

     “Okay.” Nico grabs the gauze, it's unraveled just like Mercy said it would be. Mercy keeps cleaning the wound until most of the dried blood is gone. The actual wound wasn't that bad to the sight, but since he hasn't woken up, Mercy can tell it's worse than it looks. Mercy grabs some Neosporin from her bag and puts a generous amount onto him. She then ruffles through her bag till she sees a gauze pad. She then places it onto Jungkook’s forehead to stop the bleeding.

 

   “Nico,” Mercy says using her eyes to tell her it was time to use the gauze wrap. Nico starts to wrap the gauze tightly around his head, while Mercy keeps the pad in place. Once they were done, Mercy had nothing else she could do to help.

 

   “Mercy?” Nico says.

 

   “Yes,” she responds.

 

   “What will happen if you can't help Jungkook once we get back?” 

 

    “Then we’ll have to send him somewhere.”

 

    “Where?”

 

    “To a great doctor, she’s even better than me.”

 

    “Really? There are doctors better than you?” 

 

    “Yes, If I had my Ult then we wouldn't have to worry, but I already used it.

 

     “On Taehyung?” 

 

     “Yeah, but Jungkook will fine.”

 

     “You think?”

 

     “Yes, don't worry he’ll be fine, you should go sit with Hanayo, you haven't seen her in awhile.”

 

     “Okay,” Nico gets up to go.

     “Thank you,” Mercy says as she leaves.

 

      “Your welcome, I'll come check on him in a bit.” Nico says then goes to Hanayo and Maki that were sitting and talking together.

 

     Mercy sits on the floor. She had told Nico that Jungkook would be fine, but she’s not sure. She only said that because Nico seemed to like him. Nico didn't need to worry about him. She should be with her friend, that's who she should be worried for. Mercy looks next to her and sees Taehyung on the floor asleep. He must have been there for Jungkook, but got tired. Jimin and Sombra were sitting on the same bench that Jungkook was laying on, but on the other side. Mercy crawled over to where Taehyung was. She shook him a little trying to wake him up.

 

    “Hmm…” Taehyung hums.

 

    “Taehyung do you want to sit with Jungkook?” Mercy asks.

 

    “Jungkook’s awake?” Taehyung says picking himself up and looking to where Jungkook was and when he sees that he is still unconscious he slumps back down.

 

   “Taehyung, at least sit next to him.”

 

    “Fine,” Taehyung gets up off the floor and sits next to him, “You should get off the floor too.”

 

    “Yeah, I was about to,” Mercy says as she stands up and is about to go sit in the front of the bus, when Taehyung grabs her wrist.

 

    “Sit here,” he says patting the seat next to him.

 

    “Oh...sure,” Mercy says going to the seat. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Taehyung says something.

 

    “Thank you for saving me back there, I should have said more back then, but I didn't… Sorry,” Taehyung says.

 

   “You don't have to say anything, it's fine.”

 

   “No, it's more than fine,”

   Taehyung says turning his body to face her, “I was dead, and you brought me back, that is way more than fine.”

 

  “Taehyung, I was only doing my jo-”

 

  “I don't care if it was only for your job, you saved me, just say you're welcome or something.” 

 

  “Uh…”

 

  “...Thank you… that's all I wanted to say.”

 

  “...Your welcome.” Mercy says.

 

  “See… you don't need to say anything else, just that.” Taehyung says falling back into his seat.

 

   They then sit in silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Hanayo, Maki, and Nico all sit together in the front of the bus. “And then they blindfolded us and took us to the room we were in. They took off my blindfold and Sombra’s. They tied Sombra to a chair, but forgot all about me.” Hanayo says. 

 

   “Even they forgot about You? I didn't realise you were so forgettable.” Nico says.

 

   “Neither did I, but it helped me in the end, so I'm thankful for it,” Hanayo says.

 

   “Nico,” Maki starts, “Is Jungkook okay?” 

 

   “Um...Mercy says he’ll be fine, but I don't really believe her,” Nico says.

 

   “What? Why not?” Hanayo asks.

 

   “I just have a feeling, that's all.”

 

   The bus stops, they're back at the base. 

 

   “Everyone get off, and someone help me carry Jungkook,” Yurio says walking to the back of the bus. He and Taehyung lift Jungkook off of the seat and start to carry him. Mercy stays close by. When they walk out of the bus, Honoka is standing there waiting and so is Namjoon. The Love Live girls are the first ones to leave the bus and they run straight up to Honoka and give her a big hug. They were back together again. Even though they were only apart for like 1 or 2 days it felt like an eternity. 

 

    Baekhyun and Chanyeol come out next, Baekhyun is really out of it and is stumbling all over the place so Chanyeol has to guide him. 

 

    The next to come out were Yurio, Taehyung, Mercy, and Jungkook. When Namjoon sees Jungkook, he runs to him.

 

    “What has happened to the young man!” he cries.

 

    “A rock has attacked him.” Jimin says exiting the bus with Sombra.

 

    “No!” Namjoon cries yet again, “The poor boy.” Jimin goes to Namjoon and comforts him. Sombra stands there somewhat awkwardly.

 

    “Stop crying and help me take him to the clinic,” Yurio says to Namjoon.

 

    “Ah yes, that is the smart thing to do, isn't it?” Namjoon helps to lift Jungkook up and they go to the clinic.

 

**Once at that clinic.**

 

    They lay Jungkook on the table/seat thing they have in doctors offices. Mercy takes her special tools and does an examination of some sort. She takes off the gauze that they had used, and does all that stuff. She does other things, but I'm not a doctor so I'm not sure what she did. She then comes to the conclusion that he needs a special brain scan. They do the scan and Mercy realises that only one person on this universe can save him. And that person is Madam Pompfrey. You know, from Hogwarts.

 

   “We have to go to Hogwarts,” Mercy says turning to Yurio completely ignoring Namjoon.

 

   “It takes to long to get there though,” he says back.

 

   “Then use the helicopter.”

 

   “We don't have enough fuel for it.”

 

   “Yurio you better find someway to get him there.”

 

   “Okay! Just let me think for a moment.”

 

    “We don't have time to think, if we don't fix this in three hours he's gone. You understand!?”

 

    “Wait, I have an idea.”

 

**Back in D.va’s room.**

 

    D.va awakes to her phone ringing. Before answering she looks at the clock. It's 4 in the morning. Who on earth would call her at this time. She wants to go back to bed, but she can't because if they're calling her at this time it must be urgent. She answers the phone.

 

   “Hello?”

 

   “D.va come to the clinic we need you, and bring your tank.” It's Yurio on the other line

 

   “Why do you need me and my tank at 4 in the morning?”

 

   “No time to explain, just get down here.”

 

   “Okay, but can I have a few minutes.”

 

   “No, just get down here now!” Yurio hangs up the phone. 

 

    D.va doesn't know what happened, but she starts running to get things ready. She puts on her tank caller thing and some clothes and runs down the halls of the facility. She doesn't stop running till she opens the door to the clinic. She runs inside panting.

 

   “I'm here,” She says catching her breath.

 

   “Good, you know how to get to Hogwarts right?” Mercy asks.

 

   “Yes… Why?” 

 

   “You need to take him there.” Mercy shows her Jungkook.

 

    “What happened to him?” She asks looking at his head wrap.

 

    “Rock to the skull.” Yurio says.

 

    “Ouch.”

 

    “So, can you get him there?” Mercy asks.

 

     “Yeah, it'll be easy.”

 

     “Okay then you should go.”

 

     “Now?”

 

     “Yes now, we'll bring him outside for you just get your tank ready, will put him inside of something that you'll then carry to Hogwarts.” Mercy explains.

 

     “You aren't coming with me are you?”

 

    “No, just get him to Madam Pompfrey she’ll know what to do.” Mercy says picking up Jungkook’s upper half and Namjoon goes over to help her.

 

    “Now go!” Yurio yells.

 

    D.va runs down the halls to the launch pad on the top of the roof. When she gets there Yurio, and Mercy were already there with Jungkook in a sturdy looking plastic box thing. D.va calls her mech out. Once it's fully formed Yurio attaches the box to it.

 

    “Be safe,” Yurio says.

 

    “I will,” D.va turns from Yurio to Mercy, “Mercy do you have any more information to tell me?”

 

    “No, just get him to Madam Pompfrey.”

 

    “Okay, I'll be off,” D.va jumps into her mech and flies off with Jungkook. Mercy watches as they fly off, she hopes D.va gets there in time. She knows that if she does Madam Pompfrey will take care of everything. Everything will be okay, as long as D.va can make it.

 

 


	10. True Love's First Kiss

  It's 4 in the morning and D.va is in her tank that has a case attached to it which is holding Jungkook. D.va looks around her surroundings. She feels the cold air seep through the cracks of her mech. It touches her face, which sends shivers down her spine. She sees massive trees and hills that seem to go on for hours, but she knew that this meant she was getting close. The bigger the trees got, the closer they were. Her eyes dart from left to right swiftly looking for the stream. The stream was the way to cross the magic barrier. She keeps looking and then she sees it through a blanket of trees.

 

    She starts to go down towards it, but she has to be careful, because Jungkook can't get hurt anymore. She navigates them through the forest and to the stream. She touches the ground and slowly walks over to the stream in her mech with the case Jungkook was in sliding along with them. She takes in hers surroundings. There are trees from left to right and behind her, but she was in a small clearing next this stream. The stream was slow, but swift. The light of the moon gave the water a vibrant color, which was peaceful and ambient at the same time. D.va knew she had to cross the stream and then she would be able to see Hogwarts, but first she had to find the right area to cross. She looks for the rock that signifies the crossing point. ‘A-ha,’ she thinks as she finds the rainbow colored rock that had a panda and a cat on it. Just for safe measure she turned the small rock over. On the back it had writing. It said property of Mr. Panda. This is the right rock. She places the rock in it's same place, face up, and looks to the stream.

 

    She starts to fly over the stream and in an instant switch everything was revealed. She could see Hogwarts now. The dark and deep forest that was once there was now a school for witchcraft and wizardry. 

    D.va flies into the parking lot. Well, it wasn't like the parking lots we know, cause they're meant for carriages and stuff like that. Anyways, D.va parks her mech here. D.va takes a pill out of her bag.

 

   “This better work,” She thinks popping the pill into her mouth. She swallows it and awaits it's miracles. When she starts to feel the power, she opens the box Jungkook was in. She pulls up Jungkook and starts to carry him. She can do this, because of that pill she just took. It gives her the strength of a thousand suns in the summertime of mars on venus. 

 

    She then enters the school and goes to the hospital wing. She opens the grand door by kicking it open with her hard core cowboy boots she ordered from Texas when she was in Idaho fishing for koi in the ponds that were inspired by the great koi ponds of Argentina that rest by a giant mountain that some fear the devil resides in. But anyways, the door’s open. 

 

   Madam Pompfrey is straightening the bed sheet of the left most and 5th bed next to her. She looks up from her task and sees the sight. The lady runs over to them.

 

    “What has happened to him?” She asks.

 

    “A rock collided with his head, please help.”

 

    “This is no problem for me, but why couldn't Mercy fix him up.”

 

    “She already used her Ult, we had no other choice but to come to you.”

 

     “That's a smart choice, place him on the bed dear,” she says guiding them to the bed next to the door. D.va lays him down and Madam Pompfrey grabs her wand. She also grabs the white sheet divider and pulls it to Jungkook’s bed.

 

     “Honey I can't have you see this, please just wait a few hours, you can explore or stay here, whatever you like,” she says pulling the sheet halfway so that most of Jungkook is now shielded from D.va.

 

    “I'll stay here,” D.vs says sitting down on the bed next to them.

 

    “Okay, but feel free to leave,” The doctor says pulling sheet all the way now. 

 

      D.va sat there on the bed, she tried to figure out what was going on, she doesn't even know if the others got back safe or how the mission went. She figures that they’re okay, but no one's told her. She sits and waits for like ever. Then finally the sheet pulls and Madam Pompfrey says, “ D.va-”

 

**Back at the base on the same day, but at 3 in the afternoon.**

 

   Taehyung and Namjoon are chilling at the cafe. Taehyung is drinking a French pressed French beverage imported from Moscow that we like to call coffee. Namjoon is drinking a non-low fat, high calorie, latte with cream from the highest mountain in the Swiss alps.

 

   “Death is a funny thing, it creeps up to you, just like that goldfish,” Taehyung says.

 

   “That fish is pretty cute though,” Namjoon sips his drink and looks over to where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sitting.

 

   “True, that thing was cute even when it was choking me,” Taehyung looking into the distance remembering their encounter. It had snuck up on him, but he would remember it forever. 

 

    Namjoon kept looking at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it was as though he was eavesdropping. Taehyung notices after he finishes his inner thinking of the fish. He looks to where Namjoon is looking. “Are you listening in on them?” He asks.

 

   “Yes, I am, they're such an unhealthy couple. The things they say are hilarious.”

 

   “Ha ha ha, they are bad. When we were on the mission they were fighting over some cow radar.”

 

   “Well, right now their conversation is pretty normal, but I think it's gonna get rough soon, listen with me.”

 

   “Kay,” Taehyung leans in to hear better, but doesn't make it obvious that that's what he's doing.

 

    Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sitting at a seat near the window drinking delectable coffees of pure holiness.

 

  “And I was all like, bro, give me the controls, but he wouldn't let me, next thing you know the paper airplane caught on fire. And that's why I should control things, and maybe why you don't mix electronics with paper,” Chanyeol says, he laughs nervously and drinks his coffee. 

 

   “So, that's why the kitchen was on fire this morning?” Baekhyun asks putting his coffee down.

 

   “Yeah, that's exactly how it happened, don't ask Mcree about it though he's embarrassed, so he'll act as though he doesn't know what you're talking about,” Chanyeol laughs again.

 

  “Okay… Um, so during my run the kitchen caught on fire, but the bathroom was also flooded, how did that happen?” Baekhyun crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

 

  “Oh...ha ha...thats a funny story actual, uh...well...when the kitchen caught on fire...I...Mcree thought it would be a good idea to fill the bathtub up with water and bucket it onto the fire. Which was a great idea until the fire alarm went off and Yurio came and put it out with the fire extinguisher that was underneath the sink...I then took a nap and forgot the tub was still running.”

 

   “What about Mcree? Wasn't he there too?”

 

   “Oh...uh, no...he um.... left when Yurio left.”

 

   “Yeah, I believe that,” Baekhyun whispers sarcastically while sitting up. Chanyeol sits there awkwardly waiting for Baekhyun to say something, because he didn't hear what Baekhyun had just said.

 

   “Are you mad?” He asks.

 

   “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighs, “You are a horrible liar, just say you burned it down and flooded it.”

 

   “But, then you'd be mad,”He says quietly.

 

   “But, I'm even more mad cause you LIED!!!” Baekhyun throws his coffee at him. Chanyeol uses his arms to shield the coffee, but it still spills all over him. Baekhyun stands up and grabs Chanyeol by the hair.

 

    “WE ARE GOING HOME, WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE PLACE!!!” He drags Chanyeol out of his chair and the cafe.

 

    Taehyung turns back to Namjoon mouth wide open in excitement from seeing the drama play out.

 

    “See, aren't they horrible?” Namjoon asks.

 

     “That was so funny, why can't they just communicate like actual people!”

 

    “I don't know, hahaha.”

 

    They laugh together for a long time.

 

**Back to the actual story line(I have no idea why I added that).**

 

   Madam Pompfrey pulls back the curtains.

 

   “D.va, can you come over here for a sec?” She asks.

 

    D.va sits up and walks over. She sees Jungkook lying peacefully in the bed. She turns to the doctor, “Why’d you need me?”

 

    “Well, tricky thing about magic in these situations. He's fine now, but waking him up, is a different story, and that's where you come in,” She says.

 

    “Why am I needed? And why won't he wake up?” D.va asks.

 

    “The only way is true love's first kiss.” Madam Pompfrey says.

 

    “What the Fritos! We don't even know each other,” D.va says while blushing profusely.

 

    “You can try, can't you? Plus it doesn't need to be romantic love, it can be any sort of love.”

 

    “Well, I am a fan of his music, and he does say he loves all his fans, so maybe it'll work,” D.va says.

 

    “So you'll try?”

 

    “I guess...” D.va goes over to the side of Jungkook's bed and sits down. She looks down at Jungkook and even being this close makes her uncomfortable, but he has to wake up. She leans down closer, and the closer she gets the hotter her cheeks feel. She hopes Madam Pompfrey doesn't notice. She’s about an inch from his face. She gulps, can she do this? She decides it's all or nothing so she closes the gap, She also closes her eyes because she a romantic. Boom! the lips were touching. She opens her eyes to see Jungkook’s eyes flutter open, and they opened wide. He pushes her off of him and throws a pillow at her. She falls to the end of the bed.

 

   “What are you doing!??!” He says rubbing his mouth and blushing an insane amount.

 

    “Waking you up,” She throws his pillow back, “Be thankful.” She looks away from him and calls Madam Pompfrey to come over.

 

    Madam Pompfrey had left to give them space, but the space was not needed anymore.

 

   “Hello, I'm Madam Pompfrey your doctor,” She says reaching out her hand, which he shakes lightly. 

 

   “I'm Jungkook...” he says looking around the room, “Why am I here? And where am I?”

 

    “You're at Hogwarts, and you're here because you had a horrible head injury,” Madam Pompfrey explains.

 

    “Oh,” Jungkook says. He tries to remember what had happened. He remembers dancing and singing to The Boys are Back, and then Yurio turning off the music, but that's all. Nothing else is there. It's just blank.

 

   “Jungkook are you alright?” D.va says.

 

   Jungkook snaps out of his trance to see D.va sitting the end of his bed looking quite concerned.

 

   “I’m...I’m fine,” He says.

 

   “Jungkook,” Madam Pompfrey starts, “Your memories will come back, it'll take some time though.”

 

   “Okay…” Jungkook says still feeling fuzzy about everything.

 

   “When can we go back?” D.va asks.

 

   “After I run a few tests, if he passes, then you can be on your way,” The Doctor responds.

 

   “Okay, thank you.”

 

   “Um…” Jungkook starts, “What kind of tests?”

 

    “Just some minor ones, to tell if your brain is fine,” She responds.

 

    “Okay...let's do it.”

 

**Back to the base(why? Who knows).**

 

    Right after Jungkook and D.va had left, Jimin and Sombra went back to her dorm. Sombra didn't mind him sleeping there. They were in love, they could be roommates as well. They reach the door.

 

   “Sombra,” Jimin says as she unlocks the door, “Are you fine with me staying here?”

 

   “Of course,” She responds opening the door. They walk inside and go over to the couch. Jimin sits there and he obviously us thinking about Jungkook by the depressed look on his face.

 

   “Jimin,” Sombra starts by grabbing his hands, “I know you're worried about Jungkook, but he’ll be okay, Madam Pompfrey is an amazing doctor she can fix anything.” Jimin smiles slightly and looks up at Sombra.

 

   “I know, he’ll be fine, I trust Mercy’s judgment in sending him there,” he says. He then kisses Sombra’s hands, “You should get some rest.”

 

   “I should, shouldn't I? Well let's go,” She says standing up.

 

   “What?” Jimin asks confused and still sitting on the couch.

 

   “It’s time to sleep, come on,” she starts walking over to the bedroom still holding his hand. Jimin stands up, but doesn't move with her.

 

   “What's wrong?” She asks.

 

   “Sombra, there's only one bed.”

 

   “So? It's a queen.”

 

   “So, I'm sleeping on the couch,” He lets go of her hand.

 

   “What? No, you just went on a life threatening mission, you should sleep in a bed not a couch.”

 

    “You were just kidnapped, you should sleep in it.”

 

    “Why can't we share it? I don't see the problem.”

 

    Jimin sighs, “Okay, we can share it, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

   “I don't care, you do.” She reaches her hand out to Jimin again.

 

   “I guess I do…” He then takes her hand and they head to the bedroom to sleep.

 

**Back to the actual stuff.**

 

   “Okay that's the last test,” Madam Pompfrey says. Jungkook lays back on the beds back board as she takes off the cords and the doctor stuff she had on him. 

 

   D.va’s sitting on the bed next to him, but she gets off and goes over to sit in his bed when Madam Pompfrey leaves the room. 

 

  “So, do you think you passed?” D.va asks while positioning herself into a criss-cross applesauce position(Why the hell is that what we called it?). 

 

  “I think. He says then changes the subject, “Um…your D.va...aren't you?”

 

  “Yep,” She smiles, “That's me, the one, the only, D.va.”

 

  “Uh...what happened earlier? You said said you saved me, but how?” He asks, and you could tell he was embarrassed by it cause he was awkward and blushing.

 

  “Oh, Madam Pompfrey made me do that, She said that true love's kiss would make you wake up.”

 

  “What? How does that work? We don't even know each other...”

 

  “I know, but apparently it doesn't have to be romantic love, it can be any kind, even the kind a fan has for a singer.”

 

  “Is that why it worked, because you like me as a singer?” He asks.

 

  “Yeah!” She smiles.

 

  “Any favorite songs?” He asks curious about what song she liked him singing.

 

  “Um… I like City, and House of Cards, and Mic Drop, and...well many others of course.”

 

  “Do you prefer non-title songs to title songs?”

 

  “What? No I just… well I guess I might, it's just that sometimes they seem to have more feeling and meaning, you know what I mean?”

 

  “Yeah, I understand that.” 

 

   Madam Pompfrey walks in with the test results. So their conversation stops.

 

  “Did I pass?” Jungkook asks.

 

  “Yes, but you should take it easy for the rest of the day, but you can go,” She says, She hands D.va the results.

 

  D.va looks through them and a sigh of relief comes out. Everything is fine with him. Everything. 

 

  “May I see them?” Jungkook says trying to look at the papers.

 

   “Oh, yeah,” She hands them to him.

 

   He tries to make sense of what was on the paper, but it was as though he had a severe case of dyslexia. He couldn't make sense of any of the words on it.

 

  “He can't read it D.va,” Madam Pompfrey tells her, “The magic is fogging up everything and making the pain go away. So, I need you to make sure he takes these once every 3 hours in this 24 hour period,” She hands her a bottle of medicine. “And after that he has to take it every 6 hours for two full days.”

 

  “Why aren't you giving them to him?” She asks.

 

  “Because he's going to be drugged up, he needs someone to take care of him.”

 

  “Okay, I guess I'll have Mercy do it when we get back.”

 

  “What? Why can't you? You're a healthy individual, do it yourself.”

 

  “O-Okay,” D.va gives in.

 

  “You can go now,” Madam Pompfrey says shoving D.va and Jungkook off of the bed. She made sure to be gentle when pushing Jungkook off though, but with D.va she didn't care. They both get off the bed and are on their way out the door when madam pompfrey hands D.va a letter.

 

    “Give this to Mercy when you make it back dear.”

 

    “Okay, have a good day,” D.va says walking out with Jungkook.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    They reach the parking lot when D.va says something. “You'll have to ride in that thing,” She says pointing at the plastic box.

 

   “What? No, and why can't I ride in whatever you're riding in?” 

 

   “Well you have too, and my tank only fits one person, sorry.” D.va goes over to her tank. It was glorious in the afternoon heat.

 

  “You used your tank to bring me here?” He asks admiring the beautiful thing.

 

  “Yep, and you came in that, so that is how you're getting home as well.” She gets inside her tank. Jungkook decides not to fight it and just to ride in crappy little box thing. Once inside, they take off and start flying through the air and towards the base.

 

**Back at the base.**

 

    Maki is with the rest of the Love Live gals, when they decide they need food. So they send Maki out to get some. Maki walks to the food court and orders some Thai food, because why not. She also ordered bubble tea, because that stuff is great and should be honored for its greatness. She sits at one of the tables while waiting for her order to finish cooking when she sees Yurio is at the Italian place. She walks over to him.

 

   “Hey yurio,” She says once he's done ordering. 

 

   “Maki, what are you doing here?” He asks.

 

   “Ordering some food for the others, what about you? I see you're getting italian.”

 

    “Yeah, I'm just getting food. Some...people are coming over,” He says somewhat like he didn't want them over, “and I told them I'd have food so... yeah.”

 

    “Do you not like these people?”

 

    “No I do, it's just they can be a handful sometimes, especially Vic-… um, nevermind about me, how is Hanayo?”

 

     “She’s doing great, it really didn't affect her, if anything it made her feel better about always being forgotten.

 

     “That's good. Oh I wanted to ask you, are you fr-”

 

     “Number 438,” A voice says coming from the Thai food place.

 

     “Oh, that's my order, I had nice time talking to you, bye,” She says waving and leaving Yurio. 

 

      Ah, yes her order was complete and it smelled so good. And the bubble tea looked sooooooo good. 

     She gets back and they all eat the food together, and have a karaoke party together. They sing a lot of High School Musical songs, Fifth Harmony ones, and ‘I'm gonna be a star’ by Twice, because Honoka loves that song and knows the entire dance routine to it, so she had too. It was a great night for them. They were reunited and happy. 

 

**Back to Jungkook and D.va**

 

    They were flying through the air. There were no more trees, so that means they were getting close. Then, like magic, but not really, they see the base in the distance. D.va is so happy, she can't wait to be back. It's only 4 o'clock, but she can't wait to go to sleep. She flies to the launch pad and lands them safely on the ground. She gets out of her mech and unzips the box that Jungkook was in.

 

   “I could’ve done it,” He says stepping out.

 

   “I just wanted to help,” She says back, “Now let's go find Mercy. She starts skipping off towards the door.

 

    Jungkook tries to follow at her pace, but he can't go that fast and almost falls down trying. D.va looks back at him once she gets to the door. She sees him stumbling around trying to reach her. So, she runs back to him and wraps her arm around his waist. She guides him to the door from there. Jungkook normally would have complained, but he needed this. He couldn't think straight, much less walk straight, so he accepts the help gratefully by draping his arm over her for support. They walk towards the hospital from there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the weird extra scenes I added in.


	11. Two Georgie's, but no Pennywise.

    Zenyatta is preparing the dining hall for brunch. It's filled with things colored in white. The tablecloths are white with gold specks of silvery specklyness. The dining hall is lined with grand large windows lining one of the walls. The largeness goes hand in hand with the high ceilings of grandiose half the green giant proportions. The curtains are opened and placed into sparkle silver cuffs that keep the white curtains from falling into their original layout. There's a karaoke machine next to the open bar. Yes, there is an open bar.

 

   There is also going to be a costume contest, so everyone better bring their A game.

 

  Zenyatta tells a few of the staff to finish putting the flowers and table settings up so the decorations would be finished, but now it's time for the food.

 

  Zenyatta walks into the kitchen to see platters upon platters of food lined up on the counter tops. There's mini sandwiches that aren't mini but regular size, fried chicken, giant cookies with pink frosting on them, and loads of other dope foods. Zenyatta looks pleased.

 

   He then decides to look at the guest list one last time before getting into his costume. He pulls out his scroll and looks it over it.

_Guest list:_

 

  * __Mcree__


  * _Hanzo_


  * _Junkrat_


  * _Tracer_


  * _Soldier 76_


  * _Namjoon_


  * _Jin_


  * _J-HOPE_


  * _Suga_


  * _Baekhyun_


  * _Chanyeol_


  * _Xiumin_


  * _Seulgi_


  * _Joy_


  * _Mina_


  * _Chen_


  * _Haruka_


  * _Nagisa_


  * _Wyatt Oleff_


  * _Widowmaker_



 

 

   Wow, that's a lot of folks.

 

**In Mcree’s Room**

     Mcree’s chillin in his room listening to That Good Good by Luhan. He sits up from his bed when he realises it's almost time for brunch. He goes over to his closet and finds his costume. He puts on a real manly costume. The Oogie Boogieman. Once that brown sac is on his body he feels like a real man.

    After he poses in the mirror for a few minutes, then he turns on peach by lay and goes back to laying on his bed.

    He was waiting for someone.

**In Hanzo and Junkrat’s Room**

   Hanzo shares a room with Junkrat. Hanzo puts on his costume. The man from the book he loved. John Falstaff. Hanzo was a big fan of Shakespeare, so he had to be this character.

 

    Junkrat was a rat, but like a cool rat, not one with rabies or diseases, but one that wears sunglasses when walking down the street that makes all the lady rats swoon over his coolness and swaggy nature. That kind of rat.

 

**Tracer and Widowmaker’s Room**

   Tracer was gonna be a wizard and Widowmaker was going to be a lamp, cause what's sexier than a lamp?

**Soldier 76’s Room**

   He wasn't dressing up, cause he's a boss.

**Namjoon and Jin’s Room**

    Namjoon went as Hans solo, while Jin went as a McDonald's chicken nuggets, because be felt like a chicken nugget that day. What it means to feel like a chicken nugget is that you feel good on the outside, but on the inside you feel like pink goop.

**Suga and Taehyung’s Room**

    Suga went as himself, because who wouldn't want to be a genius. While suga got dressed, Taehyung slept, because he was tired.

**In J-hope’s room ( and Jungkook’s room, but he ain't there).**

   J-hope is making his costume. He feels he won't ever finish his costume. He had to blow up so many purple balloons for it. He was going to be a bundle of grapes.

 

   He wanted to be Eugene from tangled but his horse didn't like the horse from the movie, so he said no. Plus horse didn't want to go to brunch, because he was more of a lupper mammal.

 

   Anyways, J-hope kept blowing his balloons till he had the grapy-ish greatest grape amount. He tied the ends together till it formed a beautiful cluster. He put on his green hat and grape outfit. He was ready to win, and go to Italy.

**In Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s Room**

    Baekhyun and Chanyeol were going to do a couples costume, but _someone_ burned it that morning. So, they used last Halloween’s costumes. Chanyeol was Deadpool and Baekhyun was Spider-Man. I have no earthly clue why they weren't hungover this morning. They drank so much yesterday. But, that's the power of aliens and when they said they had that power, they meant it.

**Xiumin’s room that Chen was visiting.**

   Ain't no one there, cause they're serving coffee at brunch so they went there early to make some delicious batches of lattes and espressos.

 

**Seulgi and Joy’s room that Mina was at for some reason.**

   They're there for the music, but they still dress up. Seulgi is a red apple, Joy is a green apple, and Mina is a lemon. They'll be playing the instruments this brunch. Seulgi will be playing the harp, the piano will be played by Mina, and the flute will be played by Joy (I have no idea if they can actually play these instruments, but I'm not going to change it even if they can't, so deal with it).

 

**Haruka and Nagisa’s Room**

   Haruka is going as water, his one true love, while Nagisa goes as a penguin, his one true love.

 

**Wyatt Oleff’s Room**

   Wyatt is going as Georgie from IT, because he originally tried out for that role, but got stuck playing that other guy. He just really wanted to be Georgie and now’s his chance. He also has no idea why he's in this universe and neither do I.

 

**Back at the dining hall**

 

   It's 10:50, people should be flowing in soon. Zenyatta is dressed up as Marilyn Monroe, because he's a classic.

 

    He bounces around the room trying to find the best place to greet his guests. No music was playing in the background as Hanzo and Junkrat walk in, because the musicians have yet to arrive.

 

    Zenyatta having not found a place yet, runs over to them to greet.

 

    “Ah, our first arrivals. Hello, greetings,” Zenyatta says shaking each of their hands.

 

    “Hey Zenyatta,” Hanzo says.

 

    “Ah,” Zenyatta turns to Junkrat, “A rat, ingenious costume idea.”

 

    “Thanks,” Junkrat says back.

 

    “And you are?” Zenyatta asks Hanzo staring at his strange, yet unique costume.

 

     “I'm John Falstaff,” He responds confidently.

 

     “Who?”

 

      “A famous character from Shakespeare’s many works. Obviously.”

 

      “Ah...that's nice.” Zenyatta says unimpressed, “Now go, enjoy the party,” He shoos them away  just as the musicians arrive.

 

    They walk over to the small stage in the corner and start setting up their music sheets.

 

    Zenyatta goes over to them. “Ah, Mina, Seulgi, Joy, thank you so much for playing music here, it means a lot.”

 

     “No problem,” Joy says.

 

     “Yeah, it's not like we do this every month or anything,” Seulgi says sarcastically while tuning her harp.

 

      Mina throws her bag at Seulgi, “Zenyatta...she means, she’s happy to do this every month,” She looks over at Seulgi, “Aren't you?”

 

     “Yes, yes very...happy,” Seulgi replies rolling her eyes.

 

      “Ah, that means so much Seulgi,” Zenyatta having not understood the eye roll steps over to Seulgi and her harp. “Seulgi, you are one in a million, you know that? Thank you for being such a star,”      Zenyatta spins around and looks out into the room. He sees that two more guest have arrived.

 

     “Good luck,” He says scampering off of the stage towards them.

 

     “My god he's annoying,” Joy says once Zenyatta is out of earshot.

 

      “Seulgi you can't make him think we don't like the job,” Mina says shuffling her sheet music to the first song.

 

      “Well do you?” She responds looking away from the harp that she was tuning.

 

      “Not exactly, but the pay is fantastic, and you know how Zenyatta gets, he could get really emotional and fire us.”

 

      “He wouldn't do that he thinks we’re perfect angels, and I think you like this job, for you know, other reasons, don't you?” Joy adds while assembling her flute.

 

      “Shut up,” Mina jokes, “Alright, let's play some music,” Mina says obviously changing the subject as she places her fingers onto the dazzling white and black keys of the piano.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       The two guests that Zenyatta went over to greet were Tracer and Widowmaker.

 

       “Hello Widowmaker and Tracer, it's so nice of you to greet us with your presence this sunny day,” Zenyatta says walking over arms wide open. They each hug him, because if they didn't Zenyatta might be sad.

 

      “Hey Zenyatta, the place looks great you really outdid yourself this time,” Tracer says looking around the place in awe then back at Zenyatta smiling.

 

      “Oh thanks so much, so what are your costumes?” Zenyatta asks.

 

      “I'm a wizard!!!” Tracer says throwing her arms up in the air and spinning around.

 

      “And I'm a lamp,” Widowmaker poses to show it off.

 

      “Wow, such beautiful costumes, Widowmaker good choice, and Tracer those seams are so straight and lined up perfectly it must have taken hours to make .”

 

      “Well, when you're me it's easy to make things fast and efficiently,” Tracer smiles.

 

       “You are right,” Zenyatta says ruffling her hair, “Now go, enjoy the party.” He waves them off and goes over to the door waiting for more guests.

 

**Back to J-hope**

 

       After J-hope finished his costume he went over to Mcree’s Room, because while making his costume Mcree had called him for help. So, here he was.

 

      He knocked on the door. When the door was opened J-hope screamed because the Oogie Boogie Man's costume was scary.

 

     “Woah dude, it's just me, Mcree ya know?” he says pulling J-hope off of the ceiling fan he had clung to that was above the door to this room that Mcree had just walked out of.

 

    “I know, it's just that that costume is a scary one.” J-hope says hopping down.

 

    “Yeah, it's pretty sassy and savvy if I do say so myself.”

 

   “So, Why’d you call me here?”

 

   “Oh Right, so like Soldier 76 needs a costume, but he refuses to wear one, so I say we give him a magical do-up.”

 

   “That sounds dope.”

   “Hella dope.”

 

    They then walk to soldier 76’s room, but back to the party.

 

**The party**

 

   Guess who showed up along with Namjoon and Jin? Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They met up in the hallways and walked together.

 

   When they walk in Zenyatta sees them he runs toward, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't want to talk to him since they had an incident in their room this morning.

 

   So, they scatter. When they said they were ninja’s earlier in the story, they meant it.

 

    First it was Baekhyun who moved. He jumped over a table and front flipped into the piano. How he fit in there I'll never know, but he did.

 

    A split second after Baekhyun’s escape Chanyeol makes his. He cartwheels to the left, the opposite direction of Baekhyun, then ninja punches an ice statue and hides under a table.

 

    Namjoon and Jin didn't understand what was happening, but they wanted in. So, Namjoon double backflipped into a bush that would conceal him from the predator.

 

    Then Jin grabbed a platter Xiumin was holding, thank god it didn't have anything on it, and slid to the karaoke machine where he took the Mic and dropped it, then dived into the shrubbery beside the station of glorious fun.

 

    This whole time Zenyatta was walking and texting his friend and when he looked up he couldn't find the men he had once started walking towards. He gives up and looks for more prey, as some would say.

 

**The next prey**

 

   Wyatt Oleff was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. His costume looked great and so did his hair, so he walked to the party.

 

   When he walked in he saw a sight. A man punching an ice statue and two others following the weird acts. What was this place and also, why was I here? This is a question that Wyatt asked a lot.

 

   “Wyatt!!!” Zenyatta screams from a few yards away.

 

   “Hey,” He says walking closer.

 

   “So nice of you to show up.”

 

   “Yeah, actually I have a few questions.” Wyatt says running the back on his neck.

 

   “Oh, about what?”

 

   “Well first off, Why am I here? where am I? And why can't I remember coming here?”

 

   “Ah, well for the first one, one of the members of this place thought that you would help us defeat our enemies. For the second you're at the overwatch base. And the last question is because the person who brought you here had some... interesting methods of retrieving you.”

 

   “Who is this person?”

 

   “Oh, they’re...um...let's talk of them after the party, alright?”

 

   “I guess,” Wyatt walks off into the party to mingle still unsure of everything.

 

**Inside the piano**

 

   Wow, was it loud in there.

 

**Under the table.**

 

   It wasn't loud under there.

 

**Back to Jhope and Mcree.**

 

   They had snuck into the air vents of 76’s room. Through the cracks they could see him putting on his bowtie.

 

    Jhope kicked in the vent, and jumped down. He swiftly grabbed the man from behind placing his hand over his mouth to conceal the screams.

    

    Mcree jumps out holding the costume that 76 would wear slowly approaching the terrified man.

 

    “Don't be scared,” Mcree says.

 

    But he was, because Mcree looked like an oogie boogie man. It was creepy. And two men just broke into his room.

 

**Back to the party.**

 

    Suga had just arrived and close behind him was Haruka and Nagisa.

 

   “Hey! You're Suga right?” Nagisa yells to Suga.

 

    “Yeah,” He says striking a pose of the sugariest nature and unsheathing his butter knife from the holster he made the night before from some leather he had found in Yurio’s room while he was away.

 

   “Can I have your autograph? I'm like, such a big fan.”

 

   “Sure, where you want it?”

 

   “On this,” Nagisa says pulling out a white choker necklace and a black fabric marker. He hands him it.

 

   “You know, this is gonna look sick on,” Suga said signing in cool suga signing fashion.

 

    “I know, Gou will be so jealous.”

    “Okay, I'm done,” He says putting the cap back on the marker, “Here you go.” Suga hands him back the fabric and marker.

 

    “Thanks man!” He yells running away leaving his friend and Suga.

 

    “Sup,” Haruka says. And this my friends, is how friendships are made.

 

**Soldier 78’s Room**

 

    Soldier was sitting in a chair costume on, make up being placed on right now by the oogie boogie man and a grape cluster. He was horrified. It's not like he didn't expect this to happen, but like, woah, that oogie boogie man costume is creepy.

 

    Jhope finishes the makeup and Mcree examines this masterpiece. They nod to each other that their work is done here, and they take the zip ties they were using on Soldier 76’s hands off, but not the blindfold.

 

     Then they crawl back into the air vents like aliens in search of soul music in the magical land that pinky pie calls home.

 

     Soldier 76 rips the blindfold off and is horrified by the sight he sees. He’s a He man. Omg, this is weird. He's about to take it off when he here's a slow knocking rhythm on the door. He slowly walks over and opens it. The moment it opens hands grab him and pull him out.

 

    He's running down the hall now, with these hands dragging him. He could just stop and fall to the ground, but that would hurt more than being seen as a He man

So he goes with it.

 

    Next thing he knows he's at brunch. The doors opened very wide and large. Everyone looked over at them and so did Zenyatta, who starts to make his way over.

 

   “Scatter,” Mcree says pushing Soldier forward and running over to barrel that he would then hop into and hide.

 

    Jhope goes over to the fake vines on the wall and pretends to actual be the grape.

 

   “Soldier… What an interesting costume,” Zenyatta says going over to man in a He man costume.

 

   “Yeah, the boogie man and a grape forced me to wear it.”

 

   “Oh, well enjoy the party,” Zenyatta runs off into the crowd of people.

 

     Everyone who was hiding now started to appear. Chanyeol slid out from underneath that table. Baekhyun popped out of the piano, probably can't hear anything now, but whateves. Jin rolls out of the shrubbery. Namjoon walks out of the Bush. Mcree rolls his barrel into the hallway then walks back in without it. And J-hope peels himself from the wall and goes into the party.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Mcree walks over to Widowmaker, cause she was a sexy lamp, he couldn't not.

 

    “Sup,” He said leaning against the vine wall.

 

     She was talking to the Barista and when he started talking she looked quite annoyed, “What do you want?” She asks whipping her head around.

 

      “Just wanted to talk to the lamp who is looking quite the lampy today.”

 

      “Ew,” She says turning back to the Barista.

  

      “Okay…” Mcree says taking himself away from her.

 

      He then sees a beautiful lemon playing a piano, he has to talk to her.

 

      He struts his way over, but when he gets there he sees someone else talking to her.

 

    “Who are you?” Mcree says turning the mysterious man around.

 

    The man turns around and looks at mcree. He appears to look like Georgie from It, but he isn't a child.

 

     “Excuse me? I’m just trying to take her order,” The man says showing of the pad of paper and pen in his hands.

 

     “Oh, sorry, go back to what you were doing.” Mcree stays in his spot, but looks around the room some while waiting for her order to be taken.

 

     Mcree keeps waiting and once he sees her receive her order he goes back to talking to her.

 

     “Be careful with that coffee,” He starts, “Its Hella hot, Oh wait, you don't have to worry. It's not as hot as you.”

 

     The girl looks at him for a few seconds with a face that showed disappointment and laughter.

 

      Before she could say anything her waiter did. He had heard what was said and couldn't contain the laughter. “Is that what you call a pick up line?” He says turning around laughing.

 

     “Yeah...its my best one by the way, so stop ruining it,” Mcree pouts.

 

     “You see her face don't you? I don't think I'm ruining anything,” The man says then walks away.

    

      Mcree stands there thinking how stupid that guy was. Of course his line worked, but then he looked back at the women and he knew that it hadn't.

 

      The lady was trying really hard to  not laugh, but failing miserably.

 

      Mcree embarrassed and angry stormed away. He was making his way over to the open bar when he sees the waiter again. He decides to confront him about ruining his chance with the lemon.

 

     He walks up to him and turns him around. The moment he turns around he realises he has the wrong dude, this guy was a teenager.

 

     “Who are you?” The kid that was Wyatt Oleff said.

 

   “I'm Mcree,” Not wanting to stop his search he asked the teen in the Georgie costume a question, “Hey, do you were the other Georgie is?”

 

    “What other Georgie?” Wyatt asks becoming extremely intense.

    “The one that's serving Coffee?” Mcree says.

 

    “How dare he!” Wyatt storms off looking for a man in a yellow raincoat.

 

     And there he was standing by the piano having a conversation with a lemon.

 

     Wyatt went over to him smoldering with angry anger and gorgeous hair.

 

     “You!!!” Wyatt says when he's around a yard away from the man, “Who do you think you are?”

 

     The man turns around and looks at Wyatt confused, “I'm Chen...Why are screaming at me?”

 

    “Oh, don't tell me you don't know!?” Wyatt screams causing others to notice the fight of words.

 

    “Well...I don't, so please explain, preferable using a quieter voice.”

 

    “Don't you dare try and tell me that lie.” Wyatt says eyes popping out of his eyes, “You have eyes, use them.”

 

    “What?”

 

     “What? What you ask?” Wyatt soflty laughs, “You are Geogie and I am Georgie.”

 

     “This is what this is about?”

 

     “Yes this is what it has always been about. So go, take off your costume.”

 

      “I'm not changing kid.”

 

      “What did you say to me?” He asks in disbelief.

 

       “I'm not changing, I have a lot of orders to fill, I don't have time to change.”

 

        “I can't believe this. There isn't enough room for the both of us here, so you have to change!”

 

        “Why don't you change? That'll fix your problem, won't it?”

 

       “I can't believe you!!!” Wyatt screams as he starts to jump at the man in full Wyatt attack mode, when Mcree stops him.

 

       “Bro,” Mcree says, “Look around, you're making of fool of yourself.”

 

        Wyatt looks around and sees all the eyes on him. What a fool he had been. He just wanted to be the only Georgie, but then this, this Chen stopped him.

 

        Oh Mon Dieu.

 

       Wyatt shakes Mcree off of him and exits the room, all while having everyone look at him in complete silence. The embarrassment was there and the shame was to come later.

 

       Just when he walked out a figure walked in. Everyone looked over at him. It was Taehyung dressed up as a bee, but he had a gold chain that said Yoncé on it. I guess you could say he was Bee-Yonce.

 

      “Let's get this party started,” He said grabbing a French pressed Italian roast from Italy not France that wasn't approved by the fairies of earth because they didn't have fairies, but the ones of the great universe called The land of the free had, from the bartender barista called Xiumin who had beautiful grapyish purple hair that shined in the glorious sun shining through the windows of this place in this world.

 

     He walks over to the karaoke machine while sipping on his drink.

He clicks through the songs till he sees the right one. He clicks it.

“All right folks, imma ‘bout to blow yah minds. Dim the lights!”

 

     Taehyung says grabbing the Mic from the floor and puts his coffee down.

 

     The lights dim and the white strobe lights turn on.

 

     The music starts and everyone knows that this is going to be lit.

The song that he chose was Crazy in love by Beyonce, more like Bee-yoncé in this situation. Oh Mon Dieu. Je suis très drôle!

 

     A spotlight shined down on Suga, which made all the heads turn because they thought this was Taehyung's performance.

 

     “Yes,” He starts making his way to the stage, “It's so crazy right now. Most incredibly, it's ya boy V. It's ya man yoong.” Once he's done he’s on the stage with Taehyung.

 

     “You ready?” V says, “Uh oh Uh oh Uh oh, Oh no no. He sings with class while dancing like The bae, not Beyonce, but the bae.

“Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh, oh no no, Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh, oh, no, no, Uh no, Uh oh, Uh oh, oh, no, no” Taehyung sings with grace and elegance that leaves everyone speechless.

 

     “Yeah,” Yoongi starts singing again, “History in the making. Part 2,” He says doing the V sign at the crowd. “It's so crazy right now,” he finishes and walks towards the back.

 

    Coming from the back as suga walks away is Taehyung with two backup dancers behind him, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

    “I look and stare so deep in your eyes. Touch on you more and more everytime,” The dancing is almost as good as Beyonce’s.

 

    “When you leave, I'm begging you not to go. Call your 2 or 3 times in a row,” The movements of the dance are almost as good as the ones in the dance for Lu by Luhan, because as we all know, that dance was soo amazing...ha ha ha. _I'm not being serious._

 

     “Such a funny thing for me to try and explain. How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.”

 

    “ ‘Cause I know I don't understand. Just how your love could do what what no one else can,” The strobes started to turn to a light red.

 

    “Got me lookin so crazy right now, your love got me lookin right now,” Taehyung sings.

 

     Baekhyun sings the backup line, “In love…”

 

     “Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch got me lookin so crazy right now,” Tae sings.

 

     “Your touch,” Chanyeol sings.

 

     “Got me hoping you'll page me right, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now,” he sings

Then sings the killing part,

      “Looking so crazy in love’s. Got me looking, got me looking so crazy right nowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!”

      The last note is perfectly done and the dance was beautiful. The boys stand in the ending pose for a few seconds while everyone claps for them. They then bow and the claps get louder. After Taehyung’s bow he drops his Mic like a boss.

      “Good job,” Suga says going over to Taehyung, “I've taught you well.”

 

      “Sure have,” Taehyung says.

 

     The rest of brunch went like that. Mcree never talked to Chen about ruining his pick up line that he had already ruined, because he was scared about it ending just like how it had for Wyatt.

 

     Oh, and the one who won the costume contest was Taehyung. Widowmaker almost won, but in the end it was Taehyung who had the most votes.

 

**4:10 P.m. The Doctors office.**

 

     Mercy is sitting in the waiting room. She knew that when D.va got back she would take Jungkook here first. So here she sat, waiting.

 

     After what seemed like forever, the doors to the room opened. Mercy’s head whips around to see who it was. She sees D.va supporting Jungkook as they walk into the room. Mercy jumps up and goes over to them.

 

    “How'd it go?” Mercy asks.

 

    “It went well,” D.va says as she shuffles through her pocket and pulls out a letter, “Madam Pompfrey wanted you to have this,” She hands her the envelope.

 

    “Oh, okay,” Mercy takes it and open to find a letter with gold embellishments lining the margins. She then reads the letter.

 

_Dear Mercy,_

_Jungkook is fine. Thank you for sending him to me when you did, otherwise the boy wouldn't have made it. Also make D.va take care of him. Those two have a connection that needs to be strengthened, I'm sure you've heard the prophecy from Zenyatta. I believe they are the two from it. Please don't tell them that I told you this, otherwise it won't go according to plan. Let them figure it out for themselves. I gave D.va the medicine for Jungkook. The instructions are on it. Just please make sure that she is the one to take care of him._

_Madame Pompfrey._

 

     Mercy looks up from her letter and sees D.va helping Jungkook into the chair. “Maybe they are the ones,” she thinks. “I'll have to let the others know of this.”

 

    “D.va,” Mercy says walking over to them.

 

     D.va looks over, “Yes?”

 

    “Can you help him to your room.”

     “Why my room?

 

     “Why do I have to sta-?” Jungkook asks from his seat.

 

     “Wait, is this about what Madame Pompfrey said? Because I don't think it should be me,” D.va interrupts.

 

     “But it is, so take him to your room,  the medicine has instructions on it for you to follow, okay?”

 

     “...Okay,” D.va says helping Jungkook up again somewhat mad at Mercy and Madame pompfrey.

 

     “Don't I have any say in this?” Jungkook asks.

 

     “Nope,” Mercy says.

 

      “If this doesn't go well it's your fault,” D.va says as she and Jungkook walk towards the door.

 

      “But it will go well, have fun.”

 

      “Yeah, yeah.” D.va says as she and Jungkook leave.

 

      Once she and Jungkook are out of the room Mercy runs over to the phone. She punches in Zenyatta’s number and waits. It keeps ringing over and over again. She starts to think he won't ever pickup, but after what seemed like forever he picked up.

 

     “Hey Mercy,” Zenyatta says on the other line, “What's up?”

 

     “Zenyatta, we need to talk.”

 


	12. Micky Mouse Pancakes for days.

   Mercy walks through the halls till she makes it to Zenyatta’s lab. They were going to keep talking on the phone, but someone had walked into the room Mercy was in. So here they are about to meet in private.

 

   Mercy knocks on Zenyatta’s door. After a second or two he opens it and ushers her in.

 

   “Zenyatta, what are we going go do?” Mercy asks walking in.

 

   “Mercy,” He says shutting the door and locking it, “You know what we have to do.”

 

   “She’s my friend, Okay! We can't do this.” Mercy looks as though she could cry.

 

   “We have to, you know what'll happen if we don't.”

 

   “Okay, but...but can't we at least tell them?” She pleads.

 

   “Depends on who ‘them’ is?” He Questions.

 

   “You know who I'm talking about and no, we can't, but we will tell the others, they have a right to know.”

 

   “And they don't!” Mercy yells, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

 

   “Mercy, don't let your emotions get the best of you, you know we can't.”

 

   “This will break him, and we may never see her again, do you want  that?” Mercy asks.

 

   “I don't! but do you want everyone else to die?” Zenyatta yells trying to get through to her that this had to happen.

 

   “No... but there has to be another way.”

 

   “There isn't, this is the one and only way, even though it'll be bad for a few, think of all that will live.”

 

   “Okay…” Mercy says wiping her few tears away.

 

   “Good, now we have to get the others, they need to know. It's time.”

  
  


**Sombra’s Room (Plus Jimins).**

 

   Sombra wakes up to the sound of her phone going off. She reaches her hand out to reach for her phone that was on the bed stand. She tries to move her body some so that she could reach, but something was weighing her down.

She then notice two arms wrapped around her.

 

   “Jimin…” She says quietly as her phone rings.

 

   Jimin doesn't seem to hear, because all he did was shift in his sleep.

 

   “Jimin, I need my phone,” She tries reaching for it, but he pulls her in tighter.

 

   “Oh my god!” She says louder than her first attempts, “Gets off of me,” This time she tries shoving him away.

 

   “Mmm…” He mumbles at the push and loud noise that was waking him.

 

   “I need my phone, so please move to the other side of the bed.”

 

   “Mmm….okay,” He lets go of his grip and turn to the other side of the bed.

 

   “Thank you,” Sombra gets up and answers her phone, “Hello?”

 

   “Sombra can you and Jimin meet us at the lab, were having a meeting,” Mercy says on the other side.

 

   “Um...Mercy, it's 2 A.m.”

 

   “I know, but this can't wait, it's about the prophecy.”

 

   “What?”

 

   “Yeah, just come down here and we'll explain everything.”

 

   “Okay, be there soon.”

 

   “Thank you,” Mercy hung up the phone leaving Sombra confused.

Sombra jumps onto the bed and starts to shake Jimin awake.

“Wake up,” She says.

 

   “Why, it's not morning yet?” Jimin mumbles barely able to open his eyes.

 

   “We have to go somewhere and we've been asleep for like 11 hours, so get up.”

 

   “Can't it wait?” 

 

   “No, don't you want to know why I brought you here?”

 

   Jimin starts to wake up after hearing this.

 

   “Zenyatta and Mercy are having a meeting about the prophecy, maybe they'll explain why your here.”

 

   “Okay, I'm up,” He sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

 

   “Let's get ready then.”

  
  


**Jin and Namjoon’s room.**

 

   Namjoon is in his bed when he hears a knock on the door. “Jin can you get that?” He says pulling his pillow over his ears.

 

   “Okay, but you owe me some freshly baked croissants,” Jin says pulling off his sheets and leaving the bedroom.

 

  “You got it,” Namjoon says falling back into his sweet slumber.

 

  Jin goes over to the front door and opens it to see Yurio standing outside with Taehyung, Jhope, and Suga. “Hey...guys, what are doing here at…” He looks his watch, “2 a.m.”

 

   “Were having a meeting in Zenyatta’s lab, meet us there in 15 minutes, okay?” Yurio says then walks off with the others.

 

   “Okay,” Jin shrugs and goes to get Namjoon.

 

**Back to Jimin and Sombra.**

 

   Jimin finished putting on his clothes and put his phone onto the charger. It only had 2% left, so it was time. “Sombra, can you bring your phone, mine has to charge?” Jimin yells to Sombra that was in the bathroom drying off from a shower.

 

   “Okay,” She yells back, “Hey can you bring me a shirt, I forgot to bring one.”

 

   “Yeah, one minute,” He says going over to her closet. He looks through the different clothing.

“Any particular color you want?” He yells.

 

   “No, anything's fine.”

 

   “Okay…” he says looking through them. Then he sees a plain white tee with a tea bag on it and next to it are the words ‘It’s a tea-shirt.’ “I found one,” He says taking it of off the hanger and going over to the bathroom door.

 

   “Okay, can you bring it in.”

 

   “Uhh...okay,” He says opening the door slowly. He closes his eyes tightly and sticks his hand with the shirt in it into the bathroom.

 

   “Really?” She says grabbing the shirt.

 

   “Yes, really,” He pulls his hand inside and shuts the door.

 

   “You are so shy,” She laughs and puts her shirt on.

 

   “I'm am not shy, I'm a gentleman.”

 

   “Okay,” She says opening the door wearing the shirt Jimin had found and some light blue jeans, “Nice choice.”

 

   “I thought it was cute, like you,” He said.

 

   “Oh...thanks,” She says shyly, She then looks at him and smiles, “Um..lets go.”

 

**Yurio and the boys**

 

   Taehyung, Jhope, Suga, and Yurio are all walking down the halls to Zenyatta’s lab.

 

   “Um...Yurio, have you heard the prophecy before?” Taehyung asks while looking over at Yurio.

 

   “I've heard some of it, but Zenyatta’s only told two other people the full prophecy,” He responds.

 

   “Who?” Suga asks caressing his butter knife that needed to be sharpened again by the rock he had found on their way to the base of the overwatchiens.

 

   “Mercy and Madame Pompfrey I believe, everyone else has been told small portions of it, but never the full thing.”

 

   “Do you think we'll be told the whole thing or just a part of it?” Jhope asks from the back all alone because horse didn't come with him, because he valued sleep.

 

   “I don't know, I hope so though, I would like to know the whole thing personally,” Yurio said.

 

   “I hope so too,” Taehyung says as they reach the door.

 

   “Are you ready?” Yurio says right before opening the door.

 

   “As ready as I'll ever be,” Taehyung says.

 

   Yurio opens the door and they see Most of the overwatch squad sitting in the chairs, a few other people, and Jimin and Sombra were there too. They go and sit down next to  the couple.

 

   Everyone sits in an awkward silence till Jimin says something, “Where's Jungkook, Namjoon, and Jin?”

 

   “Jungkook’s back?!?!” Taehyung says getting excited.

 

   “Yes, He is,” Mercy says, “But he’s not in the state to be here right now.”

 

   “Oh…” Taehyung goes back to slouching in his chair.

 

   “But where is Namjoon and Jin?” Sombra asks.

 

   “Here!” The doors slam open relieving Jin and Namjoon as they walk into the room, Namjoon being the one that said they were here.

 

   “Hey man,” Jhope says high fiving Jin as he sat down next to him.

 

   “So...why are we here?” Namjoon asks sitting next to Mcree.

 

   “Well,” Zenyatta starts, “Its time you know why we brought you here.”

 

   “Your going to tell us,” A voice broke through the crowd. It was Wyatt Oleff.

 

  “Yes Wyatt, it's time,” Zenyatta says, “I will be telling you about the prophecy, the whole thing this time.” 

 

  “The whole thing?” Hanzo says surprised, He had only ever heard a small part of it. 

 

  “Yes, it's because we know who it's about now.”

 

   Everyone but Bts starts talking to each other about this leaving them very confused.

 

   “Umm… Sombra,” Jimin starts, “Is the prophecy about someone specific?”

 

   “Yes, two people actually, I can't believe they figured out it is,” Sombra says smiling.

 

   “What's their role in the prophecy?” He asks.

 

   “I'm not completely sure, but I do know that they'll stop our enemies and save our world.”

 

   “Oh...um...you said that the prophecy called for us,” He said referring to Bts, “Does that mean one or two of us are the...the ones?”

 

   “That's what I think?” Sombra says happily.

 

   “Everyone!” Zenyatta says loudly to get their attention, “Let me first start with some backstory, for those who don't know.”

 

   “Its was around two years ago when it all started. We weren't together at that point, we were just two teams fighting against each other. The reason why isn't important for this story, but what brought us together is. A new enemy came up and practically forced us to unite, which led to us making this place. The enemies, they are different than others. They're smarter and more cunning. Their main goal is to open up a gate to hell. We aren't sure as to why they are doing this, but we do know we must stop them. We've tried many different strategies to stop them, but all have failed. Around 8 months ago, I had a prophecy. I've only told bits of it to you, but I'll give you more this time. For those who never heard what I told everyone. I told them that we would need the men from Bts to help us, because from them one will rise and close the gate and one from another group will help them find their powers. Of course this is very vague, so I'll tell you the actual, full, complete prophecy now.”

 

**D.va’s Room.**

 

   D.va and Jungkook make it to her dorm. She helps Jungkook through the door.

 

   He looking around her place. The couch was a warm green, in front of it was a dark brown coffee table and in front of that was a small tv resting on a cabinet full of different movies. To his right he could see the door which led to D.va’s room and to his left was the door to the bathroom. A few yards in front of him there was the kitchen. 

 

   D.va helps him onto the couch. “Do you live alone?” He asks.

  
  
  


   “Yeah, I used to have a roommate but she moved in with her boyfriend.” D.va responds going into the kitchen, “Do you want something drink?”

 

   “Yes, thank you.”

 

   “Okay, coming up,” she says grabbing two cups out of the cabinet and filling them up with watermelon and lettuce juice. “You like juice right?”

 

   “Um...yeah, what kind?” 

 

   “The best flavour,” She says going back into the room and hands him a glass, “Blood.”

 

   “Woah What?!?!?” He says almost dropping the glass.

 

   “Just joking. It's watermelon and lettuce,” She says.

 

   “Thanks...,” He says staring at the weird liquid not daring to drink it.

 

   She sits down on the couch next to him and sips on her juice quietly.

 

   “So...how long do I have to stay here?” Jungkook asks after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

 

   “Oh!,” She says bolting up and going over to the medicine bottle she left in the kitchen, “Let me see…”

 

   “Um...Okay…” He says putting his juice on the coffee table.

 

   D.va looks at the bottle and sees a note attached to it. She peels it off and reads it.

 

_    Instructions for Jungkook’s caretaker: _

_ 1.Stay by side for almost a whole day. _

 

_ 2.Give a spoon full of this medicine to him once every 3 hours for 24 hours. After that give it to him every 6 hours for the next 2 days. _

 

_ 3.For the first 6 hours rest is required. _

 

_ 4.After the six hours try to do some sort of light physical activity. I suggest walking. _

 

_ 5.After 24 hours he won't need medicine anymore and will seem perfectly fine, but he still must stay under the caretakers watch for 6 more days. _

 

_ 6.He must also wear a Face mask at least 2 times throughout the next 4 days. _

 

  “Like...Seven days,” D.va says, “I think you should probably take your medicine now.”

 

  “Okay,” He says wanting to go into the kitchen and get it himself, but can't because he’s healing.

 

  “It's been like 3 hours right? Since we left Hogwarts?” She asks grabbing a spoon and the bottle.

 

  “I think.”

 

  “Yep, thought so too,” She goes over and sits by him on the couch. She unscrews the cap on the bottle and pours some into the spoon. “Ah,” She says moving the spoon to Jungkook s mouth.

 

  “Really?” Jungkook asks moving his head back.

 

  “I've always wanted to do this. Let me have my moment,” D.va pouts.

 

  “Fine,” Jungkook says then opens his mouth, “Ahh.”

 

  D.va puts the spoon in his mouth then pulls it out once the medicine is in there.

 

  “That was so much fun!” She squeals as she puts the spoon and medicine away.

 

  “Yeah...so much fun,” Jungkook says sarcastically.

 

  “Oh come on.” D.va says hopping over the back on the couch and plopping down next to him, “It was fun.”

 

  “No it wasn't.”

 

  “Liar…” D.va says.

 

  “I'm not a liar that just wasn't fun for me,” he responds slightly irritated.

 

  “Okay, well what do you find fun?”

 

  “Like watching Tv, playing video games, sports, not having someone spoon feed me medicine.”

 

  “Well, we should do one of those, how about some Tv?” 

 

  “I'd like that, what'd you want to watch?”

 

  “Hmmm...Oh, I got it,” D.va says snapping her fingers, “Stranger Things.”

 

  “I've already seen it though,” Jungkook says.

 

  “But I haven't, so we’re gonna watch it.”

 

  “I don't have any say in this do I?”

 

  “Nope,” D.va says turning on the Tv, “Oooh I'm so excited.” She goes to Netflix and finds Stranger Things. “It's good right?”

 

  “Yeah, it's amazing.”

 

  “Perfect, that means we can binge watch it.” She turns it on then pauses and runs to the bathroom.

 

  “What are you doing?” Jungkook yells.

 

  “I'm grabbing something important. Give me a minute.” She comes back in holding two cloth headbands, two wash clothes, and two packages.

 

  “What are those?” Jungkook asks pointing at the packages.

 

  “Face Masks” She says sitting the stuff down on the coffee table in front of the couch then sitting herself down.

 

  “I don't want to do a face mask with you.”

 

  “too bad,” She says grabbing a washcloth and beginning to wipe his face. He immediately pushes her hand away, to which she starts again.

 

  “Stop!” He says grabbing her wrist.

 

  “Noooo,” She laughs as she keeps trying to wipe, but he keeps his hand wrapped around her wrist, “You have to do this, come on.” She tries, yet again, to wash his face. He’s finally tired of it and pushes her down onto the couch. This leads to an interesting position. She’s lying on the seat of the couch with her hands pushed to the seat by Jungkook who is above her, which left D.va starring widely into his eyes.

 

  After a second or two of this madness Jungkook let's go and goes back to sitting normally, “I'm not doing it…” He says quietly looking over at some potted shrubbery in the corner of the room not daring to look her in the eyes.

 

  D.va sits up, “Well, you have to because the freaking instructions said so.”

 

  “What, why is that something required?” He says head whipping around.

 

  “I don't know, I'm not a doctor, but it is.” D.va says throwing the package at him and starting the show, “So put the darn thing on!” She falls into the couch and stares blankly at the Tv.

 

  “Okay…” Jungkook says ripping open the package. 

 

  After watching the show for around 10 minute D.va starts to talk

“I'm not mad...just don't do that again,” she says eyes not leaving the TV.

 

  “I won't, “ He says quietly.

 

**Three episodes later.**

 

  “Jungkook you have to take your medicine again,” D.va says standing up.

 

  “I can do it,” He says also standing.

 

  “No,” She pushes him back down, “I can do it.” She walks into the kitchen to grab the spoon and medicine.

 

  While she's gone Jungkook thinks about how she's been. He noticed that she's been very cold since the whole face mask issue and it makes him sad that he can't see the happy version she usually is.

 

  “After this you have to do some sort of physical activity,” D.va says which knocks the boy out of his thoughts.

 

  “Um...yeah,” He says as she sits next to him. D.va takes the spoon and fills it with medicine. As she moves it close to his mouth he grabs her hand to stop her.

 

  “I can do it…” He grabs the spoon from her and takes his medicine himself. They stay there for a second, no background noise, no talking, just silence.

 

  “I'm gonna go put this away,” She says fast as she grabs the spoon and medicine.

 

   Jungkook watches as she runs out of the room. He sighs. He wishes that he had just gone along with the face mask at first. It wouldn't be so awkward now if he had.

 

   D.va walks back in, “Get up let's go on a walk.”

 

   “D.va,” Jungkook says standing up, “I'm sorry about earlier.”

 

   D.va stared at him for a second then smiled, “Thank you...Um...we should go.” She turns around to go to the door.

 

   “D.va,” Jungkook says grabbing her wrist stopping her. She turns around to look at him, “Can you please stop being cold. Just act like that never happened. Please.”

 

   “I can't act like that never happened, because it did happen, and even if I did act like it didn't, I would still be incredibly awkward.” 

 

   “Then why are acting this way?” He says letting go of her wrist.

 

   “Why? You completely invaded my space.” She says point at his face.

 

   “Well you started washing my face,” he adds, “And wouldn't stop.”

 

   “Well what you did was different.”

 

   “How? we both invaded each other's personal bubble that we didn't want popped, but we both popped it.”

 

   “But you got...closer.” She says embarrassed.

 

   “I assure you that I am just as much embarrassed about it as you are, but I'm still going to be me, and act like myself. I'm not gonna completely change my personality because of it.”

 

   “I didn't completely change my personality…” she says looking at the ground.

 

   “Really, before you were happy and bubbly, and now your distant and won't make eye contact with me.”

 

   D.va just stands there looking at the ground contemplating what he just said. It was true, and she knew it. She had changed a considerable amount in the past few hours. “I...I,” She bites her lip stopping what she was to say. “The only way I can get past this is time.”

 

   “Okay, I'll Give it time, but it really isn't that bad of a thing,” He says walking towards the door.

 

   “What do you mean? Of course it is.” She says walking with him.

 

   He opens the door then looks back at her, “No it's not.” He walks out of the door, which she soon follows out. 

 

   “I'll have to disagree with you on that.” She responds.

 

   “Why? It really isn't that bad of a thing, it's a completely normal thing people do, everyday.”

 

   “But, but not people that aren't in a relationship.”

 

   “Sooo...it can happen if your not in a relationship.”

 

   “No it can't.”

 

   “But it did, just now.”

 

   “You got me there. But you understand, right?”

 

   “I do.”

 

   “Good, at least you understand.”

 

   “I've always understood D.va, always.”

 

  “Okay.”

 

   This left the conversation non existent and they stopped talking till Jungkook remembered something.

 

   “D.va is there anywhere you can get clothes in this place?”

 

   “Yes…”

 

   “Good I need to buy some, let's go.”

 

   “Okay, I'll take you.”

 

**Back at Zenyatta’s Lab.**

 

   “And that my friends is the prophecy.” Zenyatta says looking around at the super duper shocked shookethed faces on their faces. Zenyatta looks at his watch, “So...it's around breakfast time isn't it? You should all go and eat something.” He says packing up his stuff and leaving the room. What the hell is the Prophecy?!

 

   After this everyone left the room at different times silently. Taehyung and Namjoon went out together. While they were walking they saw Mercy in the hallway too. Taehyung runs up to her.

 

  “Hey, Can I see Jungkook?” He says to her.

 

  “Oh, yeah, I'm on my way there right now.” She points towards the direction she was walking in.

 

  “Okay thanks,” He says and starts to walk with her. Namjoon was going to walk with them too, but then he remembers that that totally not trashy (*wink wink*) tv show he’s been watching with Jin was coming on in 5 minutes. He started running down the halls.

 

  “Um...Mercy?” Taehyung says looking at the direction they are  going in.

 

  “What?” She asks looking at him.

 

  “Why aren't we going to the infirmary?”

 

  “He’s not there.”

 

  “Then where is he?”

 

  “He’s staying with D.va.”

 

  “What?!?!? Why?” 

 

  “Madam Pompfrey made her, and you know why, so don't be so surprised.”

 

  “Right… about that, how did she know?”

 

  “Madam Pompfrey?”

 

  “Yeah.”

 

  “She didn't tell me why...but I trust she has good reasons.”

 

  “Hmm…”

 

  They walk down another hall till they reach the door.

 

  “Here we are,” She says motioning towards the door. Taehyung takes this as an invitation to do the knock. Goes up to the door and knocks very loudly. Loudly enough for all the monks in the world of fire to wake up from their sleeping slumber to yell words of hate at the boy. He didn't hear though.

 

   A sleepy D.va opens the door, “Hey guys...” She says rubbing her sleepy eyes, “What's up?”

 

   “Just here to see Jungkook,” Taehyung says slipping past her and going into the dorm.

 

   “Okay…” She says sleepily as she's pushed to the side of the door. “Hey Mercy,”

 

   “Hi, so how was last night?” Mercy says.

 

   “Oh, it went well. Wanna come in?” She says stepping into the room.

 

  “Yeah,” Mercy steps into the room. In the room she sees Jungkook sitting on the couch looking as though he had just woken up and Taehyung was talking to him. “D.va, can I talk to you?”

 

  “Yeah, what about?”

 

  “In private.”

 

  “Oh, yeah. let's go to my room,” She says walking to the door of her room and letting herself and Mercy in before closing it quietly behind her. “Okay, what's this about?”

 

  “I just wanted to know how last night went, you know without someone hearing, just in-case it went badly?”

 

  “I already told you, it went, it went well,” D.va says looking at the ground.

 

  “So nothing went wrong? It wasn't awkward or anything?” Mercy questions, because D.va was being strange.

 

  “Well, it was a bit awkward but we got past that.” D.va says going over to her bed sitting on it cross legged.

 

  “How was it awkward?” Mercy says going over and sitting on the bed too.

 

  “Well,” D.va says shifting her body to face Mercy, “Um...it was going fine until...god how do I explain this,” She whispers to herself.

 

  “You don't have to tell me?” Mercy says.

 

  “No it's fine,” D.va responds with a slight smile that quickly drops when she starts speaking again. “Um...okay So as I was saying, it was fine until the face mask incident.”

 

  “Face mask incident?” Mercy asks confused.

 

  “See in the instructions, it said that wearing a face mask was required so I tried that, but Jungkook didn't exactly like that idea at first.”

 

  “This is really confusing D.va. what actually happened?”

 

  “So, I brought the face mask into the room and tried to wash his face with a washcloth, but he didn't want to wear it so he fought me cleaning his face. In the end it left us in an...interesting position that left me really embarrassed and it made everything awkward.”

 

  “What position?”

 

  “Like… I was laying on the back of the couch with him on top of me…”

 

  “What?!?”

  “I know.” D.va says covering her face with a pillow. “I'm so embarrassed.”

 

  “D.va, it's fine. You said you got past it, didn't you?” She says placing a hand on D.va’s shoulder.

 

  “Yeah,” D.va says placing the pillow in her lap, “He bought me that.” D.va points over to a cardboard cutout of Brad Pitt.

 

  “He bought you that,” Mercy says cringing at the cutout that was staring deep into her very soul.

 

  “Yeah, so after the incident we watched some stranger things in silence, and let me tell you, that show is good, but that's not important right now. So after that, we talked it out, but it was still kind of awkward. After that he told me that he needed some clothes. So we went to the store, and in there i mentioned that I liked Brad Pitt. So he was all like ‘if I buy this for you will you forgive me and not be so awkward?’, to which I respond with, ‘Hell yeah’, and so then he bought me that. Then once we got home from the store we ate Mickey mouse pancakes and pretended to be zombies for an hour or so before going to bed.”

 

  “Interesting…” Mercy says averting her gaze from the creepy smile of Brad Pitt.

 

  “So...Why am I the one taking care of him?” D.va casually changes the subject.

 

  “Because Madam Pompfrey said so, that's why.”

 

  “That's the lamest excuse for being lazy.” D.va says throwing her pillow at Mercy for funsies.

 

  “I'm not lazy, Madam Pompfrey really wanted you to be the one to take care of him.” She says throwing that pillow back with much more force for even more funsies.

 

  “And why is that? I have no knowledge of anything medical.” D.va pouts. 

 

  “Well she thought you needed to help me out some.”

 

  “Well, you don't.”

 

  “D.va!”

 

  “Sorry, I just don't understand what's going on in that old lady's head.”

 

  “Neither do I,” Mercy says standing up, “Come on, we should go see the boys.”

 

  “Oh right,” She says standing up and going over to the door, which Mercy does as well.

 

  When they go into the room they see Taehyung playing twister by himself while Jungkook is talking to him. “...But once it was in her room, I started to feel safe, but I still had to pray about it.” Jungkook says holding his heart.

 

  “Crazy night bro,” Taehyung says putting his left foot on the blue circle of the twistery twister mat.

 

  D.va and Mercy go over to the couch. “What are guys doing?” D.va asks to Jungkook but we all know that she is actually talking to Taehyung who was winning at solo twister right now.

 

   “I'm talking and he’s playing twister like a boss,” Jungkook says looking over at them, “What about you and your secret bedroom talk?”

 

   “It wasn't secret,” D.va says.

 

   “Then what did you talk about?” He says leaning in smiling.

 

   “Important things.” She says, “That some people shouldn't know.”

 

   “Then it was secret.”

 

   “No it wasn't.”

 

   “But it was.”

 

   “Shut up!” D.va laugh, “It wasn't.”

 

   “Kay,” He says leaning back on the couch.

 

   “Thank you,” D.va says sitting down on the armrest of the seat.

 

   “But I was right.”

 

   “Shut up!” D.va grabs a pillow and starts to hit him with it.

 

   Mercy watches all this play out and wonders how on earth is she going to get them together. She thinks about this while Jungkook runs from D.va’s pillow whacks. She soon moves her attention to Taehyung who just won the game of twister. “Good job Taehyung!” She claps as she goes over to him.

 

   “Thanks Mercy,” He says falling to the ground to get out of the strange position he was in. When he stands up and straightens himself up he realizes that Jungkook isn't sitting on the couch anymore, but being chased around by an angry D.va. “Wanna leave them?” He asks Mercy.

 

   “Yeah, I do,” She responds.

 

   “Good, because I want to go watch some real drama.” He starts for the door.

 

   “Where do we go to do that? And also, what ‘real’ drama?” She asks as she follows him.

 

   “Bye guys,” He says as they walk out the door. “Okay, well to answer you, we must go to the cafe, then all will be revealed.”

 

   “Okay,” She says walking down the hallway with him to the cafe/Doctor’s Office. She’s so happy that there together, alone. Maybe she can make him fall in love with her. She moves a little bit closer to him on the walk there, because love.

  
  
  
  



	13. It's beach bench

 

  Mercy and Taehyung are sitting behind a fake bush in the cafe watching two unknowing people.

 

   “Why are we watching Baekhyun and Chanyeol?” Mercy asks quietly looking over at a Taehyung who is currently chewing on a plastic leaf while holding an Italian French Pressed roast that was blessed by the pope who looked like a young Fabio with dazzling blonde locks that makes the women go crazy by its holyness.

 

   “Because,” He says looking over at her, “They break up or get in fights every two seconds, it's entertaining.”

 

   “I understand,” She says grabbing a plastic leaf to chew on. The one she chose was particularly crunchy compared to Taehyungs.

 

   “Now watch.” He says looking over at the couple who weren't having any conversation yet, but they both seemed happy. Chanyeol playing with the pepper shaker and salt shaker, they were having a wedding, and Baekhyun who was looking out the window at the giant cherry blossom tree that stood outside. It was the only tree outside that was still standing.

 

   Baekhyun then looks at Chanyeol and tilts his head, “Kiss me if I'm wrong,” He starts, “But dinosaurs still exist, right?”

 

   Chanyeol looks up from his wedding of salt and pepper, “Yeah, Chen does, duh.”

 

   “What?” Baekhyun asks quite surprised by his answer.

 

   “Chen’s a dinosaur,” He says playing with the shakers again, “I thought you knew.”

 

   “Oh course I do, But damn Chanyeol, don't you understand what I was trying to do?!” He asks slightly irritated.

 

   Chanyeol looks up confused, “Um...No…Should I?”

 

   “Kiss you!” He yells back, “I was trying to kiss you, But no,” He stands up from his chair, “I'm done with this relationship.”

 

   “Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says standing up slowly.

 

   “No!” Baekhyun screams looking back at Chanyeol, “I can't do this anymore! How can I date a guy who thinks our friend is an actual dinosaur. Get over it, we’re done.”

 

   He starts to storm off when Chanyeol grabs his wrist stopping him, “Baekhyun!”

 

   “What!?!” Baekhyun asks spinning around to meet the eyes of Chanyeol, “What are going to say? Because nothing is going to put these broken pieces back together.”

 

   “Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says quietly as a small tear starts to flow down his face.

 

   “Goodbye Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rips his wrist from Chanyeol’s grasp and starts walking towards the exit.

 

   “Stop!” Chanyeol screams. Baekhyun stops yet again and looks back at him face teary and eyes red. “I can't lose you, because if I do, I’d have lost my best friend,” Chanyeol starts walking towards him. “My soul mate, my smile, my laugh, my everything.”

 

  “Do you really mean that?” Baekhyun asks.

 

  “Yes, because when I first met you, my soul pointed at you and said ‘Him’.” He points at Baekhyun. Next thing you know Baekhyun is running towards Chanyeol who greets him with a hug.

 

  “I'm so sorry, “Baekhyun cries, “I shouldn't have said what I said,” he looks up at him. “Because you're the only one who could ever be my other half, my all, my love.”

 

  The two end up leaving the cafe and going back to their dorm, which leaves us with Taehyung and Mercy.

 

  “Taehyung,” Mercy looks over at him and takes out her crunchy plastic leaf that did not taste like gourmet peanut butter, but more like cultivated raspberries on a cherry farm in Berlin, “What did I just watch?”

 

  “If you didn't understand that,” Taehyung turns his to her, while taking the plastic leaf out of his mouth. “Then you need to go back to preschool.”

 

   Before Mercy could say a word a loud voice came through the intercom. “Yo peeps, we going on a beach trip grab yo thangs then meet up at da bus stop.”

 

   “I guess I should go do that, bye women.” He scaddadles out of that joint they call a cafe.

 

   “Wait!!!” Mercy goes out the door after him. She’s running down the hallway to get to him, luckily he isn't that far away.

 

   “Hmm…?” He says turning around and stopping his walk. “Did you says something?”

 

   “Yeah, it's not that important, but we should sit on the bus together.” she walks the rest of the way towards him.

 

   “Kay, see you then,” Taehyung then continues running back to the dorm. He runs as fast as a jaguar on drugs who was trying to outrun a stick of butter being controlled by an evil overlord named Andy the ant, because he was an ant not a rhinoceros.

 

   Mercy goes back home and gets her beach supplies ready and so does everyone else in the place, well almost everyone.

 

**At the bus**

 

   At the bus stop area many people are there. The whole bts clan is there and all of the love live people that are here are there. But they aren't the only ones there so are a few of the overwatch squad. Mercy, D.va, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Sombra, Mcree, and Widowmaker. Some others are there too, like Wyatt Oleff, Mina, Baekhyun, Seulgi, Chen, Chanyeol, Joy, and Yurio.

 

   Taehyung walks in with the rest of bts, excluding Jungkook, and sees Mercy standing by the bus wearing some cool sunglasses. He then remembers that she wanted to sit together on the bus. 

 

   “Hey guys I'm gonna go see Mercy,” He says running off.

 

   “That's strange,” Suga says buttering up a biscuit for breakfast with his butterknife that he found next to the freshly churned butter in Mexico that he tied a ribbon around and gave a friend to at the buffet of butters.

 

   Taehyung runs over to Mercy, “Heyyyy!” He says as he reaches her.

 

   “Hi Taehyung,” Mercy says noticing that he’s wearing a really nice Hawaiian shirt, it was red.

 

   “So...why’d You want to sit together?” He asks.

 

   “I have a plan,” She says going over to the bus door and taehyung follows. “Let's discuss it before the others get on the bus.” She and Taehyung go into the bus and find a seat so they can discuss.

 

   D.va and Jungkook then enter the room holding all their beach gear. Jungkook sees the boys filling into the bus. He really wants to go over and see them. So, He does. “Bye D.va,” He says as he runs over to them.

 

  “Hey guys,” He says. They whip their heads around, which leads to beautiful hair flips.

 

  “Jungkook!!!” Jin says giving him a hug. “How is life?” 

 

  “Great,” He responds.

 

  “We’ve missed ya. Horsey has been appreciating your bed though,” J-Hope says. This made Jungkook happier about staying with D.va, because he had forgotten about that horse.

 

  “Oh, he’s staying in my bed now…?” Jungkook asks.

 

  “Yeah, He loves it…” Jhope says thinking about his karaoke nights with horsey.

 

  They continue to talk as they file into the bus. J-hope, Jin, Suga, and Namjoon all sit together, and Jimin sits with Sombra. So this leaves Jungkook with no one, until he sees Taehyung in the back of the bus waving to him, so he goes over.

 

  “HI!!!!!” Taehyung screams when Jungkook gets there. 

 

  “Hey,” He says sitting down then he realises that Mercy’s there too, “Hey Mercy.”

 

  “Hi Jung-” She then notices that D.va has entered the vehicle. “Hey! D.VA!!! COME HERE!!!” She screams from the back of the bus. D.va looks over at them and smiles and waves. She then makes her way to the back of the bus.

 

  “Hey guys,” She says taking the empty seat that just happened to be next to Jungkook and the wall.

 

  “Hey D.va,” Taehyung starts, “How’s life with a demonic cardboard cutout of Bra-OW!!!” Taehyung rubs his arm from where Jungkook had lightly hit him. “What was that for?” He asks pain still running through his body.

 

  “I told you not to talk about that…” Jungkook says in a hushed voice glancing from D.va to Taehyung.

 

  “Oh...right,” He says totally understanding what was going on. D.va and Mercy both find this behavior to be weird, but they brush it off as it's just how bts is.

 

   Hanzo sits in the car next to Mcree and Nico. He sits in between them, because he’s noticed some things that Mcree’s said and has a feeling that he likes someone from muse, but he’s not sure who. So he’ll stop any sort of competition that isn't him.

 

  “So Mcree listen to any good music lately.” Hanzo says.

 

  “Ah you know the good stuff,” Mcree starts, “Real manly music, ya know?”

 

  “Yeah, yeah. I too listen to manly music,” He says trying to seem cool.

 

  “What is this manly music you speak of?” Nico adds in.

 

  “The best of sort ‘On fire,’ ‘set it off,’ ‘lu,’ things like that.” Mcree says totally believing the fact that he was manly by listening to these totally manly songs.

 

  “Yeah, those sure are manly,” Nico says sarcastically while she texts her friend back in her world about this crazy guy who thinks he’s a manly man.

 

  “I like those songs,” Hanzo adds in to make the man like him.

 

  “You do?” Mcree asks surprised, but happy, “I'm so happy your a real man.” their conversation went like that for the rest of the time.

 

  Maki and Yurio made the mistake of sitting right next to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Throughout the whole ride the two were breaking up and getting back together. It must have happened like 4 times in that short period of time. I think one of those times had to do something with a kitchen sponge being placed in the bathroom instead of the kitchen, it was a problem apparently.

 

  “So…” Yurio starts trying to tune out the two sitting next to them, “You like jazz?” 

 

  “Interesting question...and yes I do like jazz.” She responds looking over at him.

 

  “Good, because someone gave me a ticket to go see a jazz concert, do you want it?” 

 

  “You don't want to go?”

 

  “I do, but Zenyatta’s forcing me to help plan something, and I can't say no because I've said no the past 5 times he’s asked, so...I really don't want the tickets to go to waste.”

 

  “Sure I'll go.”

 

  “You Will? Thank god,” He starts, “The music is really good, and interesting fact. There are rumors that two of the people in the band are dating,but it's not conformed. So...if you see any sort of lovey dovey things going on, tell me.”

 

  “I will,” Maki says laughing a little.

 

  “Sorry I can't go with you,” He says.

 

  “It's fine, I'm sure I'll have a good time, but it would be nice to have you there.”

 

  “Next time I'll go with you.”

 

  “Next time?” She asks surprised then smiles realising how fun it would be to go to a concert with a friend, “Yeah that'll be fun.”

 

  “Good,” He says, “I'll find something nice.”

 

  Sombra and Jimin are sitting with Honoka and Hanayo, but they Keep to themselves so it leaves Sombra and Jimin to talk to each other.

 

  “A few days ago,” Jimin starts, “I had only dreamed of finding someone smart, and caring, and oh so kind.” He looks over at sombra smiling, “I had no idea I would have found you so fast.”

 

  “Jimin,” Sombra says pulling him into a hug. “You are such a poet, thank you.”

 

  “No,” She pulls back, “It should be me thanking you, you've made my life so much better in every way, except getting kidnapped, but that wasn't your fault.”

 

  “I love you Sombra,” Jimin says staring deep into her eyes.”

 

  “I love you too.”

 

  “Get a room,” Honoka says looking over at them disgusted by all the love in the air. It was distracting her from looking up bread recipes on tumblr. Let's just say that tumbler is not the place to look for those, but whatever.

 

  The rest of the ride there was great for everyone. They talked to each other and had a great time. But now they are at their destination, the beach.

 

**Before everyone else entered the bus. The Taecy side story.**

 

   As they entered the bus Mercy led Taehyung and herself to the back where they sat down.

 

   “So, what's this plan you speak of?” Taehyung asks with much curiosity.

 

   “Well,” She starts, “We need to be matchmakers today.”

 

   “Why?” Taehyung asks confused but with much curiosity.

 

   “We need to get Jungkook and D.va together.”

 

   “Ohhh, we should probably help that, shouldn't we?”

 

   “Yes, and we are.”

 

   “Great, shouldn't be that hard.”

 

   “Okay, all we have to do is get them to spend time together at all times.”

 

   “Kay, then once they decide to just stay together we can go get Banana splits.”

 

  “Yes,” Mercy says so happy, because this was like he was asking her out, “We can do that.”

 

  “Do you think Nico would want to join too?” He asks facing her.

 

  Her smile drops, “No, because she thinks your a creep, remember?”

 

  “Oh, right.”

 

**Back to the beach**

 

  When they reach the beach everyone leaves the bus. Zenyatta the stands in front of everyone to tell them how their beach trip is going to go. “So how this trip is gonna roll is that at first you all will have an hour to enjoy the beach then we will all meet up and do some fun team building exercises. How does that sound?” Zenyatta asks.

 

  “Yay!!!” They says because they aren't creative enough to say something other than that.

 

  “Good, now go have fun,” Zenyatta says making his way to the gift shops of the beachy area.

 

  “Yo,” Taehyung says at Jungkook.

 

  “Yeah bro?” Jungkook responds looking over at him.

 

  “Let's go play some volleyball?”

 

  “H E double hockey sticks yeah!!!” The boys then run to the beach volleyball court. D.va, Mercy, Hanzo, and Mcree also joined in their volley match.

 

  “Let's pick team captains?” Mcree says, “I think a man should be a captain so I volunteer myself.”

 

  “Okay,” Taehyung says, “Then I'll also be a captain.”

 

  “Kay, now let's flip a coin to see who goes first at picking team members?” Mcree says grabbing out a coin.

 

  “I choose heads,” Taehyung says putting on his game face. Mcree then takes the coin, and FLIPS IT!!!!! The coin falls to the ground and Mcree picks it up. “What is it?” Taehyung asks.

 

  “Heads,” Mcree says disappointed. (I'M NOT BIASED OR ANYTHING, I actual flipped a coin).

 

  “Well then, I choose Jungkook my right hand man.” Taehyung says pointing dramatically at him.

 

  “Alright!!!” Jungkook says going over to his new teammate.

 

  “I shall choose Hanzo,” Mcree says pointing at him, “Because he is a real man.”

 

  “Thanks bro,” Hanzo says going over to him.

 

  “Your welcome man.”

 

  “I'll choose,” Taehyung starts, “D.va.” Ah, he is such a good match maker. D.va goes over and stands next to him and Jungkook’s kinda sad, because she wanted to be on the same team as Hanzo, her love.

 

  “I'll choose Mercy,” Mcree says.

 

  As Mercy goes over to her team Taehyung speaks. “Mcree? are your ready to go down?” He asks.

 

  “Ditto bro, ditto.” he responds grabbing a volleyball. “Since your got to choose first, we get the ball first.”

 

  “That is how it works, isn't it?” Taehyung asks getting into perfect volleyball player position.

 

  The ball is then thrown into the air by the Mcree team, but alas, the Taehyung teams send it back, and so on till the game is over. The winning team was Taehyung’s team.

 

  “Take that,” Taehyung says tired and sweaty as he goes and sits down on the bench next to the court.

 

  “Ha, next time I'll beat you, we just didn't warm up properly,” Mcree says grabbing a water bottle.

 

  They keep talking like this for awhile. D.va however, does not notice she is way too focused on something else, Hanzo.

 

  Hanzo was grabbing a water by his team's bench. He drank it like he was some sort of water god, at least that's how it looked to D.va. Hanzo then puts down his water and takes his hair out of the ponytail he had it in. He shakes his head around letting his hair feel the freedom he had just given it. D.va stares in a trance at the sight then she notices that he isn't wearing a shirt. Then she focuses on something else, his bare chest. The abs bro, they are real. She watches as small droplets of sweat of drip down it. D.va jaw is left ajar as she watches.

 

   Mercy’s casually listening to Mcree and Taehyung's conversation when she looks over and sees D.va.  _ damn, _ She thinks, She had forgotten about D.va’s crush, oh well, new crushes happen all the time. She just has to figure out how to make her like him, but how?

 

**Over at the sandy part of the beach next to the water.**

 

   Jin and Namjoon are playing monkey in the middle with some dolphin that were up for a good time, while the love live gals were sunbathing on the beach.

 

   Nico was laying down on a towel wearing a really cute pink bikini. Hanayo was also laying down on a towel, but she was wearing a really cute green tankini. Maki and Honoka weren't laying on a towel on the ground, but on a towel on a beach chair. Maki was wearing a cute white with red polka dot highwaisted bikini, cause why not? And Honoka was wearing a yellow one piece that was so damn attractive. 

 

   They were just chilling when Hanayo decided to say something. “I love the beach so much!” She said looking out at the dasseling ocean water.

 

   “I do too,” Nico chimes in.

 

   “The other day when I was kidnapped,” Hanayo starts, “I was really happy that Mercy, Chanyeol, Taehyung, and Jungkoo-”

 

  “Back off Bitch,” Nico starts, “He’s mine.”

 

  “Wow...someone has a crush,” Maki says.

 

  “I’d say,” Honoka says.

 

  “Now as I was saying” Hanayo says looking over at Nico,  “I was really happy that came to save me. It meant a lot.”

 

  “We do care a lot about you, even we don't say it,” Maki says looking over at her.

 

  “Thanks Maki,” Hanayo says.

 

  They keep talking about numerous things of mass quantities and qualities when Honoka got thirsty so she left the group to find a vending machine. She’s walking to the tiki hut cafe when she sees what appears to be an angel running down the sand towards the beach. The angel was wearing a white swimsuit cover up, but it wasn't just a cover up, it was more like an angels gown. And the hair was gorgeous, like a goddesses beautiful long golden locks, kinda like the popes, all pulled up into a ponytail making them look innocent and pure. Honoka couldn't believe her eyes and when the angel got closer she realised that she knew who this was. It was mercy, the doctor. “Oh my god,” She thinks as she watches her run, “I think I like her.” I guess someone else from the love live group has a crush.

 

   Mercy then runs up to Honoka. “Are you Alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost?.” 

 

  “Oh I'm fine,” She says snapping out of it.

 

  “Good see you around,” The women then runs off leaving Honoka stunned.

 

  Honoka then realises, that hey, she's thirsty, so she goes to the tiki bar hut and buys a drink of the pineapple kind. It's a simple, but cute drink, but it was all Honoka needed.

 

**Another story line**

 

   Suga and J-hope were shopping through the gift stores. Unfortunately horses weren't allowed on this trip so J-hope and his horse were not together, but the horse was probably sleeping on Jungkook’s bed so it's all good.

 

   “This is Interesting,” Suga says holding up a cardboard cutout of Brad Pitt. It was life size too.

 

   “God,” Jhope says pushing it away, “That thing has a negative energy. Get it away from me.”

 

   “Are you saying it's haunted?” Suga says putting it down then grabbing his butter knife from out of his pocket to caress while thinking.

 

   “Yes,” Jhope says becoming very serious, “Anything like that is haunted, but not by some carefree ghost, but a demon.” Jhope then stares deep into the lifeless eyes of Brad Pitt the Cardboard cutout.

 

   “Let's get out of here,” Suga says walking away from the possessed think, “Butter knife should never have been exposed to this.” and with that they left the store.

 

   “So want some ice cream?” Jhope asks.

 

   “Yes,” Suga says, “I love ice cream.”

 

**That love story though**

 

   Sombra and Jimin are walking down the sandy beach. Water flowing up and down the beach hitting their feet when it came up the beach. Jimin and Sombra are holding each other's hands enjoying each others company.

 

   “When you were young,” Jimin starts, “Did you know that there were other universe's?”

 

   “No, but I soon learned,” She starts, “I also learned that there are consequences to going to them.”

 

   “What sort of consequences?” He asks looking at her and stopping their walking.

 

   “Well,” She says throwing her arms around his neck.” I learned that saying goodbye is hard and emotionally tasking.”

 

   “You'll never have to say goodbye to me.”

 

   “Thank you,”She then brings her arms down and takes his hand again, “Lets walk some more.” She rest her head on his shoulder and they keep walking further and further down the beach.

 

**Back to Volleyball**

 

   After the match Mercy had gone over to Jin and asked him some questions about Jungkook. While Taehyung played some hacky sack while trying to remember a number he had forgotten. It was long so he didn't remember it, but Mercy was back now. She was full of knowledge too. 

 

   “Okay, so how do we want to do this?” Mercy asks him.

 

   “Um…” Taehyung says stopping his game, “We could just ask them how they feel about each other?”

 

   “That's bold, I like it.” 

 

   “So that's what we're doing?” Taehyung asks.

 

   “Yes, but we do that later, first we must meet up with them and then we have to mysteriously disappear.”

 

   “Great, leave that disappearing stuff for me, I have ideas, good ones too.”

 

    “Good,” Mercy starts grabbing Taehyung's arm and leading them to a bench, “Let's figure out everything then set the plan into action.”

 

   “Okay,” He says sitting down, “Let's do this.”

 

**In that ocean though**

 

   Namjoon and Jin were chilling in the ocean swimming around pretending they were crabs. It was great, but they weren't the only ones in there Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there being crabs too.

 

   “I love crabs soo much,” Namjoon says splashing around all crab like.

 

   “I love crabs cakes more,” Jin says, “uh horf horf horf.”

 

   “Are you French?” Chanyeol asks hearing that Frenchy laugh that Jin had.

 

   “No,” He says staring into the sky, “I'm just a lover of class.”

 

   “Same,” Baekhyun says looking into the sun.

 

   “Why are you staring at the sun?” Namjoon asks.

 

   “Because I want too,” Baekhyun says whipping his head around and looking at Namjoon.

 

   “Its gonna hurt your eyes,” He responds back.

 

   “How do you know? I'm not like you humans,” Baekhyun says back.

 

   “Even though you aren't human it'll still hurt them,” Chanyeol adds.

 

   “What!?!?” Baekhyun asks staring Chanyeol down clearly hurt by his words, “Why are saying this?”

 

   “Because it true,” Jin adds, “He has a brain you know?”

 

   “Like I don't?” Baekhyun asks offended.

 

   “Well, you were staring at the sun.” Jin adds.

 

   “Ughgghhhh!!!!!!!!!” Baekhyun says running out from the water tears streaming down his face, “I can't do this!”

 

   “I'm gonna go fix this,” Chanyeol says.

 

   “Does he stare at the sun often?” Namjoon asks.

 

   “Yeah, but it doesn't hurt his eyes.”

 

   “Then why did you agree with us?”

 

   “Dunno, see you later,” He says running out after baekhyun.

 

   “That was strange,” Jin says.

 

   “True dat.”

 

**Storyline, but different**

 

   Jungkook and D.va were sitting a park bench drinking water. Taehyung and Mercy had told them to stay there until the got back, but they've been gone for awhile.

 

   “What do you think they're doing?” Jungkook asks her.

 

   “I don't know, but I've been thinking,” She starts, “Maybe they're like, a thing now.”

 

   “What?!?”

 

   “They have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

 

   “They have haven't they,” He contemplates, “Maybe you're on to something.”

 

   “Do you think…” D.va starts smiling , “We should try and find out?” 

 

   Jungkook thinks for a second, “I think that's for the best.”

 

   “Great, let's make a plan.” and from there they create a really good plan.

 

   About 10 minutes later when they had a solid plan Taehyung and Mercy come over to them.

 

   “Hey guys,” Taehyung says waving as he walks over.

 

   “Hey,” D.va says.

 

   “So sorry that took so long we got a bit sidetracked,” Mercy says trying to lie and make them believe that they weren't trying to get them together.

 

   But Jungkook took it a different way. “Oh yeah...sidetracked,” He says looking over at D.va knowing they had just hit the lottery of knowledge towards something that wasn't true, but they thought it was.

 

   “So, do you guys want to get some ice cream?” D.va asks.

 

   “Yeah, we’d love that,” Mercy says.

 

   “Yeah, I bet you two would…” Jungkook says quietly as he starts walking towards the ice cream shop. D.va follows him leaving the other two looking at each other confused before deciding that they should follow their friends.

 

   Once they get to the shop they each buy ice cream cones then walk back outside. Taehyung has a cherry chocolate ice cream cone, Mercy has a Vanilla one, Jungkook has a Strawberry one, and D.va has a Mint Chocolate chip one. They each were eating there ice cream cones talking about each other's planets and such.

 

   “When I was young,” Taehyung started, “I had this friend, and lately I've been missing him a lot.”

 

  “Why don't you go see him?” D.va asks.

 

  “Because we are both far to busy in life, but next time I get the chance I will.”

 

  “Your friend will like that,” Mercy says.

 

  “Is this Lay we’re talking about?” Jungkook asks.

 

  “Yeah...its Lay,” Taehyung says reminiscing the past.

 

  “You must really miss him,” Mercy says stating the obvious, but it made her seem caring.

 

  “I do,” Taehyung says looking somewhat sad.

 

  D.va then looks at Jungkook giving him a look that meant let's leave them two alone and watch from a distance to see if anything happens. 

 

  They then slowly back away and hide behind a wall.

 

  “You think something will happen?” Jungkook asks D.va who is peering out from behind a wall.

 

  “Definitely, they both have been spending way too much time together.”

 

  “Yeah, like that time when they were in your dorm, but mysteriously disappeared together.”

 

  “True, and that's why we need to pair them together. So if they aren't together they realise that they should be.”

 

  “Yep,” Jungkook says looking from behind D.va out at the two who were talking to each other. D.va and Jungkook couldn't hear them though.

 

  “So,” Taehyung says eating his ice cream,” Where do you think they went?”

 

  “I don't know, but I do know that they're together. So, I think our job is done here,” Mercy grabs Taehyung’s hand. She looks up at him and smiles, “Lets go to the beach.”

 

  “Okay,” Taehyung says. Then they walk away hand in hand.

 

  D.va looks back at Jungkook smiling, “I told you!”

 

  “This is great, because this means that Taehyung doesn't have that stupid crush on Nico anymore.”

 

  “Your right it does mean that!!!” D.va says jumping up and hugging Jungkook.

  “This is awesome,” Jungkook says smiling as he pulls D.va away. “Come on, let's go to one of these shops.” 

 

  They then walk to many different gift shop. They even see Suga and J-hope in one, but they don't stay with them they keep walking together. They actually have some nice conversations and get to know each other a little better. After around 20 minute of doing this, they realise that they have 5 minutes to get back to the beach for team building exercises. So they start running there.

 

**A giant group of people during the beginning of the hour.**

 

   This giant group consists of: Widowmaker, Seulgi, Joy, Chen, Wyatt Oleff, Yurio and Mina. (I definitely didn't forget about them and tried to make it seem as though I didn't.)

 

  “So, what do you want to do?” Widowmaker asks.

 

  “I don't really want to be here,” Wyatt says.

 

  “None of us do,” Chen starts,” But Zenyatta makes us.”

 

  “So let's make the most of it!” Seulgi says.

 

  “By doing what?” Joy asks.

 

  “I'm sure we can think of something,” Seulgi responds.

 

  “I think there's a Ferris wheel here,” Yurio suggests.

 

  “We should do that,” Chen agrees.

 

  “Great, I think the carts hold about  4 people in them,” Yurio responds.

 

  “There are seven of us,” Mina says, “That means no one will be left out.”

 

  “Exactly,” Yurio says, “Lets go.” He starts walking towards it and everyone else follows. They reach the Ferris wheel and like, no one is there except them.

 

  “Wow, this is a short line,” Widowmaker says.

 

  “What do you means short? It's nonexistent, no one but us is here,” Seulgi questions.

 

  “She’s got a point,” Wyatt points out.

 

  “Enough about this,” Yurio says, “Lets get on the ride.”

 

  They all agree and they go wait their turn to get in the carts. Yurio, Chen, Mina, and Wyatt Oleff went in one cart, while Widowmaker, Seulgi, and Joy went in the other.

 

  Widowmaker, Seulgi, and Joy went in the first box. Seulgi and Joy took one row, while Widowmaker took the other.

 

  “So Widow, how's life?” Joy asks.

 

  “Pretty good, I've become an even better sniper,” She responds.

 

  “That's great. How's the whole enemy thing going?” Seulgi asks, “I know you guys are constantly fighting them.”

 

  “It's good right now, the other team is fighting right now, so we can have a break.”

 

  “That's great,” Joy says looking back at her.

 

  “So what's new with you two?” Widow asks.

 

  “Well,” Joy starts, “Living here has been nice, but we probably should get back home soon.”

 

  “Right,” Widow says.

 

  “But I don't think Mina wants to leave yet, so we’re gonna stay a few more weeks for her,” Seulgi adds.

 

  “Why wouldn't she want to leave?” Widow asks.

 

  “Oh,” Joy says looking at Seulgi, “Um...She has a personal reason.”

 

  “Oh, okay,” Widow says dropping the issue.

 

  “So how's the girlfriend?” Seulgi asks Widow.

 

  “Great, wish she could be here, but she hates team bonding day.”

 

  “I understand,” Joy says looking over at Seulgi, “But someone keeps making me go.”

 

  “Hey, you could have stayed home,” She responds.

 

  “Yeah, but you would have been annoying about it.”

 

  “True.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Yurio, and Chen sat on one side of the cart, while Mina and Wyatt sat on the other side.

 

  “Wyatt I just wanted to say I love your YouTube videos,” Mina says.

 

  “Really?” He asks.

 

  “Yeah, they're hilarious.”

 

  “Wow, thanks,” He smiles. “How'd you find them?”

 

  “Someone sent me one of the videos.”

 

  “Smart person.”

 

  “He is.”

 

  “I liked your work in IT,” Yurio adds.

 

  “Thanks,” Wyatt says.

 

  “It was good,” Chen says.

 

  “Wait,” Wyatt says recognising Chen from brunch, “You're the guy that went as Georgie.”

 

  “Yeah, and your the kid that went as Georgie, so?”

 

  “I'm still mad about that,” Wyatt says.

 

  “Well frankly I don't care.”

 

  “Wow, I'm offended.”

 

  “Yep.”

 

  “So,” Yurio says changing the topic before Wyatt went crazy again, “Does anyone like skating?”

 

  “Yeah,” Mina says, “Why though?”

 

  “I like it…” He says quietly, “Wait, do any of you know what I do for a living?”

 

  They all shake their heads, because, to be honest, They had never thought of it.

 

  “I'm a figure skater, won the Grand prix, any of that ring a bell,” He says.

 

  “Not really, sorry,” Mina says.

 

  “Omg, do you guys even watch Tv?” 

 

  “Yes, just not your show,” Wyatt says then the others agree.

 

  “Wow, well I suggest watching. I've changed a lot since then though, so be warned.”

 

  “Thanks Yurio,” Chen responds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Team Building with Zenyatta.**

 

   After the Hour had passed everyone was back at the beach with Zenyatta.

 

   “Hello everyone,” Zenyatta starts, “I hope you're all ready to become a team, because we are going to be doing team building exercises! But first I must introduce you all to someone very important.”

 

   Everyone looks at each other confused.

 

  “She’s quite young, but she is very bright.” He then goes into a small hut on the beach.”

 

  While he was gone Jin looked over at D.va who he was standing next too. “Do you know who this is?” 

 

  “Yes, I'm so excited!!!” She responds.

 

  “Who is it then?”

 

  “Can't you just wait, she'll be here in five seconds.”

 

  “I guess.”

 

  “You mean I will.”

 

  “Okay, I will, gosh.”

 

    Zenyatta then walks out with a young girl. She had to be around 12. Her brown hair was short and she was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt that was a little bit too big for her. She looked at them and looked a bit frightened, but not by much. 

 

   “This is Eleven,” Zenyatta says, “Please welcome her to the team.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Oh My God! It's The Loch Ness Monster!!!

 

  “Eleven!!! As in Stranger Things Eleven!!!” Chanyeol screams from behind the crowd.

 

  “Yes Chanyeol,” Zenyatta says, “It is her. She is here for training us all about the powers, and things like that.”

 

  “Woah,” Taehyung says eyes lighting up at the word ‘powers.’

 

  “Enough about this though,” Zenyatta says, “It's time for some team building. The first game we shall be doing is an ice breaker and is called The Kindness circle. So, everyone sits in a circle then one person says something nice about the person that's on their right then that person does the same thing and so on.”

 

  “That sounds stupid,” Widowmaker says.

 

  “I don't care.” Zenyatta says, “Now everyone get into a circle and sit down.

 

  Everyone sits in a circle and Zenyatta decides that he’ll go first to make things easy and to give others an idea of how the game is played. “So I'll start by giving the person on my right a compliment.” Zenyatta looks to his right and sees Jungkook. “Jungkook you are a very talented dropkicker.”

 

  “Thanks Zen,” Jungkook says then looks to his right and sees D.va, “D.va thank you for helping me these past few days. It means a lot.”

 

  “Thank you,” She then looks over at at Joy on her right, “Joy you are beyond beautiful.”

 

  “Thanks,” Joy then looks at sombra and says, “Sombra you are so good at hacking and your hair is purple.”

 

  “I Dye it myself,” She then looks over at Jimin who's hand she was holding and smiles, “Thank you for showing me that love is still possible in this world.”

 

  “You showed me the same Sombra,” He says lightly squeezing her hand then looking over at Mcree who was next to him. “Your a good shot and have a really cool belt.”

 

  “It's cool because it means bad-a-” Mcree starts but then gets yelled at by like, everyone not to say what he was going to say.

 

  “Okay, I won't say it, geez.” Mcree then looks over at Nico. “Good choice in Friends.”

 

  “What?” Nico says confused, but decides to not care and looks over at Hanayo who was next to her. “You are the best friend that anyone could have. You make me laugh and smile all the time. Thank you.”

 

  “Thanks Nico,” Hanayo then gives Jin a compliment, “You gave me some really good coffee recommendations the other day, thank you.”

 

  “I do know the best types don't I.” He says admiring his work then looks over at Yurio. “Good job on winning that Competition.”

 

  “You know about that? Wow, at least someone knows about my past.” Yurio says.

 

  “Of course I do, I love Ice.”

 

  “Same,” Yurio then turns to look at suga, “Suga even though you stole some stuff out of my room, you're still a really cool guy. I'm happy that over the next few weeks I'll be able to get to know you better.”

 

  “Kay,” Suga says then turns to Mercy, “Your blond hair is pretty.”

 

  “Thank you suga,” She says while turning to seulgi, “Your dancing is very good, especially in Be natural.”

 

  “Thanks,” She smiles then turns to Chen. “Chen your voice is absolutely gorgeous. You are very talented.”

 

  “Thank you,” Chen turns to Baekhyun, “Your hands are pretty bro.”

 

  “Thanks,” He then turns to Mina, “Your hair looks good today.”

 

  “Thanks Baekhyun,” she says then turns to Taehyung, “Taehyung your acting in Hwarang was great.”

 

  “Thanks I really shined in that,” He then dramatically turns around to see that Eleven was sitting next to him, “Eleven, I loved when you made that bus fly up into the air, that was really cool.”

 

  “Thank you,” She says shyly. She then turns and sees Chanyeol on her right, “You have blue hair,” She says timidly, “Its bitchin.”

 

  “Oh, thanks… Bitchin’s a good word, I guess.” He then turns to see Honoka next to him. “When you brought everyone together to save your school because it was shutting down. That was amazing. You tried so hard and you fixed a major problem.”

 

  “Thanks a lot of people don't appreciate that enough,” She smiles then turns to see Wyatt next to her. “Wyatt when you went kinda crazy the other day, even though I wasn't there and had to watch a recording of it, that was really entertaining.”

 

  “That was recorded?” Wyatt says sadly.

 

  “Of course, cameras are everywhere man.”

 

  “Got a point, oh well,” He then turns to see Widowmaker next to him. “Your a good sniper, whenever I play overwatch Widowmaker always shoots me down, so good job.”

 

  “Thanks,” She says even though that's not actually her in the game, but she’ll still take it as a compliment. She looks to her right and sees Maki, “Maki your composing skills are very good, considering you only know how to play the piano.”

 

  “Thank you, I'm surprised by them too,” She laughs then looks at Jhope who was next to her. “Your parts in Cypher 3 and 4 are really cool and unique. I like listening to them.”

 

  “Thanks I put a lot of work into them,” J-hope then looks over at Namjoon who was sitting yo his right. “Your leadership skills are spot on bro.”

 

  “Thanks bro,” He says then looks over at Hanzo who was next to him. “Man I don't know how you can live off of the dew on a leaf, but you are, so good job on that, I guess.”

 

  “Thanks,” He then sees Zenyatta next to him, “Thanks Zen for always making us do new things even though we don't want to do them.”

 

  “Oh thank you Hanzo,” Zenyatta smiles, “I do try.”

 

  “You sure do.”

 

  “Okay now that this game is done, it's time for some team building exercises.” 

 

  “Oh,” Jungkook says, “There’s more?”

 

  “Of course,” He laughs at him. “You think teamship happens over night? I don't think so. You must make and mold it into something strong and powerful.”

 

  “Ah...okay,” Jungkook says.

 

  “So, on to the next game. This will require us to separate into pairs and to do that I put all of your names into a hat and will pull them out and pair you together.” Zenyatta then grabs the top hat that was basking in the sun. He puts his hand in it and grabs out to pieces of paper. He then reads the names off, “The first names are...Hanzo...and Seulgi. So team up together.”

 

  Hanzo and Seulgi get up from their sitting spots and stand together outside of the circle.

 

  “Now for the next names,” Zenyatta says. And since I don't feel like writing this long and boring process out I'm just gonna tell you the pairings. Wyatt and Hanayo, Nico and Chen, Maki and Yurio, Eleven and Widowmaker, J-hope and Suga, Jungkook and D.va, Namjoon and Jin, Mercy and Taehyung, Mcree and Honoka, Jimin and Sombra, Joy and Mina and last but not least Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

  “So now that everyone is paired up, let me explain the rules of this game. The game is basically just questions and then some staring. That's basically it. So first you read the questions one by one and answer them, then you'll stare into each other's eyes for four minutes to create a teammate like bond.”

 

  “This is idiotic,” Suga says exfoliating his butterknife with some sand He found on the beach that wasn't from his universe but the overwatch one.

 

  “Enough,” Zenyatta says handing out a piece of paper to each pairing, “These are the instruction, please follow them and answer each question. Now play the game.” Zenyatta goes back into his beach hut and gives them some time to play.

 

  “I guess we should read these rules,” Hanzo says.

 

  “Yeah we should,” Seulgi says holding the paper close enough to Hanzo so that she and him could both read it.

 

_   Questions: _

 

  * __Given the choice of anyone in the universe, who would you choose as a diner guest?__


  * _Do you have a hunch about how you will die? If so, explain._


  * _Name 3 things you and your partner have in common._


  * _What does friendship mean to you?_


  * _Make 3 ‘True’ statement together. Example: ‘We’ both are here._


  * _Complete this statement: “I wish I could share…”_


  * _Tell your partner what you like about them. Be very honest. Say things you wouldn't normally say._


  * _If you were to die reading this sentence, what would you regret not saying or doing the most?_


  * _What's something you can't live without?_



 

  1. _What's your first impression._



_        of your partner? _

_     After the questions wait for _

_     Zenyatta to come out and start _

_     the 4 minute time limit so that _

_     you can stare into your partners _

_     eyes for 4 minutes. _

 

  “I suppose we should start,” Hanzo says to seulgi.

 

  “We should,” Seulgi then sits on the sand, “Come on. It'll be more comfortable that standing.”

 

  “Okay,” He says then sits down.

 

  “So the first question is who would you have dinner with out of everyone in the universe?” Seulgi says, but Hanzo doesn't answer. “Do you want me to answer first?”

 

  “Yeah,” He says, “I'm still thinking.”

 

  “Okay,” She smiles, “I think… Beyonce or maybe someone from Tvxq.”

 

  “Interesting, I think…” Hanzo stops to collect his thoughts, “I would… invite Shakespeare.”

 

  “Shakespeare?” She asks surprised, “Do you like literature?”

 

  “I'm a fan of it, yes.”

 

  “Wow, that's so cool.”

 

  “Yeah, but we can talk about it later. Let's do the next question.”

 

  “Right,” Seulgi looks back at the paper, “The next question is if you think you know how you will die, and it says to explain.”

 

  “Um… I've never thought about that.”

 

  “Neither have I, but I think I'll just die of old age or something.”

 

  “Same.”

 

  “Well this means we can go to the next question,” She says looking again at the paper,” Which is...Name 3 things you and your partner have in common.”

 

  “Well, we're both on a beach, that's one.”

 

  “Yeah, and we’re both human.”

 

  “We both have never talked to each other till this game,” Hanzo says.

 

  “Your right, we haven't ever talked.”

 

  “I've always meant too, but you always looked busy.”

 

  “You did too,” Seulgi smiles.

 

  “Onto the next question,” Hanzo says.

 

  “Okay...it's, um…” She reads the question off, “What does friendship mean to you?” She looks up at him and waits for a response. 

 

  “Someone you can tell all your thoughts to and they don't judge, well they do, but it's different.”

 

  “I understand, I feel the same way.”

 

  “Good,” He smiles.

 

  They then answer a few more questions and talk about them intelligently, but now they're on their last one.

 

  “What's your first impression of your partner?” Seulgi says.

 

  “Well,” Hanzo says thinking, “The first time I saw you was in a music video. It was the Happiness one, and I thought your outfit looked a bit strange.”

 

  “Oh...well i don't pick out my outfits for music videos.” she laughs then thinks about her first impression of Hanzo. “The first time I saw you, was in the overwatch game. Your character shot mine in the head and I died. So you can say my first impression of you wasn't that good, but meeting you in person is a lot different.”

 

  “I can say the same. Your outfit looks a lot better.”

 

  “Thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  D.va and Jungkook are playing the game. They're on the sixth question.

 

  “Complete this statement: I wish I could share…” Jungkook says.

 

  “Um...You go first,” She says.

 

  “But I read the question,” He says un-amused. “You go first.”

 

  “Okay,” She pouts, “...Share my feelings better.”

 

  “Your feelings?”

 

  “Yeah,” She says, “I have a problem letting people know how I feel. Like...like serious feelings.”

 

  “Okay...I guess that's important.”

 

  “It is.”

 

  “I'm sure you'll get past it.”

 

  “I hope so, what it he finds someone els…” D.va covers her mouth quickly.

 

  “Who's he?” Jungkook asks curiously.

 

  “...Uh...No one important.” She says nervously.

 

  “Sounds important. Especially if you want to tell him your feelings.” Jungkook says looking at D.va.

 

  “Okay… he is.”

 

  “Can I know?”

 

  “Know what?

 

  “Who this mystery man is?” He asks jokingly, but he was being serious at the same time.

 

  “What?...No.” D.va says.

 

  “Why not? I could help you talk to him.” He adds hoping this would help her to tell him.

 

  “I don't need your help talking to him.”

 

  “Kinda seems like it though.”

 

  “...Alright, I'll tell you,” She complies, “but you can't tell anyone.”

 

  “I won't.”

 

  “Pinky promise?” She holds out her pinky to Jungkook.

 

  He takes it in his pinky, “Pinky Promise.”

 

  “Okay…” She gets closer to Jungkook’s ear and whispers to him, “Its Hanzo.”

 

  “Him!?” Jungkook says surprised, “Why?”

 

  “You can't tell!?!” She asks surprised, because how could you not know?

 

  “No, I have no idea what you see in him.” He asks confused.

 

  “You're so blind.”

 

  “No, I have eyes, I saw a picture of him at the brunch and his costume was the ugliest thing I've ever seen.”

 

  “No it wasn't.” She defends even though she didn't even like it.

 

  “You liked it?!?!” He asks surprised because he thought she would at least have some taste in men.

 

  “I'm not saying that.”

 

  “Fine, but please tell me what you see in him.” He had to know now.

 

  “Well, he’s brave, He’s funny and intelligent. Not to mention his hair and physical appearance is amazing.”

 

  “Ah,” Jungkook says, “You like his looks.” Everything makes sense now. 

 

  “It's not just that, there are other factors.” She says.

 

  “Like his love for boring books?” Jungkook questions.

 

  “They aren't boring.”

 

  “Have you ever read Shakespeare?” He asks.

 

  “No, bu-”

 

  “Why haven't you read it?”

 

  “Because…” She thinks for a second. Then she realises that she didn't read them because they were indeed boring to get( I'm not dissing Shakespeare by the way. I just don't find reading his books enjoyable, but I understand if others do and respect their opinions). “...Um, I guess what you said, but that doesn't mean I can't like someone who does like them.”

 

  “I mean you can, but what would you talk about?”

 

  “We can talk about things other than his books.”

 

  “Okay, then what do you usually talk about?”

 

  “Um...We don't exactly talk.”

 

  “Then what do you do?”

 

  “Well, I stare, and if we’re in a group together sometimes I say things to him, but I never start conversations.”

 

  “Why not? He has to get to know you at some point.”

 

  “I just hope he sees me talking to other people and realises that I'm awesome and that he should start the conversation.” After she said this Jungkook just looks at her like she’s an idiot.

 

  “That's stupid. If you like him talk to him.” 

 

  “But, what if he doesn't like me?”

 

  “Then you show him why he should.”

 

  “How? What could I possibly do?

 

  “Just be yourself.” Jungkook says. “He needs to know the real you if he’s going to like you that way. So, you can't have him liking a fake version of you, because if he starts dating you he'll realise that the person he once liked isn't actually there. And if he doesn't like you for who you are, then he’s the wrong person.”

 

  “But, what if he doesn't like me.”

  “Then you have to accept that.” Jungkook says.

 

  “I guess I'll just try.”

 

  “Do that, and you'll be fine.”

 

  “Thanks Jungkook.”

 

  “No problem.” He says smiling slightly, “Let's get to the next question.”

 

  “Okay,” She says smiling.

 

  “What's something you like about the other person? It also says to be very honest.”

 

  “Uh…” D.va mumbles.

 

  “I can go first, if you want?” Jungkook asks.

 

  “Thanks.”

 

  “Okay, um… I like how happy you always seem. It can always put someone into a good mood.” He smiles a little but his eyes don't match his lips.

 

  “Thank you, I like that you're always helping people and putting there problems above yours. It's selfless and, and a really great thing.” D.va says smiling.

 

  “Thanks…” He says quietly looking down. He then looks up and smiles, “Let's go to the next question.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  After everyone finishes their questions. Zenyatta comes out of his Cabin on beach. He sees all the pairs sitting in two rows. One person from each pair would be in one of the road facing the other person.

 

  “Hello young ones, I hope you all bonded a lot, because now it's time for more bonding.” Zenyatta claps his hands in excitement, but no one is that happy, they all just look done with him. “Okay, you all are going to look into your partner's eyes for four minutes.” Zenyatta pulled out a timer and turned in on. “Okay, go for it!”

 

  They all started to stare into their partners eyes. They all kept eye contact for a good 30 seconds before it got weird.

 

  “Honoka,” Mcree says when he realises that she wasn't staring at him anymore.

 

  “Hmm,” She says looking back into his eyes.

 

  “What were you looking at?” He asks, because he wants to know why he wasn't good enough.

 

  “Nothing,” She says smiling then resuming looking into his eyes.

 

  But she wasn't just looking at nothing, no. She was looking at Mercy. Who she had just so recently developed a crush on, but Mercy didn't notice her staring, because she was staring at Taehyung. Taehyung though didn't notice, because he was staring at Nico, but she didn't notice because she was staring at Jungkook. He also didn't notice because he was staring at D.va, she wasn't looking at him though, but at Hanzo and he was staring at Mcree. Everyone else was doing great at the whole staring at their partner thing though, even Mcree.

 

  After what seemed like the most awkward moment of everyone's life the time buzzed. Almost immediately everyone looked away from their partner. They had seen their face enough for one lifetime.

 

  “That was weird…” Yurio says looking down at the sand.

 

  “Yeah…” Maki says quietly, bringing her face down to conceal the blush that was pasted on her cheeks.

 

  “Let's never do that again,” Yurio says moving the sand around with his hand.

 

  “Agreed.”

 

  “Did I just hear someone say ‘Lets not do this again’?” Zenyatta says nearing them.

 

  “Yes,” Maki says looking up him face red and embarrassed.

 

  “Why though?” Zenyatta says placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward. “Don't you feel closer to your partner?” He says looking over at Yurio who was still looking down at that extremely fun sand. 

 

  “Not really… it kinda made things weird,” Maki says looking at Zenyatta, but stealing quick glances at Yurio every so often.

 

  “I'm sure that's not true,” Zenyatta says then turns his attention to Yurio, “Do you feel the same way?”

 

  “Yeah…” Yurio says not looking up.

 

  “Boy, can you look me in the face?” Zenyatta says.

 

  Yurio looks up at Zenyatta and gave him an irritated face that was masking the embarrassment that he was trying to hide, “Yes, I can.”

 

  “Good, it's respectful.”

 

  “Zenyatta,” Maki says, “Why is this the game you chose? I mean, it's kind of weird.”

 

  “Honey, it's proven to build bonds.”

 

  “Not friendship bonds,” Yurio says, “It's literally proven by scientists to make two people fall in love. It's weird making two friends do it. Last time I was paired with Mcree, and the time before that I was with Bastion. Do you know how awkward that was?”

 

  “I'm sorry you feel that way, but it builds bonds so I'm going to keep doing it whether you like it or not.”

 

  “Fine, I just won't go next time.”

  “Be that way if you must, but you'll miss out on a good time.”

 

  “I don't care,” Yurio says standing up, “I'm tired of these games.” He then walks away towards the shops of the beach.

 

  “Yurio!” Maki says standing up then looks over at Zenyatta, “Look what you did.”

 

  “Not my fault,” Zenyatta says holding his hands up in defense.

 

  “Oh my god…” She mutters under her breath before running after Yurio. “Yurio!”

 

  “Hmm…” Zenyatta hums watching Maki run after Yurio. “Are they a thing?” He asks turning around to the rest of the group.

 

  “No,” Nico says, “I think they're just friends.”

 

  “They should go out,” Zenyatta says looking back at her, “They could be #Makio.”

 

  “God no,” Hanayo speaks up, “Their ship name wouldn't be that.”

 

  “Then what would it be?” Zenyatta asks.

 

  “Well,” She starts, “It could be...Yurki? Maybe...I don't know, but it isn't gonna be Makio.”

 

  “But Yurki sucks,” Mina adds in.

 

  “True,” Mcree says giving Mina a thumbs up.

 

  “But, I have to admit, Makio isn't good either,” Joy says.

 

  “It really is an abominable atrocious sort of ship name,” Namjoon adds.

 

  “OH MY GOD, THEIR SHIP NAME COULD BE MARIO!!!” Jin screams.

 

  “OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!” Chanyeol also screams.

 

  “It has to be that!!!” Jhope yells at Zenaytta.

 

  “It can be, but I think we should first see all the options before deciding,” Zenyatta says.

 

  “Smart,” Jimin says.

 

  “Okay, are there any other options we should know about?” Zenyatta says to the group.

 

  “Mayu,” Sombra adds.

 

  “Good one babe,” Jimin says.

 

  “Thanks love.”

 

  “Enough of this love stuff,” Taehyung says throwing his hands at Sombra and Jimin, “We are discussing important matters here!”

 

  “Sorry,” Jimin pouts.

 

  “Mayu’s a good name though,” Taehyung says.

 

  “Yes it is,” Jungkook says standing up, “But there is another name that you have all forgotten about.”

 

  “What?” D.va asks looking up at Jungkook.

 

  “What you my ask. Well, Kirio is the name.” 

 

  “Kirio? The last part of there names?” Baekhyun says, “I still think Mario is the best one.”

 

  “I agree,” Honoka says. Mcree looks over at her when she says that, because of the sound of her beautiful voice.

 

  “I also agree,” Mcree says turning his away from Honoka to Zenyatta.

 

  “I know you all want Mario, but there are still more names we aren't considering,” Zenyatta says.

 

  “Um…” Widowmaker says putting on her thinking cap. She actual did put on a thinking cap. It's yellow and violet just like Taehyung’s home planet. “There's Rioma,Rioki,Yuma....Yuki, Marioki, YukiMario…”

 

  “Is that all?” Baekhyun asks.

 

  “I believe so,” Widowmaker says taking of her thinking cap.

 

   Taehyung looks over at her when she does. He sees the bold colors of the hat and remembers something from his childhood.

 

_   “Lay!” Little Taehyung yelled running around the park. He was only eight at the time. The park was full of luscious Purple trees and yellow grass. The sky was a light shade of green and the white light from the sun flooded the area with life and beauty. Taehyung looked behind every tree and bush there. “Lay, where are you?” He yells looking around. He looks for 15 minutes, but still doesn't know where his friend is. “Lay I can't find you,” Taehyung yells before falling onto the ground in sadness. He sat with his legs crossed as he waits for Lay to come out. He started to pick at the grass when he suddenly heard a voice. _

 

_   “Taehyung?” A voice said Taehyung couldn't seem to figure out where the voice was coming from, but he knew that it was lay’s. _

 

_   “Lay?” Taehyung’s eyes lit up as he sat up and looked around trying to find the voice. “Where are you?” _

 

_   “I'm…” He had heard Lay say. The sound came from a bush to Taehyung’s right. _

 

_   “Your?” Taehyung asked moving towards the sound. _

 

_   “I-I can't come out right now…” Lay said fast. _

 

_   “Why can't you?” Taehyung questioned moving closer, “It's just hide and seek.” _

 

_   “Taehyung just go home,” Lay said. _

 

_   Taehyung remembers feeling hurt by those words. He also remembers being confused. Even though he said to leave he kept walking towards where Lay was. _

 

_   “Taehyung I said stop!!!” Lay yelled. This had made chills run down Taehyung's back. The feeling wasn't pleasant for a young 8 year old. _

_   Taehyung did as he was told and stopped. _

 

_   “Please don't…” Lay sounded sad like he was crying, Taehyung didn't know why then, but would soon find out. _

 

_   “Lay, please just tell me what going on?”  _

 

_   “Taehyung, sometimes things happen that you can't stop...I...I tried…” _

 

_   “Tried? What happened?” Taehyung started walking again. He slowly looked into the Bush.  _

 

_   What Taehyung saw still chills him to his core. Lay wasn't a Unicorn anymore, he was a sheep. _

 

_   “Lay…” Taehyung asked his eyes were wide, “Why do you look like this?” He looked him up and down and realized what has happened. _

 

_   “Taehyung, I told you,” Lay said, “You can't stop evolution.” _

 

  “Taehyung?” A voice called. Taehyung blinks and he realises Mercy had just talked to him and that everyone is looking at him.

 

  “Yes…” He says quietly.

 

  “Are you okay? She asks looking concerned.

 

  “Yeah,” He says putting on a fake smile, “I was just thinking.”

 

  “Okay…” She says understanding that she shouldn't pry.

 

  “Did they figure out a name?” Taehyung asks.

 

  “They went with Mario,” Mercy says.

 

**What happened with #Mario.**

 

  “Yurio!” Maki yells as she runs after him. 

 

  Yurio didn't stop though, he kept walking forward.

 

  “Yurio please stop!” Maki yells yet again as she runs faster after him. When she gets into reaching distance of him she grabs his wrist stopping him.

 

  “What?!” He says turning around to meet her eyes. “Can't I just have sometime to myself?”

 

  She let's go of his wrist and just stares at him. Her face surprised by the way he snapped at her. She tries to read his expression. It's a mix of irritation and embarrassment.

 

  “I…” Maki starts then stops.

 

  Yurio looked at Maki’s face that looked all sorts of nervous and confused.

 

  “I'm sorry…” Maki adds looking at the ground.

 

  “It's fine,” Yurio says as he keeps walking.

 

  “Why are you like this?” Maki says. He looks over at her.

 

  “What?” He asks.

 

  “Why are you like this?” She repeats, “Why did you just leave? Zenyatta was just being annoying. It's nothing to that mad about.”

 

  “Maki,” Yurio starts as he walks back over to her, “You just got here, you don't know how it is.”

 

  “Your right, I don't, so please explain it for me?”

 

  “Zenyatta plans things like this every weeks and every time is worse than the last. We waste our time doing bonding, when we should actually be creating plans to fix our problems.”

 

  Maki just stands there, because she not exactly sure how to respond to that.

 

  “I think you've probably noticed that not many Overwatch people are here, right?”

 

  “Yes…”

 

  “That's because they realise what a waste of time these things are.”

 

  “Oh…”

 

  “Yeah, I wish I was like them...not here.”

 

  After he said that they stood there for a few minutes. They were completely silent until Yurio said something.

 

  “Do you want to go back?” 

 

  “Sure,” She says quietly.

 

  They walk back silently and see everyone talking to each other about god knows what. When they get close enough they hear someone say something.

 

  “They went with Mario,” Mercy says to Taehyung.

 

  “You guys are playing Mario?” Maki asks. Mercy and Taehyung both jump at the sound of her voice.

 

  “Oh my god Maki…” Taehyung says with a hand over his heart, “That was scary.”

 

  “Not really,” Maki says, “But back to my question, are you guys going to play Mario?”

 

  “No…” Mercy says.

 

  “Then why did you say ‘They went with Mario’?” Yurio asks.

 

  “Oh that's easy,” Taehyung starts, “They were talking about your sh-” Mercy’s hand covers Taehyung's mouth.

 

  “They were talking about what they would name a ship,” She lies.

 

  “But he said your,” Maki says.

 

  “He said that because...He’s an alien, they say weird things.” 

 

  “Are you sure?” Yurio asks, “Because I swear he was talking about us.”

 

  “No, nope.” Mercy says shaking her head. “He wasn't.”

 

  “Then why is your hand covering  his mouth?” Maki questions.

 

  “Oh,” Mercy says looking at her hand that was indeed on his mouth. She removes her hand, “That's because…”

 

  “Because,” Taehyung says, “Of reasons children shouldn't know.”

 

  “But we aren't children,” Maki says.

 

  “That is true,” Taehyung says, then looks over at Mercy, “They do have a point there.”

 

  “Taehyung,” Mercy says looking at him, “This is your mess.”

 

  “No it's not.”

 

  “Yes it is.”

 

  “I think not.”

 

  “Then use your brain.”

 

  “I am.”

 

  “I don't think so.”

 

  “Well I have one.”

 

  “Just because you have one doesn't mean you're using it.”

 

  “But I am,” Taehyung pouts, “Why are you so mean?”

 

  “I'm not mean, just fix this.”

 

  “I'm confused,” Maki says interrupting them.

 

  “That's because your young,” Taehyung says looking at her.

 

  “Are you kidding me?” Yurio says, “What are you two hiding?”

 

  “Nothing,” Mercy says, “Absolutely nothing.”

 

  “Yeah, we don't hide things,” Taehyung says, “We are incredible open people.”

 

  “Then what are you hiding?” Yurio says yet again.

 

  “This again?” Taehyung says.

 

  “Yes, this again. Just tell us.”

 

  “Well,” Taehyung starts, “It's a very big secret. So I'm not sure I should tell you.”

 

  “You can tell me.”

 

  “If you want,” Taehyung leans closer to Yurio and whispers something into his ear. When he pulls back Yurio looks surprised.

 

  “This is true?” Yurio asks in disbelief.

 

  “Every word,” Taehyung smiles.

 

  “Prove it,” Yurio says folding arms to his chest.

 

  “How about no,” Taehyung says grabbing Mercy’s hand and pulling them into the crowd of people.

 

  Yurio looks at them run away, “What a liar.” 

 

  “What did he say?” Maki asks.

 

  “He told me that he and Mercy were dating.”

 

  “Really?” Maki says, “That doesn't answer any of our questions.

 

  “I know, that's why I asked him to prove it.”

 

  “I guess that's why they ran away.”

 

  “Exactly.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  “Taehyung,” Mercy says stopping him. Mercy and Him had been running for a few minutes and have completely left the group

 

  “What?” Taehyung says looking back at her.

 

  “Why are we running?” 

 

  “To get away from our problems.”

 

  “Your problem,” She corrected.

 

  He laughs, “My problem? No it was definitely ‘Our’ problem.”

 

  “It really wasn't.”

 

  “It was though.”

 

  “You're the one who almost told them what everyone was talking about.”

 

  “That is true,” He says contemplating, “But you made it worse.”

 

  “You ran away.”

 

  “Because they wanted me to prove my excuse.”

 

  “What was you excuse?”

 

  “That we were dating.”

 

  Mercy’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

 

  “Why are you looking at me like that?” Taehyung says looking at her face. “Stop, it's weird.”

 

  “Oh,” She stops her weird face, “Sorry.”

 

  “Yeah, well they wanted me to prove that we were dating, but I didn't know how.”

 

  “And that's why you ran away?”

 

  “Yeah, I mean, there was one thing I could have done, but it would have totally ruined our friendship so I didn't do it.”

 

  “What?”

 

  “What?”

 

  “Like what could you have done?”

 

  “...um,” Taehyung starts, “I would've kissed you or something.”

 

  “Why were you so embarrassed to say that? Am I that repulsive?”

 

  “No no, you aren't repulsive.” He defends.

 

  “So why were you embarrassed?

 

  “I just thought it would have been weird, because we’re friends.”

 

  “I wouldn't have minded.”

 

  “See, that's strange. You should mind it, and you would have in that situation.”

 

  “No, I would have been fine with it.”

 

  “Really?” Why?” He asks confused.

 

  “Why? Because I'm okay with it.”

 

  “But you wouldn't have been if I had done that.”

 

  “No, okay, you're making this way worse than it needs to be.”

 

  “I guess I should have thought of a better lie.”

 

  “It's fine, this one almost worked,” Mercy puts a hand on Taehyung's arm.

 

  “Almost…” Taehyung says quietly, “Oh well.”

 

  Taehyung looks back at the group and realises that they've been gone for quite a while. “We should probably get back.”

 

  “You're right.”

 

  “Yeah,” Taehyung says as he starts walking back, “Or else people will actual think we are together.”

 

**Back with the group**

 

  “So,” Zenyatta starts, “I have just been informed that we are missing a few members of our group.”

 

  Everyone starts murmuring amongst each other.

 

  “And now we must find them,” He adds.

 

  “But how?” A man without a horse says. His name is J-Hope by the way.

 

  “We split up and find them of course.”

 

  “But who’s missing?” Joy says building a sand mansion. It had a three car garage and a hedge maze in the backyard.

 

  “Thank you for asking,” Zenyatta says with a smile, “The missing few are Taehyung, Mercy, Widowmaker, Seulgi, Yurio, Chen, Maki, Baekhyun, Hanzo, Chanyeol, and Mina.”

 

  “That's more than a few,” Suga says using his brain, while cutting through the sand with Butter knife.

 

  “Well this isn't math class is it Suga.” Zenyatta starts. “Lets split into groups and find them.

 

  “I volunteer!!!” A hand from the back raises. Everyone looks to see who it belongs to. They see that the person is Namjoon. “I volunteer as tribute.”

 

  “This isn't the reaping, but I like your enthusiasm,” Zenyatta says motioning for Namjoon to stand behind him.

 

  He bows “Thank you great sir.” Then goes and stands behind Zenyatta.

 

  “Anymore Volunteers or ‘tributes?’” Zenyatta laughs.

 

  “I'll go,” Wyatt walks forth. He bends to his knees, lowering his head, all while placing a fist to his heart. He slowly raises his head, “I will save them.”

 

  “Ahh….okay,” Zenyatta says ushering the boy up. “Anyone normal wish to help? Please?” He empathises the ‘Normal’.

 

  “I,” J-hope walks forward, “Will go and save the young Taehyung. The boy must be fearfully afraid and cold. All alone in this foreign place that you call home, but for him it is a place that is strange and new.”

 

  “K, anyone else?”

 

  “I'll go,” Nico says casually.

 

  “Cool, I'm just gonna select the last few.” Zenyatta starts, “Lets see, I choose Mcree, Honoka, Jimin, D.va, and Jin.”

 

  “We will split into groups of 3’s. So, Namjoon, Wyatt, and Nico shall go together. J-hope, Mcree, and Honoka will be a team. Then Jimin, D.va, and Jin will be together.

 

  “Why aren't you going?” Nico asks.

 

  “Because if they come back I need to be here.”

 

  “But like half the team is here?”

 

  “But I still need to be here.”

 

  “Why?”

 

  “Don't ask unnecessary questions dear.”

 

  “Okay...” She felt rejected and sad. Her feelings are important, but not to Zenyatta.

 

  “Team Namjoon should go down the beach. Team Mcree should check the stores on the left side of town while team D.va checks the right side.

 

  “We got this,” Namjoon says.

 

  “We shall not fail thee,” Jin says to Zenyatta being ever so respectful.

 

  “Okay...go go now.” He shoo’s them off of the beach. Well the ones leaving beach that is.

 

**Before people went missing**

 

  Everyone is chilling after they decided that they should go with Mario.

 

  Chen, Hanzo, Seulgi and Widowmaker are all sitting in a circle. 

 

  “I think we need to escape this hell hole,” Widowmaker suggests.

 

  “You read my mind,” Chen says.

 

  “But how exactly should we escape?” Seulgi adds.

 

  “It'll need preciseness,” Hanzo adds rubbing his chin and staring at the sky for the coolness effect.

 

  “Did I hear getting out of here?” Chanyeol asks popping up out of nowhere.

 

  “Yes,” Seulgi says, “That is what we were discussing.”

 

  “Great,” He says sitting down, “I'm in.”

 

  “Back to the plan,” Chen says, “What are we doing?”

 

  “Leaving,” Chanyeol says confidently.

 

  “But how?” Widowmaker says staring at him blankly, because of that stupid statement.

 

  “I think we should just run,” Seulgi says using two fingers to show the running motion.

 

  “What?” Widowmaker asks.

 

  “If we run as fast as the lightnings. Then they won't be able to see us.”

 

  “I'm good at that,” Chen adds.

 

  “So am I,” Hanzo also adds.

 

  “Good, then this is the plan for us,” Seulgi says.

 

  “Did I hear plan?” Baekhyun says sitting down next to Chanyeol.

 

  “Yeah,” Chanyeol starts, “We’re getting out of this joint.”

 

  “Sweet, I'm in.”

 

  “Okay, so the plan is we’re gonna run as fast as the lightnings.” Hanzo says.

 

  “Um...they could still see us though,” Baekhyun says.

 

  “No they wouldn't,” Chanyeol says.

 

  “No they would see us,” He repeats, “We need a diversion.”

 

  “A diversion?” Seulgi asks scratching her head.

 

  “Yeah, so they'll be looking at something else when we run.” Baekhyun says.

 

  “That is so smart,” Seulgi says mesmerized.

 

  “I know,” Baekhyun says tapping his head, “I'm smart sometimes.”

 

  “What's our diversion gonna be?” Chen asks.

 

  “Um...we could scream loch ness monster and point at the ocean?” Hanzo suggests while pointing at the ocean.

 

  “That's really good,” Seulgi says.

 

  “Loch Ness monster?” Yurio says walking towards them with Maki, “What are you guys talking about?” 

 

  Baekhyun and Chanyeol drag the two down, “Shhhh!!!!!! We are discussing important matters,” Baekhyun says.

 

  “We’re getting out of here,” Chanyeol says.

 

  “Cool,” Maki says.

 

  “I'm into that,” Yurio says.

 

  “The plan is to scream Loch Ness monster then run away when everyone is looking at the ocean,” Hanzo says while pulling his beautiful locks into a ponytail.

 

  “Good plan,” Maki says.

 

  “Okay are you guys ready,” Chen says standing up. The others follow his actions.

 

  “Always,” Hanzo says brushing the sand off of himself.

 

  “What are guys getting ready for?” Mina says walking towards him.

 

  “No time to explain just run when we run,” Seulgi says grabbing Mina’s hand.

 

  “Okay,” Mina responds.

 

  They all look towards the ocean and scream “LOCH NESS MONSTER!!!!!!!”

 

  Every head turns towards the ocean and that's when they run. They are as fast as a group of ants in the search for radioactive butter that was cultivated by god on the planet mars.

 

  Once they were at the shops and away from everyone they decided to split up.

 

  “We can't have this many people together,” Hanzo says, “Its suspicious.”

 

  “True,” Seulgi says, “We need to split up.”

 

  “So who wants to go with who?” Yurio says.

 

  “Well,” Widowmaker starts, “How about the people who were first deciding to leave go together, and then the people that decided to join later on go together?”

 

  “I like that idea,” Yurio says.

 

  “That means that Widowmaker, Seulgi, Hanzo, and I are all in a group,” Chen says, “That leaves the rest of you together.”

 

  “See you guys later,” Baekhyun says walking towards a shop.

 

  “Bye,” Everyone else says as they follow because he’s walking towards the Disney store. How could they not follow.

 

  “Damn,” Seulgi says, “I wanted to go there.”

 

  “Another time Seulgi,” Widowmaker pats Seulgi’s back, “There will be other times.”

 

  Seulgi pouts, “Okay...where are we going then?”

 

  “The other way,” Chen says pointing towards the long string of shops behind them.

 

  “Ohhh!!!!!” Seulgi says perking up, “I think there's a Coffee shop this way.”

 

  “What?!?!” Chen says eyes lighting up.

 

  “A coffee shop, we have to go!” 

 

  “Lets go!” Chen says as he and Seulgi run towards the coffee shop.

 

  Widowmaker and Hanzo look at each other.

 

  “Should we follow them?” Widow asks.

 

  “I'm not a fan of coffee,” Hanzo says.

 

  “They can go by themselves,” Widow responds, “Let's go find an Italian restaurant or something.”

 

  “If by something you mean Greek food, I'm in.”

 

  “I'm good with Greek food.”

 

  They then walk down the shops in search of a Greek restaurant. 

  
  
  
  
  



	15. That Disney break-up

  Hanzo and Widowmaker were strolling down the shops in search for a Greek restaurant. They’d been searching for a while, but have yet to find anything.

 

  “Hanzo,” Widowmaker says Turning her face to Hanzo.

 

  “Yeah,” He looks at her.

 

  “I don't think we're gonna find a Greek place,” She starts, “Lets just go to an Italian restaurant.”

 

  Hanzo looks at his feet walking down the street. He sighs, “Okay.”

 

  “I know you like Greek food, but I'm sure there isn't one here.”

 

  “You're right,” He says looking up at her, “Lets go to that place we just passed.”

 

  They walk back to the place they'd just passed. When they get there almost no one is there. So, they get a seat in record time. 5 seconds.

 

  “Thank you,” Hanzo says as the hostess seats them.

 

  “Your welcome,” She says, “Your waiter will be with you soon.” She then leaves them be.

 

  “So…” Hanzo says picking up the menu, “How's life?”

 

  “Good,” She says also picking up her menu, “You?”

 

  “Its okay,” He says, “I just…”

 

  Widow puts down her menu, “What's wrong?” She says softly.

 

  “I'm worried about Genji,” He starts, “He sent me a letter saying he’s going to be infiltrating the enemies base tomorrow.”

 

  “Oh, I'm so sorry,” Widowmaker says grabbing Hanzo’s hand. “He’ll be okay.”

 

  “Your right,” Hanzo fakes a smile, “He’s always fine.”

 

  “Hanzo, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here, okay?”

 

  “Thanks.”

 

  “No problem,” Widow says looking back at her menu.

 

  A few minutes go by and their waiter comes and takes their order. Once he leaves they both sit there in silence, until it's broken.

 

  “When do you think it's gonna end?” Hanzo asks Widow, “The war.”

 

  “Hopefully soon,” She smiles lightly, “That is why we have Bts here.”

 

  “Zenyatta did say that Jungkook and D.va are the ones, but...what if they aren't?” Hanzo says, “What if he’s wrong?”

 

  “Then…” Widowmaker stops to think. She doesn't actually know what they would do if they were wrong. “I don't know, but when has Zenyatta been wrong.”

 

  “Never,” Hanzo says.

 

  “See, it'll all be good.”

 

  Suddenly the doors open loudly. Hanzo and Widowmakers heads turn fast to see what the noise was. They see Jhope, Mcree, and Honoka running into the restaurant.

 

  “What are you doing here?” Mcree practically screams at them.

 

  “We...we were…” Hanzo says flustered because Mcree, his crush, just screamed at him.

 

  “We’re trying to eat Italian food,” Widow says.

 

  “Italian,” Jhope smiles walking over to the table, “We'll eat with you.” He pulls a seat from a different table and places it next to theirs then sits.

 

  “I guess some food won't hurt,” Honoka says following Jhopes actions.

 

  “Let's eat,” Mcree says following Jhope and Honoka.

 

  “Um…” Hanzo says, “What are you guys doing here?”

 

  “Zenyatta made us go and find you guys, because you were missing or something?” Honoka says eating a complementary bread roll that was buttered with a garlic and herb butter from Kansas made to taste like it was from Italy that was sitting on the table in a basket with a cute, little, blue blanket wrapped around them.

 

  “He thought we were missing?” Widow says, “Goodness he needs to chill out. We just wanted out of playing those stupid games.”

 

  “Oh, question,” Mcree says.

 

  “Yeah,” Widow says.

 

  “Do you know where the others are?” Mcree asks.

 

  “Seulgi and Chen went to a Coffee shop, and the others went to Disney.”

 

  “Disney!” Honoka says, “I want to go there.”

 

  “Not now!” Jhope yells, “We have to order and eat first.”

 

  “True,” She says, “I'm so hungry.”

  
  


**The Disney trip.**

 

  Yurio, Maki, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Mina all walk into the Disney store. There were stuffed dolls hung on the walls along with costumes for days. There were racks full of movies, games, toys, costumes, t-shirts, and many other sorts of merchandise.

 

“Woah,” Mina says looking around. This sight was too beautiful for humanity.

 

“This is life changing,” Maki says walking next to Mina.

 

Baekhyun then points over at a doorway with a gold and ruby embellished frame. “This is why we’re here,” He says walking towards it.

 

“What?” Yurio says still standing in the doorway, “Where does that lead?”

 

“To a place of dreams,” Chanyeol says skipping to the doorway.

 

“Come on,” Mina says grabbing his hand, “It'll be fun.”

 

“It's an adventure,” Maki says grabbing his other hand.

 

“Why me…” Yurio says under his breath but still goes with it. Maki and Mina drag him towards the doorway. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have already gone in.

 

When they walk in the hallway they realise it isn't a hallway, but an entrance to a movie theater. “What is this?” Maki says looking at the gloriousness around her. The chairs were red and lined with a dark wood. The best part though was the massive screen in front of the chairs. It was playing commercials, but the volume was barely on. So, it was comforting background noise.

 

“This,” Baekhyun says coming out of nowhere and grabbing Maki’s hand, “Is paradise!” He and Maki walk towards the seats. Maki sits down in one, while Baekhyun goes away doing god knows what.

 

“Come on guys,” Maki says looking back at them and waving them over from a red and comfy chair.

 

“Okay,” Mina says running over to maki, taking a seat next to her.

 

Yurio then walks over as well and takes a seat next to Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol?” Yurio turns to the man next to him. 

 

Chanyeol looks over at him, “What?”

 

“What movie are we watching?” 

 

“Tangled,” a voice from behind Yurio says. He whips his head around to see Baekhyun walking towards them holding popcorn and drinks. “Here you go,” Baekhyun gives Yurio a drink and popcorn.

 

“Thanks,” Yurio says looking down at the popcorn that was shaped like the aliens from toy story.

 

Baekhyun then gave everyone else popcorn and drinks before sitting down next to Chanyeol.

 

“What are we watching?” Maki says drinking her coca cola that Baekhyun got from the drink machine that was made in Italy, but the drink itself was made in America, cause USA!

 

“Tangled,” Chanyeol says leaning forward and looking past Baekhyun and Mina so that he could see her.

 

“OMG!!!” Maki says, “I love that movie!!!!”

 

“It is the best one,” Chanyeol responds before leaning back onto his seat and watching commercials again.

 

“Shhhhhh!!!!!!” Mina holds a finger up to her mouth, “Its starting.”

 

And indeed it was. They all looked to the screen and saw the beautiful Disney opening. The lights around them were dimming and the sound was turned up. Everything was perfect.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were running through the streets of Mexico looking for that little coffee shop that Seulgi heard of once on the discovery channel.

 

“Seulgi,” Chen says out of breath since they were and still running for like 15 minutes, “Do you even know where this place is?”

 

“Of course I do,” She says not looking back at him, “It's like two feet away.” She then stops at a small little shop in between a foot massage spa and a sketchy looking place that gangs liked to hang out at during the dark hours of the night for a fun match of poker.

 

Chen also stops and looks at the place. It was small and quaint. Definitely a popping place. From the stucco walls to the wooden doors. It was a beautiful place for a Coffee shop.

 

“Staring is rude,” Seulgi says looking over at Chen. “Come on, let's get some coffee,” Seulgi then walks into the small shop leaving Chen still staring at the place.

 

He then stops staring because he isn't rude and walks into the shop.

 

The inside was also nice, but not as nice as the outside, but that doesn't matter. Seulgi is at the counter ordering a drink. So he's all like, I should do that too, and he does.

 

He goes up to the counter and looks at the menu as he waits his turn. He sees many coffees, but one stands taller than the other loser coffees. It's name is Café Cubano. It's look was glorious and pure, He has to have it. 

 

Once Seulgi finished her order Chen ordered his then they waited for their drinks to come by sitting at a table that wasn't next to the window, but in the middle of the cafe.

 

“What did you order?” Chen asks sitting down.

 

“A latte made in Maine, but was imported from Kansas then stolen by a group of cats,” Seulgi says also taking a seat.

 

Chen then looks over at the door, “Where's Widow and Hanzo?”

 

Seulgi then looks at the door as well, “Did they not follow us?”

 

“I'm starting to think they didn't,” Chen says turning back to Seulgi, “I guess we can just drink together.”

 

“Yeah…” Seulgi says quietly, “But like, I wanted to talk to widow.”

 

“Um, why?” Chen asks, “If you don't mind me asking?”

 

“No, I don't,” Seulgi shakes her head, “I was going to asks her if she would take me shopping for a gun.”

 

“A gun!” Chen exclaims, “Why do you need a...oh right.”

 

“I want to train to get better, you know?” Seulgi says, “I don't want to be unprepared if anything goes down.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.”

 

They talk on and on for a while, blah blah blah. 

 

After talking for like ever, they stop, mainly because they ran out of coffee. 

 

“We should get going,” Seulgi says looking at the time displayed on her new galaxy phone. DAMN IS IT FINE!

 

“I agree,” Chen says, “We should find Hanzo and Widowmaker. It’d be wrong to leave them.”

 

“But they left us.”

 

“You have a point,” Chen says, “Wanna go to disney instead?”

 

“YES!!!” Seulgi screams bolting out the door running to the store of her dreams.

 

“We’re running again,” Chen says under is breath, “Yay…”

 

They then run to the disney store for some totally deserved fun that isn’t by any chance mandatory. When they walk in it’s like walking through the gates of heaven and seeing all your family for the first time in like, forever, because they were dead or something.

 

“This is amazing!” Seulgi say running into the place like a child in a candy store that was not a science museum, cause she’s not like that with museums.

 

“Yeah,” Chen says, “But where are the others? Weren’t they coming here?”

 

“They're obviously watching tangled then are going to get make overs, duh!” Seulgi says leading Chen to the same door the others went through earlier, “They’re in here, come on!” They then run into the room to see Rapunzel hitting some dude with a frying pan. Wow...he deserved that!

 

They go in and the others totes notice.

 

Baekhyun is all like, “Chen, Seulgi, what up guys?” But instead, he says, “Seulgi, Chen, How's ya doing?”

 

“Great just got some coffee,” Seulgi says going and taking a seat next to Mina. Then Chen sat next to Chanyeol, cause like I don't know where else to put him.

 

They then watch the movie because why not, it's tangled man.

 

**Team D.va**

 

Jimin, D.va, and Jin are walking around the town looking for the missing few.

 

“Why do we have to find them man?” Jimin says in frustration cause all he wants to do is eat froyo.

 

“Bro, I don't know, but maybe, just maybe, we'll find them, then we shall be awarded a great award of being a good hero!” Jin says proudly.

 

“Nah man, that ain’t happening.” D.va says heading toward a frozen yogurt story, “Come on, let's enjoy this beach day.”

 

They go get Frozen yogurt for the funzies. After about the length of a Disney movie they remember that maybe they should go find the other or something, who knows? Maybe they'll find a dog too. I don't know.

 

When walking around they see the Disney story and Jin really wants to go in it.

 

“Come on,” Jin pouts, “It'll be fun!!!”

 

“I do like fun,” D.va contemplates this offer.

 

“I agree,” Jimin says affirming his belief.

 

“Great then we should do it!” Jin yells in excitement.

 

“YAY!!!” D.va yells running in.

 

“She also agrees,” Jimin says walking in.

 

“I believe so,” Jin says walking in. “Uh horf horf horf,” Jin laughs.

 

When they walk in it's like magical and stuff, but they didn't see D.va anywhere.

 

“Yo,” Jimin says turning to face the man, “Where's D.va?”

 

“I don't know,” Jin says,  “I'm not her babysitter.”

 

“Got a point,” Jimin says walking around the lot until he sees a door, and behind that door he heard many sounds of...what's that? Is that...maybe...laughter? He thinks it is. 

 

“Hey Jin,” Jimin says walking towards the door, “Let's check this out.”

 

“That door? But it's just a door,” Jin says. 

 

“No,” Jimin says staring Jin down, “It isn't. It's a portal to the thing behind the wall.

 

“The room,” Jin says all excited.

 

“Exactly, we must open it.”

 

“How?” Jin asks.

 

“By turning the handle,” Jimin says moving his hand towards it.

 

“That's hella smart man.”

 

“I'm hella smart.”

 

“True.”

 

Jimin’s hand hovers over the handle before wrapping his hand around the cool metal. He then slowly turns it then he violently opens the door wide open. 

 

What did he see inside you may ask? Well he sees the missing few getting Disney makeovers with D.va.

 

“What are guys doing here?” Jin asks bursting into the room.

 

“Getting makeovers,” Baekhyun says, “Duh.”

 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Jin asks looking at the strange costume.

 

“Prince Eric, man,” Baekhyun scoffs, “Gosh.”

 

“That's the worst prince though,” Jin screams at the man throwing confetti that he had in his pocket at baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun throws the paper off of him, “Don’t you dare bring Confetti into this. This is between you and me.”

 

“Oh, you wanna go!”

 

“Hell yeah!” 

 

“Well, what are we gonna do about it?!”

 

“Fight!” Baekhyun screams throwing his fists up like an Rpg game fighter.

 

“Bro’s,” Seulgi says coming between them, “Fighting is not the way.”

 

“Then what is the way?” Jin says, “Huh! WHAT IS THE WAY?”

 

“Stop stop.” She shushes him, “Friendship cake is the way.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun says, “How will that fix anything?”

 

“Friendship.” She says, “Cake.”

 

“I don't follow,” He responds.

 

“Well I don't care,” She snaps in his face, “Your having friendship cake whether you like it or not.”

 

“I don't want to,” Baekhyun pouts.

 

Seulgi grabs a cupcake that Chanyeol was about to eat.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!!!” Chanyeol screams.

 

“Shut up,” Seulgi says back leaving the boy speechless. “If you don't do this I will throw this cupcake into the trash.” She dangles the cake over the trash.

 

“You wouldn't dare?” Jin says.

 

“Oh, but your so wrong,” Seulgi says, “I don't give a clickity-clack about this cupcake.”

 

“HOW DARE YOU BRING A CUPCAKE INTO THIS!” Chanyeol screams crying about his cupcake.

 

“Shut up!” Seulgi screams, “If your boyfriend actually goes with the friendship cake it'll be fine.”

 

Chanyeol then goes up to Baekhyun, “Do it. I don't care about your feelings. Save the cupcake!!!!!” 

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and touches his face, tears forming in his eyes, “You don't care about my feelings?”

 

“You...” Chanyeol chokes out, “You know I didn't mean that.”

 

“Do I?!” Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol. “Do you even care about me?!?!?!?”

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol rubs his freshly slapped face.

 

“No, if you want to be with that cupcake, then go!”

 

“I'm not leaving you for a cupcake, gosh Baekhyun, what does our relationship even mean to you?”

 

“What did our relationship mean...” Baekhyun says quietly.

 

“You wouldn't leave me over this?”

 

“It not just this though, Okay?” Baekhyun screams, tears rolling down his face, “You can't even cook noodles, how can I date a guy that can't cook pasta?!?!”

 

“You've done it for the past 3 years and you've been fine, I'm sure a few more won't hurt!”

 

Baekhyun stops and wipes his face he walks towards the door, but stops before he leaves, “I'm going home.” he then walks out.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol screams then runs out after him.

 

Seulgi stops dangling the cupcake and places it on the vanity, “What just happened?”

 

“They broke up again,” Chen sighs, “They'll make up in two minutes, it's fine.”

 

“Okay…” Jin then decides that makeovers would be fun, “Lets all get makeovers while we wait.”

 

“Really bro?” Jimin says 

 

“Yeah,” He responds. 

 

They then go and get makeovers with the remaining lot.

 

**Back to Taecy.**

 

Taehyung and Mercy are walking back to the group when they hear a loud scream coming from the group, “LOCH NESS MONSTER!!!!!!”

 

“What?!!?” Mercy and Taehyung scream looking at each other then at the ocean. 

 

“We’re gonna die!!!” Mercy screams running back to where they were.

 

“Mercy?” Taehyung says realizing she's leaving. He then realizes he doesn't like monsters and runs too.

 

**That Italian Restaurant though.**

 

J-hope, Mcree, Honoka, Widowmaker, and Hanzo were all eating yummy food. Mmmmm, it was good.

 

“The other day,” Mcree says, “I was in the library.” He says with a sly smile. “In the restricted section.” He glances over at Honoka while saying this. “And I came across a piece of rather rare magic.”  _ yes,  _ He thinks,  _ this will impress her. _

 

Widowmaker throws a quality bread roll at Mcree, “Why are you quoting harry potter you fool?”

 

“Why not?” Mcree spats, “I have rights you know?”

 

“Well use them better.”

 

“I'm offended,” Mcree pouts, “How dare you.”

 

“Mcree,” Hanzo comforts, “She just doesn't understand man. She doesn't understand.”

 

“I know bro,” Mcree cries, “She's so mean.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Widow says.

 

“No,” Jhope says, “The man has feelings and you've crushed them.”

 

“I think he's being a bit too sensitive,” Honoka says quietly while eating some pasta that from Italy not Austria.

 

After hearing that Mcree stops crying and throws Hanzo off of him, “I'm fine, Honoka’s right.”

 

Widowmaker looks at the man who is trying way too hard to hold back tears. He looks so pathetic, “Mcree, I'm sorry I said what I said...just, Don't cry anymore.”

 

“Really!?” Mcree says surprised, “You mean that?”

 

“Yes…” Widow says twirling the last of her pasta onto a fork.

 

“Wow, this is new,” Mcree says.

 

“Just shut up and accept it,” Widow snaps.

 

“Yep,” He says fast.

 

After a while of eating they go back to the rest of the group.

 

**Team Namjoon**

 

Namjoon, Wyatt, and Nico are walking along the beach in search for the missing lot.

 

“Any of you watch that show, Missing 9?” Namjoon asks looking at the sun that he was not a descendant of slowly descending.

 

“What?” Nico says, “That's a show?”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“I've never heard of it,” Wyatt adds kicking at the soft sand.

 

“Should have thought soo…” Namjoon says quietly.

 

They walk in silence for a bit. Each feeling awkward and small. Unknowing that the others felt the same.

 

**Taecy, again.**

 

They had ran far far away from the group in fear of the loch Ness monster.

 

Breathless Taehyung says, “Mercy...stop.”

 

Mercy turns her head around to see Taehyung on his knees panting. “Taehyung? Are you okay?”

 

“No,” Taehyung looks up, “We've been running for 3 miles, I'm tired.”

 

“It's only been 1 mile Taehyung.”

 

“It feels like 3 though!” 

 

Mercy sits next to Taehyung, “Do you think the others are okay? Monsters are scary.”

 

“Yeah, Jungkook will probably drop kick it or something, I don't know.”

 

“Okay, in a few minutes we should go back.”

 

“Can we walk though? I don't want to run anymore, my leggies are sore.”

 

“Leggies?” Mercy says disappointed, “Really?”

 

“It's a word.”

 

“No, it's a made up word, it's not real.”

 

“Well, it's real where I'm from!” Taehyung defends.

 

“On your planet they call legs leggies?”

 

“Yeah, and arms are armies. You know, I was so confused when Bts’s fandom name was Armies. I kept wondering why we were calling them arms. I didn't understand, but eventually someone told me that you call them arms here, and everything started to make sense.” He says moving around some sand.

 

Mercy laughs for a second. Then wonders something, “Taehyung, why’d you come to earth?”

 

Taehyung looked over at Mercy quite surprised he never expected this sort of question. “Well...I wanted to be closer to Lay. He moved here when he was young, and I...I missed him.”

 

“Why’d he come here when he was young? If you don't mind me asking?”

 

“Um...Evolution happened, earth was the only planet that we thought would change that, plus he got some sort of elementary school scholarship.”

 

“Evolution? What does that have to do with Lay?”

 

“Well, Lay used to be a unicorn, but-but then...evolution...well he's, he's a sheep!” Taehyung looks like he's on the verge of tears.

 

“So he came to earth?” Mercy asks grabbing Taehyung's hand.

 

“Yeah, it was the only planet they thought would reverse the sheep effects, but it only half worked. He has his powers, but he won't ever be a unicorn again.” Taehyung tears finally started to roll down his face.

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry, that must have been so rough on you, losing your friend like that. How old were you?”

 

“Eight when he changed, nine when he left.” He wipes his tears away. He moved Mercy’s hand off of his, and stands up, “We should get back, just in case the monster is worse than we thought.”

 

“Yeah,” Mercy stands and wipes sand off of her, “We can't leave them hanging like that.”

 

They then start walking back. The sun is slowly setting and the sky is painted with colors of oranges, reds, and pinks. 

 

On their way back they see Namjoon, Wyatt, and Nico walking towards them.

 

Then Namjoon sees them, and he starts running. “What are you doing out here? You've made everyone worry.”

 

“We heard Loch Ness monster,” Mercy says as the man arrived in front of them with two teenagers behind him, “We had to run away.”

 

“It was a false alarm,” Namjoon sighs, grabbing his head in frustration,  “We gotta get back before the others worry more.”

 

“Okay…” Mercy and Taehyung say quietly.

 

They start walking back.

 

**Back to dress up**

 

Back at the Disney store everyone had finished makeovers, but realized that if they wanted to wear it outside of the store they'd have to pay for it. So, they changed back into what they were wearing and went back to the beach.

 

When they got to the beach they saw Hanzo, and Widowmaker had already made it back.

 

They also noticed Chanyeol was there too, but Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen.

 

They just got down into the crowd of people when Zenyatta saw them. He furiously ran up to them, “Where have you been?” He yells at them.

 

“We were at Disney,” Mina says hiding behind Seulgi, Chen, and Jimin.

 

“I don't care!” He screams, “You could've died, ever thought about that? No you didn't, be careful next time. Tell someone where you're going.”

 

“Why didn't you text us?” Chen asks pushing Mina away from his back.

 

“Good question,” He then turns to the rest of the group, “Why didn't we text them?”

 

“You said phones were demonic near sand,” Joy says still building her sand house, but now it's a neighborhood, and Jungkook and Sombra are helping her build it. She has the architectural mind, what can I say?

 

“I did say that didn't I?” Zenyatta thinks, “Well I guess that's the answer to your question Chen.”

 

“Okay,” He shrugs.

 

“Well,” Zenyatta turns to everyone, “We are out of time, so no more game, we must go home.”

 

Everyone packs up their stuff and jumps into the bus for a super fun car ride back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside of the bus Chanyeol, D.va, Jungkook, Seulgi, and Widowmaker were all sitting in the back of the bus.

 

On the back middle rows to the right Jhope, Suga, Mcree are sitting together, while on the left side Taehyung, Sombra, and Jimin are sitting together.

 

In the middle middle rows to the left Jin, Namjoon, and Wyatt are sitting together, while on the right sits Mercy, Honoka, and Maki.

 

In the front middle rows to the right sits, Mina Joy and Yurio, while to left sits, Chen, Hanzo, and Nico.

 

In the front seats to the left sits, Eleven, Hanayo, and to the right sits the driver, Zenyatta.

 

Wow that's way too many people to keep track of.

 

In the back Chanyeol, D.va, Jungkook, Seulgi, and Widowmaker are sitting together.

 

“Chanyeol, is Baekhyun still mad at you?” Seulgi asks.

 

“No, we talked it out over the phone, but that happened after he ubered back to the base,” He answers.

 

“Oh, sorry about that, I shouldn't have done that to your cupcake.”

 

“Damn right, that sort of thing hurts people and relationships.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Wait,” D.va says cutting into the conversation, “Baekhyun was mad at you  _ again? _ ”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says confused, “Why’d you say it like that?”

 

“Oh, no reason,” She smirks.

 

“It doesn't seem like that,” He says quietly looking over at the trees through the window before putting his head buds in and tuning out the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yo Suga,” Mcree says.

 

Suga looks over at him, “Yes?”

 

“Why you always got that butter knife?”

 

“Butter knife needed a home. I give him that.” Suga says holding Butter knife close to his chest lightly stroking the knife.

 

“Okay…” Mcree says shrugs. Looking away. He notices that Honoka is sitting in front of him. He can smell her strawberry scented hair. He liked that smell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they get off of the bus everyone goes back to their rooms. Jin and Namjoon are so excited to watch the next episode of their tv show. It's getting so good lately.

 

“I can't believe she lost her baby,” Jin says on their way back.

 

“I know, it's so sad, but she at least she's alive,” Namjoon says back.

 

“Yeah, but now she wants that other person to lose their baby, it's messed up.”

 

“This story is messed,” Namjoon says opening the dorm door, “But I can't wait for the next episode.”

 

“Same,” Jin says grabbing some red wine from their kitchen, “Wine?”

 

“Yes, please,” Namjoon sits on the couch and turns on the Tv and goes to their recordings.

 

Jim walks in with the glasses and hands one to Namjoon as he rests on the couch.

 

“Thanks,” Namjoon says grabbing the glass, “Do you know what's going on with Taehyung lately?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jin asks sipping on his wine.

 

“Taehyung’s been spending so much time with Mercy lately, I just hope he realizes that we aren't going to be here forever. He shouldn't get too involved.”

 

“I understand,but he's young. He can live his life how he wants.”

 

“I know, I just don't want to see him hurt when he has to go. He's already lost Lay, and you know bad that hurt him. I don't want something like that to happen again.”

 

“I feel the same, but you can't stop your feelings. They come out of nowhere, and usually you don't realize until it's gone so far you can't turn back. But why should we stop that. It's part of life.”

 

“And so is pain, I don't want him to deal with anymore of that!” 

 

“Jungkook is also going to have that. I do hope you realize this,” Jin adds.

 

“But his isn't something that can be avoided, Taehyung’s can.”

 

“I know, but we mustn't meddle,” Jin says, “Lets just watch our show and enjoy it.”

 

“Okay, but I won't let it go too far, okay?” He says pulling up their show.

 

“Fine, just make it subtle.”

 

“I will if I can,” He turns on the show and they watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol walks back to his room. He pulls out his keys and opens the door. 

 

He sees Baekhyun sitting on the couch holding something. His head was down and his back slumped. He was looking at a small stick like thing in his hands.

 

“Hey Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says taking his shoes off, “Whatcha doing?” He gets no response. Chanyeol looks up and sees Baekhyun hasn't moved, but he hears sniffles.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol runs over to him and sits next to him, “What's going on?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him. His face red and drenched in tears. “I think I'm pregnant.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this, so sorry. Plus, that ending though. Omg! So scary!


	16. The Scare

   Chanyeol was shocked by those words,  _ I think I'm pregnant.  _ How was that even possible?

 

   “Baekhyun...what are you getting on about?” Chanyeol asks.

 

   “I-I think I'm pregnant,” He then holds up a white stick, “Look.”

 

   Chanyeol grabs the small stick and looks it over,  _ he took a pregnancy test,  _ Chanyeol thinks. He looks at the small screen that was on it. It was negative

 

   “Its negative!” Baekhyun cries, “That means that the worst has happened. I'm pregnant!!!”

 

   “Baekhyun why did you take this?” Chanyeol asks.

 

   “I don't actually remember taking it, I found it in the trash.”

 

   “You don't remember? Not a thing?”

 

   “No, but I don't usually remember what I do at nights.”

 

   “We should stop going to clubs.”

 

   “Never!”

 

   “If your having a child you can't be going to nightclubs and drinking!”

 

   “I guess I should stop,” Baekhyun says quietly. “How could this happen!?!?” Baekhyun cries into Chanyeol’s chest.

 

   “Its okay, we don't even know if that test is showing accurate results, it's probably from the drug store.” He says lightly rubbing Baekhyun's back.

 

   “Your right,” Baekhyun pulls back, “We should go see Mercy tomorrow, she'll help us.”

 

   “Yeah,” He says, “We’ll do that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   D.va woke the next morning with the sun beating on her face. She forgot to close the curtains last night. She pulls the covers over her face to shield herself. She’s about to fall back asleep when she hears a loud clatter in the kitchen. She bolts out of bed and runs out her door.

 

   She then sees pots and pans all over the floor and Jungkook was standing there holding a pan looking guilty. But that wasn't the worst of it. There was flour all over the counters and the floor. Egg shells laying on the counter tops along with measuring cups.

 

   “What did you do to my kitchen!!! D.va screams at Jungkook.

 

   “I was trying to make pancakes,” He says. “I was gonna clean up after I made them,” He explains.

 

   “Why can't you cle-your making pancakes?” D.va asks. The thought of pancakes being much more important than her kitchen.

 

   “Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to say thank you, but I think the mess kinda ruined that.”

 

   “No, it's fine.” D.va smiles, pouring herself some coffee that Jungkook had made earlier. “Well,” She thinks, “It fine, as long as you clean up afterwards.”

 

   “Come on,” Jungkook says, “Can't you help me a little? Maybe just like, wiping the crumbs off of the table? Please?”

 

   “Hmmm, let me think about it,” D.va contemplates to prolong the situation, “Sure.”

 

   “Thank you,” Jungkook says putting his hands together like a praying mantis in a rainforest during the merry merry month of May.

 

  “Okay,” D.va goes over to the couch and sits down. She pulls out her phone and sees a text.

 

_    Mina:Hey girl <3 Wanna hang out later? _

 

   “Jungkook, I'm gonna go out later, are you okay with that?” D.va asks before texting Mina back. “You can come if you want though.”

 

   “Sure, um...Where are you going?” He asks as D.va texts Mina back.

 

_    D.va: Sure, where you wanna go? _

 

_    D.va:Is it fine if Jungkook tags along too? _

 

   “I'm not sure yet,” D.va says, “I'll tell you when I find out.”

 

   “Thanks, I'll probably go with you.”

 

   “Kay,” D.va says looking down at her phone to see Mina’s typing, “Oooh she's typing.”

 

   “What'd she say?” Jungkook says.

 

   “I don't know, she hasn't sent it yet,” D.va says, “Have patience boy.”

 

   “Okay,” Jungkook says sarcastically.

 

_    Mina:Want to meet up at the pool? And Jungkook can come. I'll invite someone too!:D _

 

_    D.va:That sounds great! Let's meet around noon. _

 

_    Mina is typing… _

 

   “She wants to go meet at the pool, are you okay with that?” D.va asks.

 

   “Yeah, that's fine.”

 

   “Good.”

 

_    Mina:See you then <3 _

 

_    D.va:Same to you$_$ _

 

_    Mina:What emoji is that?O_o _

 

_    D.va:One that's better than yours. Ha, take that! ♡.♡ _

 

_    Mina:You're so weird^-^ _

 

_    D.va:I'm aware.^^ see you later. _

 

_    Mina:Bye girl <3 _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Baekhyun wakes up the next day from a long and restless sleep. He kept dreaming about having a child. It was terrifying. He shouldn't be a parent, at least not right now. He steps out of his room and sees Chanyeol eating cereal, while watching Tv.

 

   “Hey Baek, how you doing?” Chanyeol asks looking over at him, the man looks ragged and tired. “You don't look good, did you even sleep last night?”

 

   “Hardly,” Baekhyun wipes his tired eyes. His eyes wanted to water so bad, but he didn't give in. He didn't feel like crying anymore.

 

   “I'm sorry, do you still want to go today?”

 

   “Yeah, I have to know.” Baekhyun walks into the kitchen and pours himself some cereal. He doesn't even feel hungry, but maybe it'll take his mind off of things. He sits down on the couch with Chanyeol.

 

   “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says which makes the man turn his head, “I should've known this would have happened.”

 

   “Why? There's no way you could have. Your a man.” Chanyeol responds.

 

   “Well,” Baekhyun says, “I've read many stories online about myself, and...and most of the time I get pregnant. I thought it was strange, but...but it was actually foreshadowing what would happen. It was a prophecy, but I didn't listen...Why didn't I listen?” 

 

   “Baekhyun, you couldn't have known, no one could've suspected this.”

 

   “I know, but I had something that constantly told me it was possible, and I didn't think anything of it.”

 

   “Baekhyun, this might not even be real, okay? Let's just...just pretend it's not for a bit, huh? Let's just eat breakfast and relax before we go.”

 

   “I'd like that.” Baekhyun says starting to eat his cereal.

 

   After eating and relaxing for a bit they get ready to go. 

 

   They leave their apartment and walk to the Cafe/Dr’s. Office. Once they get there they clock in and set up an appointment for Baekhyun, and Yurio leads them to the back and in there they wait for Mercy to show.

 

   Baekhyun sits on the seat, while Chanyeol stands near him. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand as they wait.

 

   After a minute or so of waiting she walks in. “Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol, what can I do for you two?” She asks while putting on latex gloves.

 

   “Um...I have a problem.” Baekhyun starts, “It's a bit strange.”

 

   “Okay,” Mercy says confused, “Go on.”

 

   “I think I may be pregnant…” Baekhyun says softly.

 

   “But your a man,” Mercy giggles.

 

   “This is serious!” Chanyeol says.

 

   “Okay okay,” Mercy stops, “Why do you believe your pregnant?”

 

   “Well,” Baekhyun says fishing something out of his pocket, “I found this in my bathroom trash.” He pulls out the pregnancy test and hands it to her.

 

   She takes it and looks over the small stick, “This is negative.”

 

   “I know,” He says, “That's why I'm upset.”

 

   “You shouldn't be, negative means you aren't pregnant.”

 

   “Really?!” Baekhyun says excitedly,  “I'm not bearing child?”

 

   “You couldn't have even if you wanted too.”

 

   “This is the best news of my life!” Baekhyun says.

 

   “Hmmm,” Mercy contemplates, “Why’d you take the test in the first place?”

 

   “I don't actually remember taking it, but I don't always remember what I do at nights,” Baekhyun says.

 

   “So there's a possibility that this isn't yours.”

 

   “Really!?!”

 

   “Yes, it could be Chanyeol’s for all we know.”

 

   “It couldn't be me though,” Chanyeol says.

 

   “And why not?” Mercy asks.

 

   “It wouldn't make any sense.”

 

   “But Baekhyun taking it does?”

 

   “Yeah.”

 

   “I agree with that,” Baekhyun adds.

 

   “Okay, well then who else could it be?” Mercy asks, “Who has a key to your dorm?”

 

   “Like…” Chanyeol thinks, “Everyone I believe.”

 

   “Everyone!!!”Mercy says surprised, “Why does everyone have a key to your dorm?”

 

   “We wanted to know that if anything ever happened to us, and we couldn't unlock the door, someone could open it,” Baekhyun explains.

 

   “Why would anything happen to you? You two are extremely healthy, which is surprising given how often and how much you drink.”

 

   “I have a high tolerance, what can I say,” Baekhyun adds.

 

   Mercy sets the test down on the counter and starts looking through the drawers, “Is it okay if I keep this?”

 

   “Sure, but why?” Chanyeol asks.

 

   “I can figure out who took it if I run some tests,” Mercy explains taking out a small ziplock bag and placing the test inside.

 

   “You can figure out who took the test?” Baekhyun asks.

 

   “Yes, and I'm positive it wasn't you guys. It has to be someone who didn't want anyone to know what they were doing. I assume that's why they were in your room instead of theirs.”

 

   “Wow,” Chanyeol says, “Can you tell us who it is once you find out?”

 

   “No, I don't believe that would be right, but if you did take it like you think, I'll tell you, and if you didn't I'll also call.”

 

   “Thank you so much Mercy,” Baekhyun says pushing off of the seat.

 

   “No problem,” Mercy says.

 

   “It means a deal to us,” Chanyeol says as they walk out.

 

   When the door closes Mercy looks at the baggy.  _ Who would take this? Who would need to take this? _

 

   Mercy grabs the bag and decides she must go to the lab to test it, WHY? Because she's nosey. She’s going to figure out who this person is. It’ll probably take a few hours, but she must know.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Jungkook and D.va are getting ready to go to the pool.

 

   When Jungkook was ready he sits on the couch flipping through channels. Nothing was on except some trashy Tv show about a girl who lost her baby and is now out for revenge.

 

   D.va walks out of her room when he is watching this. “Why are you watching Scream Queens the telenova?”

 

   “It's the only thing these channels are playing.”

 

   “That's because it's 11:30. All the trashy shows come on at this time.”

 

   “Okay,” Jungkook then looks over at D.va for the first time. Wow, her outfit was cute, He thinks. I actually don't know. She was wearing a nice swimsuit with a cute cover up. Use your imagination.

 

   “So…” he says, “Where is this, Pool, that you speak of.”

 

   “It's in the basement,” D.va grabs her bag, “Lets go, we don't want to be late.”

 

   “The basement,” Jungkook says walking towards the door, “Why’s it in the basement.”

 

   “Reindhart thought that we'd all get bad sun burns if it wasn't.” D.va says walking out of the room with Jungkook.

 

   “I Haven't seen him since we left to save Sombra, where's he been?” Jungkook asks as D.va locks her door.

 

   D.va puts her keys into her bag, “First off, and Hanayo. Secondly, he left to oversee an infiltration of the enemy base.”

 

   “The base we went to?” Jungkook asks as they start to walk towards the stairs.

 

   “No, the head one.” D.va says, “The rest of the overwatch team is doing it, while we’re here in case anything goes down.”

 

   “Ah,” Jungkook says, “So, did you ever have to do that?”

 

   “Infiltrate? Um, yeah. Once, it didn't go so well, but we all made it out alive.”

   “What happened?”

 

   “Well,” D.va says opening the door to the stairwell and walking in, “You know Junkrat?”

 

   “Yeah,” Jungkook says.

 

   “That's where he lost his leg. He lost it running out of the place. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time...thank god Sombra was there to teleport him away.”

 

   “So that's how he lost his leg...I've wondered…”

 

   “Yeah, it's not like in the video game. It's never like how it is in the game.”

 

   They then reach the bottom floor and walk out of the stairwell down a long and dimly lit hallway. Halfway down the lights are completely off.

 

   “Why is it so dark?” D.va says, “They never keep the lights this low.”

   “I don't know…” Jungkook says quietly as he watches the lights flicker.

 

   “Let's just go to the pool,” D.va says obviously creeped out by the light situation. She leads them down the hallway till they make it to the door that leads to the pool. 

 

   D.va tries pulling the door open, but it's stuck. “Hey Jungkook, can you open this?”

 

   D.va steps aside and Jungkook gives it a shot, but not even he can open it. “I think it's locked,” He says.

 

   “What? It's never locked though.”

 

   “Why don't you ask Mina to open it from the inside?”

 

   “Good idea.” D.va pulls out her phone and starts texting.

 

_    D.va: Mina are you at the pool yet? _

 

_    D.va:Mina? _

 

   “She’s not texting me back,” D.va says frustrated.

 

   “Just wait a second, I'm sure she'll see it.”

 

   They waited 10 minutes, but still didn't get anymore texts.

 

   “I'm leaving,” D.va says walking towards the door. Jungkook grabs her wrist stopping her. “We can't just leave.”

 

   “Come on, she's not coming, she's probably hanging out with her boyfriend or something.” D.va starts walking towards the door. Jungkook follows behind her.

 

   D.va makes it to the stairwell’s door and tries to open it, but it was locked too.  _ What the hell?  _ D.va thinks. “This is locked too!!!” D.va screams.

 

   “What?!” Jungkook says going up to the door and trying to open it himself, but failing.  _ Damn, I could've stayed home and drank more coffee, _ He thinks.

 

   D.va sits down against the wall and starts texting Mina again. While she does this Jungkook sits down beside her.

 

_    D.va:Where are you?! _

 

_    D.va:We are locked down in this creepy basement. Please come and unlock it. _

 

_    D.va:Mina!?!?!? _

 

   D.va then calls Mina. The phone keeps ringing and ringing till it goes to voicemail. “Damn it!” D.va yells throwing her phone down.

 

   “D.va. Don't yell,” Jungkook shushes her.

 

   “Why can't I?” D.va asks realizing that Jungkook was beside her, but was looking elsewhere. Down the hall towards the darkness.

 

  “Somethings down there,” Jungkook says pointing towards the portion of the hallway that wasn't lit.

 

   “What?” D.va says quietly looking into the darkness.

 

   “I'm not sure what it is, but I don't want to find out.”

 

   “Jungkook we have to get out of here,” D.va says in a panic while quickly standing up.

 

   “D.va,” Jungkook says then points to the air vents in the wall, “We should go through there. It’ll lead us back up stairs.”

 

   “But, won't it be dirty in there?” D.va complains, “I just bought this suit.”

 

   “D.va!” Jungkook says grabbing her by the shoulders, “Something is down there, Okay? We need to get out of here.”

 

   “Can't you just Drop kick it?”

 

   “I can't drop kick anything for a few days, that's what I read on my papers.”

 

   “Damn.”

 

   “We should just go through the air vents.”

 

   “Okay, but your going first,” D.va says.

 

   “Okay, I'll lead the way.” Jungkook bends down and starts to mess with screws holding the vent firmly in.

 

   After a few minutes he gets it off. “I'm done…” He says placing the screen on to the floor softly as to not attracted anything.

 

   “Okay, you first,” She says.

 

   Jungkook sighs then begins to crawl into the vent and D.va follows. Leaving whatever was in the dark.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   In the morning before D.va even woke up Mina was with Mercy, Hanzo, Mcree, Yurio, and Taehyung in the cafe.

 

   “We need a good way to get them together,” Yurio says while drinking a cafe latte brewed in Australia “One that'll help speed the process up.”

 

   “We first need to get rid of D.va’s crush,” Mercy adds, while sipping on her freshly pressed French pressed Italian brew from a brewery somewhere in Switzerland.

 

   “Why does she like me,” Hanzo says, “I don't understand that.” He then grabs a leaf that he found in the rainforests of Maine, and drank the morning dew from it.

 

   “You have muscles,” Mcree says, “Women love that.”

 

   “I guess…” Hanzo says discarding his leaf.

 

   “What if we made her think that Hanzo was dating someone?” Taehyung adds rubbing his chin as though he had a really cool beard that he died purple to match his socks.

 

   “Like who?” Mina asks.

 

   “What about you?” Taehyung suggests pointing at her.

 

   Mina shakes her head,“But that wouldn't work because I'm dati-” Mina was cutoff.

 

   “She’s right,” Mercy says, “She's already dating someone and D.va knows who.”

 

   “So we need a new person?” Taehyung says.

 

   “We need someone perfect for Hanzo,” Mcree says, “Someone that's like a model. So perfect that D.va gives up because of their beauty.”

 

   “That's seems a bit much,” Mercy says.

 

   “But it would work,” Mcree says.

 

   “Maybe,” Hanzo says, “But what if we just told her that i'm-” He gets cutoff.

 

   “I got it!” Taehyung says, “What if we just locked them in a room together?”

 

   “That would work!” Yurio says.

 

   “Mina text D.va,” Mercy says.

 

   “What should I say?” Mina asks.

 

   “Ask her to hang out,” Yurio says, “And somehow get Jungkook to join her.”

 

   “Okay,” Mina starts texting.

 

   Right as she's texting Yurio sees two people in the waiting room of the doctors office. “I gotta go, be back in a sec,” Yurio leaves to go help them.

 

   “I've texted her,” Mina says putting her phone down.

 

   “Good,” Taehyung says, “Now tell her to meet you in an area that's somewhat creepy.”

 

   “Why does it have to be creepy?” Hanzo asks.

 

   “To scary them into each other's arms,” Taehyung says.

 

   “You are such a matchmaker,” Mcree complements.

 

   “Thanks, now where is such a place?” Taehyung asks.

 

   “That hallway to the pool is pretty creepy,” Hanzo says.

 

   “Yeah, the lights have been flickering a lot lately,” Mina says.

 

   “Perfect, we’ll lock them in there,” Taehyung says.

 

   “Okay,” Mina says.

 

   Yurio walks back over as Mina is texting D.va. He walks over to Mercy, “Baekhyun and Chanyeol are waiting in the office for you.”

 

   “Why?” Mercy asks sitting up from a nice coffee table in the middle of the cafe.

 

   “They wouldn't tell me,” Yurio says sitting down, “But they made it seem important.”

 

   “Okay, well I'll see you guys later,” Mercy says walking away.

 

   “D.va invited Jungkook!” Mina says happily.

 

   “Perfect,” Taehyung says drinking a steaming hot Americano he bought just for this occasion.

 

   “What plan did you guys decide to do?” Yurio asks.

 

   “We’re going to lock them in a creepy hallway and make them fall in love,” Mcree says.

 

   “Okay, are sure that's gonna work.”

 

   “Have you ever watched Tv?” Hanzo says, “It’'ll work, it always does.”

 

   “Plus, they totally like each other,” Taehyung says, “Jungkook won't admit it, but he does.”

 

   “But what about D.va? Does she like him,” Yurio asks.

 

   “I'll see later,” Mina says texting D.va, “I'll ask.”

 

   “You'll ask?” Taehyung says.

 

   “Yeah, she'll tell me,” Mina says.

 

   “Didn't you guys live together once?” Mcree asks.

 

   “Yeah, why?”

 

   “Just wondering.”

 

   “Okay,” Mina then starts texting D.va again.

 

   After about 3 minutes of planning and Mina texting, Mercy comes back. She looks a little shocked and confused. Mostly confused.

 

   “Hey Mercy,” Yurio says, “What'd they need?”

 

   “Um…” Mercy says sitting down, “Baekhyun thought he wa… um, never mind. I shouldn't tell you. It's more of a personal matter.”

 

   “Oh, is he okay?” Taehyung asks.

 

   “Yeah, he's fine,” Mercy says quickly, “Um...Did you guys figure everything out?”

 

   “Yep,” Mina says.

 

   “Good, I need to go to the lab,” Mercy says.

 

   “Are you sure Baekhyun’s fine?” Mina asks.

 

   “Yeah,” Mercy says standing up grabbing her coffee and things, “Want to walk with me, before I go there I'm going to stop by Joy and Seulgi’s place?”

 

   “Sure,” Mina says grabbing her things. She and Mercy leave the room.

 

   “Women are strange,” Mcree says, “Their always sticking together and leaving us men out of it.”

 

   “Guys,” Taehyung says, “I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but after the plan we should go see if Baekhyun’s actually okay.”

 

   “We should,” Hanzo says, “Mercy Didn't make him seem okay at all.”

 

   “What if he has brain cancer?” Mcree says tears forming in his eyes.

 

   “No…” Hanzo says tears also forming in his eyes, “Never…”

 

   “Guys,” Taehyung says forcing himself not to cry, “Baekhyun isn't going to die. He can't...he would never.”

 

   “What if it's liver disease?” Mcree says, “He drinks so much. It has to hurt him in some way.”

 

   “Stop,” Hanzo say tears falling down his face, “I can't do this, I'm going to start setting up.” Hanzo stands up.

 

   “Okay,” Mcree says, “We'll go to the security room.”

 

   “Meet you there,” Hanzo says. He then leaves Taehyung and Mcree.

 

   “After the plan, we go check on Baekhyun,” Taehyung says.

 

   “We have to,” Mcree says.

 

   Right as they were grabbing their things Xiumin comes over to them. “The Cafe is closing for the day,” He says.

 

   “Oh, we were just leaving,” Mcree smiles grabbing his coffee and walking out the door.

 

   “Bye,” Taehyung says as he runs after Mcree.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Hanzo’s setting up in the basement. He's locked the pool door and now he's turning the lights down low. He locks all the other doors too. He keeps the door to the stairwell cracked, but locked. So that when they close it to go to the pool they lock themselves in.

 

   Hanzo’s dimming the last light when he hears noises from down the hallway. In a fear response he completely turned that half of the hallways lights off. Leaving him in complete darkness. The only thing he could see was D.va and Jungkook trying to open the pool door.

 

   This wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to be locked down here with them, but he'll stay as long as he has too.

 

   He waits for the longest time. He was pacing the floor, but then he stubs his toe on the ladder. He lets out a loud noise. He quickly throws his hands over his mouth, but the sound was still heard. He breathes deeply in a calm manner to help the pain, but it doesn't work. His toe was probably broken.

 

   He sees that Jungkook has heard him. The man is looking in his direction, but he shouldn't be able to see anything with the lights being off.

 

   Jungkook then starts talking to D.va. Hanzo can't hear them, but he knows it's serious. He sees Jungkook put his hands on D.va’s shoulders. Damn, this is intense. He thinks, what are they talking about.

 

   He then sees Jungkook take the air vent off and they exit through that.

 

    Hanzo sighs once they leave. He calls Mcree and tells him what happened. He says he'll meet them later tonight, but he won't go with them to see Baekhyun. He has too much to clean up here, plus he needs to go see if his toe is broken.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Inside the air vents Jungkook is leading the way with the flashlight he had on his phone. With the dim light leading them they could see a foot or two ahead of them, but no more.

 

   “How long do you think it’ll take to get back up?” D.va says crawling behind him pulling her bags with her. She shouldn’t have brought that fried chicken, but man did it smell good.

 

   “I don’t know,” Jungkook sighs, “We could be here awhile.”

 

   “Do you think we’ll make it back in time for dinner?”

 

   “Dunno,” Jungkook says as he makes it to the first upward vent. He slowly stands up and tries to see how long he’ll have to climb before he reaches another vent they can crawl through. It doesn’t look that bad. “D.va,” He says crouching down again, “I’m gonna climb up this shaft, when I’m done your gonna give me your bag, then your going to climb it as well.”

 

   “Okay,” She say as he stands up and starts to slowly climb up the vent. It took a minute, but he made it up. 

 

   “D.va,” He says his voice echoing off the vent, “Hand me your bag.” He stretched his hand out from the top of the new vent route. She crawls into the small space and stands up. She grabs her bag and lifts to Jungkook. He takes it then lends her a hand as she climbs up.

 

   Once she was up they start crawling again. I guess this is what they’ll be doing for the next 5 minutes or so...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Mcree finishes his phone call with Hanzo. “Hanzo’s not going with us to see Baekhyun.”

 

   “Why not?” Taehyung asks.

 

   “He thinks he broke his toe.”

 

   “Yeah, He should get that fixed.”

 

   “Yeah,” Mcree says leaving the room with Taehyung, “Let's go see Baekhyun.”

 

   They walk to Baekhyun’s room. Both hoping that what Mercy had said was real, but the way she said it made it seem fake. A lie. 

 

   They make it to Baekhyun’s room and knock on the door. They hear sounds of speech in the room. Then they hear footsteps moving towards them. The door opens and it's Chanyeol. He looks serious for once, all while an air of melancholy surrounds him.

 

   “Chanyeol!” Taehyung screams hugging him, “I'm so sorry.”

 

   “Why are you sorry?” Chanyeol asks while pushing Taehyung off of him.

 

   “Baekhyun,” Mcree says, “He went to the doctor today, didn't he?”

 

   “But his results were fine,” Chanyeol says, “You really should be leaving. We have company over.”

 

   Taehyung looks past Chanyeol and sees that Chen and Xiumin are there sitting with Baekhyun. The conversation seems serious.  _ That's strange for them,  _ He thinks.

 

   “I'm sorry for intruding,” Taehyung says bowing.

 

   “Its okay,” Chanyeol, “See you guys later.” He smiles slightly then closes the door. They hear footsteps and then the talking starts again.

 

   “That seemed intense,” Mcree says as they start walking down the halls again.

 

   “What do you think they were talking about?” Taehyung asks.

 

   “I don't know, but I feel like this is the one time we shouldn't meddle.” This was hard for Mcree to say. He loves to meddle.

 

   “I feel that way too,” Taehyung says, “I hope Chanyeol wasn't lying about Baekhyun.”

 

   “He better not, but it would make sense why Chen and Xiumin were there. They would be the first to know, wouldn't they?”

 

   “Oh my god!” Taehyung cries, “Baekhyun dying!” Stopping in his tracts. Just then a sound is heard above Taehyung and Mcree. Taehyung freezes. Mcree looks over at him, and mouths  _ what is that? _ , To which Taehyung responds, “ _ No idea man. _ ” They are both left standing in fear.

 

   “We need to do something,” Mcree says sweat starting to bead down his forehead.

 

   “You’re right,” Taehyung says,  _ But what can we do? Think Taehyung, think. Wait! I got it!  _ “I know what to do?” Taehyung says confidently.

 

   “Good what is it?” Mcree asks.

 

   “WWJD.”

 

   “What?” Mcree asks confused as hell.

 

   “What would Jungkook do,” He answers, “And the answer to that is, DropKick that ceiling like there’s no tomorrow.”

 

   “I believe in you bro,” Mcree says stepping back.

 

   “Thanks Mcree, I got this,” Taehyung says as he gets ready for one hell of a dropkick. He gets his leggies ready, and then aims. He aims right for the sound and Drop kicks the hell out of that ceiling. It didn’t fall after the first kick so he kicks it again, and again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Jungkook and D.va have been crawling in this vent for a while, but they can’t find an opening big enough for them to crawl through. 

 

   It’s been 5 minutes and that’s when Jungkook’s stomach growled. “Hey D.va can we eat that chicken?” He asks stopping and looking back at her.

 

   “Sure,” D.va grabs her bag and hands it to him, “I’m kinda hungry myself.”

 

   He grabs the bag and points in front of him, “We should go over there. The vents taller, so we can actually sit without our heads hitting the top.”

 

   “Okay.” 

 

   They crawl to the small area that was surprisingly taller for some reason. I wonder why? Maybe it's for the sake of the plot? Nah, it couldn't be that.

 

   Jungkook opened the bag and found the fried chicken that was in a Tupperware container. He opens the lid, and Oh My God! It smelled like heaven.

 

   Jungkook grabbed a piece and started to eat. Then D.va grabbed the Tupperware and grabbing herself some chicken. My god was it tasty.

 

   “Where'd you get this?” Jungkook asks, “Its the best chicken I've ever had.”

 

   “Tracer made it.”

 

   “She's amazing,” Jungkook says, “I think I love her.”

 

   “Everyone does.”

 

   Jungkook and D.va keep eating chicken with light banter. That's when Jungkook looks down and sees that inside of D.va’s bag is another bag full of gummy bears. 

 

   He reaches inside and pulls out the bag. “You have gummy bears in here too?” He says looking at the nutritional facts.

 

   “Hey gives those to me,” D.va says reaching for them.

 

   “Hmm...no,” Jungkook says moving them away from her.

 

   “Come on Jungkook,” D.va says reaching for them yet again. He pulls them back. “I will kill you,” D.va says moving forward to grab the bag.

 

   Jungkook smiles and moves the bag as high as he can, “You'll never get them.”

 

   “Oh yeah,” D.va says moving forward. She was now very close now. Keeps leaning forward to while reaching for the bag. She places a hand down on the ground to support herself. 

 

   Jungkook keeps leaning back so that she doesn't grab the bag, but she keeps reaching and he keeps leaning.

 

   Jungkook loses his balance and his back falls to the ground, while falling his legs move and hits D.va’s hand that was supporting her and she falls on top of him.

 

   D.va’s face hits his chest, bruising her lip. “Ow,” D.va exclaims lifting her head up.

 

   “Are you okay?” Jungkook asks raising his head to look at her.

 

   “No,” She moves her hand on her mouth and feels her lip.

 

   “How does my lip look?” She asks.

 

   “Like a lip, I guess it's a bit bigger…” Jungkook slowly stops talking when he realizes she's on top of him. “Um...D.va,” He starts, “I know you hurt your lip and everything, but your kinda on top of me.”

 

   “Oh sorry,” She says then starts to move herself off of him, but then the ground begins to shake and she falls back down.

 

   “What was that?!” Jungkook says.

 

   D.va stays still looking at Jungkook like, ‘What's going on?.’ That's when the floor shakes again.

 

   D.va yelps in fear right before it shakes again, but this time the ground falls out.

 

   Jungkook quickly wraps his arms around D.va before they fall to the ground. They both close their eyes before impact. They crash down onto the floor.

 

  When Jungkook opens his eyes he sees smoke all around them, but he can hear voices. As the smoke clears he sees two figures stand near them. 

 

   He shakes D.va to get her attention. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around at the smoke that was clearing.

 

   The figures walked towards them. It was Taehyung and Mcree.

 

   “See,” Taehyung says pointing at them, while looking at Mcree, “I told you they loved each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually reads this can you comment or something. I have no idea if I actually have anyone reading this far in. I hope the wait wasn't too long, sorry if it was. Hope you liked it.


	17. The Salt is Real

 

Xiumin and Chen are being baristas at the cafe, you know, as baristas do, when Xiumin gets a phone call. 

 

“Who is it?” Chen asks as he watches Xiumin pull out his phone.

 

“Baekhyun…” He says staring at the number,  “He knows I'm working, why is he calling?” Xiumin answers the call. “Baekhyu-.”

 

_ “Xiumin,” Baekhyun cuts off, “We have a major problem. Can you be over in 20?” _

 

“What's wrong?” Xiumin asks.

 

“What's going on?” Chen asks. Xiumin shushes him so he can hear Baekhyun.

 

_ “I'll tell you when you get here,” He says, “Just please come here.” _

 

“Baekhyun we’re working right now, we'd have to shut down the Cafe.”

 

Chen looks over at Xiumin like “ _ What!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?” _

 

_ “I'm sorry, but please do that.” _

 

“Fine, but this better not be something stupid.”

 

_ “It isn't.”  _ Baekhyun ends the phone call. Xiumin puts his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Chen,” He says, the man looks over at him, “We have to close the cafe.”

 

“What? Why?!” He asks with much confusion.

 

“I don't know, but Baekhyun made it seem important.” Xiumin says.

 

“Okay,” Chen agrees, “I'll start shutting things down here, you tell the customers the cafe’s closing.”

 

“K,” Xiumin says going over to the customers and telling them the sad news.

 

Once they had both finished up they went over to Chanbaek’s  dorm.

 

They knocked on the door and the Chanyeol answers. “Hey guys, come in.”

 

They walk in. “What's going on?” Xiumin asks, “Baekhyun sounded serious for once.”

 

“Something's happened last night,” Chanyeol explains as the two sit down on the couch. “I'll explain more once I get Baekhyun. One sec,” The man then slips into his room.

 

“I hope this isn't some prank,” Xiumin says taking a seat on the couch.

 

“Doubt it, the tone is too dismal,” Chen says also sitting down.

 

Chanyeol walks back in with Baekhyun by his side. 

 

“What is going on?” Chen says as Baekhyun sits on armchair and Chanyeol sits on the arm of the armchair, because that's a thing that couples do.

 

“Last night,” Baekhyun starts, “I was in the bathroom and I came across a rather strange object in the trash when I was trashing my floss.”

 

“Woah man what’d you find?” Says Xiumin. 

 

“I found a test, a pregnancy test, yes, that is what I found.”

 

“But...why was that there?” Chen says.

 

“Well, at first I thought it was mine. I thought I was pregnant.”

 

“But your a man?” Xiumin says.

“I know, but I thought maybe I was the firs...I don't know.”

 

“But who’s was it...?” Chen asks.

 

“I went to Mercy’s and she told me that me bearing a child isn't possible and that the test said is was negative, so even if I could i wouldn't be, but she said it belonged to someone else. Someone who had the key to our apartment, which means everyone's a possibility.”

 

“But what if…” Xiumin starts but then a knock on the door is heard.

 

“You should should answer that,” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol.

 

“Okay,” He gets up and walks to the door.

 

“Do you think that maybe...just maybe that-” Xiumin gets cut off again.

 

“I'm so sorry!” They heard from the door.

 

“What the hell...” Baekhyun says looking over at the door. He sees that Taehyung and Mcree are there.  _ Why are they here?” _

 

“As I was saying,” Xiumin starts, “Maybe-” 

 

Chanyeol walks back, “Somehow they know that Baekhyun went to the doctor.”

 

“Forget it,” Xiumin says.

 

“How would they know?!” Baekhyun asks.

 

“I don't know. That's what's weird.”

 

“Can I speak?” Xiumin asks.

 

“Can you speak?” Baekhyun asks confused, “Of course. Why do you ask?”

 

“Every time I talk you speak over me!” Xiumin says quite annoyed.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, “You can speak.”

 

“No I'm too salty right now,” Xiumin says, “Give me sometime to cool down.”

 

“Just like french fries straight out of the fryer,” Chen says.

 

“Are you fu-” Xiumin’s gets cut off again of someone maybe drop kicking a ceiling outside of the dorm that they are residing in.

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol says standing up.

 

“I don't know,” Baekhyun says, “But I'm gonna find out.” He stands up and walks out the door. The others follow.

 

They walk down the hallway a little ways and see Taehyung and Mcree standing next to a smoky piece of ceiling that had fallen. There seemed to be people in the smoke, but who?

 

They walk a little closer and see that Jungkook and D.va were the two that had fallen with the ceiling. D.va was laying on Jungkook for some reason. Why?

 

They hear Taehyung say, “See, I told you they were in love,” To Mcree.

 

“What is going on here?” Xiumin asks looking at the scene before them.

 

“They're totes in love,” Mcree says, “Look.” He points at them.

 

“No, we aren't,” D.va says standing up. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Chanyeol says, “Look at you.”

 

D.va looks at herself then at Jungkook, “I don't understand.”

 

“He means,” Baekhyun says, “Why were you in the air vents  _ alone _ , wearing your underwear?”

 

“These are bathing suits!!!” D.va screams.

 

“Then why is he holding that plastic bag,” Chanyeol says, “I thought they usually came in boxes, but still your story doesn't add up.”

 

“What the hell are getting on about?” Jungkook says standing up and holding up the bag, “These are gummy bears.”

 

“Come on,” Chen says, “Your telling me nothing was going on in there?”

 

“What?” Jungkook says, “Of course not, why you guys so perverted?”

 

“Oh my god!!!” Baekhyun screams while pointing at D.va, “It was you?!”

 

D.va looks surprised, “Me?”

 

“You were the one,” He says again, “Everything makes sense. You couldn't do anything in your dorm because of him, but you could in ours!”

 

“I don't understand,” D.va says, “What do you think I did in your room?”

 

“You took the test!” Baekhyun says.

 

“The test?” D.va asks.

 

“The pregnancy test!” 

 

“WHAT?!?!??!?! YOU THINK I WOULD TAKE A PREGNANCY TEST, WHY?!?!?!?” D.va screams.

 

“I'm mean, the bags full of gummy bears,” Chanyeol says.

 

“What?” Jungkook says, “What does that even mean?”

 

“How do you not understand?” He responds, “Don't schools teach this kind of stuff?”

 

“Shut up!” D.va says grabbing her bag, “Nothing was happening, Okay? We were locked in a hallway and no one would help us. So we went through the vents and these losers kicked us down.”

 

“Still doesn't add up,” Baekhyun says, “Why were you lying on him though?”

 

“He wouldn't give me my gummy bears and...and, you know what, you don't deserve to know,” D.va says.

 

“Jungkook,” Chanyeol says winking, “Always give the girl the ‘gummy bears’, always.”

 

“What?” Jungkook says confused.

 

“Bro,” Taehyung says, “You guys love each other. It's fine, you can tell us.”

 

“We don't love each other!” Jungkook says, “The only reason we actually do things together is because of that doctor lady. No other reason!”

 

“So when you go back to your dorm your gonna stop talking to each other?” Taehyung asks.

 

“No, but we won't be hanging out as much...”

 

“So you'll still see each other,” Mcree says, “Smooth.”

 

“Let's leave these two love birds,” Baekhyun says, “Good luck believing you don't love each other! Ha! What a lie.” Baekhyun and the rest of Exo leave them.

 

“I guess we’ll leave too,” Mcree says, “Come on man I want some white bread.” Taehyung and Mcree then leave the two feeling very confused and embarrassed.

 

“What just happened?” Jungkook says.

 

“Is this what people think?” D.va says turning to him, “That we’re...Ugh.”

 

“I hope not.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mercy’s walking down the halls with Mina. There destination, Seulgi and Joy’s room.

 

“Mercy,” Mina says after they've walked for 5 minutes in silence. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Hmm,” Mercy says leaving her thoughts, “Yeah, everything that happened this morning has me thinking.”

 

“About what?” Mina asks.

 

“About...what it would be like to raise a child during this time.”

 

“Sounds...depressing. What happened to you this morning? All I can remember is Baekhyun and Chan...What happened with them? They don't want to adopt, do they?”

 

“No, Baekhyun found something in his trash,” Mercy starts, “Something that made me think.”

 

“About children?”

 

“Yes, I wouldn't wish anyone to have a child at this time.”

 

“No one would...you'd have to be stupid to have one…”

 

“I know, but mistakes are easy to make. We all know that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They reach Seulgi and Joy’s room and knock. Joy opens when she sees them she looks surprised.

 

“What are you two doing here?” She says ushering them in.

 

“I just wanted to ask some questions?” Mercy says.

 

“Okay…” Joy says, “Um...make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get Seulgi…” She leaves them room to find the woman she searches for.

 

“What sort of questions are you gonna ask them?” Mina asks.

 

“Well, you'll find out soon, plus I'm asking you as well.”

 

“Me as well?!” Mina says, “Why?”

 

“I'll explain once they're here.”

 

“K.”

 

Seulgi and Joy walk back in a few seconds later. Joy sits on the floor next to the coffee table, while Seulgi sits in the armchair.

 

“What's going on?” Seulgi says drinking some coffee she had brewed like, 2 seconds ago.

 

“Baekhyun found something in his trash the other night, and we don't know who the owner is.”

 

“So why do you need us?” Joy asks.

 

“Well, He found a negative pregnancy test and before I go to the lab I was wondering if any of you knew who the owner could be?”

 

“A pregnancy test?” Joy says, “Who would...who would even get that close to having a child here?”

 

“I don't know, but I'm going to the lab to figure it out.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Mina asks,  “I mean if your just gonna test it.”

“She’s asking if it's ours,” Seulgi says, “That is what your asking, isn't it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well it's not mine,” Joy says.

 

“I have no plans of getting pregnant,” Mina says.

 

“Can't be mine,” Seulgi says.

 

“So it isn't you guys...but who's could it be? It can't be Tracer, it can't be widow...maybe, maybe it's, no...it wouldn't be Cassandra’s?” Mercy says.

 

“But she never leaves her dorm. The only time she did was because of Wyatt.  Plus she's still a teenager.” Mina says.

 

“I know, it was a stupid guess…” Mercy stands up, “Thanks for answering my question.”

 

“You're welcome,” Joy says standing up.

 

“Why are you trying to find out who the owner is?” Mina says, “Don't they have a right to their privacy.”

 

“They do, but what if this happens again and it's positive. We can't have a baby here during this. I'd like to find them and make sure that doesn't happen again.”

 

“Still,” Mina says, “It's none of your business.”

 

Seulgi stands up,  “Mercy do what you have to do, but be considerate of who ever it is. You said it was in Baekhyun’s dorm, maybe there's a reason.”

 

“I think they didn't want it getting out to people,” Joy says, “To be honest, I wouldn't either. Imagine Zenyatta knowing about that?”

 

“God, that's terrifying,” Mina says.

 

“Guys, I'll be considerate, okay?” Mercy says before leaving.

 

“She can be so nosey sometimes,” Seulgi says.

 

“True,” Mina says.

 

“Oh,” Joy says, “Do you wants some coffee?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back on Bts’s earth.

 

Stories upon stories of missing people reports fill the newspapers.

  
  


_ We have been informed that while on their trip to Mexico to film Bon Voyage, Bts disappeared. Eye witnesses says they were seen entering a cloud of smoke with a woman. When the cloud left they were gone. As though they were erased from earth. Many Armies, the fans of Bts, have been looking, but none have found them. _

 

_ Five months ago Baekhyun and Chanyeol from Exo went missing reportedly after clubbing all night. While their whereabouts are unknown many tried looking for them, but so far no one has succeeded. Members of Exo Xiumin and Chen went out in search of them the following week and never came back. The search is still ongoing. _

 

_ Two months ago members Joy and Seulgi from the girl group Red Velvet went missing after taking the wrong subway home. _

 

_ Four and a half months ago Twice member Mina went missing. Her whereabouts are still unknown. The other members say she received a text and left the house in a hurry. They don't know who sent the text or what it said, but we believe it has something to do with her disappearance. _

 

_ Child actor from IT mysteriously went missing after the movie finished promoting. Wyatt Oleff has still not been found. _

 

_ Police are reporting numbers of mass kidnappings of famous people. The Fbi is currently getting involved to find the culprit. No one understands the pattern of these kidnappings. It was Wyatt that was taken first then Exo members Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, and Chen, then twice’s Mina, red velvet’s Seulgi and Joy, and last week all of Bts disappeared. The nations are working together to find their missing people. _

 

Lay was sitting on his phone on the way to the studio. Everyday for the past 5 months these types of stories have come out. Two weeks ago the story seemed to have died down, but when bts went missing last week everything changed. The stories kept coming. Even more than the last times. Maybe because 7 people went missing at once instead of the usual 1 or 2.

 

He sets his phone down. He can't read anymore of these stories. They're too depressing. He wishes he could contact the others. He has no idea where they are. It's terrifying. He just hopes that Xiumin and Chen are with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Those two need supervision. He also wonders where Taehyung is. He regrets never taking the time to see him.

 

He reaches the studio and prepares his dance routines for his tour, because he’s going on tour soon. So, He must practise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mercy walks towards the lab. She feels like she's being nosey, but she doesn't care, because she's a very curious person.

 

Once she makes it to the lab she walks in and starts to perform tests on the test.

 

This storyline is boring to write so we're gonna change to a different one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taehyung and Mcree make their way to the cafeteria and gets some white bread for Mcree and Taehyung gets about 10 espressos. No biggy.

 

“So,” Taehyung says, “Maybe we shouldn't have let Chanyeol say all those things to them.”

 

“It was all in good fun,” Mcree says muchin’ on some bread.

 

“But, don't you think they went a little too far?” Taehyung takes a shot of espresso.

 

“I guess, but what do you expect?”

 

“I don't know, a little bit of discretion or something.”

 

“Man, they're gonna look back on it and laugh.”

 

“But how long will it take before that happens…”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Okay!” He says taking 3 espresso shots at one time.

 

“Dope,” Mcree says.

 

“I know,” Taehyung's says placing the glasses down. “We should make Chanyeol apologize.”

 

“K, but how?” Mcree says.

 

“Is there anyway...we can get into their apartment without them figuring it out?”

 

“Yeah,” Mcree, “We'll have to go through Joy’s room, but otherwise it's super easy.”

 

“And how do we get into Joy’s room?”

 

“Well,” Mcree thinks then gives Taehyung a sly smile, “Women love Brad Pitt, don't they?”

 

“I do believe so.”

 

“Perfect,” Mcree says standing up, “WE MUST GO TO THE STORE!!!”

 

Taehyung stands up, “I've been preparing for years, and now it's time. Time for justice!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Namjoon and Jin are walking down the halls with Jimin, and Sombra, who are holding hands, cause love. And Jhope, without his horse, I know, sad, plus suga and his butter knife, who he was strolling around in a small baby carriage that he made for him last night.

 

When they come across two awkward human beings. Jungkook and D.va, by the way, just thought you should know.

 

“What's up?” Suga says covering the eyes of his young butter knife, because D.va was in a swimsuit, “Why do you guys look so...insecure?”

 

“Yeah,” Sombra says, “What happened to you two?”

 

“Um…” D.va says, “Chanyeol and Baekhyun, plus Xiumin and Chen are...um.”

 

“Um?” Jin says, “Speak women!”

 

“Quiet!” Namjoon shushes him.

 

“They said some things about me and Jungkook,” D.va says. 

 

“Like what?” Jhope asks.

 

“Nothing,” Jungkook says quickly as he moves himself and D.va away from them, “See you guys later.”

 

“Bye bro,” Namjoon says as he watches them run away, well not really, but they were moving pretty fast.

 

“What did they say to them?” Jimin asks.

 

“Something embarrassing,” Suga says, “Something to do with that hole in the ceiling.” He points to the giant hole in the ceiling the smell of fried chicken wafting through the halls.

 

“They were eating chicken in the vents weren't they?!?!?” Jhope says.

 

“I guess,” Jin says, “They should've invited me, I make a damn good macaroni.”

 

“True,” Namjoon agrees.

 

“Enough,” Suga says walking towards the vent hole, “I think we should investigate.”

 

“Why?” Sombra says.

 

“What else are we gonna do?” He says, “Talk to Zenyatta?”

 

They all laugh, hahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahaghhagagahhahahahaahhahahahhahahahhahah!!!!! Its soooooooooo funny! They then investigate, cause why not.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mccree and Taehyung walk through the hall holding a newly bought cutout of Brad Pitt. “You think this'll work?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Trust me,” Mccree says, “If I know Joy, she'll love this.”

 

“Great,” Taehyung says as they reach the door of the girls flat.

 

Mcree takes the cutout and places it in front of the door and knocks. They both hide behind the corner and wait for Joy to walk out.

 

She opens the door a few seconds later. She examines the cutout and a smile forms on her lips. “Seulgi,” they hear her say. They watch as Seulgi runs out and sees the masterpiece. The girls then pick the thing up and walk inside leaving the door wide open. 

 

Mccree motions to Taehyung it's time. He nods in response. They both jump into barrels and slowly wobble themselves to the door and walk through. Everytime the girls look at them though they stop moving. They become the barrel and the barrel becomes them. After wobbling and stopping a number of times they reach the girls spare bedroom. 

 

They ditch the barrels and Mcree walks over to the wardrobe. “This is the entrance,” He whispers as he quietly open it and walks into the giant abundance of fur coats. Taehyung follows him in, and immediately feels the hairs of the fur engulfing him in comfort, but the itchy kind. Ouch, this isn't fun, but he makes it through to the other side and he sees Mccree has already opened the door and left the ocean of fur.

 

He steps out and closes the doors behind him. “Are we in their apartment?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Yeah,” Mccree says.

 

“Why was this here?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Every room has a connection to another. You just have to find it. It's a safety thing Reinhardt put in.”

 

“Ah,” Taehyung says, “Smart. What should we do now.”

 

“Listen through the door, till we find the moment to ambush,” Mcree says walking over to the door.

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says looking around the room. It wasn't the cleanest looking place, but it wasn't the worse. It looked lived in. The bed has an orangish red bed spread and the wood of the room is a lighter color. “Is this their bedroom?” Taehyung asks taking a seat on the bed, which was very squishy.

 

“I think, but it could just be a spare room, who knows?” Mccree places his ear to the door and tries to make something out of the voices.

 

“I think Baekhyun just said something about D.va,” Mcree says. He keeps listening for more details. “Wait, someone said it isn't D.va.”

 

“Oh cool, I wonder what they're talking about?”

 

“They're talking about someone, but I didn't catch the name,” Mcree says. “Apparently she wouldn't hide.”

“Maybe it's a hide and seek story?” Taehyung suggests.

 

“True,” Mcree says, “Ooh now they're talking about Tracer...and Jimin? I can't tell if it's Jimin or yimin?”

 

“Probably Jimin.”

 

“Yep, probs is.”

 

“What are they saying now?”

 

“Something is obvious to someone, and he's telling this other person to...talk? I don't understand why they need to talk, cause he seems to be talking a lot right now.”

 

“Ooooooooh, maybe he isn't saying the right things.”

 

“maybe-Oh, He's actually gonna do something!” Mcree says, “I don't know what he's doing, but he's gonna do it!”

 

“So cool man!”

 

“They're talking about...means? Chanyeol just said “means a would have never thought.” What does that mean?”

 

“I don't know, but he can be strange sometimes.”

 

“That is tru- Ooooooh, Baekhyun just agreed with him. He said it makes sense.”

 

“Oooooooh my god!” 

 

“Damn, it's like a soup opera out there. I can't understand it, but it is mighty entertaining.”

 

“This is so much fun. We should eavesdrop all the time.”

 

“Already do.”

 

“Omg, you must know so much gossip.”

 

“loads.”

 

“Tell me some later.”

 

“Oh, I will, but first let's finish this.”

 

“Okay,”

 

“I think Baekhyun wants a child.”

 

“What?!?!?!”

 

“Yeah, He wants it to be positive or something so maybe he's talking about its blood?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Chanyeol’s okay with having a child!” Mcree says.

 

“Omg, I'll be it's godparent, I volunteer.”

 

“Same, we can be it's god uncles.”

 

“Bro,” Taehyung says, “I would love to be a god uncle with you.”

 

“Ah shucks,” Mcree says then goes back to listening. “Why are they drinking? It's the afternoon.”

 

“Bro, they're aliens, they can drink anytime they want.”

 

“True,’ Mcree says. “I think only three of them are there.”

 

“Wait,” Taehyung says, “There's more than just Chanbaek?”

 

“Yeah, but one of them left a few minutes ago. So now it's just down to 3.”

 

“Should we wait til it's only two?”

 

“No, we can take 3 down.”

 

“Well, let's not take down the third. This is between Chanbaek, well mostly Chanyeol, but still, we shouldn't involve the innocent.”

 

“Gotta point,” Mcree says backing away from the door. “Its time,” he whispers to Taehyung.

 

Taehyung nods and stands up from the bed. He and Mcree make their way to the door. Mcree violently swings the door open. “Nobody move,” He screams, “Your under arrest!” He moves towards chanyeol and places fake handcuffs around him then does the same to baekhyun. They leave Xiumin out of it.

 

“What did we doooooo??!?!!” Baekhyun cries falling to the ground in despair.

 

“You went too far,” Taehyung says lifting him up to his feet.

 

“Stop?!” Chanyeol cries, “This is about me, not him!”

 

“Are you asking me to let a prisoner go?” Mcree asks getting all in Chanyeol's face.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, “Its me you want. So let him go!!!”

 

“Mcree,” Taehyung says while taking off Baekhyun's handcuffs, “We can't wrongfully accuse him when we know he's innocent.”

 

“True,” Mcree says then grabs Chanyeol’s hands, “We’re taking you down to the station.” He moves  Chanyeol out of the room. Taehyung is about to leave but Baekhyun grabs his hand and falls to the floor.

 

“Don't hurt him,” Baekhyun cries, “Don't hurt him…” He let's go of his hand and falls to the floor crying.

 

Taehyung bends down and pats his back, “He'll be fine. It's not like we're gonna kill him.”

 

“Don't mention the word kill!??!?!?!” Baekhyun cries harder.

 

“It won't happen. He'll come back alive and well, believe me.” Taehyung stands up and leaves the apartment. 

 

Xiumin comforts Baekhyun in his time of crisis. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mcree drags Chanyeol down the hallway, Taehyung following them from behind.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Downtown,” Mcree says.

 

“But where is that?” 

 

“Don't ask questions, punk,” Mcree says pulling Chanyeol along to a small room.

 

The room was like an interrogation room, small with a table in the middle. They sat Chanyeol down in the chair and took the two on the other side. Mcree places a small recording device on the table and turns it on, “This will be recorded.”

 

“Were you, Chanyeol at the scene of the crime this afternoon?” Taehyung asks pointing a microphone at Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol leans forward, “I don't actually know what we're talking about, I pretended I did earlier to make you let Baekhyun go, but I don’t actually know why I’m here.”

 

“What?!” Mcree says, “Do you not remember what was said to the two youngins this afternoon?”

 

“Oh, that?” Chanyeol says confused, “Why am I here then?”

 

“Because you went too far,” Taehyung says giving Chanyeol the eye.

 

“I don't think I did,” He responds.

 

“To bad, you did,” Mcree says, “So you're gonna pay.”

 

“Now again, were you at the scene of the crime this afternoon?” Taehyung says.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol responds.

 

“Did you say those things?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“You are hereby required to give them…….tickets to a jazz concert,” Taehyung says.

 

“What?!” Mcree says.

 

Taehyung kicks him under the table and whispers to him, “Go with it.”

 

Mcree nods, “Yes, you must do this.”

 

“Then I'll be free?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol pulls out his phone and goes into Groupon. He buys 4 tickets to a Jazz concert. 2 for them, 2 for him. It's a win win. “Done,” He says putting his phone down.

 

“Perfect,” Taehyung says, “Now we must print the tickets.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says printing them in the convenient printer that just happened to be in the interrogation room.

 

Once the tickets were safely in Taehyung's hands they let Chanyeol go. He was done. Now it's time to give these tickets away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back in D.va’s dorm Jungkook and D.va were being weird. D.va had locked herself in her room the moment they got back. Jungkook was stuck watching trashy talk shows on tv.

 

He was watching one that answered your questions, but his never got picked.  _ Damn _ , He thinks,  _ mine are way better _ . They were talking about some weird stuff when he hears a knock on the door.

 

He stands up and answers it. It's Taehyung. “Hey Tae, what's up?” Jungkook says ushering him in. They go and sit on the couch.

 

“So,” Taehyung starts, “You know how Chanyeol said some stuff to you this morning?”

 

“Kinda hard to forget,” Jungkook says.

 

“Yeah, bet it is,” Tae says, “We'll, He bought you Tickets to a Jazz concert to apologize.” Taehyung hands him the two tickets.

 

Jungkook takes them, “When is the concert?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Taehyung says.

 

“I guess we’ll go…”

 

“Um...Jungkook,” Taehyung says, “Do you….Do you like D.va? I know nothing happened this morning, but...do you like her?”

 

“Um…” Jungkook says. He knows his feelings, but like doesn't want to say them, but maybe he will. “Yeah.”

 

“Knew it,” Taehyung smirks, “You should use these to show her the love.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell her man. It's not like rejection will kill ya, or anything.”

 

“Why do you thinks she'll reject me?”

 

“She probs won't, but just incase.”

 

“That gives me so much hope,” Jungkook says sarcastically.

 

“Bro, that girl likes you,” Taehyung says, “...I think.”

 

“Okay, I'll tell her.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol’s walking back to his dorm. He hopes Baekhyun’s okay and didn't overreact.

 

He opens the door to their dorm and walks inside.

 

He looks around the living room, but doesn't see Baekhyun. He goes to their bedroom thinking that maybe he was taking a nap or something before going out, but no, He wasn't there.

 

He walks out of the bedroom and sees that the kitchen light is on. So, He walks in.

 

He sees Baekhyun and can hear him crying. He runs up to him and hugs him.

 

“Don't cry Baek,” He says hugging him from behind.

 

“What?!” Baekhyun says placing a hand on Chanyeol’s.

 

“Please don't cry.”

 

“But I can't stop.”

 

“Then let it out, but please try and be happy.”

 

“But this onion won't cut itself.”

 

Chanyeol looks down at what Baekhyun was doing. He was cutting onions.

 

“I'm making spaghetti,” Baekhyun says grabbing the knife again.

 

Chanyeol looks at the onion, “Don't make him cry again, bro.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mercy’s in the lab testing her life away, so she can get the results. 

 

She’s sitting at the computer waiting for the results to load. She’s so nervous. She doesn't even know who it could be. That's when she sees it. 

 

The results had loaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, but who even reads this far anyways? I'm guessing no one. Anywho... Sorry about the long wait. School is hard and writing can be hard. But soon the story line is going to move, and the ending will come, but we've got like 7 more chapters before that. Anyways, hope the few that read this like it!


	18. Who is Karma?

D.va was in her room sitting on her bed playing on her iPad. Fruit ninja, what a good game. She thought that not the author. They have different opinions.

 

She's just chilling. She's got her headphones on listening to some good music. Run run run by frida gold. Yes, such great music. When she hears a knock on the door.  _ Dang, that must be Jungkook _ , she thinks. She lazily gets off of her bed and opens the door. “What?” She asks kindly cause she's nice and such.

 

“Taehyung was just over,” He says, “He talked to Chanyeol about what happened this afternoon and he gave us tickets to a Jazz concert to apologize.” He holds up the ticket and smiles.

 

“Wow!” D.va says lighting up, “I've always wanted to see them perform.”

 

“You know the band?”

 

“Yeah, Mina’s apart of it, but I've never been able to make it to one of the concerts.”

 

“Well, now you can.”

 

“I should call Mina!” D.va says going over to her nightstand and grabbing her phone.

 

“Can we talk later?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Sure, just let me call Mina and then we can talk,” She says as she dials.

 

“Okay,” Jungkook leaves the room closing the door behind because he realises that when you come into a room and the door was closed, when you leave you close that door. It's common courtesy. That no one can remember!!!!! 

 

D.va waits for Mina to pick up. She’s so excited to tell her that she's going to see her band play. 

 

“Hello?” Mina says on the other line. She sounded out of it.

 

“Mina!” D.va says happily, “I'm going to see you in your band tomorrow!”

 

“Oh,” Mina says, “Um…”

 

“Um what?!” D.va says, “You are performing tomorrow, aren't you?”

 

“I'm not,” Mina says.

 

“What?!” D.va says, “Why not?”

 

“Some stuff came up.”

 

“oh, sorry. Nothing serious, right?” 

 

“No no, it's fine. It's okay, it's just…..” D.va can hear sounds coming from the phone, but she can't make out what, “...I’m on the phone…” She can hear someone on the other end of the phone talking, but can’t make out what there saying, “She called me!...Gosh, Give me a minute...”

 

“Are you with someone?” 

 

“Yeah, um… I think I'm gonna get off for now. I'll call you later.”

 

“Okay...bye,” Mina ends the call.  _ What the hell,  _ D.va thinks,  _ Why can't I ever see her perform. _

 

She tries so hard, but she can't succeed.

 

She then remembers that Jungkook wanted to talk.  _ Wow, i wonder about what?  _ She wonders. Yes, that is what she is thinking.

 

She gets off of her bed and leaves her room. Again, she sees Jungkook watching trashy Tv. “Use Netflix already,” D.va says. 

 

He looks over at her, “I can't find the remote. So I've just been using the tv buttons, which can't get me to Netflix.”

 

“The remote is in the coffee tables drawers,” D.va says sitting on the couch and opening the coffee table drawer. “See,” She says taking the remote our and placing it in Jungkooks hand, “Now watch some decent Tv.”

 

“Okay,” He says turning on Netflix.

 

She watches him. Why is he in the reality Tv section? He should watch better Tv. Oh good, He got off of that section.

 

“Didn't you want to talk about some thing?” D.va asks.

 

“Yeah, I did,” He says turning on an episode of glee.

 

“Glee? Are you kidding me?” 

 

“It's a good show,” Jungkook says looking over at her.

 

“Well I'm not watching it,” D.va says falling into the couch.

 

“Then don't.”

 

“Back to what you were going say,” D.va says.

 

“Um...it's not that important,” He says then goes back to watching glee. 

 

“You just said you wanted to talk to me so I would have to watch glee!” She says watching the screen.

 

“You can change it if you don't like it.”

 

“Its already on, plus the remote is too far away,” She says still looking at the screen.

 

“Okay,” He says looking down at the remote that is like, right next to her thigh. Oh well, He gets to watch glee now.

 

_ ♤~~~~~~~~~◇~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~~~~♧~~~~~~~♤ _

 

Suga, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, and Sombra where looking at the scene of the crime. 

 

“This is a napkin,” Suga says picking it up and placing it into a small zip lock and locking it in.

 

“I wonder,” Jin says, “Why were they in the vents in the first place?”

 

“Maybe they wanted an adventure?” Namjoon says.

 

“True,” Jhope says, “Me and Horsey love adventures.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Sombra says tired of hearing about horsey, “I've known D.va for a while and she wouldn't go in a vent unless she absolutely had to.”

 

“So, they were forced in?” Jimin says looking at his girl.

 

“possibly,” She says looking over at her man. That stare of love though. It's intense. 

 

“I feel uncomfortable,” Jin says talking to the two in love people.

 

“I also agree with him,” Namjoon says.

 

“I think it's okay to show that you love someone,” Jhope says, “Don't listen to them. They don't understand.”

 

“Okay,” Jimin says smiling.

 

“I don't want to investigate anymore!” Sombra says.

 

“Why NOT!?” Jin says.

 

“Its boring,” She responds, “All we've got is that they were in the vents then fell.”

 

“And that they ate chicken up there,” Suga says adding to this useless conversation.

 

“Yeah, but why were they so flustered?” Jimin says.

 

“none of our business,” Sombra says.

 

“Gotta point,” Namjoon says.

 

“We should just go eat or something,” Jhope says.

 

“I want to do that,” Jimin says.

 

“I do too,” Sombra agrees. 

 

Omg they have so much in common!!!!!!! The ship is sailing!!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ The next day _

 

It's was evening now. D.va hasn't done much, neither has Jungkook. They binge watched Stranger things again, wore a few face masks. Jungkook took his medicine, but not much else has happened.

 

D.va was going through her closet looking for the right outfit. Even though Mina wouldn't be there she still needs to look good for...other reasons.

 

She looks through the closet while Jungkook lays on her bed. She called him in to help her, but he was just so bored. He already had his outfit. Why did he need to help her?

 

“Do you think I should go with a maroon dress?” D.va asks pulling out said dress.

 

“I guess,” Jungkook says not even looking at the dress.

 

“Boy, help me already, I have to look nice. This is a Jazz concert for Christs sake.”

 

“Okay,” He says sitting up in the bed and looking over at the dress. “The last dress was better.”

 

“What?” She says, “The green one?”

 

“Yeah,” He says laying back down on the bed with his phone, “It had a better cut.”

 

“Oh,” She says, “You think?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay,” She says pulling that dress out again.

 

“Can I leave now,” Jungkook says, “I need to go put on my own clothes.”

 

“Okay,” She says, “But if it looks bad on I'm taking it off and going with the other dress.”

 

“Okay, also your phone just made a noise,” He says getting of the bed and leaving the room.

 

She puts on the dress and looks in the mirror. It did look pretty good, but there was something about her that wanted to wear the other dress, but because of Jungkook she was like, let's just wear this instead.

 

She quickly checks her phone. She doesn't even know why she's in this stupid group chat. They added her during the beach trip, they don't even realise she's in it anymore. She decides to delete it. She's learned too much already.

 

She walks out of the room and into the living room. Jungkook isn't done getting dressed so he's not here yet. She sits on the couch and turns on the Tv. It was a rerun of that trashy tv show called Scream Queens or something. God, who watches this Crap.

 

Jungkook walks in looking fine as hell, cause damn, he is. D.va looks over at him.  _ WOW!!! _ She thinks. His suit looked damn good on him. She notices. Wow, her heart feels things.

 

But for Jungkook, He noticed that she looked really nice, because damn, He chooses the best dresses ever. Way better than that maroon one that wasn't that cute, but it was a nice color so maybe that's why she had it.

 

“You look...nice,” She says looking at that suit. Wow! Omg! Just wow!!!

 

“Yeah, could say the same to you,” He says rubbing the back of his neck, cause that's what cool guys do when the like something.

 

“We should go,” She smiles.  _ I can't look at him,  _ she thinks, cause if she does she'll totally just smile and stare at him.  _ Omg, why?! _ She thinks.

 

They leave the room and head over to the venue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wyatt and Zenyatta are walking down the halls.

 

“How close are we?” Wyatt says. They've been walking around for about 15 minutes.

 

“We’re almost there,” Zenyatta says as they turn down a corner.

 

Wyatt had never been this far down in the basement. He didn't realise all that was down here.

 

“Can you tell me anything?” Wyatt says, “You know, about her.”

 

“Um… She’s very...eccentric.”

 

“Okay. Is she strange?”

 

“...I'll let you decide.”  Zenyatta and Wyatt walk up to a door at the end of a hallway. Zenyatta slowly opens the door.

 

He and Wyatt walk in. The room is dark and small. Wyatt believes the couch and seats are red. Zenyatta walks up to a door next to the kitchen and knocks.

 

“Cassandra,” He says, “Can you come out for a bit?”

 

“Her names Cassandra?” Wyatt says. 

 

“Yes, now shush shush.”

 

The door opens and a girl around 14 walks out. She has bright orange hair and looks tired.

 

“Zenyatta?” She says looking over at the man, “Why are you here?”

 

“To check up on you,” He says sweetly.

 

She didn't notice that Wyatt was hiding in the shadows. Well, not really, but it was so dark he couldn't be seen by her.

 

“That's nice,” She smiles. “Let me turn on some lights.” She walks over to the light switch and flips it on.

 

The first thing she sees is Wyatt. Her eyes go wide. “Wyatt!?!!?!???!” She screams as she runs up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Cassandra,” Zenyatta says. She breaks herself from Wyatt and looks over at Zenyatta. “Sit.”

 

They all sit down in the couch and chairs. 

 

“Zenyatta I thought you brought him back,” Cassandra says after they all sat for like 10 seconds.

 

“Never got around to it, but the boy wants to know why you brought him here, and to be honest, so do I,” Zenyatta says.

 

“Well,” Cassandra says, “I was on Quotev one day, and I took this quiz about who my soulmate was.”

 

“Oh god…” Wyatt says under his breath. He understands where this is going.

 

“And it said mine was Wyatt Oleff.” She smiles and looks over at him.

 

“But how did you get the portkey?” Zenyatta asks.

 

“Well, it wasn't that hard, I just distracted Sombra by breaking that weird guys toe-

 

“Hanzo,” Zenyatta adds.

 

“Yeah, and then I pulled the fire alarm so everyone would evacuate the building. Then I stole some bread for food and then I broke into sombras room, picked the lock on the safe, grabbed the key inside it and reached under her bed for the actual safe that holds the port key, unlocked it then I stole it's contents. Piece of cake.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Wait,” Wyatt says, “Why hasn't anyone taken me back yet?”

 

“Because you're part of a team, and teams don't get split apart.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hey Wyatt,” Cassandra says, “We can hang out sometimes, right?”

 

“...sure…” He says. He doesn't actually want to, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings since she seems mentally unstable.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they leave her they're walking down the halls and Wyatt has a question.

 

“Did Cassandra bring the others here as well, you know, exo, red velvet, and twice members?” He asks.

 

“No,” Zenyatta says, “We kept mistaking people for Bts.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It's not our fault that bts lent exo their car for a night. That's how we got Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

 

“And the others?”

 

“Well, when we realized our mistake we went back. That's when we got Chen and Xiumin. They told us they wanted to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun. So, we took them here. The next week or so Mina came. I don't actually remember why. You should asks Sombra about that one.”

 

“What about Seulgi and Joy?”

 

“Since we kept failing we figured maybe bts aren't a boy group, but a girl group.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, we were wrong.”

 

“And that's why they're all here?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They walk back to do their own things.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Maki was in her room with Honoka. She put on a nice dress and looked in the mirror. She looked good. Her hair was in a neat Dutch braid, because she likes those.

 

“Why can't I come?” Honoka says from the living room.

 

“Because I only have one ticket.” Maki says grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

 

“Can I buy a ticket?” Honoka says as she's laying on the couch munching on some bread.

 

“I don't know,” Maki says sitting down on the couch next to Honoka, “Maybe you can look it up.”

 

Honoka grabs her phone and goes online. She’s looking through the site of the Jazz concert and sees that there is one ticket left.

 

“There's one ticket left!!!” Honoka says looking up at Maki.

 

“Quick! Buy it!!!” Maki says full of excitement. She didn't want to go to this thing alone.

 

Honoka clicks on the buy button, but it was too late. The moment she clicked it the 1 went to a 0. It had been bought by someone else.

 

“It sold out…” Honoka says sadly.

 

“What?!” Maki says grabbing the phone and checking for herself. It was gone. The last ticket was gone.

 

Honoka grabs her phone from Maki and puts it down, “I'll go next time.”

 

“I can stay here with you. I don't have to go,” Maki says.

 

“No,” Honoka says grabbing Maki’s hands, “Go, don't waste the ticket.”

 

“Okay,” Maki says standing up, “I should go now.”

 

“Bye Maki,” Honoka says.

 

“Bye,” Maki exits the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taehyung's casually walking down the halls. He has a blue fidget spinner that he keeps spinning. It makes a beautiful white noise along with the calming hum of the air vents and electrical things. 

 

He then sees Mercy. 

 

“HEY!!!!” He yells out waving his arms in the air, while still holding onto his spinner.

 

“Hi,” Mercy says waving back, but she waves like a normal human being.

 

“Whatcha doing in the halls?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I'm going down them,” She says.

 

“Oh, I'm just fidgeting.” He says leaning against the wall staring at his spinning fidget spinner, which was indeed spinning.

 

“Good to know.” She stops for a second to look at him, then shakes her head and starts walking again.

 

“Yeah. Um...where you going?” He says leaving his comfy wall.

 

“To see someone...why must you know?” Mercy asks.

 

“Just cause.”

 

“That's a horrible reason.”

 

“But it's a reason that is valid.”

 

“But it won't make me tell you.”

 

“What, why not?”

 

“I have my reasons,” Mercy says, “Bye Taehyung.” She starts walking away.

 

“Bye…” Taehyung says as he starts walking the opposite direction. He can't stop thinking about what mercy was doing, and why he couldn't know about it. It's messing with his entire being.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook and D.va arrive at the Jazz concert. They give the ticket person their tickets. 

 

“You're going to be sitting in row B in seats 5 and 6,” The ticket person says as they hand them back the stubs.

 

They walk to the row B and it's a hella good row. It's the second to front row. Wow, Chanyeol had given them some good seats.

 

They sit down and realise that most people have already arrived. The band had arrived too and were setting up.

 

They then see that Maki is behind them. No one is sitting next to her though. To be honest, it's the only seat in the place that has no owner.

 

D.va waves at Maki and she waves back, but that's their only interaction for the night.

 

The lights start to dim until it was hard to see anything but the band and the person right next to you.

 

“I'm so excited,” D.va says quietly.

 

“Me too,” Jungkook responds, cause who else would respond.

 

“I wish Mina was in it though.”

 

“She's not?” Jungkook says turning to face D.va, “I thought she was in the group.”

 

“She is, but she couldn't perform with them tonight,” D.va says turning to Jungkook.

 

“Why?”

 

“She wouldn't tell me.”

 

“Aren't you her best friend?” Jungkook says, “Why wouldn't she tell you?”

 

“I don't know…but it's none of my business anyways. I'll just ask later or something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After a few seconds D.va must ask something. “Jungkook,” D.va says, “Last night you were going to say something to me, but then didn't. What was it that you wanted to say?”

 

“Um…” Jungkook says looking down, “...It doesn't really matter...”

 

“If it doesn't matter why can't you tell me?” D.va asks. She notices the nerves in the boy next to her.

 

“I can tell you,” He says softly.

 

“Then what is it?” She laughs lightly.

 

“I- Um… I li-” He gets interrupted by the Jazz band playing some Jazzy tunes.” Never mind.”

 

He immediately takes this as an excuse not to say anything and turn to look at the band.

 

“Jungkook,” D.va says quietly hoping he would hear her. He didn't appear to.

 

“Jungkook?” She says nudging his arm. He looks over at her. “What were you going to say.”

 

“After the concert,” He says looking back at it.

 

She can't have this though, Nuh-uh. She grabs his hand and starts walking out of the row. She drags him along with her.

 

“What are you doing?” He says as she keeps dragging him further and further away from their seats.

 

She turns back to him, “ _ You  _ need to tell me what's going on with you?”

 

“What?” He says just as she starts walking again.  _ Why did she emphasis the You? _ He is confused.

 

They walk outside the concert hall into the actual hall. D.va let's go of his hand and turns to meet him in the eyes. 

 

“What's going on?” She says, “You've been weird all day and yesterday.”

 

“How?” He says.

 

“Just strange,” She says, “You've been way too awkward.” 

 

“Think about what happened yesterday.”

 

“I know, but remember the whole face mask thing? You were completely fine after that, but this time it's different.”

 

“Can't I have this type of reaction? Why is it that weird?”

 

“It just is, Okay? Plus what do you keep wanting to say!?” D.va says. 

 

“What if I don't feel like telling you?!”

 

“Then why did you want to in the first place?”

 

“I chickened out, Okay?!”

 

“Out of what?!” D.va says, “You said it didn't matter, but boy, it sure as hell seems like it does.”

 

“Because it does matter, but I didn't want to say what I was thinking!”

 

“Okay, you don't have to tell me,” D.va says, “Just...Just Don't start saying something then stop halfway through!”

 

“Okay.”

 

After a few seconds of calm D.va says,“I know.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know what you were going to say. It's not hard to understand what the next words were.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course I do. I've known all day.”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Taehyung added me to a group chat with him and Jimin. He forgot I was in it.”

 

“Sounds like Taehyung.”

 

“I just wanted you to admit it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Maybe I…Maybe I like you too.”

 

“You like me too?”

 

“Yes,” She says.

 

“I like you D.va.”

 

“Good,” She smiles, “Sorry I kind of yelled at you. It's just you were being so frustrating.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How long have you liked me?”

 

“Since the bus ride to the beach,” Jungkook says.

 

D.va smiles, “I noticed I liked you when we were eating ice cream after the beach day. When we were watching that crappy drama on tv because Netflix wasn't working.”

 

“You mean...really?!

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, you liked me before all that weird stuff happened yesterday, and you still like me?”

 

“Yeah, you didn't do anything weird. It was Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

 

“True.”

 

“Um...Where do we go from here?”

 

“Uh, we act like this is a date, and talk a bit when we get back to your dorm.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ This sucks so bad, omg. I'm a horrible writer. I'm so sorry for your eyes. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sombra and Jimin are out to eat at the fancy restaurant of the base. They're at a dimly lit table and there are candles and everything. Wow, what a sexy dinner.

 

“To us,” Jimin says holding up his wine glass that was indeed filled with wine of the red kind.

 

Sombra lifts hers too, “To us.”

 

They clink the glasses together creating beautiful clinky music between them. It was so pure, well, as long as you keep the L in the clinky.

 

“This is a beautiful restaurant,” Jimin says before sipping a nice wine.

 

“Yes,” Sombra says after her sip.

 

“So,” Jimin says, “Isn't there some sort of war going down?”

 

“Yeah, that's why you're here,” Sombra says. She's a bit confused why he's asking.

 

“Well, can you explain the war to me.”

 

“Oh, well it started with when the two overwatch teams were fighting. This woman came out of nowhere and stopped us with a loud high pitched noise. It was...kinda like nails on a chalkboard, but amped up. It was painful so everyone stopped fighting. She called herself Azula and talked about how she was going to be taking over the land, and that we should join her. She said that those who followed her would be granted safety from what she was going to release. We didn't know what she was talking about at the time. We had no idea what she meant by “release.” We know now that she's trying to open a gate to hell. Mcree thinks she's trying to find her long lost loved one that fell into the hell pit, but that seems too weird.”

 

“What hell pit?” Jimin asks.

 

“Oh, there's a pit to hell, but it's only an entrance. The enemy team is trying to unlock the exit.”

 

“So you can't leave through the entrance?”

 

“Yeah, It's a one way trip. If you go into it there's no way out unless you open the exit.”

 

“Where is this...Entrance?” 

 

“In the volcano,” Sombra says, “It's about a days drive from here.”

 

“So if the gate is opened,” Jimin says, “Anything can come out of it?”

 

“Yeah, anything from hell.”

 

“What if it opens, what do we do then?”

 

“Well, if that does happen then we evacuate to Hogwarts, and hope they have an idea.”

 

“What about Jungkook and D.va? What do they do? I know Zenyatta explained it, but I don't understand how it works. It doesn't actually make any sense.”

 

“I know it doesn't, but I have faith that Zenyatta knows what he's doing. I know he can be annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the most accurate predictions I've ever seen.”

 

“What will it be like if it's opened?”

 

“Um...Zenyatta thinks that it'll be like the mist.”

 

“The mist?”

 

“You know, the movie?” 

 

“No…”

 

“Oh, well in the movie there's this mist and inside of it it's filled with supernatural creatures, and it's super dangerous to go into.”

 

“So, is it deadly?”

 

“Well, if you go into it you may survive, but the chances are low.”

 

“Zenyatta thinks it'll be like that?”

 

“Yeah, I hope the mist part isn't true, but there definitely will be monsters coming out, but hopefully no mist, that would add to the horror.”

 

“They will open the gate, won't they?” Jimin says, “I can't see any way they won't.”

 

“They will. We just want to prolong that till the time is right.”

 

“Its sad,” Jimin says, “Sad to know that all the fighting is just to prolong something that's definitely gonna happen.”

 

“But it's what we have to do.”

 

“I know,” Jimin says, “But why does Zenyatta always act like everything is okay and cheery when it isn't?”

 

“He's always been like that,” Sombra says, “We try to ignore it. I think it's sort of like strange defense mechanism.”

 

“Its weird.”

 

“Yeah, but soon we won't have to deal with it. Soon, we won't have to fight any more.”

 

“How soon?” Jimin asks.

 

“Sooner than I'd like, I don't think we have long till the gate will be opened.”

 

“In actual time.”

 

“I'd give it a week, give or take a few days.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanbaek is walking to the Jazz concert.

 

“I hope you enjoy this,” Chanyeol says walking next to Baekhyun.

 

“I don't really want to go,” Baekhyun says turning to his man.

 

“What?!” Chanyeol says stopping and looking over, “You don't want to go?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun says grabbing Chanyeol hands.

 

“Then what do you want to do?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Paintball!” Baekhyun says, “See I saw this ad, and it looked like so much fun!”

 

“Then let's do it!” 

 

They quickly sell the tickets in a shifty hallway, then go back home to change. They can't get their good clothes all painty. So, they decided that white shirts were a good idea, because then they could wear them and show off their battle marks like men.

 

“I'm so pumped,” Chanyeol says as he puts on his shoes that were only for special occasions like paintball and hiking, but mainly paintball.

 

“Same,” Baekhyun says, “I'm gonna destroy you.”

 

“Wait?” Chanyeol says looking confused, “Why aren't we gonna be on the same team. Last time you said you woul-”

 

“No, that wouldn't be as fun.”

 

“True.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I just want to shoot you. It's one of those days.”

 

“Same.”

 

They then go to the paintball place which is a few blocks from the base, but not that far. I mean, it's not as far away as the nightclubs are, so it's better than normal.

 

When they get there they see many people in line and ready to paintball.

 

“What does that sign say,” Baekhyun says Pointing upwards at the sign.

 

“Oh, just the prices and the colors of teams.” The super giant says.

 

“What are the colors?”

 

“There's yellow, and red.”

 

“No blue?”

 

“No.”

 

“Damn, I guess I'll just be yellow.”

 

“I'll be red then.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“thanks.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

“You'll need it,” Baekhyun says back.

 

“Oh, you think you'll win.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a secret weapon.”

 

“It better be allowed this time.”

 

“It is, the rules don't say anything against it.”

 

“Good.”

 

They get their gear and stuff and go to the opposite teams. 

 

Who will win? And what is Baekhyun’s secret weapon? Can Chanyeol deflect it, or will he lose like usual? Who knows…

 

Chanyeol is putting on his gear and getting his gun all prepared while the team's leader is giving a life changing speech. 

 

“...And We, the team, the red team, shall destroy the yellow team, because red is better than yellow,” The leader says.  The rest of the team claps for him and his smartness. “Lets get’em.”

 

The team stays by the doors waiting for them to open. They strategize who will go where and who will do what.

 

“Don't die, that's all you need to do, but make sure you have chances to take out the opposite team. Don't just hide,” The amazing leader says.

 

“Sir yes sir,” They totes all say like the trained soldiers they aspire to be.

 

“We won't let you down,” Chanyeol says.

 

“You better not. Not again.”

 

“Why do you keep bringing that up?” Chanyeol says, “It happened like 3 times.”

 

“You've failed way more than that.”

 

“Well, what I'm I supposed to do?”

 

“Stay away from Baekhyun. He's on the opposite team, There's no reason you should see him unless to shoot him, but I know your track record. So, you should still avoid him.”

 

“Okay...”

 

The doors open while a loud buzzing sound pierced the air. A speaker over head was giving a speech about how the best team will win, but no one listens. They just run. Some run into combat, other hide around their base in search for prey. Chanyeol is on the hiding team even though he's better at combat, but he got demoted, for reasons…

 

He hides in the corner and peers around the fake debris and looks for the yellow team. He doesn't see anyone.

 

He waits there for 3 minutes till he sees the first one. They're walking around with their gun pointed in front of them. They don't appear to know that Chanyeol is there. So, he pulls his gun out and aims it. He needs this shot so bad. If he can redeem himself he might be put back on offense.

 

The prey is facing his back to Chanyeol and looking behind a giant fake destroyed bus that was on fire. It was hella hot and rusted. Chanyeol takes the shot and the man falls the ground because he’s an aspiring actor.

 

Chanyeol watches as the fake medics come and take him away. Wow, Chanyeol loves how real this game can be.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Chanyeol hears a voice behind him say. He turns around to see who owned it. It was Baekhyun.

 

“How did you get behind me?” Chanyeol says pointing his gun at Baekhyun.

 

“I'm sneaky, plus why are you pointing a gun at your boyfriend?”

 

“Its paintball. It's what you do?”

 

“But, shouldn't there be rules against this,” Baekhyun says walking closer.

 

Chanyeol cocks his gun quickly at the movement.

 

Baekhyun raises his hands, “Are you uncomfortable with me being this close?”

 

“Drop your gun,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Drop my only form of protection?” Baekhyun says, “What if someone tries to eliminate me?”

 

“Then that'll be a good thing.” Baekhyun lays the gun on the ground, but he doesn't seem happy about it. 

 

“No,” Baekhyun says walking closer, “You don't want me to die, do you?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Chanyeol says.

 

Baekhyun walks closer to Chanyeol. The gun touching his chest now. “If you wanted me gone you would've already shot me already.”

 

“I'm waiting the right moment...” Chanyeol says his finger on the trigger, but he can get himself to do it.

 

Baekhyun places his hand on the gun and pushes it down. “This is getting in the way.” He walks closer to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol pushes himself as close as he can to the pile of debris he was hiding behind. Baekhyun gets closer to him and smiles. “Do you not like me?”

 

“No, I do, I just don't trust you.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, “Trust should be part of our relationship.”

 

“Outside of this game it is.”

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. They're only a few inches apart. He sighs, “Kiss me.”

 

“What?!” Chanyeol say. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“No!” Chanyeol says.

 

“No?” Baekhyun says, “Why no?”

 

“This is paintball!”

 

“So, it's not against the rules to kiss.”

 

“I guess you have a point.”

 

“So, kiss me.”

 

“I already sai-”

 

Before Chanyeol can even say four words Baekhyun leans in and kisses Chanyeol. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Then he pulls back to see Chanyeol is dumbstruck and surprised. He looks as though he's trying to form words but can't get them to come out.

 

Baekhyun steps back and smiles. He reaches down for his gun and grabs it, but before he can stand up Chanyeol shoots him.

 

Baekhyun touches where the paint had hit him and looks at the red paint that had stuck to his hands before he falls to the ground. “My love, why…?” He blurts out as he watches Chanyeol step over his body and starts to walk away.

 

Chanyeol stops then looks back at him and smirks, “Karma’s a bitch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing. Sorry for the lame way D.va and Jungkook got together. But you know what, who even reads this far in anyways? I'm guessing no one...oh well. Hope my non-existent fans liked this chapter.


	19. Party Time <3

“So, you may all be wondering why you are here?” Zenyatta says in the conference room after waking them up at 8 in the morning. “And to answer your question, we shall be working on our magical skills.” Everyone looks at each other confused. D.va raises her hand.

 

“Why are we working on magical skills if some of us can't do magic?” D.va asks.

 

“It's important in case any of you are late bloomers, and to help the magical ones get better at their skills.”

 

“Okay,” D.va says, her hand falling back down.

 

Mercy nudges Taehyung since they were sitting next to each other, “Aren't you an alien?”

 

“Yeah,” He responds.

 

“Do you have any powers?”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“K.”

 

“But who knows, I could be a late bloomer.”

 

“True.”

 

“Okay,” Zenyatta says, “We shall have the young Eleven helping us along with Baekhyun.”

 

“Why Baekhyun and not Xiumin?” Mcree asks raising his hand high into the air.

 

“Because Baekhyun volunteered and Xiumin didn't.”

 

“Good to know,” Mcree’s hand falls back down and he grabs a muffin that he was previously eating. It wasn't white bread, but it was still okay.

 

“Okay, so we must go to the training room, shall we?”

 

Everyone gets up and starts the journey. Sombra and Jimin walk hand in hand there next to D.va.

 

“Why are you wearing such a big choker?” D.va asks Sombra looking at the black leather on her neck.

 

“Like you can talk about fashion,” Sombra says examining the girl next to her.

 

“What's wrong with my outfit?” D.va says looking down and scanning her body, it looked fine to her.

 

“Your wearing a Turtleneck tank top. Isn't your neck hot?”

 

“Isn't yours?”

 

“Yes, but mine isn't clothing, it's jewelry.”

 

“It's a nice shirt…” D.va says sadly and put down.

 

“...I like chokers to answer your question.” Sombra says.

 

“Okay…” D.va then walks over to Joy, and Mcree because they would accept her outfit.

 

Taehyung is walking next to Mercy.

 

“So...yesterday you were going somewhere, but wouldn't tell me where. Is there any way you would today?” Taehyung asks.

 

“No,” Mercy says looking over at him.

 

“Why not?!” Taehyung pouts.

 

“I'm a doctor Taehyung, I have to keep patient information a secret.”

 

“So, it was a work thing.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, oh, um...Do you want to go with me and Hanzo to the park later?”

 

“I'll go, but isn't Hanzo’s toe broken. He shouldn't be walking on it.”

 

“Oh, then I guess it'll just be me and you then...unless you want to invite someone?”

 

“No! It can just be us,” Mercy says. Omg, finally she can be alone with him. It's her dream.

 

“Cool, let's do it after this, but beforehand we need to pick up some food.”

 

“Okay,” Mercy smiles.

 

Seulgi, J-hope, and Wyatt are walking together.

 

“I love training so much,” Jhope says.

 

“Same,” Seulgi says, “Hey, do you know if anyone lost a cardboard cut out lately?”

 

“What's it a cardboard cutout of?” Wyatt asks.

 

“Hey Wyatt,” Hanayo says as she walks faster to meet up with them. “Hey guys,” She waves at the others.

 

“It's a giant one,” Seulgi says then looks back at Wyatt, “of Brad Pitt.”

 

“Oh, you mean those creepy things that Zenyatta accidently bought in bulk?”

 

“He bought those things?”

 

“Yeah,” Wyatt says, “A week after I was brought here he bought them online for the store to boost morale, but bought way too many and started selling them for a penny a piece.”

 

“So I shouldn't be trying to find the owner, I can just dispose of it?”

 

“What about Joy?” J-hope says, “Doesn't she have a say in this?”

 

“No, that thing is hella creepy, I don't care if she likes Brad Pitt. That thing is haunted af.”

 

“I think that's why the manufacturers gave us so many,” Wyatt says, “That's why I don't go into the convenience story at night.”

 

“Last night there were creepy noises in our room.”

 

“Really?!” Jhope exclaims with much fear and fright.

 

“Yes,” Seulgi says, “Joy told me she fixed our ghost problem a month ago, because when we first moved in, there were so many noises, but they left, and now they're back.”

 

“That's Terrifying,” J-hope says, “Ya think its the Pitt thing?”

 

“It has to be.”

 

“I'm so sorry for you,” Hanayo says. Everyone looks at her with surprise, because they forgot she was here. They go back to what they were saying shortly after leaving Hanayo feeling ignored.

 

“Sorry,” Wyatt says, “Want me to take care of it later. I know where the fire pit is.”

 

“Yes, please!” Seulgi says, the desperateness in her voice is clear, and the pain that lies in her heart is real.

 

“So you had Ghost problems when you first moved in?” Jhope asks.

 

“Well, it started about a week after then lasted about a little less than a month, then it just stopped for no reason.”

 

“That's so strange,” Wyatt says.

 

“I know, so I asked Joy about it and she said she fixed the problem, but I don't know how. I guess she'll just have to do it again.”

 

“Maybe she's secretly a witch doctor, but is too embarrassed to tell you?” Jhope says.

 

“Oh my god, I hope not. She can always tell me anything without feeling embarrassed.”

 

“Maybe you should make that known,” Wyatt says with his all powerful wisdom.

 

“Maybe I should…”

 

Everyone walks into the Training room and see that Eleven and Baekhyun have prepared some things. There are bowls with water in them, but no fish from the Pacific or Atlantic. There's wood, but no fire. There are jars filled with dirt, and bags lay next to them. There is also a section filled with nothing, but air. We like to call that section empty.

 

“Hello everyone,” Baekhyun says loudly smiling at everyone, “Today I shall be practising magic, along with Eleven.”

 

“What do us non magic folk do?” J-Hope says.

 

“Let the man talk,” Chanyeol says being a great boyfriend.

 

“Don't defend me!” Baekhyun says.

 

“What?!” Chanyeol asks confused.

 

“Just shut up!”

 

“Why are you mad at me?!”

 

“You should know.”

 

“I dont…”

 

“We'll talk about it later.”

 

“Baekhyu-”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says loudly, “The first thing we shall be testing is if any of you have magical powers by going through the four elemental stations.”

 

He walks over to the fish bowls, “Water.” Then to the logs, “Fire.” Then to the jars of dirt, “Earth.” Then to the empty corner of the room, “Air.” He goes back to where he was standing. “Then after that Eleven shall test you on mind power things.”

 

“Let's do this!” Mcree says running over to the fish bowls, “How do I do this.”

 

“Try to move the water or freeze it with your mind,” Baekhyun says, He then looks at everyone else, “Everyone please try as well.”

 

Everyone goes over and tries, but no one can except for the ones who could already do that stuff, like Xiumin.

 

“Not many are watery people, but some may be more on flamy side. On to fire!”

 

They all go over to the logs and grab one.

 

“Try to light it up with your mind,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Easy,” Chanyeol says lighting a fire in a split second.

 

“Wow, so no one can do it, huh?” Baekhyun says looking around the room, not even glancing at Chanyeol’s fire of burning flames, “Oh well, on to the next one.”

 

“Come on!” Chanyeol says as he walks up to Baekhyun, but he walks past him and to the earth section.

 

“So here are the jars of dirt,” Baekhyun says, “Try to get them dirt into the bags with your mind. Then you'll have a dirtbag, like me.”

 

Chanyeol gasps in shock. He places a hand against his chest as though he had just been shot.

 

“What the hell did Chanyeol do?” Taehyung whispers to Mercy.

 

“I don't know, but I'm happy I'm not him,” Mercy says.

 

“Same.”

 

“Stop talking and try to move the dirt,” Baekhyun says to them, “I know you like each other, but it won't always be perfect,” He looks incredibly sad and broken over those last few words and his eyes start watering, “Because things happen and it gets harder. So get to work!” Baekhyun walks away from them, because he could feel the tears falling down his face. So he turned away from the group. Chanyeol runs up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He turns Baekhyun around. His heart breaks a little when he sees that he's crying.

 

“Baekhyun, what did I do,” Chanyeol asks again.

 

“I'm- You made...You don't like Beyoncé,” Baekhyun says softly.

 

Chanyeol's face is riddled with confusion “What?...I love Beyoncé, Do you even know me?”

 

“In my dream last night you said you hated her,” Baekhyun cries.

 

“That was a dream you idiot,” Chanyeol says wiping the tears away from the man's face.

 

“Don't call an idiot…” Baekhyun says quietly…”

 

“What should I call you?” Chanyeol says softly, He wraps his arms around Baekhyun and hugs him, “Because that's such a stupid reason to be mad at me.”

 

“I don't think I can't teach anymore…” Baekhyun says pulling back from the hug.

 

“We’ll go home,” Chanyeol says, “Will that make you feel better?”

 

“No...but it'll be better than this,” Baekhyun says he grabs Chanyeol hand and they start to walk over to the exit.

 

“That dream affected you really bad,” Chanyeol says.

 

“...yeah...that's what's affecting me…”

 

They walk out of the room leaving everyone confused by what sort of soup opera they just watched.

 

Everyone slowly looks away and back and Eleven hoping she would tell them they didn't have to do this anymore.

 

“Okay,” Eleven says speaking for the first time, “Try moving the dirt.”

 

Everyone tries, but fails. So, they go over to the air section.

 

“Make a breeze,” Eleven says.

 

Again no one can.

 

“Try to control things with your mind,” Eleven says to the group after the elemental fails.

 

No one can, again.

 

“This is a waste of time,” Suga says holding his butter knife and rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

 

“I agree,” Eleven says, “but we have to do it, because of Zenyatta.”

 

“Can you just explain the basics?” Jhope asks knowing that Horsey was all alone in the dorm. He had no one but peppa pig live streams on YouTube, the horse needs someone, and his someone is stuck at this stupid magic class.

 

“Sure, magic is mental.” Eleven starts, “You can easily do simple magic without much feeling or emotion,” Eleven says, “but for something more difficult you'll need strong emotions.”

 

“So it's important to be emotional,” Mcree says as though something had just clicked in brain.

 

“Yes,” Eleven says, “I think we’re done here.”

 

 _Yes!!!!!!!_ They all think, because that was so boring, oh my god!!!!!!!

 

Taehyung runs up to Mercy, “So, food preference?”

 

“What?” Mercy says picking up her bag.

 

“To eat at the park? You know food. We gotta eat something.”

 

“Oh, um…” Mercy says thinking, “Maybe we can just pick something up at the cafe.”

 

“Great,” Taehyung says grabbing her hand and running out of the room.

 

When they get to the place they look at the menu.

 

“Maybe a Cuban,” Taehyung says.

 

“That sounds good,” Mercy says, “Maybe I'll have that too.”

 

“Good I'll order two Cubans,” Taehyung says going to the front.

 

“Hey, after this can we go back to my dorm for a sec?” Mercy asks as they walk up to the front.

 

“Sure,” Taehyung says, “But why?”

 

“I need to change, and grab some stuff.”

 

“What's wrong with your clothes?” Taehyung asks as she looks at her clothes. It looked like her normal outfit.

 

“These are my work clothes,” Mercy says, “I'm not working so I'm gonna change.”

 

“K.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After ordering some food and Mercy getting changed they walk to the park. They have light banter on the way there, cause why not?

 

“That cow never saw that coming,” Taehyung says ending a hilarious story from his teen years.

 

“Wow, that was a rollercoaster of a story,” Mercy laughs.

 

“There's more where that came from,” Taehyung says sitting under a nice tree. Mercy follows suit.

 

“Taehyung,” Mercy says, “Was there any reason you wanted to talk to me and Hanzo?”

 

“No, I just wanted to hang out with you... two, you know the both of you.” He says laughing a little.

 

Mercy smiles, “That's nice.”

 

“Ah…” Taehyung says, “Sorry Hanzo couldn't come.”

 

“No, it's fine,” Mercy says. And it was. She was so damn happy that that boy wasn't here with them.

 

“So, D.va and Jungkook are definitely together now.”

 

“What?!” Mercy says in surprisement.

 

“They together,” Taehyung says.

 

“How do you know,” Mercy asks.

 

“Cause I have a phone, and know how to text Jimin, who knows Sombra who hacked into the security cameras and saw them together outside of D.vas room ki-”

 

“You can still use your phone here?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't it work?”

 

“Well, you're not in your own universe.”

 

“Small and stupid things like that don't affect phone plans,” He says, “It's things like going to another country that affects them.”

 

“The logic in this doesn't work.”

 

“You think too much.”

 

The rest of the dat...I mean hang out went well. They had a great time, and became closer. When walking back to Mercy's place to hang out some more Taehyung stopped at the convenience store to pick something up, while Mercy quickly straightened up her house. She knows he had been there earlier that day, but it wasn't for long. She needs to clean.

 

After cleaning the rugs, and straightening the couch pillows. She runs into the kitchen. She starts wiping everything down. That's when she here's a knock on the door. _Crap_ , she thinks. She quickly finishes and runs to the door. She opens and sees Taehyung standing there smiling. He's holding a small plastic bag.

 

“Come on in,” She says.

 

Taehyung walks in, like the god he is, and looks around the place. “Its cleaner than last time.”

 

“Yeah, I took the time to straighten it up.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Uh...do you want to do something?”

 

“Yeah, I heard there's going to be fireworks tonight!”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, down in the valley. So, we can watch it from your balcony.”

 

“Is this why you wanted to come to my dorm?”

 

“Um...Yes. That's the only reason why. Sorry, but fireworks are awesome.”

 

“No, it's fine.”

 

They then start talking and playing Mario kart. It's still a few hours before the sun goes down. They also might make dinner together, who knows?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So, the sun goes down and Mercy and Taehyung have just eaten some pizza they ordered. They ate it while watching friends, because friendship is magic. Taehyung learned that from my little pony, which if you're wondering is a very special show where he came from.

 

While the credits are playing Taehyung looks outside and sees the darkness. “Mercy,” he says, “We need to clean up everything and go outside.”

 

“Is it time?” Mercy says standing up. She is so ready for the fireworks.

 

“Yesh.”

 

She then runs to the kitchen and places her plate in the sink and washes her hands. She closes the pizza box and places it in the fridge. Taehyung puts his plate away too.

 

They then go outside. Taehyung brings his plastic bag out with him too. Mercy figures he has desert or something in there, or maybe some binoculars.

 

They sit in the chairs Mercy had out there. They looks up at the night sky and it's as clear as can be up there. It was beautiful.

 

“When do the fireworks start?” Mercy asks still looking at the stairs.

 

“Soon.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Mercy continues to look at the stairs. The sky was so clear except for the few minor wisps of clouds. She then hears movement next to her so She turns her head. She sees Taehyung reaching into that plastic bag he had brought with him. Maybe he brought desert?

 

He pulls out a necklace And it wasn't candy. It was an actual necklace. Sucks they don't have desert though.

 

“Look what I found in the convenience store,” Taehyung says holding it in front of Mercy. The necklace was fresh salt water pearls that were a light green.

 

“I'm sure Nico will like it,” Mercy says pushing his hand away. Taehyung is taken back. He puts the necklace in his lap. He looks really confused.

 

“I thought all pretty girls liked these,” He says to himself, but Mercy could hear. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him.

 

“Not-Not that you're pretty or anything…just that lately...well…You haven't looked that bad,” Taehyung says. Mercy starts smiling.

 

“I have some eye issues,” He says right before Mercy pulls him into a kiss. When she pulls back, Taehyung is speechless, but Mercy wasn't.

 

“I understand what your saying,” She says cupping his face with her hands, “Even flowers from pumpkins are still flowers.”

 

“So you're a pumpkin.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Kissing doesn't get people pregnant, right?”

 

“No Taehyung, that's not how it works.”

 

“Oh, guess I've been lied to all these years.”

 

“You're so weird.”

 

“I'm an alien immigrant, what do you expect?” He then grabs the necklace and gives it to Mercy. “I still want you to have this.”

 

“Thanks,” she says taking the necklace. “Did you plan all of this. I mean, Hanzo too?”

 

“Yeah, there was no way that man could come with us with his toe looking like it did.”

 

“You saw it?”

 

“He texted me.”

 

“It looks worse than it is. He'll be better tomorrow.”

 

“That's good for him. That thing looked like the corpse of a Barbie doll that had been cut into pieces by a sauntering iron and left to fend for itself in the Atlantic Ocean for seven years before being thrown into a grave.”

 

“What the hell was that?!” Mercy says. My god, that's a weird thing to say.

 

“What?” Taehyung says, “This is a popular saying on my planet.”

 

“They even mention the Atlantic ocean?”

 

“Yeah, we have an Atlantic Ocean.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We like stealing names.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“It's better than earth's. I'll take you sometime.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, I have a lot of things to show you.”

 

Just then. Fireworks start blasting through the sky in a giant burst of fire. They both turn their heads to look at the spectacle. While watching, their hands somehow intertwined, cause new love and stuff.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(The next day around 6 pm)

 

A big group of people are chilling in the cafe. Said people are: Taehyung, Mercy, Hanzo, Chanyeol, Suga, Jin, Namjoon, Baekhyun, and Mcree.

 

“So, they are together?” Hanzo asks. He's quite surprised that D.va and Jungkook got together so quick. It was as though it was something out of fiction.

 

“Yep,” Taehyung tells him confident in what he was saying.

 

“That's great,” Baekhyun says.

 

“So the tickets helped?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yes,” Taehyung says.

 

“So, me saying all those things wasn't a bad thing.”

 

“Don't push it,” Baekhyun says hitting Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol grabs his arm and rubs it pouting.

 

“No, it was a horrible thing to say to those children,” Jin says. He is very disappointed in this boy.

 

“I agree, no one of such a young age should have to hear those disgusting words that came out of your mouth that day,” Namjoon says.

 

“It's a shame that Butter knife had to see D.va in a bathing suit,” Suga says using butter knife for its intended purposes of spreading the butter.

 

“Stop being so salty about that,” Mcree says, “No one cares.”

 

“Don't you dare talk about him that way.”

 

“Oh, it has a gender now?”

 

“I will kill you.” Suga says standing up and walking over to Mcree while holding butter knife close to his chest.

 

“Um…” Mcree gulps.

 

“He means it,” Taehyung says.

 

“S-Sorry I said those things,” Mcree says slightly bowing his head.

 

“Damn right you are,” Suga says wiping the butter off of his beloved Knife and walking back to his seat.

 

“...Back to the topic,” Mercy says, “We have to get them to admit they're together.”

 

“How? And why?” Jin says.

 

“Because they need to be supported by us, and I don't know how.”

 

“Maybe we could lock all of us into a room,” Taehyung suggests.

 

“No, it wouldn't work.” Mercy says.

 

“Worked last time,” Mcree adds.

 

“But it won't this time. It's a totally different situation.” Mercy says.

 

“True,” Mcree says, “Horrible idea bro.”

 

“Okay…” Taehyung says sadly.

 

“I'll be back in a sec,” Baekhyun says standing up from his seat, “This coffee tastes off, I think they got my order wrong.”

 

“K,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun walks towards the lovely barista Xiumin to explain his problem.

 

“Let's just force them to tell us through indirect quest-?” Hanzo says standing up.

 

“We can play truth or dare,” Mcree says.

 

“Yes!” Taehyung says. “God, I love that game!!!”

 

“I'll make you backflip over a cow,” Mcree says.

 

“I'll do it.”

 

“I’m gonna be in the bathroom, see you in a sec,” Hanzo says leaving.

 

“Wait, Truth or dare?” Mercy says, “Like that movie that came out a few months ago?”

 

“Yeah, and the best party game ever!” Taehyung says.

 

“Okay…”

 

“It'll be great.”

 

After they discuss some more they come up with a plan. The plan is quite simple. First, they need to get everyone into a room, then they need to play truth or dare.

 

“Wait, who's gonna call them?” Jin asks as Baekhyun sits back down with some coffee that the others can only assume is fresh and new.

 

“I WILL!!!” Taehyung screams pulling his phone out and going to them contacts.

 

“Where are we doing this at?” Mcree says, “Because I made some sick bean dip last night.”

 

“Do you want it at your place?” Baekhyun asks before taking a sip of a freshly brewed bean roast that was imported from Italy.

 

“Yes!” Mcree says smiling.

 

“We love bean dip!” Chanyeol says slamming his hands onto the table and leaning forward. Baekhyun then turns to Chanyeol and starts whispering something to him.

 

Taehyung looks at them and mouths “They’re free.”

 

“Tell them to go to Mcrees place in 20 minutes,” Baekhyun says stopping his whispering and joining the conversation again.

 

Taehyung gives them a thumbs up and goes back to talking on the phone.

 

“Where's Hanzo?” Mercy asks looking at the empty seat beside her.

 

“Bathroom,” Chanyeol says while playing Pokemon go. He caught a Charizard. Baekhyun is so proud

 

(15 minutes later at Mcree’s place)

 

Everyone is working to make this place look like the most poppingist party ever seen to man. Mcree is working on making more bean dip. Taehyung is thinking through the dares they’re gonna do. Hanzo is forced to clean the bathroom. Mercy is stuck cleaning the living room while Taehyung sits on the couch thinking. Baekhyun and Chanyeol volunteered to go and buy things, but they haven't come back yet.

 

“Yo, Tae!” Mcree screams from the kitchen pulling Taehyung out of his thoughts.

 

“What?!” Taehyung screams in a fun and light hearted way.

 

“Come taste this dip, and Mercy call Baek.”

 

“I'm coming!” Taehyung says jumping off of the couch and running into the kitchen.

 

“Why do I need to call him?!” Mercy yells to Mcree, while fluffing the pillow Taehyung was laying against.

 

“He's bringing some food, duh!”

 

“Okay,” Mercy pulls out her phone and sits down on the couch. She quickly types in his number before placing her phone to her ear. She heard the ringer go about 3 times before she hears Baekhyun pick up.

 

 _“Hello?”_ She hears him say.

 

“Hey Baek, you need to get back here.”

 

_“I know, but Chanyeol got side tracked.”_

 

“Doing what?!”

 

_“He found a bouncy house.”_

 

“Stop bouncing and get back here!”

 

_“We’re walking back, chill woman, plus I didn't go on it.”_

 

“You didn't?”

 

_“No...is that a problem?”_

 

“No, Just be here before they get here.”

 

_“Done, see you in about a minute.”_

 

Mercy hangs up and puts her phone away. She lays back on the couch and looks around at the place. It looks pretty good.

 

“That's some good dip,” Taehyung says walking back in.

 

“Really?!” Mercy says as he sits next to her on the couch.

 

“It’s like it got blessed by god.” He says looking over at her.

 

She looks at him, “I'll have to try it.”

 

“Yeah, you should.” They lock eyes.

 

Before Mercy could say something they hear a voice above them, “What's going on here?”

 

They look up and see Baekhyun standing over them and Chanyeol is behind him walking towards the kitchen holding some plastic bags.

 

“Nothing,” Mercy says sitting up straight.

 

“Oh Honey,” Baekhyun says sitting beside her. “This,” He says pointing at both of them, “Is not nothing.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Taehyung says grabbing his phone out of his pocket and going on it.

 

“Mercy,” Baekhyun says putting his arm around her, “I know what's going on here. You guys have been hanging out non-stop since he got here. Come on, he's your man, you're his women. It's love.”

 

“No, it's not.” Mercy says throwing his arm off of her.

 

Baekhyun looks offended, but then goes back to what he was doing. “So you don't like him?”

 

“I never said that…”Mercy says quietly looking down.

 

“Just admit it,” he says.

 

“We’re together,” Taehyung says putting his phone down, “Now go help Chanyeol with whatever you guys bought.”

 

“Thanks Tae,” Baekhyun smiles standing up, “Bye Mercy.” He then walks into the kitchen to help Chanyeol with God knows what.

 

“He's so nosey,” Mercy says lying back into the Sofa.

 

“Oh, well.” Taehyung says checking his phone again.

 

“Why do you keep looking at that?” Mercy says peering over at his phone.

 

“I'm seeing where Jungkook is.” Taehyung responds, “and he's like two doors down.”

 

“Really?!” Mercy says jumping off of the couch to go fix something. Taehyung then grabs Mercy’s wrist and pulls her back down.

 

“Chill,” He says. “It's not like they're a queen and king.”

 

“But-” Taehyung places his finger in front of mercy’s mouth.

 

“Shh,” He says. He then removes his finger. “Be quiet.”

 

“How dare you, tell me how to live my lif-” Mercy is totally cut off by Taehyung kissing her. She is like, mad, but also, damn, that's hot.

 

When he pulls back he falls back into the couch, “Stop being annoying.”

 

“I'm not annoying.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Taehyung says standing up.

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

“To get the door, duh!” Taehyung says, “Jungkook and D.va are waiting. “Didn't you hear them knock?”

 

“No,” Mercy says standing up and looking around to make sure the place is clean. It's Mcree's place after all, it's usually never clean.

 

Taehyung then opens the door and Jungkook and D.va are out there waiting to be let in. “Come in my brotha!” Taehyung says bro hugging his bro. “Hey D.va,” he says as they all walk in.

 

“Wow, Mcree’s place is actually clean,” D.va says looking around at the, not covered in clothes and dust, place.

 

“Yeah, I spent a good amount of time cleaning it up,” Mercy says.

 

“So, this is a party?” Jungkook asks Taehyung.

 

“Hell yeah, bench!” Tae says walking into the kitchen where everyone else has started to gather into. “The last to arrive are here!”

 

“Ayo waddup!?” Chanyeol says greeting them.

 

“Wassup!” Baekhyun says to them.

 

“Hi,” D.va says then looks at all the food. “Oh my god!” She then runs up to Mcree, “Is that your bean dip?!”

 

Mcree turns to look at the group in his kitchen, “Yes it is. It's the best damn bean dip you'll ever eat too.”

 

“Oh my god!” D.va says looking like she just won the lottery, “I've only ever heard stories!”

 

“Tonight's your lucky night then,” Mcree says smiling. He then goes back to his food making. Who knew he was good at cooking?

 

“So,” Taehyung says rubbing his hands together, “I've prepared a game for us to play.”

 

“What game?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“I already told you.”

 

“I don't remember.”

 

“Don't pressure him,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yeah don't pressure me.” Baekhyun agrees.

 

“I told you this morning!” Taehyung says.

 

“Well, I don't remember.”

 

“He doesn't remember,” Chanyeol says.

 

“You should,” Taehyung says.

 

“Well, I don't,” Baekhyun says.

 

“He doesn't remember,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “I don't remem-”

 

“Stop!” D.va says annoyed by this stupid conversation that was repetitive and annoying . “What game?”

 

“Remember that movie that came out on Friday the 13th this year?” Taehyung says.

 

“No,” D.va says, “Should I?”

 

“Right, you're not from my universe.” He then turns to Jungkook, “You remember the movie, right?”

 

“Um...No,” Jungkook says.

 

“Oh my God!” Taehyung exclaims, “Truth or Dare!”

 

“Oh, that movie,” Jungkook says, “I hated that movie.”

 

“You never even saw it!” Taehyung says getting all up in Jungkook’s face.

 

“The commercials showed me enough. Plus, they were super annoying.”

 

“That's besides the point.” Taehyung says, “We're gonna play truth or dare tonight.”

 

“I love that game,” Baekhyun says, he then looks over at Chanyeol “That's when we fell in love.”

 

“What a fun summers night!” Chanyeol says remembering the fine evening.

 

“How can you fall in love playing Truth or dare?” Mercy asks.

 

“We were dared and truthed a lot.” Baekhyun says.

 

“What types of dares and truths?” Mercy asks.

 

“You know the casual do this and say that sort of things. Real embarrassing stuff.”

 

“And you bonded?”

 

“Yeah, you see when your forced to-”

 

“Never mind,” Mercy says loudly, “I don't want to know.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says annoyed, “I guess you'll never know our story.”

 

“I know enough about _your_ story Baekhyun,” Mercy says loudly staring Baekhyun down.

 

Baekhyun is taken back and his face starts to get red with embarrassment. He gets close to Mercy and says quietly, “I swear, If you say an-”

 

“Guys!” Taehyung says cutting Baekhyun off, “Let's stop talking and get this party started!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all are sitting in Mcree’s living room in a circle. Some on the couch, some in seats, and others on the floors.

 

“So, who wants to go first?” Taehyung asks sitting next to Mercy.

 

“I'll go,” Hanzo says.

 

“Okay, who do you choose,” Taehyung asks.

 

“Chanyeol,” He says pointing at the man, “Truth or dare.”

 

“Truth,” He says. He quietly mentally prepares himself for the question as Hanzo thinks of it.

 

“I got it,” Hanzo says, “Chanyeol, you and Baekhyun have been dating for awhile, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says.

 

“So, and you guys thought about how many children you'll want to have later on?”

 

“That's kinda personal…” Baekhyun says.

 

“Its fine,” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun, “Um...we haven't really discussed it, but if like a few, you know, like in 5 years or so.”

 

“Okay, thanks for sharing,” Hanzo says, “So, who do you choose?”

 

“I choose Mercy,” He says pointing at her.

 

“Truth,” She says.

 

“Okay, do you like Mcree’s house? be honest!”

 

“I guess, it's not the best, but I don't hate it.”

 

“Thanks Mercy,” Mcree says. He is very satisfied with her answer. He knows his house is good, and now another human does too.

 

“Is it my turn now?” Mercy asks.

 

“Yes,” Taehyung says.

 

“Okay, um...D.va,” She says, “Truth or Dare.”

 

“Dare,” She replies.

 

“I dare you to…”

 

“Wait, let me help,” Baekhyun says. He moves over to her and whispers something in Mercy’s ear. When he goes back to his seat. Mercy has a very disgusted face.

 

“Pervert,” She says.

 

“It's a good one though, right?” He says smiling.

 

“No,” She turns to D.va, “I dare you to text Zenyatta, and you have to tell him you're at the beach on the sand.”

 

D.va looks very disappointed. “No... he'd give me an hour long lecture about how phones are demonic near sand!” D.va pouts, “It'd be so boring and stupid.”

 

“Gotta do it though,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Fine,” D.va says as she pulls out her phone to text Zenyatta.

 

“Tell us what he says,” Mcree says leaning in closer.

 

“Okay,” She says as she types a way a message that will surely give her a hard time tomorrow. “Done,” She says when she hits send.

 

“Now we wait,” Mcree says.

 

“Or we move on,” D.va says, She then points at Taehyung, “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth,” He says.

 

She then turns on her phone and is tapping different things. She then turns the phone to Taehyung and let's him read the screen, “Is this true?”

 

Taehyung takes the phone and sees that it's a text message from Baekhyun.

 

_Baekhyun: Taecy’s a thing now_

 

He looks up from the phone, “What the hell is a Taecy?”

 

“Your ship name.” Baekhyun scoffs at him like it's common knowledge.

 

“My ship name with who?” He asks.

 

“Mercy.” Chanyeol says. Omg, He and Baekhyun can finish each other's conversations! They are such a good ship.

 

“Oh, then yeah,” He says casually.

 

“Really?!” Jungkook says super surprised.

 

“Yeah, why are you so surprised? We've been hanging out a lot.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“Do I need to tell you everything?” Taehyung says. “I'm sure you keep secrets too.”

 

“Um...you're right, you don't need to tell me everything.”

 

“Cool,” Taehyung says, He then points at Baekhyun, “Okay, Baekhyun, Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” He says with flames in his eyes. He was so ready to ace this. He is like, the best at dares.

 

“I dare you to let me mess with your hair for 5 minutes.” Taehyung says.

 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide, “No! Do you know how long it took for me to get this hair looking on a fleek!”

 

“Do the dare,” Mcree says leaning in close, “Come on, man.”

 

“No,” He says again, “I won't allow it!”

 

Taehyung moves closer to him and starts to raise his hands to Baekhyun's head. He wiggled his figures as they get closer. Baekhyun moves away from him. “Stop it!”

 

“Come on,” Taehyung says chasing Baekhyun who was now running away from him, “It's only your hair.”

 

“Get away from me!” Baekhyun screams running into Mcree’s room.

 

“I'll be back,” Taehyung says running into the room. They hear a scream that sounded like Baekhyun. Shortly after they hear Taehyung scream.

 

“What's going on in there?” Jungkook asks.

 

“I'm guessing Baekhyun punched Taehyung when he touched his hair,” D.va says.

 

“That sounds like Baek,” Chanyeol says agreeing with D.va’s intellectual comment.

 

“Guys get in here!!!!!” They hear Taehyung scream from the other room. His voice was serious. No longer was it fun and playful.

 

Everyone stands up confused. They all walk to the door. They look inside the room and see Taehyung sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed. They can't see Baekhyun. Taehyung is looking down at something, but the bed hides whatever it is from their eyes.

 

“What's going on?” Chanyeol says walking into the room. Taehyung doesn't say anything he just looks up at him with sad eyes. Chanyeol walks in far enough to see what Taehyung was looking and falls to the floor in shock. He sees Taehyung holding Baekhyun who was covered in blood. He was laying in Taehyung's lap with his eyes closed. He wasn't moving.

 

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol chokes out as he moves over to Taehyung and moves Baekhyun's limp body close to his chest. “Why?” He mutters as warm tears fall down his cheeks.

 

Everyone else has now had time to figure out what's going on. Suga has ran into the other room to make sure Butter knife didn't and doesn't see the scene in front of them. He quickly tells Hanzo and Namjoon this before leaving. D.va has fallen to the floor her tears flowing down her face in a gentle stream.

 

“What happened?” Jungkook asks the one person who was in the room with Baekhyun, Taehyung.

 

He looks over at Jungkook with a serious yet sad expression, “Do the dare, or you die.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...that ending was so much fun to write.


	20. Truth or Dare

 

“What?” Jungkook asks, “ _ Do the dare or you die? _ What are you on about. This is just a game!” He looks over at Baekhyun and wonders what sort of sick joke this is.

 

“It's not a game!” Taehyung says with his voice breaking. He stands up and goes over to Jungkook, “It's not a game. I thought it was,  _ he _ thought it was, but it isn't.”

 

“Who killed him?” Namjoon asks his expression cold and lifeless. 

 

“I don't know,” Taehyung says, “One minute he was running around laughing, then he screamed and fell to the ground. I thought he had tripped, but blood started to pool around him, and..and...He was gone.”

 

“But,” Jungkook says still confused, but starting to understand how real this actual is, “How do you know it's what you said? You know, the whole, ‘do the dare or you die,’ thing”

 

“That,” Taehyung says pointing to the mirror next to Mcrees dresser. Everyone looks over and sees that written in Blood are the same words Taehyung had said: _ Do the dare, or you die _ .

 

“We can't play anymore then,” Mcree says, “We can't have this happen to anyone else.”

 

“We won't,” Hanzo says sitting down on the bed. His mind in deep thought about everything.

 

They all then feel their phones buzz in their pockets. They all check them to see a text that they all received.

 

_ Unknown Number: _

_ Rule one: Do the dare or you die. _

_ Rule two: Don't leave the apartment unless told to. _

_ Rule three: The game doesn't end. _

 

“What the hell?” Jungkook says.

 

Taehyung's phone starts to ring. He looks at the number with wide eyes, “Do you think its...the game?”

 

“Answer it!” Mcree says, “You don't want to end up like Baekhyun.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung slides the answer button and puts the phone close to his ear. He listens and everyone tries to figure out what it's saying. Once the call is over his arm goes limp and falls to his died. “I can't do it.”

 

“What? Why not?” Jungkook says.

 

“I can't!” Taehyung says grabbing his head, “I can't do it! It's better if I die!”

 

“No!” Mercy says, “You can't let that happen!”

 

“What's it asking you to do?” D.va says.

 

“It wants me to kill someone in this room,” He says tearing up, “I won't do it...I'll be in the other room, don't come out until…” He stops, “Bye, I love you all,” He says walking towards the door. 

 

“No,” Jungkook says, “Stop!” He starts to grabs him and pulls him back in. “You can't let it kill you!”

 

Jin and Namjoon then grab Jungkook and pull him back realising Taehyung from his grip. “He’s made up his mind,” Namjoon says softly to Jungkook.

 

“You can't let him do this!” Jungkook says struggling in their grip.  _ Why are they giving up? _

 

“Jungkook,” Taehyung says, “It's better this way...I don't want to kill her.” He then leaves the room closing the door behind him.

 

They all sit there in silence. Chanyeol is still holding onto Baekhyun’s body. Jungkook has stopped trying to get away from Namjoon and Jin. He can't believe them. He doesn't know why it was so easy for them to let him go. It shouldn't be that simple. D.va is sitting on the floor crying. Mercy looks depressed and eventually she leaves the room not doing what Taehyung had said.

 

“Where's Suga?” Jungkook asks noticing his absence. 

 

“He went to find the butter knife, didn't he?” Jin says.

 

“Yeah,” Namjoon says.

 

“We can't stay here anymore,” Hanzo says moving towards the door. Mcree immediately jumps up and grabs his wrist stopping him in his tracks. “What?!” Hanzo screams turning to face Mcree.

 

“You can't leave,” He answers, “You'll die.”

 

“I don't care anymore,” He says.

 

“Stay.”

 

“It doesn't make any difference,” Hanzo says, “The game doesn't end. It’ll always be us playing this game. We'll play it til our deaths

I'm just...speeding up the process.”

 

“Hanzo…” Mcree says, “Bro don't do this.”

 

Hanzo stops. He looks back at Mcree I with a tear dropping from his eye. “...I love you,” he says, He takes one last look at everyone before he  starts to walk away, “I just wanted to say that.” He looks back at Mcree. He can swear Mcree winked at him, but he doesn't know why he would. He takes it as his eyes are playing tricks on him. 

 

He walks out of the room leaving the others alone.

 

“What do we do?” Chanyeol chokes out looking over at them his arms are still tightly holding Baekhyun's limp body.

 

“Wait for more instructions,” D.va says softly, she was still crying. She was crying more now. Probably because of Hanzo leaving. 

 

Jungkook then feels his phone buzz. He hesitantly picks it up. He has a text. 

 

Unknown Number: Go to the living room. Bring the others.

 

“We have to go,” He says standing up.

 

“I'm not leaving,” Chanyeol says closing his eyes and lowering his head.

 

“Listen to the rules!” D.va says standing up and walking over to him. She looks like she could break when she sees Baekhyun for the first time after this hell started. “Come on,” She says grabbing Chanyeol’s arm and trying to pull him.

 

He slaps her hands away, “I'm staying here!...don't try to save me.”

 

“Okay…” D.va says walking back to Jungkook, Jin, Namjoon, and Mcree.

 

“Lets go,” Namjoon says leaving the room first then followed by Jin,Mcree, then Jungkook. D.va stays behind for a second. She's looking at Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. Why did this game have to be so cruel? She then walks away knowing Chanyeol’s fate.

 

When she walks into the other room she sees they're all staring at the Tv. She can't see Taehyung or Mercy anywhere, but she then turns her head to the Tv. On the screen was a message to Jungkook.

 

_ Jungkook why don't you tell your friends about you and D.va? _

 

“What does this mean?” Mcree says staring at Jungkook then looking to D.va

 

“We’re-” D.va starts saying.

 

“Are you two like, a thing,” Jin asks her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Namjoon asks.

 

“I don't know,” Jungkook says, “I wanted to see if it was going to go anywhere. Plus, we have to leave once the war is over...I didn't want it to seem as real as it is.”

 

“It's going to be real no matter who or how many people you tell.”

 

“I gue-”

 

Hanzo then runs into the room panting. “I left and I'm still alive!” He then looks at them all and an angry expression morphs onto his face, “You better all tell me what is going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Why I'm not dead!” He says walking over to them, “I left, and I'm alive. Taehyung and Mercy are nowhere to be seen. I can't find Suga even though he told me he was leaving and that butter knife was in the kitchen, but guess what, He isn't in there.”

 

“What?!” D.va says. She then looks all around the room, “Where are they?”

 

Jungkook then runs into all the other rooms of the house. They aren't anywhere. He then looks into Mcree’s bedroom. He expects to see Chanyeol where he had left him, but he and Baekhyun are nowhere to be found, just the smeared blood on the floor. He runs back into the room.

 

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol are gone too.”

 

“What's going on?” D.va says. She then looks at Jin and Namjoon who are doing nothing to help them. “Do you know what's going on?”

 

“No,” Jin says. “We don't know anything.” His eyes keep glancing over at Namjoon, but no one seems to notice.

 

“Then help us find them?” Jungkook says.

 

“I don't think we’ll find them,” Namjoon says.

 

“You aren’t going to help us?” Hanzo says. He then looks at Mcree who was sliding against the wall heading towards the door. He looked like he was trying to be sneaky sneaky. “What are you doing?”

 

Mcree looks like a deer in the headlights. His cover had been broken. “Um...I was trying to find...them.”

 

“Are you in on this?” Hanzo says.

 

“In on what?” 

 

“This sick joke!” 

 

“Oh, that...um….maybe.”

 

Jungkook then turns to Jin and Namjoon, “Are you also apart of this?”

 

“Yes,” Namjoon says, “It was Taehyung's idea.”

 

“I'm gonna kill him,” D.va says walking towards the door.

 

Jungkook stops her, “Let them speak first. Then you can kill him. I want to know the reason why first.”

  
  
  


In the room next to Mcree’s, Taehyung, Mercy, Chanyeol, Suga, and Baekhyun are looking at what's going on in the room through the security cameras. 

 

“This doesn't look good,” Taehyung says.

 

“For you,” Baekhyun says wiping fake blood off of his face. “Yo Chanyeol,” He says walking over to his man, “You're such a good actor babe.”

 

“I try,” he says closing the distance between him and Baek, “I'm not as good as you though. That scream sounded so real.”

 

“You think,” Baekhyun says touching his arm lovingly. 

 

“Yeah,” He says wrapping his arms around Baek.

 

“Oh my god, take me now!” Baekhyun says before jumping onto Chanyeol and kissing him passionately. 

 

“Can you guys stop,” Mercy says. They don't seem to hear her though, because they continue to kiss each other like no tomorrow.

 

“Butter knife is young, you fools!” Suga screams at them hiding Butter knife. They only stop and look at him for a second before going back into it.

 

“Let's just go explain ourselves,” Taehyung says standing up and walking to the door. Mercy and Suga follow because they don't fancy seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol makeout.

 

They walk out and go to the other door. They open it and walk in. “We’re alive bitches!” Taehyung says.

 

“Explain everything to us,” Hanzo says. The rest are all sitting on the couches. Mcree looks like a five year old in trouble. Jin and Namjoon are just sitting on the couch like, they feel bad, but not that bad. Jungkook and D.va are both sitting in the seats next to the couch.

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says, “But why are you asking Hanzo? You knew the plan.”

 

“No,” Hanzo says, “I left to use the bathroom when you guys were talking about the plan.”

 

“Wait, what plan?” D.va says.

 

“In a minute,” Hanzo says, “I thought we were just having a party, and we were going to ask them, not terrifying them to death.”

 

“It was Mcrees job to tell you,” Taehyung says.

 

“Well he didn't.”

 

“Can you explain what the plan is?” Jungkook says.

 

“Oh,” Mcree says, “We wanted you guys to admit that you were dating. Taehyung thought this was a fool proof plan, and it turns out it is.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” D.va says standing up and storming over to them, “Really?! You could've just asked us!!!”

 

“But where's the fun in that?” Taehyung says as Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk in.

 

“This wasn't fun,” Jungkook says.

 

“It was fun for the actors,” Chanyeol says.

 

“True,” Baekhyun says holding onto Channie’s arm.

 

“So, let's actually have a party now,” Mercy says. 

 

“You expect us to just party after this?” D.va asks.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says grabbing what he brought here and walking towards the door.

 

“Why are you leaving?” Mercy asks.

 

“Um...my grandma loves me...and wants to...Talk to me, yeah,” He says grabbing Chanyeol and leaving the room. “Bye.”

 

“His grandmother isn't even in this universe,” Hanzo says as the door closes.

 

“Let's not question in it,” Mercy says.

 

Then the party picks up where it left off. They didn't play truth or dare though. It's getting late and most are playing beer pong when Mcree pulls Hanzo into the hallway.

 

“Hanzo, you didn't know this was all a joke, right?” Mcree asks seriously.

 

“Yeah, I had no idea.”

 

“Then you meant what you said before you left earlier,” Mcree says staring into Hanzo’s eyes.

 

Hanzo looks down, “About what?”

 

“You said “I love you,” Mcree says, “Is that true? Do you actually love me?”   
  


“Um…” Hanzo says still looking at dat floor though.

 

“Do you?” Mcree says.

 

“I do.”

 

“I thought you were joking...sorry.”

 

“Is that why you winked?”

 

“I thought it was part of your acting. The wink was supposed to mean, good job man. I suppose that’s why you looked so surprised after.”

 

“I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Uh… Sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to keep it a secret.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Forever I suppose. There was never a right moment, and there never would’ve been.”

 

“Except this time. That was a choice moment.” Mcree applauds. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Mcree says, “Thanks for clearing that up for me. Let’s go play some beer pong.” He starts to walk back to the table and the others when Hanzo stops him with a hand on the shoulder.

 

“That’s it.” Hanzo says, “That’s all you’re going to say to me.”

 

“I’ll say something later, tonight is not the time nor the place,” He then turns back and starts walking again leaving the poor Hanzo without anything.

 

“So what’d I miss?” Mcree says walking back into see that Mercy’s on the phone and the game has stopped. Everyone looked serious and focused on whoever Mercy was talking too. “What’s going on?”

 

Hanzo walks in before anyone can answer. He looks over at Mercy since that’s where everyone else was looking. “Why is she on my phone?”

 

Namjoon then says, “Genji called.”

 

“What?!” Hanzo says going over to Mercy and prying the phone out of her hands, “Genji what’s going on?”

 

“Mercy what’s up?” Suga asks while caressing his sweet sweet baby ButterKnife to sleep because it’s way past it’s bedtime. It’s like 2 A.M.

 

“The mission didn’t go well,” Mercy says, “Apparently the enemy opened the gate.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Jin asks.

 

“We have to evacuate. I have to tell Zenyatta,” She says grabbing her stuff so that she could fly out the door. She then grabs her phone to call the leader Zenyatta. She would call the actual leader Reinhardt, but He’s a little busy dealing with getting the overwatch team to safety.

 

“Go to the conference room. Gather everyone you can find. I’ll meet you there once I get Zenyatta.” Mercy says.

 

“We will,” Mcree says grabbing his phone to group text everyone.

 

Mercy then runs out of the room with her phone next to ear.

 

“Text sent,” Mcree says putting his phone away.

 

“Should someone go tell Baekhyun and Chanyeol I don’t think they'll have their phones on if their talking to Baekhyun’s grandma,” Hanzo says.

 

“They aren’t at his grandmothers,” Mcree says, “But I have a feeling their phones are off. I’ll go get them, Tae, want to go with me?”

 

“You know it,” He says jumping off of the couch and going over to Mcree.

 

“Everyone else go to the conference room,” Mcree says running out the door like a bat out of hell. Taehyung also looks like that, but more like a prepubescent rat who just graduated from the 7th grade in Louisiana. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrive at ChanBaek’s apartment Mcree looks at Taehyung. “Do you think we should knock, or just run in?”

 

“Running in is more fun, but I think we should knock, because we have no idea what they’re doing in there,” Taehyung says being the smart cookie he is.

 

“Nice idea,” Mcree says then knocks. He knocks out the song of happy birthday, because gosh darn it, he knows the tune. They wait, and nothing happens. No one comes to the door. “Maybe we should break in.”

 

“But our eyes,” Taehyung says, “I already had to see them kiss today. It was really passionnant. I don’t want to see their affection when they’re behind closed doors.

 

“Okay, I’ll knock again, but if they don’t answer the door I’m breaking in,” Mcree says as he raises his fist to pound the door. He was thinking of pounding out the song live and let die from james bond, but he forgot how the chorus sounded. So, maybe he’ll go with a better song, Like, your lips are moving by meghan trainor, yeah, that’s what he’s gonna do.

 

He’s about to knock when the door swings open. It was Chanyeol. “What’s up?”

 

“We have to go to the conference room,” Taehyung says.

 

“Really?! But it’s 2 in the morning, shouldn’t we be sleeping?”

 

“We’re you sleeping?”

 

“No, but I had good reason to stay awake, but going to hear one of Zenyatta’s crazy rant is not one of them.”

 

“No, it’s not one of his crazy rants though.” Mcree says, “The gates open, we have to evacuate.”

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Chanyeol says, “One moment I gotta go wake up Baekhyun. He fell asleep when we were watching that movie Truth or Dare.” He then runs away from them and back into the house.

 

“That’s why they left,” Mcree says, “Interesting. Very interesting.”

 

When Chanyeol comes back Baekhyun is following him. He looks very tired and grumpy. “Should I pack anything?” He asks Mcree.

 

“Naw, you can do that later. Let’s just see what Zenyatta has to say first. Come on, let's go.” Mcree says skipping towards the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When they arrive at the room they see everyone is there. Namjoon, Jin, Jhope, Jungkook, Suga(Butter knife too), Jimin, D.va, and Sombra are all together standing in a corner of the room. They see that Zenyatta and Mercy are talking far away from the rest of the group with Yurio, the teenager who does goddamn everything around here. Xiumin, and Chen are chilling with Hanzo, Maki, Honoka, Widowmaker, and Tracer. Junkrat, Mina, Joy, Hanayo, Nico,and Seulgi are all together in a small little posse near the coffee machines.

 

Mcree, Taehyung, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol all walk in. 

 

“I'm gonna go hang with my peeps,” Mcree says walking over to where Hanzo was chilling.

 

“Wow, that's where our friends are too!” Chanyeol says walking that way, “Come on Baek.”

 

“Bye,” Baekhyun says with a small wave. That left Taehyung alone, but he knows where he must go, to BTS!!!!!

 

He swagily walks his way there like the supermodel he is. Gucci would be so proud. “Wassup?” He says when he reaches their corner.

 

“Not much,” Jimin says. His arm was around Sombra who was on her phone texting.

 

“Heard anything about where we’re evacuating to?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Hogwarts,” Sombra says as her fingers are tapping away.

 

“Did Mei say anything?” Jhope asks.

 

“She’s texting Mei?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I am,” Sombra says looking up from her phone, “Their on a bus on their way to Hogwarts.”

 

“They're okay?” Jin asks.

 

“Yeah,” Sombra says smiling.

 

They then hear a booming voice from the center of the room, “May I have your attention please!!!” It's Zenyatta summoning them to sit and listen to his knowledge.

 

“Yes grand sir,” Namjoon says getting on one knee and bowing to him, “We’re ready for thy words.”

 

“Sit down like a normal person,” Zenyatta snaps, “Please.”

 

“Thank you,” Namjoon says sitting like everyone else was.

 

“So as you know the gate has been opened, which means we must evacuate to the safest place around, Hogwarts.” He says, “We shall be in two buses for the evacuation, but before we evacuate there are some things we must grab,” He then turns to Yurio and ushers him over, “The young man shall explain.”

 

“Okay,” Yurio starts, “Most of you will grab your belongings, but I'll have a small group go to the armory with me.”

 

Mcree raises his hand long and proud, “May I, a man of great intellect, come with you and be apart of your team?”

 

“Sure,” Yurio says, he then grabs out a piece of paper that was in his pocket, “I have some names on this list. If your name is called your coming with me and will have to find someone to grab your belongings for you.”

 

“Woah,” Mcree says, “I don't have anyone to do that for me.”

 

“I'll do it for you,” Jhope says, “I've already collected mine.”

 

“Thanks bro,” Mcree says, a small tear leaks from his eye. He had made such a good friend.

 

“The names are,” Yurio says, “Baekhyun, Chen, Maki, Hanayo, Taehyung and Jimin.”

 

“Why me?!” Baekhyun screams throwing his head onto the table in despair. 

 

Chanyeol rubs his back, “You'll do great though.”

 

“I don't care,” Baekhyun says, “I need to grab something in our room...”

 

“You have to go,” Yurio says, “Get up, Chanyeol will grab your stuff for you.”

 

Baekhyun lifts his head from the table and glares at Yurio, “Fine.” He stands up then looks at Chanyeol, “Underneath our bed there's a small brown box. Can you grab it for me, nothing else matters, except Bacon, bring him to.”

 

Chanyeol is confused by the box part of this. He never knew Baekhyun had a secret box underneath the bed. Last he checked nothing was underneath the bed except some girl scout cookies. “What's in the box?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Baekhyun give him a small smile, “Something special,” He then starts to walk away, “Stay safe.” He goes over to the door and waits by it for Yurio and the others. 

 

Honoka went over to Maki and told.her she'd grabs her few belongings, Nico did the same for Hanayo. Chen also got someone to get his things. Taehyung does the same.

 

Sombra assured Jimin that she, the amazing woman she is, shall grab his things. All he really had was a small toothbrush and some clothes they bought at the convenience store.

 

When everyone made it to the door Yurio led them down the halls to the armory.

 

“What do we need to grab?” Maki asks Yurio.

 

“Basic things,” He says, “I'll tell you when we get there. I'm not sure what we still have.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

They continue to walk till they reach the door of the armory room.

 

“This is the armory?” Jimin says looking at the shabby little door, “It looks more like a broom closets door.”

 

“It's supposed to,” Yurio says, “Keeps people out. We had some problems with people stealing our guns for fun.” He says staring at Baekhyun who raises his hands

 

“It was Chanyeol’s idea,” He says fast.

 

“Sure,” Yurio says sarcastically, “Because he’s the one that controls everything you two do.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Baekhyun says defensively.

 

“Nothing,” Yurio says opening the.door, “Lets grab the stuff and go.”

 

They walk into the room and see guns hung on a wall. Bulletproof vests on the other wall. They see wooden crates filled with grenades and some with flares.

 

“Where are the nerf guns?” Baekhyun asks looking around the room unimpressed by the normal artillery in this place.

 

“Over there,” Yurio points to a small crate in the corner.

 

“Sweet,” Baekhyun goes over to the box and lift the lid. “How many of these do we need?”

 

“Ten,” Yurio says, “Maki, Hanayo help me with this,” He says as he hands a shopping basket to Maki and one to Hanayo. “Fill this with grenades,” He says to Maki, “And You fill this with flares,” He says to Hanayo.

 

“Got it,” they say as they set off on their task.

 

Jimin picks up one of the Nerf guns as Baekhyun and Taehyung  are filling up a cart of nerf guns. “Why are we using Nerf Guns?” He asks.

 

Taehyung holds up a gun, “Because, it's nerf,” He say cocking the gun, “Or nothing.” He quickly uncocks the guns and places it into the cart, “That's a good one.”

 

“Okay,” Jimin says seeing the importance of the Nerf gun.

 

“You know, I once fought a giant egg monster with a Nerf gun,” Baekhyun says eyeing a blue and yellow gun.

 

“Wow, really?!” Taehyung asks in disbelief. 

 

“Yes, saved the planet.” Baekhyun smirks.

 

“So cool!” Taehyung exclaims.

 

Chen notices the conversation and goes over to them. “He didn't save any planet, the rest of exo did while he was too busy playing with a cat.”

 

“I did too, that cat was pressing that strange button…” Baekhyun pouts.

 

“All that button did was operate a sims 4 game and order pizza, you didn't save anything.”  Chen says.

 

“I stopped it from destroying my sims world, Okay?” Baekhyun says, “Me and Chanyeol had been-”

 

“Chanyeol and I,” Chen corrects him.

 

“Chanyeol and I,” Baekhyun says, “Had been working on the world for quite awhile and that cat almost destroyed all our hard work.”

 

“Such a hero,” Taehyung says in awe by the touching story.

 

“Do you have everything?” Yurio asks walking over to them with a big bag filled with bullet proof vests and actual guns. He tosses the bag of vests to Jimin. “Hold this.”

 

“Okay,” Jimin says.

 

“And?” Yurio says.

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you finished?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says holding up the basket that was filled with Nerf guns.

 

“Lets go load the cars,” Yurio says leaving the room holding his bag. The others all leave the room holding their assigned things.

 

When they reach the two cars they see that everyone is already in them with their things loaded. 

 

“Taehyung, Baekhyun, and Maki,” Yurio says pointing towards the white bus, “You'll be in that bus.” He then points at the grey bus, “Jimin, Hanayo you'll be in that bus.” 

 

Before they board their assigned buses they split the items they had grabbed evenly between each bus.

 

As Taehyung is stepping on to his his bus he sees that Yurio isn't getting into either bus. He stops boarding and walks over to Yurio. “Which bus are you going on?”

 

Yurio looks over at him as he grabs his bag from the floor, “I'm taking a car.”

 

“You're driving alone?” He asks.

 

“Not the whole time,” He says, “I have to pick up some people before I go to Hogwarts.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Just some friends,” Yurio says, “Now get on the bus before they leave without out you.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says, “Good luck.” He then runs to the bus and boards. He quickly finds a seat next to Jhope and looks out the window. It's so dark outside, but he can see smoke in the distance. 

 

“Taehyung,” Jhope whispers into his ear, “Are you ready?”

 

“No,” Taehyung says, He then looks up at Jhope, “I don't think we’ll ever be ready for what's next.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Chanyeol’s in the other bus!!!” Baekhyun screams at Xiumin, “Who let this happen!?!?!” He stands up and moves to the window and looks out at the other bus which was still parked outside of the facility. He tries looking through the windows, but he can't see his Channie through them.

 

Xiumin places his hand on the man's shoulder, “Calm down,” Baekhyun looks over at him, “It’ll be fine.”

 

“No it won't,” Baekhyun says falling to the seat and pulling his legs to his chest.

 

Xiumin sits next to him, “Why wont it be?”

 

“I’m-” Baekhyun says before stopping and throwing himself onto Xiumin, crying, “I need to tell Chanyeol something.”

 

“Is it really that important.” Xiumin asks rubbing his back.

 

“Yes, I was going to tell him tomorrow. I planned it out perfectly, but given the circumstances I was going to tell him on the bus after picking nerf guns, but he's not here,” Baekhyun cries.

 

“You can tell him at Hogwarts,” Xiumin says.

 

“I guess…”

 

“You’ll only have to wait 6 hours.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The buses are given a signal by Yurio and they start moving down the road. The white bus is in the back, while the grey bus is leading the way. They've been driving for awhile now and they're very bored.

 

Jungkook and D.va are sitting with Nico, and Honoka talking about useless things like shoes.

Taehyung and Jhope eventually went and sat with Baekhyun and Xiumin. Namjoon, Jin, and Suga are together. Mcree is chilling with Hanzo talking about being a man and how manly Mcree is.

 

Baekhyun was still crying into Xiumin's chest even after 3 hours on the road. About an hour in Taehyung and Jhope came over and sat with them. Baekhyun tried to talk to them, but J-hope mentioned bubble bath tissue and Baekhyun started crying again.

 

“Is anyone hungry?” Taehyung asks rubbing His poor stomach that just wanted a cheeseburger. 

 

“I am,” Jhope says, “I bet horsey is too…” He looks down tears forming in his eyes, “I hope they take good care of him on the other bus.” his hand reaches towards the window of the bus. He loves too much, which is a virtue, while also a curse.

 

“I have food in my bag,” Xiumin says, “He shoves Baekhyun up. Baekhyun sits up his eyes teary and red, “You hungry?”

 

“Yeah…” He says softly as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

 

Xiumin grabs his bag from under the seat and starts going through it.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Jhope asks as Xiumin pulls out a cooler bag.

 

“Yeah,” He looks at the bag, “What did you bring?”

 

“Peanut butter sandwiches,” Xiumin says pulling one out and handing it to Baekhyun. “Here.”

 

Baekhyun stares at the bread before his hand clamps over his mouth, and he pushes the sandwich away while running to the Buses bathroom.

 

“Is he allergic to Peanuts?” Taehyung asks as he watches the man run into the bathroom.

 

“No…” Xiumin says staring at where Baekhyun had run to. He then goes back to pulling out sandwiches. He quickly gives them to Taehyung and Jhope before excusing himself to go check on Baek.

 

“These are really good,” Jhope says after taking a bite of that sandwich. “If you thought he was a good barista, think again, because he’s a better sandwich maker.”

 

“Really?!” Taehyung says before taking a big bite of the sandwich. After the sweet, and purest thing he had ever eaten was swallowed he opened his mouth, “Right on!” He high fived J-hope. 

 

D.va then walks over to them, “Guys do you know where Mercy is?” 

 

Taehyung looks confused, “Isn't she in the front?”

 

“No,” D.va says looking around. “I thought she wanted to talk to me,” She whispers to herself. “Thanks guys, sorry for bothering you,” She says before walking to the back on the bus.

 

“Interesting,” Mcree says popping out of nowhere with Hanzo behind him, “I wonder why the ladies must talk to each other?”

 

“Probably girl stuff,” Jhope says eating his peanut butter sandwich. My god was it good. It had the perfect amount of peanut butter and the bread was freshly baked, they could tell.

 

“Girl stuff…” Mcree says running his chin and then sitting where the crying boy used to be. Hanzo sat next to him. “You don't think it has anything to do with...the plan, do you?”

 

“Why would Mercy talk to D.va about the plan?” Jhope says, “That's stupid.”

 

“I suppose you have a point,” Mcree says. “Anyways, listen to any good music lately?”

 

“Just the Italien hits,” Jhope says, “horsey introduced me to them, and I'm very impressed.”

 

“Anything good?” Mcree asks.

 

“There's a singer called Annalisa. She's got some good music,” Jhope answers.

 

“Good to know,” Mcree says, “Now Taehyung, What about you? Have any good songs to tal-”

 

“Everybody off!” They hear Zenyatta say from the front of the bus.

 

They look at each other with long glances. Taehyung looked over at Jhope, who gave him a weak stare. He was on the verge of tears. Mcree sighed and stood up and walked out of the bus away from the two. Hanzo quickly follows behind him. 

 

They sit there for a few seconds staring at the floor, before they hear Jungkook. “Hey, it's time to leave, get up,” He says before walking past them with D.va behind him.

 

Mercy then walks up to them from the back of the bus. She leans over them and says, “Its time.”

 

They nod before following her out of the bus.

 

They step out of the bus. They're in a small clearing that's dry and burnt from fighting and the hot sun of Mexico.

 

Zenyatta, Mercy, Jungkook,  Taehyung, Maki, Hanayo, Mcree Hanzo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, and D.va all step out of the bus.

 

“Why are we here?” Jungkook asks walking out and looking at the surroundings and then back at them.

 

“For this,” Zenyatta points out towards sunset, but there was more than a sunset there.

 

Jungkook looks over to where he had pointed and sees a foggy mist covering the trees and horizon.

 

“Why...its just fog isn't it?” He asks looking back.

 

“No… it's what we’re running from.”

 

“What? Then why are we here looking at it, let's go,” Jungkook says moving towards the bus, but Mcree stops him. “What are you doing?”

 

“You can't leave.”

 

“Why….?” 

 

“Because, when the fog gets closer there's something you must do.” Zenyatta says.

 

“What could I possibly do when the fog gets closer?” He says walking over to Zenyatta.

 

“You're the one from the prophecy!!!” Mercy blurts out.

 

“What...but...I”

 

“You're the one and so is D.va,” Merch says looking over at D.va.

 

“What? but how do I help him? There's nothing I can do?” D.va says stepping forward. Everyone stands in the back, knowing everything that Jungkook didn't.

 

“You, are the most important part D.va,” Mercy says on the verge of tears.

 

“But I have no idea how to help him, and the fog is gonna be engulfing this place in 5 minutes!!! We have to go!!!” D.va screams pulling on Mercy’s arm.

 

“Zenyatta,” Jungkook says walking towards him, “What's the full Prophecy?”

 

“That you would have to sacrifice someone you loved and then you would receive the powers to stop and close the gate. So what that means is that you have to let D.va go into the fog, alone and leave her.” Zenyatta explains.

 

“That doesn't seem like much of a sacrifice it's just fog.” Jungkook says.

 

“No, Its not. have you ever seen the movie the mist?” Zenyatta asks.

 

“No…” Jungkook says.

 

“In the movie, the mist has strange and foreign creatures in it. It's very deadly to go into, most of the characters who do go in, die.”

 

“You don't expect me to actually let her go in that, do you?”

 

“You have to or else this world will turn into a hellish place that nothing living could inhabit.

 

“I don't care, there has to be another way!” Jungkook says tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Jungkook…” D.va says walking out toward him as the fog gets closer.

 

Jungkook looks up at her and sees her tears streaming down her face, “Don't do it,” He says going over to her, “Please dont.”

 

“I have too, and you have to let me,” She says choking up.

 

“No,” He says wiping her tears away, “We’ll find another way. I'll find another.”

 

“Jungkook,” Zenyatta says from behind him, “This is the only way.”

 

“How?! How do you know that?” Jungkook screams still holding on to D.va.

 

“Jungkook,” Mercy says, “Please don't make it harder than it already is. You know the answer to your question.”

 

“But...but,” Jungkook says tears lightly pouring down his face as he looks at all his friends then back at his love.

 

“Just do it…” Taehyung says stepping closer to them.

 

“Taehyung!” Jungkook says whipping his head around stunned.

 

“Just do it…” He says again eyes red and cheeks wet from crying, “Please…”

 

“I...I…” Jungkook looks around not knowing what to do.

 

“I have to do it,” D.va says.

 

Jungkook looks down at her, “No…” 

 

“Is that the only thing you can say? I have to go.” she says trying to moves his hand away from her.

 

“Jungkook,” Zenyatta says, “Its time.”

 

Jungkook looks around and sees that the fog is getting closer to them. D.va starts to pull from him. He looks down at her pleading eyes.

 

She grabs his face and pulls it down till she can reach his ear and whispers, “I love you…” she pulls back and sees his surprised and upset face, “and I have to go, so please let me.”

 

He pulls her into a hug, “I love you too,” He whispers and hugs her tight knowing this could be their last one.

 

She pulls away from him, her hand still in his. Her tears match his, both falling gently down their faces. “Bye,” She says letting go of his hand and walking backwards a few steps her eyes locked with Jungkook’s who stood there stunned.

 

“I love you,” She mouths to him before turning and running towards the fog.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, if you've read this far in please leave a comment, even an emoji would be fine, anything is fine. I just would like to know if anyone has actually made it this far in. Thanks non-existent readers.


	21. The Little Box of Secrets

Chanyeol sits in the bus holding onto the small box Baekhyun had him grab. He wonders what's in it. Is it his earrings? Eyeliner? Or was it something different? Maybe it was a secret? All of these questions filled Chanyeol’s brain.

 

“Whatcha looking at?” Nico asks him curiously, her little eyes peering at the box he held. She is quite curious.

 

“Something of Baekhyun's,” He says, eyes still fixed on the box, not noticing his friends all staring at him wondering why he was staring at a box like that.

 

“Maybe you should open it,” Mina says. She was currently sitting next to Chen and Nico, and Chanyeol was right in front of her so She has a great view of the box.

 

“He can't do that,” Chen says, “Baekhyun would kill him.” That is something Chanyeol has thought about, and he wants to live.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says mentally telling himself not to open it, “It may also be a surprise…” another reason he can't open it.

 

“That is possible,” Nico says, “You shouldn't open it.” She doesn't even know why she's here anymore...

 

“Yeah,” He says as he places it beside him. He wants to forget about it for awhile. He then remembers his stomach that yearns for food. “Anyone hungry?”

 

“I am,” Chen says also feeling the yearning for food through his stomach pains.

 

“Good,” Chanyeol says happy to have someone agree with him, “Do you have any food?” 

 

“Yep,” He says grabbing his bag from beside him and unzipping it, “I made some sandwiches nothing too fancy just some peanut butter and honey.” He reaches into his bag and hands one to Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol grabs it and starts eating the beautiful thing, “Thank you,” He says in between a bite. Damn was it good!

 

“You're welcome,” Chen smiles, “Anyone else hungry?” 

 

Nico nods her head, the stomach pangs of hunger apparent. Chen, being awesome and stuff, hands her one.

 

“Mina?” He says turning to her holding a sandwich.

 

“No thanks,” She says shaking her head. She doesn't feel munchy right now.

 

He pushes it to her any ways, “You need to eat, take it.”

 

She timidly takes the sandwich,“Okay…”

  
  
  


Joy and Seulgi are sitting together near the front of the bus listening to music together.

 

“Seulgi,” Joy says turning

to her roommate. Seulgi looks over at her. “Did you get rid of our Brad Pitt cardboard cutout?”

 

Seulgi’s eyes go wide and she pulls out their headphones. “Um...Not technically…” She says shyly.

 

“So, you were apart of its demise?” She asks. Her eyes staring comfy at Seulgi, She wasn't leaving without an answer. Without the truth.

 

“Um...yes,” Seulgi says, “That thing was horrifying!”

 

Joy is taken aback by this sudden confession.“Sorry,” She says trying to wrap her mind around what her friend had been feeling, “I didn't know you felt that way.”

 

“I couldn't live with it anymore.” Seulgi feels like a weight is being lifted off of her. She has been holding this in for awhile. “It was haunted!”

 

“Really?!” Joy says, “There weren't any ghosts in our dorm though. I've been checking to make sure that one doesn't come back.”

 

“Well, I heard noises outside of our bedroom,” Seulgi says, “They were creepy.”  _ If it wasn't a ghost, then what was it? _

 

“Oh, those noises…” Joy says realizing exactly what her friend had been hearing, “See, I get hungry at night, and I called Xiumin a few days ago and asked him if the coffee shop had late night delivery. They didn't, but he still brought me some food. It happened a few nights in a row, sorry.”

 

“It was just him giving you food, our room isn't haunted?” Seulgi is relieved it wasn't the worst, a demon from a cardboard cutout of Brad Pitt.

 

“Yeah, it was just that, sorry.”

  
  
  


“You okay?” Taehyung says to Jungkook.

 

After she had left they got back into the bus and were back on course to Hogwarts.

 

“Yeah,” Jungkook says softly as he stares outside of the window. It was starting to look bright outside. The sun was peering through the forest’s trees, and the fog as well.

 

“If you need to talk we can?” Taehyung says. It's been an hour and a half and these are first words he can actually get Jungkook to say. He doesn't want to push it, but he feels he should at least try.

 

“I'm good,” He answers back quickly, and in a non interested fashion. A real depressed sort of way.

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says standing up, “I'm gonna go check on Baekhyun and Xiumin.”

 

“He'll be fine,” Jungkook says coldy, “It's just a stomach ache.”

 

“I'm still going to go see them,” Taehyung says walking away from Jhope and Jungkook. Plus going over there will be way more fun than being with Jungkook right now. 

When Taehyung walks over he sees Baekhyun sitting in the seat, looking very sick, while Xiumin is sitting in the seat in front of him. They're carrying a light conversation.

 

“How you feeling?” Taehyung asks as he sits next to Xiumin.

 

“Better,” Baekhyun says staring into the window. After a few seconds of quiet he asks Xiumin a question, “When are we going to get to Hogwarts?”

 

“In about an 1 or 2 hours,” Taehyung answers, “Is the car ride what's making you sick?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun says slightly shaking his head, “I just want to talk to Chanyeol.”

 

“I think he ate or  _ drank _ something that didn't agree with him,” Xiumin says softly to Taehyung.

 

“It's not that,” Baekhyun says quietly. They look at him confused. He  _ knows _ what's wrong? 

 

“What?”

 

“I know why I'm sick, and it's not that,” He responds.

 

“Then what is it?” Xiumin asks.

 

“I don't want to talk about it...” He says quietly. He keeps staring out the window. His eyes were watering thinking about it.  _ I wish Chanyeol were here... _

 

“What is it?” Xiumin says leaning closer to Baekhyun. He was even more determined now to get something out of him. He wanted the truth.

 

“It's not important.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Xiumin says shaking him a little, “This  _ is _ important, what's making you sick?”

 

“None of your business,” Baekhyun says facing him, “Just leave me alone!” Tears were falling down his face as he stood up, “I'll be over there, don't follow me.” He quickly moves away from them and walks to the back of the bus before sitting in the last row of seats where no one else was.

 

“What's with him?” Xiumin says.

 

“I don't know, but his illness is indeed an illness from what I gather,” Taehyung says.

 

“You think he's actually sick, not a simple cold?” 

 

“Yeah, I think it's bad too, like, brain cancer bad. That's probably why he wants to talk to Chanyeol,” Taehyung says, absolutely sure of his diagnoses.

 

“I don't know…” Xiumin says not believing that Baekhyun could actually have a cancer and be dying.

 

“We need to help him,” Taehyung says, “We can't let him suffer all alone like this.”

 

“But what can we do?” Xiumin asks. Even though he doesn't completely think Taehyung's hypothesis is true, he can't do nothing when there's a slim possibility of it being real.

 

“There's a unicorn sheep man I know, and you know that is very good at healing,” Taehyung says, “We need him.”

  
  
  


“You want me to take a detour?” Zenyatta asks when Taehyung and Xiumin asked him to take them somewhere to pick up a friend.

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, “Its not that far away from where we are.”

 

“Where do you want me to go?” He asks not believing it was close at all.

 

“Well, we need a portkey,” Taehyung says reaching into his bag and pulling out a small trophy like thing, “Like this one that Sombra left hanging around in her safe, so irresponsible, I know, but we could use this.”

 

“Where are we going?” Zenyatta asks yet again.

 

“We need to go to China in my universe,” Taehyung says, “But if we use the portkey we’ll be there in like, two seconds, then we can pick up our friend and teleport to Hogwarts after.”

 

“That does seem like a good plan,” Zenyatta says contemplating the pros and cons, while also driving like the good man he is, “I guess we could make this small detour.”

 

The pros are stronger than the cons I suppose.

 

“Great,” Xiumin says, “We’ll need to attach the Portkey to the engine for it to work.”

 

“Go ahead,” Zenyatta says putting his foot on the break stopping the vehicle, “Be fast though.”

 

“You got it,” Taehyung says running out of the bus the moment it stopped and the brake was on.

 

They quickly popped the hood and placed the Portkey into the appropriate area, at least, Xiumin thought it would work, and Taehyung is pretty sure he has a master's degree, so, he knows he's in safe hands.

 

Once back in, they tell Zenyatta to drive with his mind set on the destination of China in their universe, the area where Lay is.

 

“I don't need to be specific?” Zenyatta asks. Is that all he has to think to get there? Really?

 

“No, it'll work,” Taehyung says, “It's what I did to get the love live girls.”

 

“I suppose it did work for you,” Zenyatta says, he then smiles, “I'll Give it a go.”

 

“Cool,” Taehyung says high fiving Xiumin, “Let's sit down before we go, I think it's gonna be a bumpy ride.”

 

They go and sit next to Hanzo and Mcree who were still talking about being manly and masculine. Mcree’s the main talker in this conversation.

 

“Brace yourselves,” Taehyung says as he buckles his seatbelt, like the rule follower he is.

 

“Why?” Hanzo asks.

 

“We’re going to another universe,” Taehyung says smiling and raising his eyebrows, “It's gonna be awesome.”

 

“Why are we leaving this one?” Mcree says, “Hogwarts is here.” He, being an intellectual man, sees a problem with this.

 

“Need to pick up a friend,” Xiumin says.

 

“Oh, then cool man.” He now realises what's up.

 

“I know,” Taehyung says.

 

Mercy then walks over to them, “Can I sit with you guys?”

 

“Sure,” Taehyung says. 

 

As she is about to sit next to Taehyung the bus starts to spin, and she falls onto him.

 

The bus, however,does not stop like she does. it keeps spinning.

 

“What's going on?” She says moving herself off of Tae and onto the seat next to him.

 

“Portkey,” Taehyung says helping her into the seat. 

 

She looks at him with a confused face, “What?”

 

“We’re going to my universe,” He says smiling, “We’re going to get Lay.”

 

“Why are you bringing your friend here? it's not safe.”

 

“We need him to help Baekhyun, he’s the only one that can.”

 

“What? Baekhyun's fi-” Mercy is cutoff by the bus hitting something and coming to a crashing halt. Everyone's bodies are thrown across the bus.

 

Smoke is everywhere when they open their eyes. Taehyung is laying on the seat next to him. He sees that Mercy is already up. She's running to the back of the bus. “Why?” He thinks. 

 

He looks over and sees Mcree sitting up across from him. Hanzo is too. Xiumin still is laying down,but his eyes are open and He's looking around.

 

Taehyung sits up, He looks over at Zenyatta in the front of the bus, He looks okay. He then looks out the window, and sees they've crashed into a street light outside of The Hong Kong Velodrome.

 

“Lets go,” Xiumin says standing up and wiping his hands on his pants as though he was brushing non-existent dust off of them. 

 

It was for the cool effect. 

 

“Okay, but it's a concert how can we find him in an audience of people?” Taehyung asks standing up and walking towards the front of the bus with his companion.

 

As they walk out of the bus Xiumin points to something, “It's his concert.” There's a giant poster of his face on the hall.

 

“I guess that is him,” Taehyung says as they walk towards the hall.

 

When they get to the door Taehyung turns to Xiumin.

 

“So,how are we gonna do this?” Taehyung asks.

 

“We walk in and grab him,” Xiumin says, “No one will be mind.”

 

“Cool.”

 

They walk into the entrance room. For some reason there are no guards at all in this place, wow. As they're trying to find the door in, they can hear Lay’s angelic voice singing. 

 

Xiumin finds the door and waves for Taehyung to come over. He does.

 

“Lets go,” Xiumin says his hand moving towards the handle.

 

Taehyung grabs him and pulls his hand away, “Wait for him to finish the song first.”

 

“Good idea,” Xiumin says.  _ What a smart bestie Lay has. _

 

They wait a good minute or so and the song officially has ended. They can hear Lay saying things in Chinese. “Let's go in,” Taehyung says pulling the handle of the door down and opening it.

 

They walk in and the hall is dark except for the light shining in the stage where they can see Lay standing. He is talking in pure and wholesome way.

 

Taehyung is hit with emotions when he sees his best friend for the first time in forever. He runs as fast as he can towards the stage leaving Xiumin to try and run after him.

 

When he starts to run he can hear the people around him talking. The arena is soon filled with voices. He can hear them say various things from “Is that Taehyung?” To “Has someone broken in?” He ignores them, he keeps running. He doesn't even notice the tears dripping from his eyes.

 

Soon, the whole arena is talking and people are pointing towards Taehyung and some at Xiumin.

 

Lay notices that everyone is talking over him. He stops whatever He’s saying and looks at where the commotion is coming from.

 

He sees someone running towards him. He knows that face, Taehyung. His heart aches when he sees him running. His legs start moving before his brain can process everything he feels. 

 

He runs to the edge of the stage and climbs down it, and dashes to where Taehyung is.

 

When they finally meet they tightly hug each other. After being away for so long it was called for. 

 

Xiumin catches up with them as Taehyung releases from the hug.

 

“I thought you were missing?” Lay says looking at Taehyung completely missing that Xiumin eqs behind him.

 

“We’re fine, but we need you to come with us,” Taehyung says.

 

“We’re?” Lay says confused until he looks behind Tae and sees Xiumin.

 

He quickly runs over to him and hugs him, “You're alive.”

 

“Of course I am,” Xiumin says when the hug is over, “The others are safe too, but there's something wrong with Baekhyun.”

 

“What?!” Lay says.

 

“He won't tell us, but we think you can help him,” Xiumin says. 

 

“I'll see what I can do,” Lay says, “Where is he?”

 

“Back in the bus,” Taehyung says, “Come on, we should go.”

 

“Okay,” Lay says as they start running out of the concert. The crowd is still talking loudly when they exit the arena.

 

“It's just out here,” Xiumin says as they run out of the entrance room and into the outdoors. 

 

They can see the bus is still where they left it, but it's not stuck in the pole anymore. They must've fixed that problem when they were gone. 

 

They quickly run up to the bus. When they reach the door they see Mercy is waiting for them. She quickly opens the door and let's them in.

 

They all walk in. Taehyung hugs Mercy then goes to talk to Zenyatta about returning to the overwatch universe.

 

Xiumin leads Lay to the back of the bus. They see that Baekhyun is laying on the seats, one hand resting on his stomach the other running through his hair. His eyes are open. He looks deep in thought.

 

“Hey,” Lay says as they approach him.

 

Baekhyun slowly looks over. He expects it to be Xiumin or Mcree talking, but when he sees Lay his eyes light up. He sits up and smiles. “Lay!”

 

“Hey, Baek,” He says sitting next to him, “How you doing?”

 

His smile falls from his face the moment the question is asked. “I'm fine,” Baekhyun says.

 

Xiumin sits on the seat opposite of him, “That's a lie, tell him the truth.”

 

“I'm fine,” Baekhyun snaps at Xiumin. His eyes where raging with annoyance, “Okay, that's it.”

 

“What's going on?” Lay asks confused by the tension between the two.

 

“I told you, I'm fine!”

 

“Xiumin told me you weren't,” Lay says still confused.

 

“It's none of  _ his _ business!”

 

Lay looks over at Xiumin, “What's going on?”

 

Xiumin stands up and pulls him and Lay aside. He lowers his voice as he talks, “He’s been throwing up since we got on this bus. He has a horrible stomach ache. I thought it was a simple cold, but he constantly is talking about needing to talk to Chanyeol, and he says he knows what's wrong with him,but he won't tell anyone. He also keep mentioning how it isn't a cold.”

 

“That sounds bad.”

 

“It is,” Xiumin says, “Can you please try to help him? Taehyung thinks it may be cancer.”

 

His eyes widen at cancer. “I'll try, but I can't make any promises since I don't know what's wrong with him.”

 

“Can you somehow figure that out with your powers?”

 

“I can try.”

 

They walk back over to Baekhyun and sit back down. 

 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks looking out of the window. His tone was clearly an annoyed one.

 

“We just want to help you,” Lay says.

 

“I don't need help,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Sure you don't, Xiumin says sarcastically.

 

“Like you'd know,” Baekhyun says.

 

“You said this is like a stomach bug, right?” Lay asks.

 

“Why did you tell him that?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“He has to know something,” Xiumin says.

 

“It's not like I'm dying!” Baekhyun screams standing up looking down at Xiumin.

 

Xiumin stands up, “Stop acting like it!”

 

“I'm not! I'm just trying to live my life!”

 

“You're sick! You have to let people help you!”

 

“Mercy's already helped me! I don't need anyone else, except Chanyeol!”

 

The bus suddenly is spinning again. Xiumin grabs onto the railing and tries to steady himself. Baekhyun is about to fall onto the floor when Lay throws his arms around his waist and pulls him down.

 

“Oh my god...” Lay says as he is holding Baekhyun, “Are you-?”

 

The bus suddenly is flipped over again and everyone is thrown from their seats. The bus comes to a screeching halt when it hits a wall.

 

Lay opens his eyes, his arms still around Baekhyun. His arms hurts. He looks down to see a bruise. He must have hit the bus wall during the crash. He looks at Baekhyun to see if he’s okay.

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and pushes himself away from Lay. And is about to leave.

 

Xiumin, who was wearing his seat belt, quickly unlocks it and stands up.

 

“Are you okay?” Xiumin asks stopping Baekhyun in his tracks.

 

“I'm fine,” Baekhyun says, He's about to go when Lay places a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun quickly looks around at him.

 

“Baekhyun, you have a lot of explaining to do?”

  
  
  
  


The other bus finally arrives at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ah such a beautiful place.

 

When they arrive Sombra, the driver, parks the car in an empty space. 

 

She grabs the Buses microphone and says in a flight attendant like voice, “Everybody off. We’re here.”

 

Everyone slowly files out, each of them holding their dear belongings. 

 

Chanyeol is holding the box Baekhyun made him grab, He still doesnt know its contents. He also has a small carryout fish tank that Bacon, their dear fish, is staying in. That fish is like their child, He couldn't leave it there when the evil.mist could take over.

 

“What do we do now?” Jimin asks Sombra who had just exited the vehicle.

 

“We go inside and talk to the headmaster,” Sombra says, “He’ll know what to-”

 

Her words are cut off by a loud sound piercing the air. 

 

They see a snap of a bright light then a bus appears out of thin air. It's flipping over and suddenly hits the castle wall. Smoke starts to cloud around the bus. 

 

“Is that our bus?” Jimin asks examining the vehicle in question.

 

“Yep,” Sombra says, “Lets go help them out.” 

 

She raises her voice and then addresses every one, “This way please.”

 

They all walk towards the bus since Sombra had told them to. Jimin goes to the door and sees Zenyatta inside is waving at him.

 

The doors then open when Zenyatta hits a button.

 

“How was your trip?” Zenyatta says as Jimin walks into the bus. 

 

“Good, what happened to you guys?”

 

“Portkey,” Taehyung says walking over to Jimin, “It was sweet.”

 

“Why didn't we use a Portkey?” Jimin asks turning to Sombra who was behind him.

 

“Someone stole it,” She says then looks at Taehyung, “I guess I know who took it now!”

 

“We used it for a good cause,” 

 

“What would that be?” Sombra asks.

 

“Baekhyun's sick, we went to get someone to help him.”

 

“You have Mercy,” Sombra says, “She’s a doctor, and your going to Hogwarts, the home of the best doctor, Madam Pompfrey!”

 

“Didn't think of that…” Taehyung says, “But that's okay, because my besties here now.”

 

“Just show me where my Portkey is!” Sombra snaps. 

 

“Oh, it's in the engine,” Taehyung says.

 

“Take me there!” Sombra snaps. They quickly leave the vehicle and go to the engine. 

 

“His bestie?” Jimin says. He then remembers. “Is Lay here?” He asks Zenyatta.

 

“Yeah, He’s in the back,” Zenyatta says grabbing his stuff. 

 

“I'm gonna go see him,” Jimin says.

 

“Try to get them to leave the back of the bus, I don't think they heard me when I told them,” Zenyatta says as he exits the bus. Everyone but Baekhyun, Xiumin, and Lay had left. Even the super depressed emo man Jungkook.

 

Jimin doesn't know how he missed everyone exiting, but he had.

 

“Is someone else with him?” Jimin says back to Zenyatta. He looks back and realises he's already left. He shakes his head and starts walking towards Lay. He can see a few sitting together and talking. Xiumin, Lay, and Baekhyun.

 

Xiumin and Lay look as though they’ll interrogating Baekhyun. Baekhyun quietly answering every question they throw at him.

 

As he gets closer he starts to hear what they’re saying.

 

“Didn't you go paintballing that night?” He sees Xiumin say.

 

Baekhyun sits against the seat his eyes are closed as he responds, “Yeah, I didn’t want to sit in silence thinking about it. I just wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.”

 

“Why didn't you tell Chanyeol?” Lay asks.

 

“I was going to tomorrow, but that got ruined.” Baekhyun sighs, “I had everything planned too…”

 

“You have to tell him the moment you see him.” Xiumin says.

 

“I will, I just hope he looked in the box. There are pictures in there. If he sees them I won't have to say as much.” Baekhyun says. He then opens his eyes and sees Jimin approaching them. His eyes widen. He sits up and points at Jimin, “How much did you hear?!” He stands up and goes over to Jimin who didn’t know what to say, “How much?!”

 

“Not much, I have no idea what you guys are talking about.” Jimin says stepping back.

 

“Good!” Baekhyun says walking past him and towards the exit.

 

“Um...it’s time to go,” Jimin says to Lay and Xiumin.

 

“Okay,” We’ll be out in a sec,” Xiumin says.

 

“Okay,” Jimin says. He turns around and leaves the bus. He can hear them talking in the background, but they’re quiet this time. They obviously don’t want to be heard.

  
  
  


Baekhyun walks past Jimin hoping he wasn’t lying. He wanted Chanyeol to be the first to know.  _ “How’d Lay even figure it out?” _ He wonders. All he knows is that he needs to find Chanyeol.

 

He walks out of the bus and scans his surrounding. He sees Chanyeol standing with the others. He sees his box in Chanyeol’s hands. He needs that box.

 

He walks over to Chanyeol. When Chanyeol sees him his eyes light up. “Hey,” Chanyeol says hugging Baekhyun tightly. He pulls back, “How was your trip?”

 

“...Okay, Lays here now,” Baekhyun says softly staring into Chanyeols chest, but not looking into his eyes.

 

“Lays here? Why?” 

 

“Xiumin and Taehyung thought he could help me-” Baekhyun stops.

 

“Help you?” Chanyeol says, “With what?”

 

“Um…” Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s arm and leads him from the others. They go behind the bus where no one can see them, but more importantly, where no one could hear them, “I have something to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol says confused why Baekhyun was acting so strange.

 

“I'm…” He can't seem to get the words to come out, “Just look in the box.”

 

Chanyeol looks at the box then at Baekhyun, “What's in the box?”

 

“Just open it!”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol hesitantly grabs the lid of the box. ‘ _ What could be in this?’ _ He thinks. He lifts it off and looks at the contents of the box.

 

He’s puzzled, it's a picture. A picture of an ultrasound. “Are these of you?” He asks as he pulls it out of the box and looks at it closer, “When you were a baby?”

 

“No…”

 

Chanyeol keeps looking at the photos confused, then he looks at the date on the photos. They were taken yesterday. “Whose are these?” He asks looking up at Baekhyun.

 

“There...Um...there-”

 

“Are they Mina’s? Was she actually pregnant?” Chanyeol asks. He can't think of any other woman in the base that could be pregnant but her.

 

“No.”

 

“Then whose are they?” Chanyeol asks, “Do you have a sister I don't know about? Are you going to be an uncle?” He smiles trying to get Baekhyun to smile as well, but it doesn't work.

 

“No!” Baekhyun says looking up at him, “Let me talk.”

 

His smile falls into confusion yet again. “Okay, just explain this, because I have no idea why you wanted these if they aren't of you when you were a baby.”

 

“They're mine,” Baekhyun says.

 

“You just said they weren't!” Chanyeol says, “What the hell is going on?”

 

“They're mine, I took them yesterday.”

 

“What?”

 

“They're mine.”

 

“Are you trying telling me you're pregnant?” Chanyeol says.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“That doesn't make sense, everyone told us that isn't possible.”

 

“They were wrong, and I  _ had _ read the test right, everyone else was wrong. If it's negative the worst  _ has _ happened.”

 

“So, this is actually real?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is great,” Chanyeol says hugging Baekhyun.

 

“Really?!” Baekhyun says pulling back, “How on earth am I going to explain this?”

 

“Who do you have to explain it to?”

 

“Our fans, they have no idea We’re dating, they don't know We’re aliens either, which is the only possible explanation to why this is even possible.”

 

“We’ll make up an excuse, plus you've been missing for the past few months, we'll just have to stay here for 9 more.”

 

“7, we’ll stay 7 more months.”

 

“What? But baby's spend nine months in the womb.”

 

“I'm 2 months in, Chanyeol.”

 

“Really?!” Chanyeol says, “How did we not know that?

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Who else knows?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Mercy, Xiumin, and Lay,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Woah wait, you told Xiumin and Lay before me? I understand Mercy knowing, but them?” Chanyeol says. Not going to lie, he's hurt by this.

 

“I didn't want them to. They found out. Lay and his stupid unicorn powers…”

 

“Did he do the healin-wait, is that why he's here?”

 

“Yeah, Xiumin and Taehyung thought I was dying because I wouldn't tell them why I was sick.”

 

“At least we have Lay now,” Chanyeol smiles.

 

“Yeah, I guess that good.”

 

“Let's go see the others,” Chanyeol’s says. He starts walking away, Baekhyun grabs his wrist.

 

“Do we have to tell anyone about this?”

 

“No, we don't have to, but we should probably tell Chen,” Chanyeol says.

 

“I guess we should,” Baekhyun says.

 

“And Mina since we accused her of taking the test.”

 

“Well, I heard from a little birdy that she did take a test.”

 

“Really?!” Chanyeol says, “Was it negative or positive?”

 

“Not sure, but I think it may be positive.”

 

“Then she wouldn't be pregnant, that's good for them.”

 

“Yeah, He didn't want a child this soon,” Baekhyun saysm

 

“Oh, if they thought positive meant pregnant then that might explain some stuff that happened earlier on the bus.”

 

“Oh, what happened?” Baekhyun asks leaning against the bus. Chanyeol joins him.

 

“Well, we were all just chilling in the bus, you know, as you do.”

 

“Get on with the story,” Baekhyun says. Omg, He lives for gossip.

 

“And I was just sitting with Chen, Nico, and Mina, when, I said, “I'm hungry,” and like, everyone agreed.”

 

“As they should.”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol says, “so, moving on, we’re all taking Chen’s food and stuff when, get this, Chen asks-”

 

“Why are you talking about me?”

 

They both look to see that Chen is standing there looking at them. He looks confused, “And why are you hiding behind the bus?”

 

“We had to talk?” Chanyeol says justifying his actions with confidence.

 

“Okay...we’re going to walk inside in a few minutes, they're just talking to the headmaster first, we need to go see the rest of the team.”

 

“Oh, cool,” Baekhyun says, Chen then starts to leave because he had things to do or something when Baekhyun says something. “Um...Chen, can I tell you something?”

 

Chen stops and looks back at him, “Sure, what is it?”

 

“You know how I found that test in my room the other day?”

 

“Yeah, I remember, and just clear things up Mina never took the test in your room.”

 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, “It's because I actually took the test.”

 

“Yeah...So?”

 

“And if the test is Negative it means your pregnant and mine was negative.”

 

“You're actually…” Chen says surprised by this, “...then If it's positive you aren't pregnant?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “That's actually what we were just talking about.”

 

“So, Mina isn't pregnant?”

 

“Shouldn't be,” Chanyeol says.

 

“I have to go tell her,” Chen says, He smiles as he runs away from them towards her.

  
  
  


“Can someone explain something to me?” Taehyung says to Mercy and Mcree.

 

“What?” Mercy says.

 

“That?” He points over to two people kissing, “I didn't know Mina and Chen were together.”

 

“How didn't you know? there were signs everywhere,” Mercy says.

 

“True,” Mcree says tapping his head like he could see all, and knew all.

 

“How did I miss that,” Taehyung says still staring at them. They looked like they were having a nice conversation. They looked happy. 

 

“Stop staring,” Mercy says moving his head with her hands, “It's rude, look at Mcree instead.”

 

“I'm better looking,” Mcree says as Taehyung looks at him, “Yeah, take it in, I'm a god, I know.”

 

“You do look quite handsome,” Taehyung says.

 

“Take that Mercy,” Mcree scoffs, “Your man thinks I'm handsome.”

 

“He has eyes,” Hanzo says walking into the conversation. Mcree suddenly pushes Taehyung away.

 

“Hey,” He says to Hanzo, “How's life?”

 

“Good,” Hanzo says confused by the man's actions. “I've come to tell you that they're ready for us to come in.”

 

“Great,” Mcree says, “I'm starving I hope they have food.”

 

“Its Hogwarts,” Mercy says, “They always have food.”

 

“True that,” Mcree says grabbing Hanzo’s arm, “Lets go in!” They starts running up the steps and into the building.

 

Mercy and Taehyung see that everyone else is walking to so they also walk. Taehyung grabs for Mercy’s hand as they walk. He's happy when she doesn't slap it away and call him a pervert. He was scared that would happen.

  
  
  


Everyone walk into the space and Madam Pomfrey immediately goes up to Jungkook. “You better,” She says, “How you holding up?”

 

“I'm fine,” He says looking down at the ground. He doesn't want to do anything or say anything. All he wants to do is run into the fog and make sure D.va doesn't get hurt. The pain right now is mainly of the unknown. He knows she can fight, but for how long? And how deadly is this fog? He has no clue.

 

“You're not fine, don't lie to me,” Madam Pompfrey says, “I know you miss her, and it hurts.”

 

“How do you know what happened?” 

 

“I'm the one that told them you two were the ones in the prophecy,” She says.

 

“You!” He says. He can feel anger boiling is blood. This woman is the one that started this.

 

“Don't shout,” She says, “You have to channel your anger for me towards closing the gate.”

 

“How can I? I have nothing, I don't have these powers or whatever you call them. I'm not the one, and D.va wasn't either!”

 

“Soon you'll have them, and then you'll be the one to close the gate.”

 

“If they aren't here by now, I don't think they're coming. You'll have to find someone else to save you.”

 

“Shut up!” She says, “If you keep denying it everything will fail, this world, our plan, your way of getting back home! That girl won't last a whole day in that fog, so you better close the gate before it's too late.”

 

“How?” Jungkook says.

 

“We’re going to drive you to the entrance, when you're there you'll figure it out.”

 

“That's a horrible plan, what if it doesn't work?!”

 

“It will work, just remember everything you learned about magic.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was told Eleven taught you about magic, is that correct?”

 

“I guess,” He says, even though he wouldn't count that as a lesson in magic.

 

“Do what she said and you'll save everyone. You lost D.va for this, and she isn't coming back, so you better save everyone else!”

 

“I can still save her.”

 

“Not with your attitude,” She says.

 

“Can you blame me for acting this way? I was told today that I was the one in the stupid prophecy, how am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to just casually go along without feeling anything?”

 

“Use your feelings darling,” She says, “And you'll save the world.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming soon...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent awhile on it.


	22. If You Leave Me Now

Jungkook looks at her as though she's crazy. “Feelings? Seriously?!” he says, “You've got to be kidding me. Feelings don't save anything. They can't save a whole world, that's idiotic!” He turns and starts to walks away from Madam Pompfrey.

 

Zenyatta runs up to him from the crowd of people, “You can't say that!” He grabs the boys arm only for it to be shoved away harshly.

 

“Why?!” Everyone flinches at him yelling. Even Zenyatta seemed shocked. He quickly recomposed himself.

 

“You're our only hope and you aren't even trying!”

 

“Well, you shouldn't've put all of your trust into some stupid prophecy! I have no special powers, and I'm not magically getting any right now! I'm not the guy you're looking for, and D.va wasn't the girl.” He starts to walk towards the exit.

 

“Where are you going?” Zenyatta asks.

 

“To get D.va,” Jungkook says walking down the steps.

 

“Stop!” Taehyung screams at him, “You can't do that!”

 

“Why?!” Jungkook looking back over at him then walking towards him. “Why can't I save her?”

 

“You have to save everyone Jungkook! Not just her. You have to close the gate.”

 

“You believe this nonsense too?!” Jungkook says.

 

“Yeah! And you should too!” Taehyung says, “I know you're upset right now, but do as they say and use that towards saving their world!”

 

“I don't know how?!” Jungkook says, “When I get to the gate what am I supposed to do?! I know I can save D.va!”

 

“I know, but you just have to have faith that it'll work! We all have faith in you! Believe in yourself!”

 

“Easier said than done,” Jungkook says.

 

“At least try, if you succeed you'll save us, and you might even save D.va, you have to try. If you don't, you'll save no one.”

 

Jungkook looks as though he's thinking. So many things are going through his head right now. He wants to help them, but he doesn't believe this will actually work. He comes to a conclusion anyways.

 

“I'll go.”

 

“Wait, you actually will?” Zenyatta says.

 

“I'll go, but I don't believe I can close the gate, but I'll try, for your sake.”

 

“Thank you so much Jungkook,” Zenyatta says hugging him.

 

“Take me there,” Jungkook says when Zenyatta stops hugging him.

 

“Sombra will take you,” Zenyatta says, “She knows the route well, she'll drive you.”

 

“Can't she use the portkey?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I can't,” Sombra says jumping into the conversation, “Your little trip broke it!”

 

“Omg,” Baekhyun says, “Can it be fixed!?”

 

“Of course, but it takes time,” Sombra says, “I'll have someone fix it for me, while Jungkook and I are gone.”

 

“Is anyone else going?” Jungkook asks. 

 

“I think Mercy, Taehyung, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Mcree, Hanzo and Jimin should go with us,” Sombra says. 

 

“I don't think I should go,” Baekhyun says walking closer to them, “I haven't been feeling well lately.” He fake coughs into his hands, “See.”

 

“Okay, then Chen can take your place.” Sombra says.

 

“Can Chanyeol stay with me?” Baekhyun says.

 

“Sure,” Sombra sighs, “I'll have Xiumin take his place, but I think some fire power would help us out right now.”

 

“Then take Eleven, that girls got her brain powers, I'm sure that'll be much better than fire power.”

 

“We can't take eleven,” Sombra says.

 

“What?” Baekhyun says, “Why not?!”

 

“Because I said so,” Zenyatta speaks up, “I can't have a young child running around a battlefield. You know that while he's closing the gate things will be coming out of the gate, you'll have to fight, and I won't allow her to go.”

 

“Okay,” Jungkook says, “The we won't bring her.”

 

“Let's go,” Sombra says walking towards the exit. Jimin runs after her and Mercy and Taehyung follow. Xiumin and Chen also go.

 

Jungkook stands there, obviously thinking about something.

 

Taehyung looks back at him. “Jungkook, what's wrong?”

 

“What if I can't close it?” Jungkook asks looking at Taehyung.

 

“You'll be able to do it,” Xiumin says turning to him, “Now come on, we have to go.”

 

“If we leave now you may be able to save D.va,” Taehyung says, “So we have to go.”

 

“Okay, but what if...” Jungkook says slowly walking over to the group.

 

“You be able to do it,” Taehyung says, “You're great at everything, and you'll be great at this too.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

The group then leaves.

  
  


“Alright,” Zenyatta says, “Lets meet up with the others, I hear they're in the hufflepuff common room.”

 

“I LOVE BADGERS!!!!!” Chanyeol screams. He is a hufflepuff, so he feels a sense of pride going to the common room even though he never went to Hogwarts or is a wizard, but he took a quiz online that said he was a hufflepuff.

 

Baekhyun stops to hits his arm and turn to look at him, “I'm the only mammal you should love, not some woody beast!”

 

“I do love you,” Chanyeol says, “But come on, it's a Badger!” everyone else walks past them and towards the room not caring enough to stop and see if they're find.

 

“I don't care,” Baekhyun says looking away from him, “...I should be your only love.”

 

Chanyeol gently places a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and turns him around, “No one will ever replace you Baek,” He moves his hand to Baekhyun's cheek, “You're everything to me.”

 

Baekhyun touches Chanyeol's hand. He slowly wraps his fingers around it and brings it away from his face and into his hands, “You mean it?”

 

“Of course, I love you more than anything in the world.”

 

“Thanks…” Baekhyun says looking down at his feet and letting go of Chanyeol's hand, but Chanyeol hadn't, “Sorry…”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Baekhyun looks up at him, He feels so stupid and dumb. This whole time he's been pushing Chanyeol away and he always comes back for him. Why did he say all those rude things to him? When he looks into his eyes he can't see why.

 

“I'm just such a horrible boyfriend,” Baekhyun says. He can feel tears rolling down his face, but he doesn't care.

 

“No you're not,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yes, I am, I always get into small fights with you and we end up breaking up!” Baekhyun says, “But you always fixed it! I've never done that, I'm always the problem!”

 

“That's doesn't make you horrible,” Chanyeol says wiping Baekhyun tears away.

 

“Yes It does,” Baekhyun says pushing Chanyeol's hand away, “You were always there when I cried, when I laughed, when I was crazy, when I was drunk, but what do I do for you? All I can think of is the constant problems I create.”

 

“You give me so much more than that,” Chanyeol says, “You make me so happy Baekhyun. I can get through everything, because at the end of the day, I know that you'll always come back to me, and be mine. No matter what happens.”

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun says looking up at him, “You can't actually mean that…”

 

“I do,” Chanyeol says grabbing his hands again, “I love you more than anything, so stop crying and feeling like you're a horrible person, because that's not true.”

 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol burying his face in his chest, “Thank you...and I'm so sorry for every problem I've caused,that badger thing was so stupid...I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing,” Chanyeol says softly as he rubs the man's back. He pulls Baekhyun away and stares at his tear stained face. He starts to wipe the tears away with his hands. “please stop crying.”

 

“I can't …” Baekhyun says softly while sniffling.

 

“Let's follow the others,” Chanyeol says, “I think they went this way.” He points down the hallway they had been previously walking on. 

 

“Where is everyone?” Baekhyun says looking around. They were all alone in the corridor.

 

“They all left when we were talking,” Chanyeol says. His hand finds Baekhyun's and he takes it in his and smiles, “Come on, let's go find them.”

  
  
  


Maki and Joy are the first to walk into the common room. They can smell fresh baked bread the moment they walked in. Must be the fact that they are right next to the kitchen.

 

“Do you smell that?” Joy asks taking a seat on the couch. Maki sits next to her nodding.

 

Maki looks around the room as the others file into the room. It's quite a cozy little place. The furniture is simple yet refined and cute. This is the type house she would want to be apart of she went to the school.

 

“Where are they?” Joy asks looking around the room, “Aren't the others supposed to be here?”

 

“Some are,” Zenyatta says sitting in a chair next to the sofa, “They're sleeping and some are in the infirmary.”

 

“Oh,” Maki says, “Wait, where was the gate opened?”

 

“The entrance or the exit?” Zenyatta says, “You have to be clear.”

 

“The one that was just opened, the exit,” She says baffled by his stupidity.

 

“The exit was opened in the basement of a building.”

 

“So, they don't have to go to the volcano?”

 

“Why would they go to the volcano?” Zenyatta says, “That gate is only an entrance, the exit is the important one.”

 

“So, do you think she'll be there?” Joy adds.

 

“Of course,” Zenyatta says, “She opened the gate to let something or someone out.”

 

“They're going to have to fight all the monsters,” Joy says, “Do you think they'll make it? They aren't the best fighters.”

 

“Honey,” Zenyatta says, “Aren't some of them Aliens?  _ Of course _ they'll be fine.”

 

“You didn't even bring the new guy Lay, he can heal people.”

 

“But didn't Baekhyun need him?” Zenyatta says, “I thought he was sick and only Lay could heal him.”

 

“Baekhyun's sick?” Joy asks. She figured Chanyeol would have said something about that during their trip here. 

 

“Apparently he is,” Zenyatta says. He looks around the room and realises that the man is not with them, “Where is he?”

 

Joy also looks around the room, “I don't know, I thought he and Chanyeol were with us.”

 

“I hope nothing happened to Baekhyun.”

 

“Do you think he fainted?” Joy says the fear is clear in her voice.

 

“I don't know,” Zenyatta says, “I hope not.”

 

“Should we go check?” Joy asks.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk in and here the last sentence of the conversation.

 

“Check what?” Chanyeol says Taking a seat on an empty Couch. Baekhyun stayed by his side like glue. The others could see that Baekhyun's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

 

“Are you okay?” Joy asks Baekhyun with concerned eyes.

 

Baekhyun looks away from her and towards the floor, “I'm fine.”

 

“He’s going through some stuff,” Chanyeol says wrapping a comforting arm around him, “It's best if we don't talk about it.”

 

“Did Lay help him yet?” Joy asks.

 

“Drop it,” Chanyeol says.

 

Joy is a little surprised by this. She never knew Chanyeol to be like this. There must be something seriously wrong with Baekhyun.

 

“Sorry…” She says quietly.

 

“Where's Yurio?” Chanyeol asks looking around the room.

 

“He took a different route here,” Zenyatta says, “He had friends to pick up, I thought you knew this.”

 

“Sorry, forgot,” Chanyeol says. “Maki,” He says turning to her, “Do you have his number?”

 

“Yeah,” She says pulling out her phone, “Why do need it?”

 

“I have to ask him about something.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The dream team (Jungkook, Sombra, Jimin, Xiumin, Chen, Hanzo, Mercy, Mcree, and Taehyung) have arrived at the exit. Surrounding it was a thin layer of mist that got thicker and thicker the further out it went. Luckily they were in the eye of the storm.

 

The actual place was a lot different than what Jungkook thought it would look like.

 

They pulled up to an abandoned Zaxby's. They all step out of the cars. Everyone but Hanzo, Sombra, and Mcree are confused.

 

“Why are we at a Zaxbys?” Taehyung asks, “I mean, I'm not complaining, they have good food, but why?”

 

Sombra looks over at him. “The gate is in the basement,” She says grabbing Jimin's hand and walking into the fast food restaurant.

 

“Oh, hand holding, classy,” Taehyung says. He can see that Sombra truly loves him, he's so proud of his bestie.

 

“Let's go,” Jungkook says walking past him.

 

“Oh, right.”

 

The rest walk into the Zaxby's, but it wasn't just any fast food place, no, the exterior may look that way but the inside is classy like a lounge of a mafia leader in New Jersey.

 

“This is like the manliest place I've been to,” Mcree says nodding his head in approval.

 

“Have you ever been to Dicks Sporting Goods?” Sombra says, “Super manly.”

 

“That names pretty manly,” Taehyung adds.

 

“No,” Mcree says, “But if it has a name like that, then I must assume that that place is Manly.”

 

“It is,” Taehyung agrees.

 

While they're talking about nonsense Jimin and Jungkook walk into the kitchen. It's the basic type of restaurant kitchen.

 

“Do you think the entrance to the basement is in here?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Yeah,” Jimin says, “Sombra told me about it on the way over.”

 

“Okay,” Jungkook says looking for a hidden door or something.

 

“Jungkook,” Jimin says looking over at him.

 

“Yeah,” He says looking over at him.

 

“Do you think you can close it?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Do you  _ believe _ that it's possible?”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Good thing you do, because I have no faith that this’ll work.”

 

“You don't think it'll work?”

 

“No, it's like you said, it's stupid to put so much faith into a prophecy.”

 

“I'm gonna give it my all, but I still believe what I said.”

 

“I do too.”

 

They continued to search after that conversation. It took awhile, but success found them.

 

“I found it,” Jungkook says as he squats in front of an open oven door.

 

Jimin looks over at him and sighs. “Its in an oven?” Jimin says walking to see it for himself. It was indeed in the oven.

 

“We’re gonna have to crawl through it,” Jungkook says. He peers deep inside, but all he can see is a long and dark crawl space.

 

“I'll tell the others,” Jimin says running out.

 

Jungkook continues to look through the oven. Crawling through this was going to be hard, but he knew that what he had to do afterwards would be harder, or at least, he assumed.

 

After a few seconds everyone had entered the kitchen and were standing around the oven.

 

“Who wants to go first?” Sombra asks.

 

“I wish Baekhyun was here,” Mercy says, “He has that light power.”

 

“Woah,” Chen says, “I have the power of Lighting.”

 

“I thought you had the power of the thunder?” Mercy says.

 

“You thought that I made loud noises, seriously?”

 

“You do make loud noises.”

 

“She’s gotta point,” Xiumin adds.

 

“Plus,” Mcree adds, “You're ‘The War’ Album literally says that's your power.”

 

“That's a mistake!” Chen tells clearly annoyed by the confusion.

 

“Guys!” Jungkook says loudly, “Who's going first?”

 

“I will,” Chen says stepping towards the oven and squating beside Jungkook.

 

“Okay,” Jungkook says.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And then I said, “My pillows in labor,” My father was not impressed,” Baekhyun says to the group of people around him, “However, my mother thought it was hilarious.”

 

“What a funny story,” Mei says laughing.

 

The rest of the overwatch team that was in hufflepuff common had woken up and they were bonding with the others. They were also filling them in on what was going on. 

 

Zenyatta and Reinhardt have been talking to the headmaster for a while now. They think the enemy team will try to attack Hogwarts.

 

“I can't believe Hanzo left without seeing me,” Genji says leaning against the couch Mae was sitting on.

 

“I know,” Mei says.

 

“So, tell me, when do you think they'll attack Hogwarts?” Joy says walking in from the small kitchen area. She sits down on the couch Baekhyun was sitting on.

 

“Um…” Mei says getting gloomy, “Probably in an hour or so, that's why Reindhart and Zenyatta are talking to the headmaster.”

 

“Is there a special sort of lock down we have to do?” Joy asks, “Do we have to be prepared to fight?”

 

“We always have to be prepared to fight,” Genji says, “And there is a lock down procedure.”

 

Baekhyun looks down at his feet and quietly mumbles, “I don't think I should fight?”

 

“But you have powers?” Joy says, “You should help.”

 

“I'm not feeling well…” Baekhyun says.

 

“None of us feel okay,” Joy says, “But this isn't like joining some club where we can pick and choose what we want to do, it's something we have to do.”

 

“I have reasons.”

 

“What are they?” Joy says, “Because there is no reason valid as to why you shouldn't fight.”

 

“I have  _ valid _ reasons,” Baekhyun says looking up at her, “I'm pre-... I have reasons.”

 

“If it's because you think your sick then get Lay to help you, but you don't appear sick to me,” Joy says.

 

“He can't help me!” Baekhyun yells standing up.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Joy screams standing up as well, “Are too scared to fight, because trust me everyone else is scared too.”

 

“I'm not scared to fight,” Baekhyun says, “But I can't have anything happen to my-” He stops, “Nevermind…” 

 

Joys face softens as though she understands and and her voice softens, “Baekhyun, can we talk in another room?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She grabs his arm and they walk into the hallway and go down it till they find an empty bedroom to go into.

 

Once inside she closes the door and turns to him.

 

“You can't have anything happen to your what?” Joy asks.

 

He looks down and says, “It's none of your business.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“Some things should be left a secret,” Baekhyun says looking up at her.

 

“Baekhyun, you're not sick, and you're capable of fighting, explain why you can't. I understand this topic is...is something you don't want to discuss, but I don't understand what's going on with you. You just seem too scared to fight.”

 

Baekhyun goes over to the bed and sits down. “It's a strange problem…” He says quietly.

 

She walks over and sits on the bed. “What is it?”

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

“What?” She says with a light chuckle. She truly believes he's trolling her. “That's not possible, what's actually wrong with you?”

 

“I'm pregnant,” Baekhyun says looking up at her, “Got a problem with it?”

 

“You’re actually serious?” She says, “How is this possible. You're a man, men don't get pregnant. It's not biologically possible. How would you even give birth?”

 

“Oh god!” Baekhyun says, his eyes lighting up, “I haven't thought about that!”

 

“Oh my god...This is actually real!” Joy says hugging him, “I can't believe it.” she pulls back smiling, but he looks scared.

 

“How am I going to give birth?!” Baekhyun says terrified by his thoughts. The scenarios don't look pretty, they seem very hurtful. 

 

“I don't know, does Mercy know about this? I'm sure she could tell you.”

 

“She does, but she didn't tell me how?” Baekhyun sits on the bed and his head falls into his hands, “My life is ruined.”

 

“Babies don't ruin lives.”

 

“Not that, I'm happy about the baby. It's just that, I'm gonna have to get a C-section. There's no way I can have a natural birth.”

 

“You're upset because your getting a C-section?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “How am I gonna explain the mark? I can't say I had a C-section, because then everyone would know I had a child, and then they might figure out I'm not human.”

 

“My god, that is a problem.”

 

“I can explain being with Chanyeol, I can explain “adopting” a child, but I can't explain a C-section scar.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Joy says.

 

“If it gets out it'll ruin my career and Chanyeol's, then what sort of a life will my child have? Having two fathers who are out of work because they're outcasts for being Aliens, and the fact that we're two guys may be bad for them as well.”

 

“You can always come back here, or go back to the exoplanet.”

 

“It's the eggzoplanet, and yeah, I suppose I could...But I've worked so hard to get where I am.”

 

“We all have.”

 

“But you're not an alien, you don't understand what it's like for an alien to pretend to be human. It's hard...Humans are different, they have more discretion, and are more reserved. They also judge each other more than we do.”

 

“Maybe Mercy or Madam pomfrey have a way for you to get around this?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“From what I hear Madam Pompfrey can do almost anything.”

 

“I guess-” 

 

The door opens abruptly and their heads turn to see who had opened the door in such a hurry. They see Chanyeol run into the room.

 

“The enemy team is here!”

 

“What?!” Joy says sitting up. Her eyes terrified.

 

“We have to go,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yeah,” Joy says running out of the room and towards the common room.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol says walking over to him. “Stay here.”

 

“I will,” Baekhyun says, “Can you stay with me?”

 

“No, I have to help them defend the place.”

 

“What if something happens to you? I can't have anything happen to you.”

 

“I'll be fine, but you have to stay safe. They're advising that everyone who isn't fighting stay in the ravenclaw common room.”

 

“Why not here?”

 

“The only way into the common room is by answering a question. The enemy shouldn't be smart enough to do that.”

 

“Gotta point.”

 

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyuns. He pulls back and sees Baekhyun is crying. “I have to go.” He starts to walk away.

 

Baekhyun runs over to him and hugs him from behind.“Please don't leave.” He says in a soft whisper.

 

Chanyeol turns around and wraps his arms around Baekhyun. “I have to go.” He looks at his loves face. It's so sad, yet so beautiful at the same time.

 

“You can't leave me…” Baekhyun says, “What if something happens to you…” His head falls down.

 

“ Nothing's going to happen Baek,” Chanyeol says placing a hand on Baekhyun cheek and moving his head so he could see him. His eyes were so sad, but at the same time still held the same beauty Chanyeol had always loved. “I have to go.”

 

“No,” Baekhyun protests holding his hand.

 

Chanyeol slowly pulls his hand away, “Baek, I love you, but I need to go. I'll be back.” Chanyeol exits the room.

 

“I love you too.” Baekhyun says quietly, but he knew Chanyeol couldn't have heard him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Chanyeol runs into the main courtyard Zenyatta sees him and ushers him to stand with the others.

 

“We need to act fast, the creatures they sent at us are scary Af,” He starts, “The headmaster and others wizards and witches are going to cast a spell over the school that will create some sort of protection bubble. However, we have to be ready in case that bubble breaks before the gate is sealed.”

 

“What do we have to do?” Joy asks.

 

“We’re going to have 3 teams: The ones in the front, so here and the bridge, the ones inside, but ready to take over if the front can't handle the situation, and the ones that stay in the ravenclaw common room in case they get in, which I doubt will happen.”

 

“How are we deciding who is picked for each team?” Seulgi asks.

 

“Well, We’re going by skills and powers.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The crawl space was small and cramped for Mccree. He had Taehyung behind him and Xiumin in front of him. He felt so claustrophobic in the small and dark space. It was also scary, because Chen was lighting the place up with quick flashes of lightning. It was terrifying

 

“Are we almost there,” Mcree says pushing the fear aside. He must appear manly and calm at all times, because it's the kind of guy he is.

 

“I think I see something coming up,” Chen says squinting at the deep and dark crawl hole. So empty, so cold.

 

“Good,” Mcree says, “I don't like it in here. Not that I'm scared or anything.”

 

A few feet later Chen can start to see light coming from a few yards away. The entrance to the exit.

 

They keep crawling until everyone reaches the opening and has crawled out. 

 

It's a giant room with rocky walls and an uneven ceiling. 

 

When they look to their right they see the exit. It's a giant door shaped hole, that's covered in a shimmery orange and yellow film. It's looks like something out of legend of Zelda twilight princess.

 

Surrounding the door were small creature that were not of this world. They were a dull grey with red stripes covering their bodies and they crawled on all fours. They looked human other than the clay masks they wore on their faces. 

 

In the middle of all of these hellians they see a woman with long dark brown hair standing among them. She's calmly standing in front of the gate, as though she's waiting for something to emerge from it.

 

“Who is that?” Jimin quietly asks Sombra. He hopes none of the creatures heard him.

 

“Azula,” Sombra says, “She’s the one we’re fighting.”

 

“Azula?” Mcree says, “From that kids show?”

 

“What's kids show?” Sombra says confused.

 

“Avatar,” Mcree says at her, “You know the one with fire benders and water benders, you know?”

 

“I don't know,” Sombra says, “Is that where she came from?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Interesting,” Sombra says.

 

“Let's close the gate,” Taehyung says.

 

“How?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Didn't eleven say something about using your feelings,” Mcree says, “You should try that.”

 

“Oh,” Taehyung says getting excited, “You know eleven’s “sister” in stranger things. I can be like her to you.”

 

“I only watched the first season,” Jungkook says hushed, but upset, “I didn't know she had a sister?!” 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Taehyung says, “Whateves, they aren't related or any thing, but if you got the reference, then that's what we’re going to do. I'm going to be like a coach.”

 

“Why didn't you say that?”

 

“Because references are so much better,” Taehyung scoffs at him. It's so simply obvious.

 

“Are you guys going to distract them while I close it?” Jungkook asks the others.

 

“That's why we’re here,” Xiumin says.

 

“Hey,” Sombra says, “What's with Baekhyun?” She remembers he said something about being sick

 

“It doesn't matter,” Chen says pushing aside the matter, because he knows his friend wouldn't want his secret out in the world yet.

 

“Okay,” Sombra says unsatisfied by the answer. “Lets fight.”

 

Chen, Mccree, Hanzo and Xiumin decide to fight the creepy creature things, while Jimin and Sombra take on Azula. Taehyung and Jungkook are to go to the gate. Taehyung's main goal is to keep Jungkook safe.

 

After planning they decide to go.

 

Jimin and Sombra walk their way to Azula. They wonder what they should say to the woman destroying the world. Hmm, I wonder what?

 

“Ayo wassup Woman?!” Taehyung screams at her from Behind Jimin's and Sombra then runs back to Jungkook who was behind a rock, while giving them a thumbs up.

 

Sombra looks very unhappy about this, but it gets Azula’s attention. She turns around to face them.

 

“Oh, look who showed up, BTS,” She says Scoffing.

 

“Leave the gate, and take these creatures with you,” Sombra says calmly.

 

“Why would I do that?” She responds, “I'm still waiting for someone, and You're going to make it where they can't come out!”

 

“The world is being destroyed by the mist and these creatures. You have to let us stop it, before everything is gone.”

 

“The world isn't worth living in if I can't save him.”

 

“Who are you trying to save?!” Jimin asks.

 

“My dad. He was banished to that horrible place and I'm going to save him and take him back home.”

 

“How long has he been in there?” Jimin asks.

 

“Years,” Azula says.

 

“He may not even be alive.” Jimin says.

 

“As if!” She says, “Of course He's alive. He was the fire lord.”

 

“Was,” Sombra says, “He was banished there years ago. He won't be alive anymore. No human can make it in there for more than a few hours.”

 

“He's alive!” She screams, “He has to be.”

 

While they're speaking Jungkook and Taehyung sneak from different rocks slowly getting closer to the gate.

 

Jungkook doesn't know how he is going to close the darn thing, but he hopes he can. Given the state of the situation.

 

Luckily for Xiumin and the rest of the fighting gang, Hanzo is great around animals and the Creatures act likes puppies around him, however no one else can get close to them with almost having a limb bitten off, but Hanzo takes care of the cute little things.

 

When Jungkook and Taehyung are a yard from the gate they stop. They look over and see that Azula is looking in Jimin and Sombra direction. As long as she doesn't look behind, they'll be fine.

 

Taehyung whispers to Jungkook, “Try to close it.”

 

Jungkook close his eyes and concentrates on closing it, but when he opens his eyes the thing is still open.

 

He tries again, but this time focusing more on his emotions towards losing D.va, but when he opens his eyes it hasn't closed.

 

“Why can't I close it?” Jungkook says to himself, but Taehyung hears.

 

“Because You aren't using your emotions,” Taehyung says confident in everything he learned from stranger things.

 

“I am, it's not working.”

 

“Goodness me,” Taehyung says disappointed, “You have to believe.”

 

“My god, that doesn't work!” He says loudly,but still quietly so that Azula doesn't hear.

 

“Try again,” Taehyung says patting his back. He knows he can do this.

 

“Okay.”

 

Jungkook once again closes his eyes, and tries again. But it's the same story, he can't close it. No matter how hard he thinks or concentrates, He can't close it.

 

“I don't think I can do this.”

 

He continues to try while receiving lame, but interesting advice from Taehyung.

 

Mcree is currently with Hanzo and the fighting team.

 

Everyone but Hanzo is super depressed that the creatures only like Hanzo. They keep trying to pet them like Hanzo can, but they growl and try to bite them and they have to jump away.

 

It's so annoying.

 

Mcree is trying to pet one of the nasty buggers when he feels his phone buzz. He all like,  _ who would text me when I'm helping close the gate to hell? _ He can't think of anyone. 

 

He pulls out his phone and goes to stand over by a rock so that the noise didn't interrupt his texting session.

 

He sees that Zenyatta texted him.

 

Zenyatta: _ I just remembered that Jungkook can't close the gate by using his mind. _

 

Mcree thinks this is something that should have been mentioned a few months ago, but he doesn't question it, and he sends a text back.

 

Mcree: How does he do it then?

 

Zenyatta:  _ Through music, and while he's singing the emotions have to be spot on or else it won't work. _

 

Mcree: What shoukd he sing?”

 

_ Damnit,  _ Mcree thinks as he hits send and sees his message.  _ Typo _ .

 

Zenyatta:  _ Something from the heart _

 

Mcree: K

 

With this new found information Mcree believes it's up to him to help Jungkook out. He tells the others in his fighting gang about the texts and they decide to leave Hanzo alone with the creatures. They have to go help Jungkook out.

 

They sneak past Azula who was crying on the floor, while Jimin and Sombra try to get her to stop. Who knows what happened there.

 

When they reach Jungkook they see He's struggling with closing the stupid gate.

 

“Yo,” Mcree says knocking the man out of his trance, “I got a message.”

 

“What?” Jungkook says, but he's thinking,  _ What a nice song reference _ .

 

“It's from Zenyatta. He just remembered how you can close the gate.”

 

“I thought I just had to believe or something stupid like that.”

 

“No, apparently you have to sing a song filled with emotion and then you can close it.”

 

“Oh, that's sounds easy,” Jungkook says relieved by this turn of events.

 

“Do you need some beatboxing or accapella?” Mcree says, “Because I learned to beatbox a few years ago, and exo s great at acapella.”

 

“That’d be great.”

 

“What are you going to sing?” Taehyung asks. He needs to know so he can add to the beauty of the song with harmonies from his angelic vocal box.

 

“Do you know ‘If you leave me now’?”

 

“By Charlie puth,” Chen scoffs, “Of course we know that song.”

 

“Woah!” Mcree says, “Hold up! I can't beat box to that song.”

 

“I know,” Jungkook says, “Just snap and keep the beat.”

 

“Oh, I can keep a beat,” Mcree says offended that he can't beat box, but any good beat boxer can keep the beat.

 

“Good,” Jungkook says, “Lets start.”

 

Xiumin, Chen, and Taehyung start the Boys 2 men part, and when the singing starts Jungkook sings.

 

It's beautiful, except for Mcrees horrible snapping and constant tries at adding Beatboxing to a song that shouldn't have beat boxing. Taehyung keeps stepping on his foot every time he tries, and Mcree can't help but feel sad and hurt by this.

 

During the second verse when Jungkook is singing the part about being terrified, the ground starts to shake. They all look at the gate and see the colored film on the gate starts to flicker and it's color starts to turn more red than orange, and the sides start to turn a faded grey.

 

Jimin looks up from the crying woman in the fetal position that he was trying to comfort with Sombra to see that they were making progress. He gives them the ‘Okay’ Symbol with his hands. (If you don't know what that is. It's also called the devil's number hand thing.)

 

They continue to sing they song and the gate continues to fade grey inwards. The grey parts slowly start to turn into what appears to be a fragile and brittle substance.

 

Azula never even looks up to see that they're closing the gate, but Jimin and Sombra are sure she realizes what's happening. But she doesn't do anything to stop them. She’s come to understand that there's no way her father would still be alive.

 

When they sing the last line of the song, the last bit of color in the gate turns grey and it's filminess turns to a porcelain looking thing rock.

 

“So,” Mcree says smiling like the proud man he is, “My snap was on Beat wasn't it?”

 

“It was horrible,” Chen says, “But we got through the song.”

 

“So, it wasn't that bad,” Mcree says taking this as a win.

 

“It's over,” Taehyung says clapping and smiling like an idiot.

 

“But the gates still here,” Jungkook says eyeing the thing.

 

“But nothing can come through that, plus the fog isn't here anymore.” Taehyung states noticing a change in the clarity of the place.

 

“But it's still here.”

 

“I can take care of that,” Mcree says, “Its like, hard now, right?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then we should break it, and boom! Problem solved.”

 

“Ooooh, Yes,” Taehyung says, “Please break it. I'll take a video and everything.” He pulls out his phone and gets everything ready, “If it's good enough, I can put it on YouTube.”

 

“Okay, since I have an audience,” Mcree says cockly while walking over to the gate that was so stoned right now.

 

“Break it break it,” Xiumin and Chen chant from a few yards away.

 

“Okay,” Mcree says. 

 

He looks over and sees that Taehyung is Recording him, and he gets himself ready by doing a few stretches to make himself look cooler.

 

He gets his fist ready and he punches the thing.

 

He makes a big crack in the thing, and the crack immediately start to get bigger and bigger. And it's spreads across the entire surface of the gate.

 

Mcree feeling quite accomplished looks over at the camera and says, “That's how you break a gate to he-”

 

The gate suddenly blasts into piece in a giant explosion. Dust is everywhere and everyone is one the ground unconscious with pieces of rock surrounding them or on them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a video yesterday that told me exo worships the devil and that kpop is the devils music. It was such a funny video, because they were 100% serious. I feel like I should link it. https://youtu.be/hLfWpnjG7p8   
> Please enjoy...Its such a good video. They take the music video to Mama so seriously. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	23. A Grand Ceremony

Hanzo sees the giant explosion and ducks for cover. He doesn't make it, but the Creatures jump in front of him to protect.

 

When it's all over he opens his eyes to see the creatures on top of him. They're unconscious and He's not sure if they made it.

 

He's sad, because the creatures were so nice. He hopes dearly that they were alive.

 

He then remembers that the others were closer to the gate, and he stands up and runs to where they where. All he can see is fragments of rock and dust everywhere. He see that the hole where the gate was is now just a small indention on the wall.

 

“Mcree!” He screams running around in a frantic, “Sombra!”

 

He starts lifting rocks up and looking under them. He can't see them at all.

 

“Chen!” He screams, “Taehyung! 

 

He then feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Sombra and Jimin in front of him. They have some dust covering their hair and clothes but they seem fine, other than a few cuts and scrapes. 

 

“We’re safe,” Sombra says.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

“We came to find them,” Jimin says.

 

“Where's Azula?”

 

“She’s crying up in the Zaxbys.”

 

“Okay.” Hanzo says as he starts lifting things again and searching.

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin screams when he's searching with Sombra. He sees Jungkook laying on the ground next to Taehyung behind a rock. 

 

They must've fallen down when the explosion happened.

 

Jimin and Sombra run to their sides and start to shake them awake while shouting their names. Jimin to Taehyung's side, Sombra to jungkook’s.

 

“Wake up,” Jimin says holding Taehyung head. He start wiping the dust off of his face. 

 

He starts hearing him make a small sound and he is instantly relieved that he’s fine.

 

From across the room they can hear Hanzo screaming about finding Xiumin, Chen, and Mcree.

 

“Is it done?” Taehyung asks quietly before opening his eyes to see Jimin above him.

 

“Yeah,” Jimin says hugging the man. He's so relieved his best friend is okay.

 

“Jungkook's waking up,” Sombra says.

 

Jimin nods still hugging Taehyung. He wants to go home, but not the base. Not hogwarts. Home home. Back to Korea in his Universe.

 

Taehyung pushes Jimin off of him and Sits up. He looks over at Jungkook and sees that his eyes are opening, then to Sombra.

 

“Are the others okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sombra says helping Jungkook up, “Hanzo’s with them.”

 

“Cool, we should text Zenyatta.”

 

“Did I hear text?!” Mcree screams from across the room.

 

“Yeah, can you text Zenyatta!?!?”

 

“I gotta ya man!!!!!!!!” Mcree pulls out his phone, that is still in good condition, and he types a quick message to the Zenyatta.

 

“Thanks bro.”

 

Jungkook looks at the gate and sees that it's closed. He's happy, but something nags at him,  _ why did he need to let D.va go? _

 

“You thinking about something?” Taehyung asks when he sees the puzzled man in front of him.

 

“Yeah, why did D.va have to go?”

 

“Oh, about that,” Jimin says turning to face Jungkook, “She didn't actually leave.”

 

“What?!” Jungkook says, “She ran into the mist. I saw it.”

 

“Yeah, but inside the mist there was a car waiting to pick her up and take her to Hogwarts.”

 

“Really?!” Jungkook says baffled by this news.

 

“Yeah, Yurio picked her up.”

 

“Are you telling me, I had no reason to worry at all?”

 

“Yep,” Taehyung says.

 

“My god…” Jungkook says quietly, “So she was in on this too?”

 

“Kinda, Mercy told her in the bus a few minutes beforehand, but she was super on board with it.”

 

“Let's go back.”

 

“Zenyatta gave a thumbs up emoji slash a heart emoji,” Mcree says looking up from is phone. “I think he's pleased.”

 

“Sombra,’ Jimin says,” What's going to happen to Azula?”

 

“I'm gonna bring her back to her own universe.”

 

“How'd she get here in the first place?” Mcree says.

 

“I don't know,” Sombra says, “All that matters is getting her back.”

 

“True.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun was laying on a bed in and empty dorm room. He heard a lot of yelling outside the room, but about 15 minutes ago it stopped. He hopes that someone comes and tells him it over. He wants to make sure everyone is okay.

 

“Baekhyun?” He hears his name being called. He sits up to see who it was. He sees Maki walking into his room. “It's over!” She says happily while clapping and Jumping.

 

“They must've closed the gate then!” He says getting off the bed.

 

“Now we have to wait for them to come back and we can celebrate!”

 

“Is everyone else okay?” He asks. He hopes nothing bad happened to them, especially Chanyeol.

 

“Perfect,” She says, “Chanyeol and Seulgi took care of everything.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The creatures were like puppies around them.”

 

“What?” He says confused, “That's weird.”

 

“Yeah, but so is everything else here.”

 

“Yeah, this place is crazy strange.”

 

“Nothing normal happens here. So, I'm not going to question it. Let's just be happy that no one got hurt!”

 

They walk to the dining hall, and see that the whole crew is sitting at the long table. They're talking and eating from the smorgasbord of food laid in front of them.

 

“Yurio!” Maki says waving to him. He looks up and sees her and waves as well. What good friends!

 

“How was the drive?!” She asks approaching him.

 

“Great,” He says.

 

Baekhyun walks over to the table and sees that the two cute little friends are talking. Adorable. Then he sees that Chanyeol is talking to Lay and he decides that this is the place for him to sit as well.

 

He goes over and takes a seat.

 

“Heard ya did a good job!” He says side hugging Chanyeol. 

 

“What can I say,” Chanyeol says, “Animals love me, and so do creepy creatures from hell.”

 

“What a talent.”

 

Lay gets up with his phone in hand and they're all like, why?

 

“Why you leaving?” Baekhyun says with confusion. He just got here.

 

“Taehyung calling,” He says smiling.

 

“Pick it up!” Baekhyun screams, “Friendship matters!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Lay says swiping the answer and walking away with the phone to his ear.

 

“Awe,” Baekhyun says, “Friendship.”

 

“Oh, I have something to show you,” Chanyeol says standing up and grabbing Baekhyun's hand. 

 

Baekhyun stands up as well and they start walking. “What are we going to see?”

 

“I found virtual reality headsets.”

 

“Omg, yes!” 

 

He leads them out of the dining hall and into a small little room with couches and chairs. It looks like a private study room.

 

Sitting on the coffee table were two headsets. They immediately put them on.

 

The scene inside them is absolutely gorgeous. It's a beach in New Zealand. The sun is setting and the sky is orange and pink.

 

Baekhyun looks over at Chanyeol in the thing and sees he isn't looking at the sunset, but at him. 

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

“It has to be.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun says confused. He figured they would play some sort of war game in these headsets, not go to a romantic beach.

 

“I have some things to say,” He says quietly.

 

“Okay…”

 

“A few days before we were brought here, I was walking down the street, and you texted me. It was a stupid gif about a puppy and a hamster. So, of course I laughed, but then I walked into a pole, and even though it hurt. I still laughed, because you had texted me, and I was so happy. That's when I realized that I'm yours and your mine. And- and then I bought something.”

 

“You walked into a pole?” Baekhyun says confused, “What type of story is this?”

 

“Baekhyun,” He says, “Let me talk.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“And I want to show you what I bought.”

 

“Did you buy glasses? Because I thought you had eye sur...” Chanyeol suddenly got on one knee, this left Baekhyun shocked.

 

“Baekhyun,” He says grabbing a box out of his pocket, “Will you marry me?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How much longer till we get back!!!!” Mcree whines in the back seat.

 

They were driving back from Zaxbys, and the car was painfully hot inside, because the sun was blazing today.

 

“Stop complaining!” Sombra yells at him from the front seat.

 

“It's so hot in this car!” Mcree yells, the sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“He has a point,” Taehyung says, “Its scalding in here.”

 

“Well, the air conditioner broke!” Sombra says, “And who do we have to blame for that?!” She says to Mcree.

 

“I like blasting the cold air, how was I supposed to know it would break.”

 

“Maybe you should have thought before you turned the knob so hard,” Sombra says.

 

“Come on!!!!” Mcree says throwing his head back.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Feeling rejected and upset with his life, Mcree shuts his pie hole for the rest of the trip. He is sad, and honestly, a little mad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After traveling for quite some time they made it back to hogwarts. In almost completely perfect condition, other than the A.C. being broken. 

 

They leave the cars and see that the sun is starting to set. The castle looks untouched. They wonder why nothing/no one came here.

 

They walk into the front entrance and see no one. They continue walking inwards and as they get closer to the cafeteria they start to hear voices coming from the hufflepuff common room.

 

“Oh,” Taehyung says as they walk to the common room, “Lay texted me they were in this place.” 

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Sombra says. She is honestly happy that she won't have to deal with him anymore, but she still had Mcree. That sucks.

 

“Didn't think it would help.”

 

“Why did I ask…?” Sombra says quietly as she walks into the common room to see almost everyone sitting down and chatting.

 

“We’re back!” Taehyung says running over to Mercy and giving her all the details of the trip.

 

“Yo, Yurio!” Jungkook says, “Where's D.va?”

 

“You told him?” Zenyatta says looking at the group.  _ Why had they told him the secret of all secrets? _

 

“After the fact,” Sombra says, “It was the nice thing to do.”

 

“True.”

 

“Yurio?” Jungkook says again. His face meant business and Yurio could tell. He wasn't playing games anymore.

 

“She’s upstairs,” He says, “Good luck getting up there.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Yurio looks at him for a second with the a blank face. Jungkook couldn't figure out why though. “Boys aren't allowed in the Girls common room, and the stairs will turn into a slide if you try to go up them.”

 

“Can someone go get her?” Jungkook says.

 

“I gotcha!” Mcree says running towards the steps.

 

“Stop!” Jungkook says, but the man was already on them. When he was halfway up the stairs turned into a flat surface that curved downwards and he slid down the slide where the staircase used to be. He hit the floor and looked at them with a hurt face.

 

“Can a female go up,” Jungkook says obviously annoyed by everyone here.

 

“I'll go,” Sombra says walking towards the staircase as Mcree was picking himself off of the floor and dusting his pants off.

 

“Why is she hiding up there,” Hanzo says.

 

“I don't know,” Yurio says sitting back onto the couch, “I don't know everything in this place.”

 

“But you do everything,” Mcree says walking back over to them. 

 

“Yeah, we need to talk about that,” Yurio says, “I get this is an internship and it's gonna help me get a good job later, but when I signed up the only things you told me I was going to do was answer phone calls, get coffee for everyone, and help set up schedules.”

 

“Well,” Zenyatta says, “You got a few promotions.”

 

“I just wanted some work experience before I went back to ice skating in the fall,” Yurio says, “I didn't want to learn how to do literally every job.”

 

“But, this experience will guide you through life,” Hanzo says.

 

“Says the guy who only drinks dew from leaves.”

 

“Hey, it's nutritious!” Hanzo says. 

 

“How?!” Yurio says.

 

“It just is,” Mcree says, “Don't question The Hanzo.”

 

“I don't need a ‘The’ before my name,” Hanzo says.

 

“I think you do,” Mcree says, “It's like saying ‘The Cat.’ it makes it important.”

 

“Are you comparing me to a cat?”

 

“Yes, but I could've compared you to an asparagus. So be thankful.”

 

“What? ‘The Asparagus?’ That doesn't make sense.”

 

“It's like, “I'm going to eat ‘The Asparagus’.”

 

“But we can't  _ eat _ Hanzo,” Taehyung says being smart and tapping his head for the effect, “There's some flaws in this.”

 

“If we were cannibals though,” Mcree says also being a smart cookie, “No flaws now.”

 

“But we aren't cannibals,” Maki says.

 

“Who knows,” Mcree says, “Anyone of us could turn out to be one.”

 

“Like me?” Taehyung says as though the thought had never crossed his mind before. The thought honestly terrified him.

 

“Yes, even you.” Mcree turns to Hanzo and places his hand on his, “But do not fear Hanzo, for I am here. I won't let Taehyung eat you.”

 

“I'm not concerned about that...” He says pulling his hand away.

 

“But if it were to become a problem, I would be there to save you.”

 

“...Thanks”

 

“You are very welcome,” Mcree says.

 

“Just for the record,” Taehyung says sincerely to the whole group,  “I'm not a cannibal.”

 

“You don't know that!” Seulgi says standing up and pointing at him.

 

“What?!”

 

“You could be lying!” She says screaming at him.

 

“I'm not a liar!” Taehyung says.

 

“How do we know you aren't lying?!” 

 

“Because...because…...good question! How do we know?”

 

“We can't,” Maki says adding to the fun of the conversation. She doesn't actually think he could be a cannibal.

 

“But we believe you,” Nico says, “Even though you creep me out, I don't think you're a cannibal.”

 

“Thanks Nico,” He says looking at her with a big grin.

 

“Please don't look at me,” She says nervously. He still makes her feel uneasy and weird.

 

“K,” He says looking over at everyone else.

 

“Omg! She doesn't like you looking at her! Maybe you aren't a cannibal,  but something else...” Mcree says. He starts thinking of all the possibilities of what he could be.

 

“I'm an alien, but I don't know else I could be.”

 

“Woah!!!! Hold up a second,” Mcree says, “You're an alien?”

 

“Yeah,” He says, “I thought everyone knew.”

 

“We didn't,” Zenyatta says, “I knew about the eggzo aliens, but n-”

 

“-It's Exo,” Chen says.

 

“But you told me you came from Eggzo-.”

 

“-But our group name is Exo, because earth calls the planet Exo.”

 

“Oh, well, back to topic, I thought you were human, Taehyung.”

 

“I'm not, I come from the planet Lay came from.”

 

“Lay isn't from Exo?”

 

“Eggzo!” Xiumin says.

 

“Eggzo, I mean.”

 

“No, He's from my planet,” Taehyung says.

 

“Hmm,” Zenyatta says quietly as Sombra and D.va walk into the room.

 

“D.va!” Jungkook says running over to her and hugging her.

 

“Hey,” She says smiling, “So, I'm not dead.”

 

“I can't believe you went through with that plan.”

 

“I had too, you know that.”

 

He hugs her again, “I thought I had lost you.”

 

Mercy and Taehyung look at the cute couple and think, “ _ wow, adorable _ .”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol come running into the room. Everyone's heads turn to look at them.

 

“Big news everyone!!!” Baekhyun says smiling like a maniac. Chanyeol is behind him and is beaming from ear to ear.

 

“What news?!” Mcree says excited.

 

“I'm getting married!” He says showing off his ring.

 

“To who?” Mcree says.

 

“Who do you think?” Baekhyun says, “Chanyeol!”

 

“Oh, right!”

 

“Congratulations!” Xiumin says.

 

“And I'm having a baby!” Baekhyun says.

 

“What!?” Mcree says.

 

“I think you mean adopt,” Zenyatta says calmly.

 

“No, I'm pregnant!” He says.

 

“Wow, I think who ever taught you English failed,” Yurio says, “Pregnant is when you have a child in you, but adopting means what you mean.”

 

“No, I'm pregnant, I'm bearing child, somehow I have a womb. Plus, I have photos to prove it. You can ask Mercy she took them.”

 

“Mercy is this true?” Zenyatta says.

 

“Yeah,” She says.

 

“Thank god the war is over now,” He says, “Or it would not be a good place to have a child.” 

 

Mercy’s surprised he didn't question the fact that Baekhyun could have s child. She did, but maybe Zenyatta realized that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are strange and the possibility of one of them being able to bear child isn't that strange.

 

“Oh, about that,” Chanyeol says, “Can we stay here a bit longer?”

 

Zenyatta looks confused before saying, “Sure, but why?”

 

“Well,” He says, “We can't explain why Baekhyun is pregnant, you know, because he’s a man.”

 

“Oh, so you want to get past the pregnancy then go back?”

 

“Yeah, and then we'll tell everyone we adopted a child.”

 

_ “Wow Chanyeol, Great plan,”  _ Mercy thinks.

 

“Do any of your fans even know you're together?” Taehyung asks realizing the fans may not be okay with them being together.

 

“No, but having read their fanfictions, I can assume they'd be okay with it,” Baekhyun says.

 

“True,” Taehyung says. He had also read fanfictions of himself, and they always thought he and Jimin or Jungkook should be together. He thought that was kinda weird...but whateves.

 

“Let's go eat,” Reindhart says.

 

“Omg, didn't know you were here,” Joy says, “I totally forgot you were apart of This group.”

 

“Okay, and after we eat, we’re leaving,” The tall and strong man says while walking towards the door like the cool bloke he is.

 

“Food!” Mcree says running past the giant man and out of the room.

 

“I wonder if they have any Dew for Hanzo?” Taehyung says as he and Mercy walk out of the room.

 

Soon everyone had left the room except for D.va and Jungkook.

 

“That was weird,” D.va says Looking towards the door then back at Jungkook.

 

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, “But whatevs, life is good now.”

 

“Sorry I lied to you,” She says softly.

 

“I understand why you did,” He says even though it hurt to admit, He knew it was for the best what she did.

 

“Thanks,” She says hugging him, “I was hoping you could forgive me.”

 

“I don't think I could ever hold a grudge against you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a delicious meal provided by Hogwarts they're all talking around the table and laughing. 

 

Ah, what a time!

 

Mercy is about to say something to Joy when she remembers she wanted to talk to Madam pomfrey about somethings before they left.

 

She gets up and starts walking towards the infirmary. She hopes Madam Pomfrey will be able to answer all her questions. 

 

When she gets there she sees The Madam straightening beds and fluffing pillows.

 

She walks in and Madam Pomfrey sees her and waves.

 

“What brings you in?” She says going over.

 

“I have some questions,” She says taking a seat in on of the beds and Madam Pomfrey does as well.

 

“What do want to ask?”

 

“Well, to wake Jungkook up after his head injury you made him and D.va kiss. You did true loves first kiss, but what I'm wondering is how did you know that would work?”

 

“I didn't, I just took a chance, and if It didn't work I would have used magic to heal him.”

 

“And when it did work...I guess it helped us out quite a lot.”

 

“I suppose, but to be honest anyone could've done what the boy did. If he hadn't hit his head he probably wouldn't of had to do it.”

 

“Are you telling me anyone, even Mcree, could've been the one in the prophecy.”

 

“Yeah, it's not like it one destined person picked. Everyone in Bts could've been a possibility and were a possibility.”

 

“It could've been Taehyung?” Mercy says quietly.

 

“Yes, and it could be been the crazy one with the Butter Knife or the one who brought a  _ horse _ into our castle.”

 

“It could've been Jimin and Sombra.”

 

“Yeah,” Madam Pomfrey says standing up. She looks down on Mercy. “Do you have any other questions?”

 

“Yeah,” She says standing up, Is there a way to get rid of scars with magic?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Everyone in!” Sombra yells.

 

Everyone was getting ready to go and Sombras Portkey had been repaired so they were taking it back to the base.

 

Everyone files into the bus. They're all ready to go back to the base, and others are ready to finally go back home.

 

As they fill in Suga remembers something. “Guys!” He says loudly causing everyone to turn and see what he has to say, because if he's talking, then it must be important. “Whatever happened to Haru and Nagisa?”

 

“Who's that?” Jungkook asks as he sits down with the bts crew and D.va. I guess Mercy was there and so was Sombra.

 

“You know, from Free! I met them at brunch.”

 

“Oh,” D.va says, “You mean those swimmers?”

 

“Yeah,” Suga says.

 

“They left the day of the brunch,” D.va says, “See, they were just hanging out there because of a convention they were going to, but their last day was also the day of the brunch. So they stayed for that because of Zenyatta, and left right after.”

 

“Hmm,” Suga says. He misses them. They were cool, and he thinks they could've been good friends. He holds butterknife in hand and slowly rubs it while thinking.

 

The bus then starts shaking and they know that the power of the Portkey is happening. They brace themselves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once everyone is back at the base, Zenyatta calls a conference. Everyone wanted to go sleep and catch some Zzz but Zenyatta had to talk about something.

 

When they were all seated his little mouth opened up. “As you all know, we have defeated our enemy.”

 

“Whoop whoop for that!” Mcree says standing up and clapping. When he realises that no one else is clapping he slowly sits back into his chair somewhat embarrassed.

 

“A lot of you are not from here, and must go back in a day or so.”

 

“That soon!” Jimin says holding his dear loves hand.

 

Sombra squeezes his hand. He looks over at her the pain bubbling in his heart. She softly smiles. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“How?” He chokes out. He could feel the pain turning into warm tears and he couldn't bear the feeling he had when he thought about losing her.

 

“I have a Portkey baby,” She says her smile turning bigger, “I can go see you whenever I want, and I'm going to make you one too.”

 

“So then I'll be able to just drop in?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He wraps his arm around her for a hug. The bubbles slowly turning into beautiful butterflies that flutter around his heart their flaps joyful and abundant.

 

“I love you,” He says. He never wants to let go. And neither does she. They aren't like Jack and Rose, they're better. Their love was made by the dance goes, and will last forever, for it had been foretold since the day they were born.

 

“Okay!” Zenyatta says loudly causing the two to split, “Before you all leave, I will be giving you gifts and awards at a closing ceremony.”

 

“I have experience with those!” Baekhyun says loudly thinking about the wonderful winter Olympics game.

 

“Damn,” Chanyeol says looking at his man, “You were so hot that night.” 

 

“Awe thanks,” He says lovingly, “But I'll never be as attractive as you were.”

 

“Aw! Ya think?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Of cour-”

 

“-As I was saying!” Zenyatta says facing the two and speaking loudly to drown out their insufferable conversation. “Tomorrow night, before Sombra takes you all back, except a few of you, we will have a small get together to say goodbye and to show gratitude towards all you have done for us.”

 

“I'm honoured,” Namjoon says stepping out of his chair and bending on one knee, head bowed.

 

“Thank you for this,” Jin says bowing while still in his chair. He hits Namjoon to signal its time to stop.

 

The man gets up and returns to his seat.

 

“I've recently been getting into witchcraft,” Suga says while slowly cutting up carrots with Butterknife.

 

Jhope stares at him and feels that he is telling the truth. He believes him. “He telleth no lie!” Jhope proclaims.

 

“How can you know?!” Chen asks his heart full of confusion and questions, but mainly blood.

 

“I am a witch, but not of Wicca,” Suga says with a blank almost trance like stare while he slowly cuts the carrots in front of him.

 

“This is creeping me out,” D.va says softly flinching at the sound of the knife hitting the dark wood of the table with each cut.

 

“D.va,” Jungkook says turning to her, “Let the man have a hobby.” he knows Suga is part of this and is completely used to it. He just hopes D.va can accept him for who he is.

 

D.va was taken aback by this, but She loved Jungkook and if he thought this was okay, then she's going to try to be more open minded about it.

 

“Okay,” She says resting her head on his shoulder. Still, her body kept flinching at the sound the knife made, but she was still going to try and give him an open mind.

 

He notices and looks at her. He is happy he didn't lose her even though they proclaimed their love to each other like 3 days ago, but love has no time.

 

“Please join my coven,” Suga says looking up at Jhope with those eyes of his. They were so loving, so full of life, while also looking as though storm clouds of a dark source were brewing in them.

 

Jhope cautiously says, “Yes.”

 

Gasps from the room.

 

“You just joined a witch coven!” Mcree screams, “I thought the only club you wanted to join was mine.”

 

“Please don't be offended,” Jhope says feeling himself start to break in two, “I can be apart of both.”

 

“I don't know,” Mcree says, “I don't think you'd actually be a member, a true member that is.”

 

“I can be apart of both!” Jhope says. What is this. It's like people don't think you can like two things at the same time. *Cough cough* Army *Cough cough* Exo-l.

 

“Whateves…” Mcree says, “See you at the party.” He starts to exit the room.

 

“Mcree,” Jhope says standing up, “I love both club and coven. So sit yourself down and stop being an idiot.”

 

“Jhooooooooope!” Suga screams at that cool thing he just said.

 

Mcree feeling the power of the hope sat down and truly believed everything would be alright.

 

Jhope sat back down smiling. It's as though stitches of friendship were sewing his teared heart back together.

 

“I'm tired,” Nico says yawning. Her little arms stretch out gaining her looks from the others.

 

“Maybe you should go to Sleep then,” Baekhyun says being logical. He knows that sleep is the best,and that it should worshiped.

 

“Maybe I should,” She says to him, she looks over at her friends, “Let's go back to our dorms.”

 

“I totes agree with that,” Honoka says.

 

Mcree looks at her and remembers the small crush he had on her a few days ago. He never had really liked her, but he liked the idea of her. But she isn't who he wanted. Plus he isn't a creep who would date someone so young.

 

“Bye guys,” Maki says walking out of the room. 

 

Hanayo had said bye as well, but no one heard for some reason, but butterknife heard. He hears all. Even if you think he isn't listening, he is. Beware.

 

“It's about time we hit the sack as well,” Chanyeol yawns sticking his arms out in addition.

 

“Yeah, well I'm sleeping for two now,” Baekhyun says, “Gotta get 16 hours in.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Mercy says, “That's not how it works.” Being a doctor she knows things.

 

“What?!” Baekhyun says, “But it makes sense for the food thing, so why not this?”

 

“It just doesn't, get 8 hours like everyone else and you'll be fine.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says warily, “But if my baby wakes up tired, I'm blaming you.”

 

“It won't.”

 

“Fine, whatever you say,” Baekhyun says not convinced. 

 

He and Chanyeol leave the room to go back to their dorm.

 

“Yo Hanzo,” Mcree says, “We need to talk.”

 

“Hanzo looks over at him, the love in his eyes is real,” Taehyung says narrating what Hanzo was doing to Mercy as quiet as he could so no one could hear.

 

“And Mcree says,” Mercy adds, “‘I love you bro, you the best’.” She's not sure if he actually said that, because he was being too quiet, but she thinks Mcree would say that.

 

“Hanzo grabs his heart and smiles before hugging Mcree tightly in a must needed hug.”

 

“And that is the story of the greatest otp ever,” Mercy says smiling at her two friends hugging.

 

“Hanzo has been in love with him for years, I'm so happy Mcree finally noticed,” Mercy says.

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says wrapping his arm around her, “Me too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all go to sleep because they are tired and needed to sleep. Some may have taken a shower too. You know, if they felt like it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Congratulations B T S !” Zenyatta says addressing the wonderful humans/alien of our world. He holds out a small oscar like trophy at the wonderful awards ceremony.

 

“Thank you dearest friend,” Jin says going up and takes the beautiful thing.

 

Namjoon takes the Mic. “I just want to say, that I'm honored to have fought and spent time with all of you. It was truly an experience of a lifetime.”

 

“This isn't a speech type ceremony,” Zenyatta says trying to shoo them from the stage in the concert hall room of the base.

 

“Sorry,” Namjoon says quietly before bowing and saying one last thing in the Mic. “I love you all, love yourselves as well, thanks.” He leaves the stage with the rest of the bts. 

 

They go back to their seats with the trophy of “Being the best 7 member group to help them.” Jhope thought the name was a bit long, but Namjoon thought it fit very well.

 

“On to our next award,” Zenyatta says. He reads the paper in his hands and a smile forms on his face. “This is a good one,” He says placing the paper down, “Best couple.”

 

The crowd of people starts to ooh and ahh. All of them wondering who could be the best couple? and if  _ they _ were the best couple?

 

“Let's see the nominee's,” Zenyatta says turning to the giant screen on the wall.

 

It was showing a video that one would see in an award ceremony, like this one.

 

The first name to show up was Taehyung and Mercy, or Taecy, along with some horribly photoshopped photos of them together doing casual things like, doing the laundry, or brushing their teeth. 

 

Taehyung is honored that he was even considered. He places a hand on his heart in respect and love.

 

The next name was Jimbra, or Jimin and Sombra. Also along with photoshopped photos but they were done much better than the last ones.

 

Jimin and Sombra smile at each other when they see the cuteness of the photos.

 

The next couple is Chanbaek, or Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Unlike the others they have actual photos of them together.

 

“We are so cute!” Baekhyun screams, “There is no way we won't win!”

 

“True dat,” Chanyeol says.

 

The next couple is D.va and Jungkook, sorry they don't have a ship name, it shows cute photos of them that are totally photoshopped and look horrible because of it, but Yurio didn't care when making them.

 

After the video ended Zenyatta brought the Mic back to his lips. “So, I bet you are all wondering who the lucky couple is, and I have the answer right here.” He holds up a small envelope and opens it. He pulls out the small paper and reads its content smiling. 

 

“The winners are,” He says taking a small pause for suspense, “Jimbra!”

 

“What!?” Baekhyun says shocked, and honestly, offended.

 

“Let them have this,” Chanyeol says quieting him, “We’re gonna win something else...probably.”

 

“Okay…” 

 

Jimin and Sombra go up to the stage and receive the award.

 

“Thank you for this,” Sombra says into the microphone that she stole from Zenyatta. “We are so overwhelmed that we were picked, and, and...thank you guys so much.”

 

They go back to their seats holding hands, while Jimin held the award, but he could care less about the trophy. He could only focus on Sombra, and her beauty.

 

“So, the next award is another couple one,” Zenyatta says preparing the young couples. “The award is for most break ups...in a week.”

 

“We have got win that,” Baekhyun says with confidence.

 

“I don't even know how many times it's happened this week,” Chanyeol says, “But it's way over 10!”

 

“See, we can't lose!” Baekhyun says smiling at him.

 

“We don't actually have a video for this one, because only one couple fit the category,” Zenyatta says, “Chanyeol, Baekhyun please come receive this award.”

 

They run up to the stage and grab the award. Chanyeol snatches the Mic from Zenyatta who is offended about it.

 

“Thank you all for this award,” He says, “But more importantly,” he looks over at Baekhyun who was holding the trophy in awe, “Thanks for always breaking up with me.”

 

“No problem,” Baekhyun says.

 

“No, I mean it,” Chanyeol says. The words come from the bottom of his heart.

 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says smiling. He knew Chanyeol was the one.

 

Zenyatta grabs his mic back. “You can go now.” 

 

They exit the stage and go back to their seats.

 

After many, many awards were giving out, the ceremony ended and they were on to the after party back at the cafe were they hired catering because Chen and Xiumin wanted to party.

 

A big group of people are sitting down at a table. They're having a bittersweet conversation since they know that first thing tomorrow morning many of them will be leaving.

 

“I love all of you guys,” Mcree says a small tear falls down his face, “But we’ll still stay in touch, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Jhope says, “I’ll never forget to call or to visit.”

 

“I won't either,” Taehyung says clenching his aching heart.

 

“Oh,” Sombra says reaching into her bag, “I forgot to give you guys something.”

 

“What is it babe?” Jimin says staring at his darling love. He wonders what she must give them.

 

She pulls out a bag filled with small little knick-knacks. “Portkeys!” She says smiling. Everyone smiles with her. 

 

She hands every one a Portkey and she'll give the others that aren't here theirs later. “I want you guys to come back and visit, okay?” She says.

 

They all agree, she smiles and turns to Jimin. “But you have to,” She says, “I won't let you stay away for too long.”

 

“I'll always come back,” He says.

 

The rest of the night was wonderful and they all had some good laughs and some cried, but all in all, it was a perfect night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I'll miss you guys so much!” Baekhyun cries whil hugging Xiumin and Chen tightly.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says pulling him from their arms and into his, “Let them go.”

 

“We’ll explain to the fans that you guys are on a spa vacation for awhile,” Xiumin says, “No one will be the wiser. They know you guys deserve a break from working so hard.”

 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says. He has such good friends. “Bye Chen,” He says waving to him.

 

“Bye,” He says smiling at him, “We’ll visit in a few weeks.”

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, “You guys should probably get in the bus now.”

 

Chen and Xiumin look over at the bus that no one was in yet then they turn back.

 

“We’ve got time,” Xiumin says, “Plus Lay isn't even here.” Xiumin has a point he isn't with them.

 

“He's with Taehyung,” Baekhyun says, “They are best friends after all.”

 

“They haven't talked in a while,” Chanyeol says, “They needed some time together.

  
  
  


“Bye Yurio,” Maki says to him. She, the rest of the love live girls, and Wyatt were in a little group waiting for Sombra to tell them is was time load up.

 

“Bye,’ He says smiling, “You guys have to visit, you too Wyatt.”

 

“Of course,” Wyatt says, “But not for awhile, I'm ready for life to return to normal.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Nico says.

 

“Nico,” Hanayo says, “Didn't you have a crush on a certain someone here, what happened to that?”

 

“What?” Nico says confused. She thinks through her crushes and realizes she did have a crush on someone one of these days. “Yeah, but that was a one day thing.”

 

“Oh,” Hanayo says a little confused how it could be a ‘One day thing.’

 

“See you,” Wyatt says to Honoka as he goes to the bus with his luggage. He had to find a good seat.

 

“Bye,” She says smiling.

  
  
  


“Call,” Zenyatta says to the Bts boys, “But not around sand, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Jin says, “Uh horf horf horf.”

 

Zenyatta laughs, “Ah, what a great laugh you have.”

 

“Thanks,” Jin says pleased by the compliment.

 

“Good bye grand leader,” Namjoon says, “It's been a pleasure to work with you and your team.”

 

“I'm sure it has.”

  
  
  


“So, cows, am I right?” Taehyung says laughing at his joke.

 

“So funny,” D.va says laughing. What a funny guy this one is.

 

“Oh my god…” Mercy says. She realizes that she will have to hear jokes like this forever. 

 

“You know you like it!” Taehyung screams at her.

 

“Sure, I guess it was funny,” She says.

 

“You're too sophisticated,” He says.

 

“You're too weird.”

 

“Hey! I'm a normal person...kinda.”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

“Gasp!”

 

“Bye D.va,” Jungkook says while Taehyung and Mercy scream at each other for no reason.

 

“See ya soon,” She says taking his hand. “I have plans tomorrow, but the next day I'm free...so maybe we could do something.”

 

“I'm busy that day,” Jungkook says, “But, the next day, I think I'm free, you?”

 

“Totally free.”

 

“Cool, see you then.”

 

“See you then.”

  
  
  


Jimin stands with Mcree and Jhope where they're talking and hugging, you know, saying goodbye and such. He stands there looking out into the distance. He's going to miss this place, but mostly, He's going to miss Sombra. He's waiting for her to come out so he can say goodbye.

 

“Jimin!” He quickly turns his head to see Sombra, his love, running towards him. The sunrise was behind her, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A smile forms on his face.

 

“Jimin,” She say running into his arms. She pulls back to see his face, a smile on hers, “I have something for you.”

 

“What?” He says, “You got me something?”

 

“Yeah,” She says, She pulls something out of her pocket and places it in his hand. 

 

He looks down to see a small silver bracelet. He examines it closely to see their initials imprinted in the inside of the bracelet. He turns to her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Remember me,” She says.

 

“I'm not leaving forever,” He chuckles, “I'll be back.”

  
  
  


Suga watches from a distance. He is slowly caressing his sweet Butterknife. He sees the young couples, and all his friends saying goodbye. But this isn't goodbye. It's not farewell. It's simply friends and couples saying see you later, or until next time, because there will be a next time.

 

“You can't stop love,” Suga says, “No one can stop that.”

 

Hanzo who was standing next to him hears him speak, and is honestly, creeped out. The man is holding a butter knife while talking about love. What a strange guy?

 

But the question we all are thinking is, ‘What a strange story?’ and ‘What a lame ending?’

 

The end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, its the ending of The Omnic Crisis. But I still have two bonus chapters that I'm going to write, because I feel the need to. Plus, I'm going to add my notes as a chapter after this one, but all in all, it's over. I know it sucks, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Notes

Why are we using nerf guns?

cause it's nerf or nothing.   
  


 

Everyone playing volleyball

D.va notices hanzo 

Omg

He's taking out his ponytail 

His hair gently falls upon his shoulders

The sweat dripping down his chest and abs 

He runs his fingers through his hair, looking directly at D.va seductively, or at least that how she perceived it.

Ah yes she was in love.

  
  


Baekhyun and chanyeol are sitting in the cafe drinking coffee.

“Kiss me if I'm wrong,” Baekhyun starts, “but dinosaurs still exist, right?” 

Chanyeol looks up from his coffee, “Yeah, Chen does.”

“what?” Baekhyun asks quite surprised by his answer.

“Chens a dinosaur, I thought you knew that?” He responds.

“Of course I do, but damn Chanyeol, can't you understand what I was trying to do?” Baekhyun asks back slightly irritated.

“Um...no...i don't?” He answers back.

“Kiss you!” He yells back, “I was trying to kiss you, but no I'm done with this relationship.” Baekhyun gets out of his chair and is about to storm off.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says standing up slowly. Baekhyun stops.

“No,” Baekhyun looks back at chanyeol, “I can't do this anymore, how can I date a guy who thinks our friend is an actual dinosaur, get over it, were done.” He Starts walking away again, but Chanyeol grabs his wrist.

“Baekhyun!”

“What!” Baekhyun asks spinning around to meet the eyes of chanyeol, “What are you gonna say? Cause nothing's gonna put these broken pieces back together.”

“baekhyun…” Chanyeol says quietly.

“goodbye, chanyeol.” Baekhyun rips his wrist from chanyeol’s grasp. He starts walking towards the exit.

“Stop!” Chanyeol screams. Baekhyun stops yet again and looks back at him. “I can’t lose you, because if I do, i’d have lost my best friend,” Chanyeol starts walking towards him, “my soulmate, my smile, my laugh, my everything.”

“Do you really Mean that?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, because when I first met you my soul pointed at you and said, Him.” He says pointing at baekhyun. next thing you know baekhyun is running towards chanyeol who greets him with a hug. 

“I'm so sorry,” Baekhyun cries, “I shouldn't have said what I said,” He looks up at him, “Because you're the only one who could ever be my other half, my all, my everything.”

  
  


Taehyung pulls out his gun, and starts to shoot the opposing team down. Mercy saw a new side to this voice, a human. She had only ever liked him for his voice, but wow, he was manly. Taehyung runs out of ammo. He throws the gun on the ground, and starts running away from the remaining few of the other team. He grabs mercys wrist pulling her along with him. Everything is in slow motion for mercy. She can see everything so clearly. His hand gripping her tightly but at the same time gently. The way he looked back at her to see if she was all right. Mercy would not forget this. They turn the hallway to see the others had just taking out one of the enemy's teams too. Jimin has sombra in his arms, she’s out like a light. They share glances before they keep running, this time with the whole team.

 

At the beach.

Honoka was chilling on a towel with an umbrella shading the sun from her. She could have been swimming with Maki, Hanayo, Yurio, and Jungkook, but a nice relaxation was what She wanted. Plus, they're doing chicken fights and Honoka has a past with that game that she does not wish to relive. Honoka with her sunglasses, looks to her right. She sees the volleyball game. Nico, D.va, Taehyung, and Jin are playing against Hanzo, Mcree, J-hope, and Namjoon. It looked like Nico’s team was losing. To her right was also Suga. She hadn't seen him much, but he always ways holding that butter knife, so she kept her distance. Suga was sitting underneath an umbrella too. She then decides to look to her right. Coming down the sand dune towards them was someone that looked like an angel. Honoka’s eyes widened at the glorious sight. Who was she? She thought. She couldn't see her face because the sun was shielding it from her. She could tell, however, that the woman had a halo. She was an angel. When the woman gets closer she realizes she knows her. It was mercy, the doctor from the base. Honoka felt something stir in her heart. Was it infatuation? I think it is. Honoka, being Honoka, isn't as shy as others when they have crushes, she goes straight up to mercy.

    “Hi, you must be mercy,” She extends her hand, “I'm Honoka, nice to meet you.”

    “Hey, Nice to meet you too.”

  
  


    “Lately...I’ve noticed you’ve looked pretty, I mean not that pretty, but just every now and then-” Taehyung’s words were cut off. Mercy leaned in for a kiss. When she pulls away taehyung's utterly surprised. 

    “I understand,” She says cupping his face with her hands, “Even flowers from pumpkins can be just as beautiful as ones from apple trees.” Taehyung leans away from her hands. Mercy’s smile falls off of her face. Taehyung looks back and smiles awkwardly.

    “Um...I...I,” Taehyung tries to make the words come out back can't, he looks away again

     Mercy looks at him, “You can say you don't like me. I know you don't, so I'll be fine, I just was hoping you did.”

     “No, it's not that,” Taehyung says fast, turning his body towards her, “I do like you mercy.” He takes her hands, “I like you a lot, it's just that...I've never kissed anyone before, I...I was flustered.”

     “Taehyung you like me? You really do?” Mercy asks.

      “Yes, A lot, I'm sorry that I didn't show it, I didn't want to act on it, because I thought I liked Nico, but that wasn't love, it was a...um...a-”

      “An obsession?” Mercy suggests.

      “That's the word, it was an obsession that I mistook for love, but what I feel for you is real.” he says getting closer.

      “It's like a dream come true,” Mercy says trying to hold back how happy she was.

      “Just like a dream,” He softly as he leans in for a kiss. 

 

Alternative idea:

 

Taehyung and Mercy are sitting on the balcony together. It's the night before the big fight. They're both enjoying the night sky when taehyung reaches into his bag. Mercy tries to see what he's grabbing with much curiosity. He pulls out a necklace.

     “Look what I found in the community story,” Taehyung says holding it in front of mercy. The necklace was fresh salt water pearls that were a light green.

     “I'm sure Nico will like it,” Mercy says pushing his hand away. Taehyung taken back. He puts the necklace in his lap.

     “I thought all pretty girls liked these,” He says. Mercy’s eyes widened and she turned to look at him. 

     “Not that you're pretty or anything…just that lately...well…You haven't looked that bad,” Taehyung says. Mercy starts smiling.

     “I have some eye issues,” He says right before mercy pulls him into a kiss. When she pulls back, Taehyung is speechless, but mercy wasn't.

     “I understand what your saying,” She says cupping his face with her hands, “Even flowers from pumpkins are still flowers.”

 

Then the rest would be what I already wrote at the top just modified to fit better.

These two scenes were inspired by this scene:  [ https://youtu.be/x13LV_jUxkQ ](https://youtu.be/x13LV_jUxkQ) to be honest I actually copied most of it word for word in the second one.

 

      Jungkook and Nico are standing on the top of the roof. It's the last night of Bts being in the this universe.

     “Nico, I want you to come back with me,” Jungkook says holding Nico’s hands and looking deep into her eyes.

     “I’ll do that,” She says back 

     “You will?” Jungkook asks.

     “Of course, because I never want to have another relationship like this, so I'll have to stick with you forever, won't I?”

     “If that's what you want then you should come back with me, it'll make your dream come true.”

     “My dream already came true, the moment I met you, I just didn't know it then.”

     “I could go back with you. If you don't want to come with me.”

     “No I want to go with you, I'll visit them on the holidays, it'll be fine, I just want to be with you.

     “I'm so happy to have found someone like you, never in a million years did I think I would meet someone so precious and dear to me.”

     “Well, this precious and dear thing wants to dance, so turn on some music.”

     “Anything for you.”

 

It's brunch

Chen and Wyatt are both dressed up as Georgie from IT. They have a fight of stares. Oooh it's going to go down.

 

Idea for chanbaek story:

I want to be the reason you walk into a pole because you were texting me.

 

Who ends up with who:

Mercy ♥️ Taehyung (Happening)

Jungkook ♥️ D.va (It can't not happen)

Mcree ♥️ Honoka (This is not happening)

Yurio ♥️ Maki (If this doesn't happen I'll cry)

Namjoon ♥️ Jin???? (I don't know yet)

Chanyeol ♥️ Baekhyun (It's already done)

The friendship between J-hope and his horse.

The friendship between Lay and Taehyung.

 

Things that have to be said at one point:

 

Nico is talking to Maki or someone. Their talking about jungkook and the person says something nice about him. Nico needs to say “back off bitch he's mine.” this has to happen, it can't not.

  
  
  


One of the last scenes:

 

They step out of the bus. They're in a small clearing that's dry and burnt from fighting and the hot sun of Mexico.

Zenyatta, Mercy, Jungkook,  Taehyung, Jimin, Sombra, Maki, Hanayo, Hanzo, and D.va all step out of the bus. They all hope the others made it to Hogwarts alright.

 

“Why are we here?” Jungkook asks walking out and looking at the surroundings and then back at them.

 

“For this,” Yurio points out towards sunset, but there was more than a sunset there. Jungkook looks over to where he had pointed and sees a foggy mist covering the trees and horizon.

 

“Why...its just fog isn't it?” He asks looking back.

 

“No… it's what we’re running from.”

 

“What? Then why are we here looking at it, let's go,” Jungkook says moving towards the bus, but Yurio stops him. “What are doing?”

 

“You can't leave.”

 

“Why….?” 

 

“Because, when the fog gets closer there's something you must do.”

 

“What could I possibly do when the fog gets closer!”

 

“Your the one from the prophecy!!!” Mercy blurted out.

 

“What...but...I”

 

“Your the one and so is D.va,” Yurio says looking over at D.va.

 

“What? but how do I help him? There's nothing i can do?” D.va says stepping forward. Everyone stands in the back, knowing everything that the two didn't.

 

“You, are the most important part D.va,” Mercy says on the verge of tears.

 

“But I have no idea how to help him, and the fog is gonna be engulfing this place in 5 minutes!!! We have to go!!!” D.va screams pulling on Mercy’s arm.

 

“Zenyatta,” Jungkook says walking towards him, “What's the full Prophecy?”

 

“That you would have to sacrifice someone you loved and then you would receive the powers to stop and close the gate. So what that means is that you have to let D.va go into the fog, alone and leave her.” Zenyatta explains.

 

“That doesn't seem like much of a sacrifice it's just fog, Isn't it?” Jungkook asks.

 

“No, I have you ever seen the movie the mist?” Zenyatta asks.

 

“Yes…” Jungkook says seeing where this is going and getting shivers down his spine.

 

“Well, it's just like that fog, but worse.”

 

“You don't expect me to actually let her go in there alone do you?”

 

“You have to or else this world will turn into a hellish place that nothing living could inhabite.

 

“I don't care, there has to be another way!” Jungkook says tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Jungkook…” D.va says walking out toward him as the fog gets closer.

 

Jungkook looks up at her and sees her tears streaming down her face, “Don't do it,” He says going over to her, “Please dont.”

 

“I have too, and you have to let me,” She says choking up.

 

“No,” He says wiping her tears away, “we’ll find another way. I'll find another.”

 

“Jungkook,” Yurio says from behind him, “This is the only way.”

 

“How?! How do you know that?” Jungkook screams still holding on to D.va.

 

“Jungkook,” Mercy says, “Please don't make it harder than it already is. You know the answer to your question.”

 

“But...but,” Jungkook says tears lightly pouring down his face as he looks at all his friends then back at his love.

 

“Just do it…” Taehyung says stepping closer to them.

 

“Taehyung!” Jungkook says whipping his head around stunned.

 

“Just do it…” He says again eyes red and cheeks wet from crying, “Please…”

 

“I...I…” Jungkook looks around not knowing what to do.

 

“I have to do it,” D.va says.

 

Jungkook looks down at her, “No…” 

 

“Is that the only thing you can say? I have to go.” she says.

 

“Jungkook,” Zenyatta says, “Its time.”

 

Jungkook looks around and sees that the fog is only 4 yards away from them. D.va starts to pull from him. He looks down at her pleading with his eyes for to stay.

 

“I...,” She says grabbing his face and pulls it down till she can reach his ear and whispers, “I love you…” she pulls back and sees his surprised and upset face, “and I have to go, so please let me.”

 

He pulls her into a hug, “I love you too,” He whispers and hugs her tight knowing this could be their last one.

  
  
  


They're preparing for leaving. After they finish bringing personal belongings some go to the armory for the protection. Taehyung, Jungkook, Baekhyun, Chen, and Yurio are there picking out different weapons. Yurio picks out some grand grenades, while Chen carries them. Taehyung, Jungkook, and baekhyun are looking for guns when Jungkook finds them. He pulls a Nerf out of the pill of guns and hands some to the others.

“Why are we using Nerf guns?” Taehyung asks.

“Cause it's nerf,” Jungkook says cocking his gun, “Or nothing.”

“Okay,” Taehyung says seeing the importance.

“You know I once fought a giant egg monster with a Nerf gun,” Baekhyun says eyeing a blue and yellow gun.

“Wow, really?!” Taehyung asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, saved the planet.”

“So cool!” Taehyung explains.

Chen notices the conversation and goes over to them. “He didn't save any planet, the rest of exo did while he was too busy playing with a cat.”

“I did too, that cat was pressing that strange button…” Baekhyun pouts.

“All that button did was operate a sims 9 game and order pizza, you didn't save anything.”

  
  


Wyatt Oleff walks into the room Zenyatta following close behind.

“Is this where she lives?” He asks looking at the small living place that was filled with a bed, tv, small couch, kitchen, and door that probably leads to a bathroom.

“Yes, please be level headed when you meet her, and don't get to close.”

“Um, okay...why did she bring me here?”

“Not sure, but hopefully she explains.”

  
  
  
  
  


It's been years since one direction split. Everyone had their own career and life, but Harry and Louis missed their lives as a team. One day they're chilling together at a park and Louis has an idea.

 

“Harry!” Louis smiles, “I have an idea.”

 

“Let's hear it then,” Harry smiles looking art Louis. 

 

Louis shift in the park bench he was sitting in to look at Harry more clearly. “We should have a one direction reunion...get this...tour.”

 

Harry starts slow clapping,  “You are a god Louis, we should definitely do this splendid idea.”

 

“Great,” Louis smiles.

 

Since this day they've been planning they're tour. The sad part was they couldn't get the others to do it with them. It was only them, but that's fine. It's a world tour they're having.

 

During the tour they went to many places.  They were in America, Europe, Africa, and now they're in Asia. It's around November when they're there. 

 

They have a problem though. The concert dates  are a bit off. 

 

“We have to spend a week in Hong Kong?” Harry says.

 

“Yep,” Says the manager, “Scheduling was messed up.”

 

Back in the hotel room after that talk with the manager. 

 

“I can't believe we have to spend a whole week here,” Harry says flopping on to his bed. 

 

“It won't be bad,  we'll make the most of it,” Louis says grabbing a coffee out of his bag.

 

“Oh my god,” Harry says bolting up, “You had coffee in there the whole time!?”

 

“I always have coffee in my bag,” Louis then takes a sip from his yummy coffee.

 

Harry then goes on his phone, because he was bored. He scrolls through Instagram, and twitter, but when he gets to tumblr he sees something they could do. “Louis!” Harry says getting the man's attention.  

 

Louis looks up from his coffee, “Yes?”

 

“There’s an award show tomorrow!”

 

“What!? Really!?”

 

“Yeah it's called the Mama awards.”

 

“Wait, who's performing?”

 

“I don't know…” Harry then thinks of something, “Do you think Bts will be there?” Harry is an army by the way.

 

“I don't know, check.”

 

Harry starts too check but what he finds get his soul.  He begins to look sad.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asks.

 

“No,” Harry says tears softly dripping from his eyes.

 

“What's wrong,” Louis says hugging the poor man.

 

“Apparently Bts has been missing since the summer.”

 

“What?” Louis says sadly, “That can't be.”

 

“But it is,” Harry says then looks at Louis with his red eyes, “Someone else is missing too.”

 

Louis gasps, “Who?”

 

“Certain members of Exo.”

 

Louis, being an Exo-L, cries out in pain, “No!!! This can't be.!” l

He falls to the ground clutching his heart, for which it aches.

 

Harry drops to the ground to comfort the man, “Not all of them are missing though, only Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, And Baekhyun are.”

 

“The rest are safe?” Louis sniffles.

 

“Yes, and lay is going to be performing at show too.”

 

“Okay,” Louis dries his eyes with a cotton panda plush he bought when he was in Chad 3 weeks prior to this sad evening.

 

Louis and Harry both get over their sadness and go to the award show the next day. They even got first row seats to the thing. Wow, that's surprising.

 

When the get there they take a seat in the row and guess who was sitting next to them? Selena Gomez.

 

“Selena!” They both exclaim.

 

Selena turns her head to see them and when she does she smiles at them, “Hi guys.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks.

 

“I've come to watch the performances, why else?” She laughs.

 

“Hahahahahhahahahhahahahha!” They laugh with her, cause it was so funny.

 

The lights then dim and noise of dark ambience comes through the large speakers. It was time for show to start.

 

They all turn their heads to the stage and watch as a man walks out. Oh my god is that Lay!!!

 

Oh, his sheepish form isn't sheepish, but human. Oooooooh, He is singing sheep though. The crowd goes wild. Omg. It's being turnted up in here. Woo hoo… Oh my god, so much fun…

 

After the performance Lay is about to say something, but a giant crash is heard outside. Everyone's head turns to the sound. What's dat? They probably thought. 

 

“Woah,” Louis turns his head to Harry, “What was that man?”

 

“I D K,” Harry responds, “But maybes we should checks it out for the funzies.”

 

“I totes agree,” Louis says.

 

But before they could walk outside a man emerges from the door. He runs down towards the stage.

 

Lay flips his head around to see the man running forward. With a glint in his eyes he runs off of the stage and to the man. When they meet they hug.

 

Lay looks at the man he had just hugged then ran off with him.

 

“Was that…?” Louis says quietly.

 

“Taehyung,” Harry then starts to run. Louis stops him and he turns around. “That means they aren't missing anymore, come on?”

 

And with that they run off towards the men. If only they knew that Selena was close behind.

  
  
  
  
  


Jin and Namjoon are watching that totally not trashy *wink wink* Tv show while making spaghetti. They're cutting onions while their fav character is dying. It's a mess. The show they're watching is scream queens exo drama by that person on YouTube that I can't remember the name of. It's xiuxiu

 

Baekhyun Chanyeol pregnancy scare.

 

Behind the scenes:

 

Mina thinks she's pregnant. Takes a pregnancy test in Chanbaek’s room so Chen doesn't find out. This doesnthappen.

 

Baekhyun actually did take the test.

 

Oh,Chen and Mina are dating

 

Tracer aspires to be a baker. 

 

D.va Jungkook getting together the night of the Jazz concert.

  
  
  
  
  


What Xiumin was trying to say.

 

Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol go back to the apartment and sit back were they had been.

 

“So,” Baekhyun says, “It was D.va.”

 

“It wasn't D.va,” Chen says, “Come on. They definitely wouldn't do anything like that.”

 

“So we have nothing now…” Chanyeol says.

 

“I wish the person would just tell us,” Baekhyun says, “It's our room. We have a right to know.”

 

“Not really,” Chen says.

 

“Guys,” Xiumin speaks for the first time, “I have something to say about this matter.”

 

“Really?!” Baekhyun says.

 

“Yeah, maybe it was Mina,” He says.

 

“Mina would have told me though,” Chen says, “She wouldn’t hide something like that.”

 

“But let's say she did,” Xiumin says, “Wouldn't She take it here? in their apartment.”

 

“I guess…” Chen says, “But she would have told me.”

 

“Think about the couples in this place for a sec,” Xiumin says, “We have Tracer and Widowmaker, both women, Chanyeol and baekhyun, both men. Theres Jimin and Sombra, but they just got together. Then that leaves you and Mina, who have been dating long before they came here.”

 

“So your saying it was Mina?” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yes,” Xiumin says, “Come on. It's obvious it's her. Chen you should talk to her.”

 

“I will…” He says before standing up, “I guess I'll go now.”

 

“Good luck,” Baekhyun says, “Well, at least we know she isn't pregnant.”

 

“Yeah,” He smiles, “That's one thing…” he walks out the door leaving the other three.

 

“Mina,” Chanyeol says going over to the kitchen for some wine, “Would have never thought.”

 

“Neither would I,” Baekhyun says, “But it makes sense.”

 

“Do you guys even think?” Xiumin says.

 

“No,” Baekhyun says grabbing some wine from Chanyeol, “Wine?”

 

“I'm good,” Xiumin says.

 

“If I could've had a child how would you react if it was positive?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol.

 

“I don’t know, your a man,” Chanyeol says, “Maybe I would be happy maybe I wouldn’t, who knows?”

 

“You should,” Xiumin says.

  
  


Just like my tears, I am salty.

 

My tears and I have one thing in common. We’re both salty.

 

I DONT WANT TO LIVE ANYMORREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#Ihavefeelingstoo

 

Someone trying to marry Chile or a tuna sandwich. Someone stupid. A women probably, could be a man, most of them are idiots.

 

In a committed non meat relationship. Tofu.

 

Teen titans go

 

Bro out.

 

Chanbaek.

 

Baekhyun is now dating chile, and Chanyeol is depressed.

 

That Chile's just so hot and popping man!!!

 

Nickname, boobookitty

  
  


Chanbaek playing laser tag on opposite teams.

 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol then shoots him.

 

He looks back and says, “Karmas a bitch.”

  
  
  


Timeline-

 

February 11, 2017

Amula started the fight.

 

October 13, 2017

Wyatt was taken

 

November 16, 2017

Zenyatta had his prophecy.

 

March 30, 2018

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are taken

 

April 6th

Xiumin and Chen go missing.

 

April 13th

Mina goes missing.

 

June 1st

Joy and Seulgi go missing.

 

July 28th

The first 3 chapters take place.

 

July 29th

4 through 9 happen. During chapter 9 it turns to the next day.

 

July 30th.

9 through 12 happen.

 

July 31st.

12 through 16 happen.

 

August 1st

Chapter 16 through 18

 

August 2nd

18

 

August 3rd

19-practising with eleven on the magic and things.

 

August 4th

19-A day of fun and happiness where the others get D.va and Jungkook to admit that they like each other.

 

August 5th

20-Everything is perfect until that night when the rest of the overwatch team comes and tells them that enemy team has opened the gate and that they have to evacuate.

 

21-Preparing to evacuate.

 

August  6th

21- They are evacuating and Taehyung meets up with Lay and it's cute. After they're heading to Hogwarts, but they have to sacrifice D.va or something so that Jungkook can get his powers.

 

August 7th

22-Jungkook gets his powers at Hogwarts and they have to bring him to the gate. It ends with a giant explosion.

 

23- everyone wakes up to see that the gate has been closed. And then Jungkook tries to find D.va who he will find. They have to do the True Love's kiss thing again.

 

August 8th

Chapter 24-Everyone after the event

 

August 9th

Chapter 24-Many goodbyes, and a cute story between Mercy and Taehyung that involves a necklace.

 

August 10th

Chapter 24- Chanbaek or Jimbra wedding.

 

No actual time.

Chapter 25 is for notes and dumb shit. 

  
  


So like D.va wears a Turtleneck Tank top the day after the Jazz concert or a really big choker. She has to for reasons.

 

The mist is what happens when the Gate is opened.

  
  


Coffee is the sweet nectar of the gods-Jeon Jungkook.

 

Hogwarts is important.

 

D.va doesn't actually go into the fog. She goes in, but immediately is taking out in a secret get away car that Chanbaek is probably driving. 

Yurio is driving it.

 

In stranger things season two eleven has to close that gate to the upside down. Basically that's what happens when Jungkook closes the gate.

 

So,Baekhyun turns out to be pregnant. But Mina did take a pregnancy test,but not in their room. So She's very surprised when she here's that Chen knows about it. When Baekhyun reveals that he's pregnant he's going to say that the test is different and that if it's negative the worst has happened and you're pregnant. Mina then realises that she had stolen a test from his box, which means she's pregnant too. Omg, story

line. 

Never mind Mina isn't pregnant. Her test said positive which she took for as I'm pregnant when it means the best has happened you aren't pregnant. She is very happy when she here's that the test has to be negative. So happy

 

Mexico xalapa or something is 13 hours behind Hong Kong. Important to know.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do?” Lay says to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun turns to him, “I'm not saying anything til I talk to Chanyeol.”

 

“Stop,” Lay says, “I know your pregnant!”

 

“What?!” Xiumin says his eyes getting wide with confusion.

 

“He’s pregnant,” Lay says looking over at Xiumin, “That's why he's been throwing up and is sick. That's also why only Mercy knows about and why he has to tell Chanyeol.”

 

“Shut up!” Baekhyun screams, He goes and sits down beside Lay. He puts he rest his head against his hands, “Someone might hear you.”

 

“I thought the test said you weren't,” Xiumin says, “It was negative. Plus isn't Mina the one who took it?”

 

“She didn't take it, it was mine...Mercy ran the tests.”

 

“But Chen said Mina took a test, I thought sh-.”

 

“She must've, but not this one…”

 

“But it was positive.”

 

“It was Negative actually, which means the worst has happened and I'm pregnant, just like I thought.”

 

“When did you find out?” Xiumin asks.

 

“The day after I found the test.”

 

“Did mercy tell you?”

 

“Yeah, she came over when Chanyeol was buying a suit for the jazz concert we didn't go to.”

 

“Didn't you go paintballing that night?” 

 

“Yeah, I didn't want to sit in silence thinking about it, I just wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.”

 

“Why didn't you tell Chanyeol?”

 

“I was going to tomorrow, but that got ruined.”

 

“You have to tell him the moment you see him. 

 

“I will, I just hope he looked in the box. There are pictures in there. If he sees them I won't have to say as much.”

  
  
  


Chanbaek wedding or maybe Jimin and Sombra? Idk right now, but it's gonna be a great epilogue or something.

  
  
  


“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says grabbing his hand as he was trying to leave, “Don't you dare leave this room.”

 

Chanyeol looks back at him. He slowly takes in Baekhyun’s face. “I have too, I'm sorry.”

 

“You can't leave me…” Baekhyun says, “What if something happens to you…” His head falls down and he starts to cry.

 

“Nothing's going to happen Baek,” Chanyeol says placing a hand on Baekhyun cheek and moving his head so he could see him. His eyes were so sad, but at the same time still held the same beauty Chanyeol had always loved. “I have to go.”

 

“No,” Baekhyun protests holding his hands.

 

Chanyeol slowly pulls his hand away, “I love you, and I'll be back.” Chanyeol exits the room.

 

“I love you too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Baekhyun?” He hears his name being called. He sits up on the bed he was laying in to see who it was. He sees Maki walking into his room. She looked distraught. “They made it back,” She chokes out. He can see now that she's crying.

 

“What wrong?” He says scrambling off the bed.

 

“The goblins were still here, and...and they…” She starts crying more. She gets to calm down and she wipes her tears, “The ones in front got hit really hard, and…”

 

“Who was in the front?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Chanyeol and Yurio.”

 

Baekhyun eyes get wide and his mouth drops he runs up to her and grabs her shoulders. “Where is he!?”

 

“The infirmary.”

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my notes, yeah...


	25. Epilogue: The Wedding

 

October 4th, 2019

Chanbaek dorm in the base

1:14 p.m.

 

“Where the hell is her dress!” Baekhyun screams as he rummages through his child's suitcase. 

 

He remembers packing it, but where is it.

 

He stops looking and looks at the empty doorway as he awaits Chanyeol to come through or to yell something back, but he doesn't do anything.

 

Baekhyun sighs and stands up.

 

“Chanyeol!” He says as he walks into the hallway and towards the living room. “Do you know where her dress is…?” His voice gets quiet near the end of the sentence when he realizes Chanyeol isn't in there.

 

He sees that their bedroom door is open, and he supposes they're in there.

 

He walks in and sees that Chanyeol is putting their daughter into the crib for a nap.

 

He then remembers that it's 1:15 and they haven't had lunch.

 

After putting the child down Chanyeol looks back at Baekhyun smiling. “I think she's asleep.”

 

“Good,” He says walking out of the room with Chanyeol, “Because it's lunch time.”

 

Chanyeol cracks the door when he leaves and looks at Baekhyun. “I'm feeling pastrami on rye.”

 

“Ooh,” Baekhyun says, “That sounds like a good meal.”

 

“The babysitter should be here soon,” Chanyeol says putting his shoes on, “Plus, so should everyone else.”

 

“I guess we should greet them when they arrive,” Baekhyun says thinking about seeing everyone after such a long time.

 

“We haven't seen anyone from Bts since the gate was closed,” Chanyeol says, trying to convince Baekhyun they needed to go meet them at the entrance. They were coming to their wedding after all.

 

“Jimin and Taehyung came to the baby shower though,” Baekhyun says reminding Chanyeol they had seen them about 9 months ago.

 

“But we should still go greet them.”

 

“Yeah, we should,” Baekhyun says putting his shoes on, “Let's go grab some food and wait by the entrance.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Once the babysitter arrived they went to the cafe for some good eats, then went to the entrance to await the guests.

 

“I hope they show up on time,” Baekhyun says as he checks his watch. He's been checking it every 20 seconds or so, and Chanyeol notices.

 

“They'll make it on time,” Chanyeol says grabbing Baekhyun's hand, which stops him from constantly his watch.

 

“Okay…” He says, but he doesnt sound convinced.

 

Just then a bus, that Sombra is driving, snaps into existence and drives towards a parking space.

 

They watch excitedly to see who's on the bus. 

 

Suddenly ‘No More Dream’ by Bts starts playing and a narrator's voices starts talking about the coolest kids in town being Bts.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol can't help but light up when they hear the sounds of their entrance.

 

The first person off the bus is Namjoon, the cool voice says his name as he walks out of the bus, taking of his sunglasses and looking around before putting them back on and walking towards the base.

 

Jin walks out next and just walks to the entrance and towards the to be married couple, but he looks cool doing it.

 

Jimin walks out next and Sombra’s beside him, and they swear, he and Sombra looked like a couple on the red carpet, the way they walked, the way they looked, everything about them screamed celebrity.

 

Jhope was next, and they were so happy to see the man. He was such an important part of the ceremony, they needed him for the rehearsal, which was starting in 2 hours.

 

Taehyung, Suga, and Jungkook were the last off of the bus, and as they were walking towards the base with their badass sunglasses on and leather jackets, Taehyung takes his bat, that was dangling in his hand, and hits a street light pole with it.

 

“Ow!” He screams as the bat cracks in two. “My bat is broken!” He cries as he falls to his knees in despair.

 

Suga pats his back to comfort the poor man. “Bats are of the physical world, but no one can steal what's in the spiritual world.”

 

Taehyung looks up at Suga confused. “What?” He says not understanding the deep meaning behind the words.

 

Suga starts to walk away leaving Taehyung and Jungkook.

 

Jungkook offers Taehyung a hand up and he accepts.

 

After standing up and drying his tears he looks Jungkook in the eyes. “What did that mean?”

 

“I don't know,” Jungkook says, “But after joining that coven he's been stranger.”

 

“Ever since he grabbed that Butter Knife he's been weird,” Taehyung says walking towards the base.

 

“You do have a point,” Jungkook says, “I don't remember him ever acting strange before that.”

 

“I wonder what type of butter knife it is,” Taehyung says in wonder. He thinks about it until they reach Chanbaek and are flooded with ‘Hello’s’ and ‘How are you’s.’

 

“I'm doing great!” Taehyung says hugging Baekhyun then pulling back and looking at him. “And you are too!”

 

“I lost the baby fat a few months ago,” Baekhyun says proudly.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Taehyung says, “What’d you name her?”

 

“We named her-” Baekhyun tried to say before being rudely interrupted.

 

“How do you know it's a girl?” Jin asks confused how he just assumed the babies gender, and in 2019 of all years.

 

“He went to the baby shower,” Chanyeol explains, “We did a gender reveal.”

 

“What baby shower?” Namjoon asks wondering why he didn't get an invitation.

 

“The one you didn't RSVP to,” Baekhyun says coldly, “I thought you guys liked us...only Taehyung and Jimin came…”

 

“I didn't get an invitation,” Jin says, “I would have come if I did.”

 

“But you guys got it,” Jimin says, “Don't you remember?”

 

“No…” Namjoon says confused. He thinks he'd remember getting a baby shower invitation.

 

Taehyung starts laughing. “You guys thought it was a different type of party and threw it away!”

 

“What?!” Jin says, “What type of party?!”

 

Taehyung stops laughing and tries to talk calmly back and is failing miserably. “Well, they didn't call it a baby shower, they called it a Sex party, because it was a gender reveal party, and technically calling it a gender party would be wrong, because your gender is a mental thing not a physical thing like your sex is.”

 

“I feel educated after hearing that,” Baekhyun says, “But that's not why we called it a Sex party.”

 

“What?” Taehyung says confused, after all the trouble he went to to explain everything too.

 

“We called it that because it was funny, and we wanted people to be confused until they opened the letter and saw it was a baby shower.”

 

“I remember getting that,” Jin says, “I thought you guys were into some weird stuff and threw that out.”

 

“So did I,” Jungkook says with a frown on his face, “And after the fact D.va told me she went and I thought she was cheating on me…”

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says feeling a little bad about the naming of his party after hearing this.

 

“But she explained it,” Jungkook says, “Everything's fine now…”

 

“Weren't you going to tell us the name of your baby?” Taehyung asks, the want to know bubbling inside of him.

 

“We named her Arianna,” Chanyeol says.

 

“And her middle name is Cher, because we respect good singers,” Baekhyun adds because he picked out her middle name, while Chanyeol picked her first name.

 

“Interesting,” Jhope says, “So, what's her last name?”

 

“Um…” Chanyeol says, “We haven't decided yet…”

 

“She doesn't HAVE a last NAME!?” Jin Screams at the injustice. The baby has been alive for 8 months and doesn't have a last name!

 

“She does!” Baekhyun says fast, “It's just that we’re going to change it once we get married, and we aren't completely sure what we’re going to have as our last name yet…”

 

“You're getting married tomorrow,” Jhope says, “You should have this figured out already.”

 

“We have a few possibilities chosen!” Chanyeol says.

 

“Let's hear them,” Namjoon says says like Hermione Granger in Harry potter does.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol says looking at Baekhyun smiling then back at the group, “We have like 4 names we like and they are: Park, Byun, Park-Byun, or Byun-Park.”

 

“You should hyphenate,” Namjoon says, “It's what all the cool couples are doing right now.”

 

“Told you,” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol.

 

“But what about keeping the family legacy of your name? I like Park, just plain Park,” Chanyeol complains.

 

“Well that means I would lose my last name, and I like mine as well!” Baekhyun screams, “Plus, Arianna’s last name already is Byun, why don't we keep it that way!”

 

“Okay!” Chanyeol says, “We can hyphenate it. I guess Park-Byun sounds cool.”

 

“Woah, hold up,” Baekhyun says, “I thought if we were going to hyphenate it would be  _ Byun _ -Park.”

 

“No, we agreed on  _ Park _ -Byun.”

 

“That doesn't even make sense!” Baekhyun screams, “At least mine does!”

 

“And how does it!?”

 

“Byun-Park, it's like Byun is the name of a park. It's cute and makes a good last name!” Baekhyun screams in a hysterical way that makes everyone around him question his sanity.

 

“That makes me some lame Park with a stupid name!” Chanyeol screams.

 

“My last name is not stupid!”

 

“It's not, but as the name of a park it sure is!”

 

“I thought it would be a good name, because you're my Park!” Baekhyun says tears falling down his face.

 

Chanyeol’s tears also start to fall when he realizes what Baekhyun was saying. “I'm your park?” He asks timidly.

 

“Yes, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says still sobbing, “You're my Park, you're my love, okay! Just take my heart and break it, since you seem so keen on hurting it!” He falls the ground, his face looking down while his tears fall to the concrete.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol says falling down and hugging him, “I'm sorry.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't answer he just continues to be quiet and listen to Chanyeol.

 

“I didn't know that's why you wanted the name, I thought you wanted your name to come first,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Well,” Taehyung says, “B does come before P, so in an alphabetical way it make sense.”

 

“Shut up!” Jimin says hitting his arm, and looking at him with a judging face, “They're going through pre-marital stress, let them get through it by themselves.”

 

“I'm just making it known!” Taehyung screams.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't hear Taehyung and Jimin, they could only hear each other.

 

“I'm sorry,” Chanyeol quietly whispers into Baekhyun’s ear.

 

The man looks at Chanyeol with tear stained eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, we can be the Byun-Parks.”

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says wrapping his arms around Chanyeol in a tight hug of love.

 

“See,” Jimin says, “They worked it out.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says sarcastically, “I was proving a point!”

 

“You were ruining a moment.”

 

“No I wasn't,” Taehyung whines.

 

“Actually,” Namjoon intervenes, “You both are.” He points at the scene infront of them. The couple now happily in each other's embraces.

 

Jimin and Taehyung look at each other, and understand they both were ruining a moment, but not really, because Baekhyun and Chanyeol never noticed.

 

They were in their own world.

 

October 4th 2019

3:07 p.m.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says while they enter their room with everyone else who had arrived, “Grab Ari’s dress, I'm gonna wake her up.”

 

“Why are you waking her up?” Jin asks as he falls onto their couch.

 

“Because we need her for the rehearsal and I want her to sleep tonight,” Baekhyun says exiting the room to go get the girl.

 

Chanyeol looks at Jin and shakes his head. “The last part is fake, he just wants her for the dress rehearsal.”

 

“Why are you letting him?” Jin asks.

 

“Because he's been a lot harder to deal with lately. You don't understand what the hormones did to him, but he's scarier now.”

 

“Boy!” Jin says, “You are like what, 6’8” You shouldn't be scared of him.”

 

“I'm not that tall, and you would be too if you've been with him as long as I have. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can scare me to death with his mood swings.”

 

“Isn't that a normal Baekhyun thing?” Jin says only ever remembering the crazy guy he knows today.

 

“You got to know him after he was pregnant. It changed things a lot.”

 

“Really?” Jin questions.

 

“Yeah, I'm hoping it changes soon, but I think it'll keep going for a few more months.” 

 

“Look who's up!” Baekhyun says moving into the room holding Arianna in his arms, “Isn't she cute.”

 

The little girl looked groggy and she was still waking up from her nap, but she was looking around the room at all the people she wasn't used to.

 

“This is Taehyung,” He says introducing the young child to a very important person.

 

“Hi,” Taehyung says to her, and she smiles because she likes him right away.

 

She makes cute little baby noises at him and tries to grab his fingers.

 

Taehyung looks at Baekhyun. “She's adorable,” He says proudly because he’s proud of them. 

 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says. He then looks at Chanyeol and a frown forms on his face. “Where's her dress?”

 

“Oh, I forgot to get it out,” Chanyeol says running out of the room, “Give me a sec to find it!”.

 

Baekhyun sighs and sits on couch next to Jin. “He’s so forgetful lately,” He says under his breath, but everyone could hear how frustrated he was.

 

“So…” Taehyung says sliding into the seat next to Baekhyun, “Where you going for the honeymoon?”

 

“What?” Baekhyun says giving him a confused look before he understood the question. “Oh, um...We’re going Italy, we like wine...so, yeah.”

 

“Baekhyun?” Namjoon says coming from his comfy spot of not being included and towards them. “Are you Okay? You seem stressed.”

 

“I'm fine,” Baekhyun says shaking his head, “It's just everything isn't ready, and the weddings tomorrow…”

 

“Everything’'ll be fine,” Taehyung says while letting the young child play with his fingers, because why not.

 

“I don't know…” Baekhyun says quietly as Chanyeol walks back into the room holding the dress up and smiling.

 

“I found it!” He says showing off the cute dress.

 

“Are you putting her in that now?” Namjoon asks.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says confused why he's asking, “Its dress rehearsal. We have to rehearse as if it's the real thing.”

 

“Not wedding dress rehearsals,” Namjoon says, “I get it if it's a play you're practising, but for weddings you don't have to.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says unconvinced, “You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, “The only reason we’re putting her in the dress for the rehearsal is because we want her to be comfortable in it, not because we have to  _ all _ be dressed up. I'm not dressing up.”

 

“But I want to wear my-”

 

“No!” Baekhyun says, “It's bad luck!”

 

“It's not going to hurt!”

 

“Yes it will! We can't see each other in our suits!

 

“It's nonsense!”

 

“You know what they say Chanyeol! Don't wear it!”

 

“But that's an old wives tale!”

 

“I don't care!” Baekhyun screams, “I won't allow you to ruin everything I've worked for!!!” Baekhyun hands Arianna to Taehyung quickly before running out of the room. Taehyung quickly takes a hold of her and watches Baekhyun with wide eyes, wondering what he's doing.

 

“Baek!” Chanyeol screams and runs after him as Baekhyun slams the bathroom door shut and locks it right as Chanyeol reaches it. “Are you kidding me?!” He says pounding The door, “The rehearsal is in 10 minutes! What are you doing?!”

 

“Leave me alone!” Baekhyun cries from behind door.

 

Chanyeol sighs and runs a hand through his hair before calmly saying, “I won't wear it, okay?”

 

He hears nothing in response, but after a minute he hears the door unlock and the door knob being turned. He takes a step back as Baekhyun opens the door.

 

His eyes are red from crying and he immediately hugs Chanyeol.

 

“I'm sorry,” He says softly as he tries to keep tears from falling.

 

“It's okay,” Chanyeol says rubbing his back.

 

“I'm just worried everything is going to go wrong…” He pulls back from the hug and looks Chanyeol in the eyes, “No one from Exo is even here yet, why? Our parents haven't made it. Jhope  _ just _ got ordained!...I just think everything's happening at such weird times, and-and….nothing is going to work out the way I planned.”

 

“Everything will be fine,” Chanyeol says, “Our parents are flying over in the morning, and exo will be here tonight.”

 

“And I'm pretty sure I'm ordained,” J-Hope says gaining looks from the young couple, “The site seemed legit.”

 

“What site did you use?” Baekhyun asks sniffling.

 

“Uh...GetOrdained.com,” Jhope says.

 

“Seems trustworthy,” Baekhyun says nodding his head, “Maybe things aren't as bad as I think…”

 

“Let's get the rehearsal over with,” Chanyeol says grabbing Baekhyun's hand and leading him to the door.

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says before he stops and looks at Taehyung, “Can you dress her, and take her there, Tae?”

 

“Sure!” Taehyung says grabbing the dress, and taking the little girl to the bedroom.

 

“I hope we can trust him…” Baekhyun says before Chanyeol pulls him out of the room and towards the backyard of the base. That is where the wedding is being held.

 

After an awkward silence between everyone left in the room, Suga clears his throat.

 

“They're screwed,” He says while gently caressing butter knife, who you probably thought was gone forever, but ha! He is still alive and well!

 

“Why do you say such things?” Jin asks.

 

“They aren't going to make it if all they do is fight,” Suga says, “Fighting means the end, while smiles mean an island.”

 

“Again!” Jungkook screams, “That doesn't make sense!”

 

“A unicorn is not corn, while corn is not a unicorn,” Suga says, “That is the answer to life.”

 

“I'm gonna dropkick him!” Jungkook says getting ready before Jhope grabs him back. 

 

“What are you thinking!?” Jhope whispers harshly in his ear, “He’s a witch! Don't you remember? Don't get on his bad side…”

 

Jungkook tenses up, and Jhope let's go of him. Jungkook eyes Suga, who didn't even notice he almost hurt him. Thank goodness.

 

“Thanks,” Jungkook says to Jhope, but he still keeps an eye on Suga. The man scares him more and more each day. Yet, he can never do anything about it, for fear of demon possession.

 

“She's dressed!” Taehyung screams while walking out of the room with the young child in a cute little maroon dress.

 

The little baby makes little cute baby noises of happiness, which makes Jin and Jimin smile.

 

Jimin decides to leave the room with Sombra, because they wanted some alone time on the walk over to the wedding area.

 

“We should get going,” Namjoon says standing up and stretching, “We wouldn't want to miss the rehearsal.”

 

“True,” Jin says joining him.

 

“Let's go!” Taehyung screams pointing towards the door and the little girl follows by screaming and pointing as well.

 

They run out of the room together, while Jin and Namjoon walk out calmly.

 

Jungkook, Suga, and Jhope are left in the room.

 

Jungkook is checking out Chanbaek’s fish Bacon.

 

“He’s still cute,” Jungkook says watching it swim in its tank.

 

“Remember when he killed Taehyung,” Jhope says chuckling at the memory.

 

“Good times!” Jungkook says smiling then walks towards the exit, “Lets go.”

 

The two walk out leaving Suga in the room alone.

 

“I'm the only thing that understands you,” Suga says to the fish then to his butter knife, “And you're the only one who can make my heart smile.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rehearsal went as planned and afterwards everyone from Exo finally arrived. They were all hanging out in the cafe together.

 

(Love live gals made it too, red velvets there, and twice, and so did Wyatt.)

 

“So,” Mcree says to Chanbaek, “Heard about the scandal, that was interesting.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “It sucked, but at least it gained us some publicity.”

 

“Wait!” Taehyung screams, “What scandal!?” He had not heard of any scandal.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, “A month after I had Arianna we came back to Korea and basically told everyone we were together and had adopted a child-”

 

“Is that what caused the scandal!” Taehyung screams.

 

“No!” Baekhyun says infuriated that he was interrupted, “Shut up, I'm talking!”

 

“Sorry…” Taehyung says cowering and letting Baekhyun talk. 

 

“So, as I was saying. Some people figured out that Arianna looked a lot like me, and they were starting to figure out she was actually my biological kid, which isn't good. And then they were trying to figure out who the mother was, and they thought it was Seulgi from red velvet for some reason, I think it was because she was also missing for awhile, and it was just a big thing.”

 

“Oh, I heard about that,” Taehyung says, “So how'd you get them to think it wasn't her child?”

 

“Well,” Chanyeol pipes in, “We told them we adopted her again, and we even faked some adoption papers.”

 

“So,” Taehyung nudges Seulgi,” You and Baekhyun, cute ship.”

 

“We aren't a ship,” She says.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, “Our ship name was trending for a few months on Twitter.”

 

“Twitter’s irrelevant,” She says.

 

Namjoon gasps, he hasn't cared at all about the conversation, but saying that about Twitter was uncalled for. “How dare you!!!” 

 

“What?!” She says confused.

 

“How dare you say that about Twitter! Twitter should be respected!”

 

“Okay…” She says still confused.

 

“Good!”

 

“Let me get this straight,” Mcree says, “All your fans thought that Baekhyun and Seulgi were together, and were missing for a long time, because she was knocked up with his child?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “and they thought that our relationship was just a cover up for it.”

 

“They thought that we tried to create a scandal to stop them from knowing the truth,” Baekhyun says, “Even though we were being very truthful.”

 

“But we didn't adopted Arianna,” Chanyeol says.

 

“All except that,” Baekhyun says.

 

“I can't believe I missed that,” Joy says.

 

“I missed it too,” Mina says.

 

“I never even heard about it,” Sehun says.

 

“Do you guys not care about us!” Baekhyun screams.

 

“We do,” Sehun says, “But scandals are stupid.”

 

“You guys should know when your friend has a scandal!” 

 

“It's not that important,” Mina says, “Scandals are usually just nonsense.”

 

“Like I care,” Baekhyun says crying, “Can't you guys care more?”

 

“We do care,” Chen says, “I knew you had a scandal.”

 

“You did?” Baekhyun says wiping his tears.

 

“Yeah,” Xiumin says, “Everyone heard about it, except Sehun, but whatevs, we care.”

 

“Thanks guys,” he says smiling through the tears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 5th 2019

10:17 A.m

 

It is finally the day of the wedding, and everyone is getting ready.

 

Jhope is going over his priestly duties since he's the ordained minister of the wedding. He has to make sure he doesn't ruin everything by saying the wrong thing.

 

Taehyung is in charge of getting Arianna dressed and ready for the wedding and the wedding pictures, which they're taking after the wedding.

 

Jungkook’s the photographer along with Sehun.

 

Why Sehun is a photographer is because Baekhyun thinks his Instagram is amazing and made it happen, even though Chanyeol is scared most of their wedding photos will turn out as pictures of spoons and random objects.

 

Xiumin, D.o, and Jin are preparing food for the party afterwards. They have to go fast so they can watch the ceremony.

 

Chen, and Kai are getting ready for being best men.

 

Kai is still confused to why Chanyeol asked him to be his best man, but he's happy to be apart of something.

 

Zenyatta, is making sure Maki and Nico don't ruin everything when it comes to the decorations.

 

See, after Yurio finished his internship and went back to skating last year Nico was offered his job, and she took it, and soon after Maki was also offered the job as well. They now have wonderful internships.

 

Baekhyun is in a room currently getting everything ready. He has Jimin and Sombra with him helping him with his hair and vows. He keeps reading the vows over and over again making sure they're perfect. 

 

The same is happening with Chanyeol. Mcree, and Suga are with him though.

 

10:27 A.m.

 

“Taehyung,” Mercy says as he's working on Arianna’s hair. “You can't put pink flowers in her hair if she's wearing a maroon dress.”

 

Taehyung looks up from the girls hair and at Mercy. “I think I know what I'm doing,” He says confidently, “Red doesn't go with pink, but maroon and pink can.”

 

“Maroon is a shade of red, Tae,” Mercy says going over to him and Ari and starts to take the flowers from her hair, “It doesn't work.”

 

“But she looks so cute,” Taehyung whines as his hair creation is being destroyed.

 

Mercy continues to take them out then she gives Taehyung a bag of artificial flowers. “Use these.”

 

He looks at the bag and sees the flowers are white. “White?” He says confused, “Why white?”

 

“It’ll look good,” Mercy says going back over to where she was sitting down earlier.

 

“Okay…” Taehyung says opening the bag and putting them in the girls hair. He doesn't think it'll look as good as his original hairdo for her, but he can't argue right now, he doesn't have time for it.

 

After he finishes, he turns the swivel chair Arianna was on towards Mercy. Mercy looks up at her from her book and smiles.

 

“She looks so cute,” She says going over to Arianna and picking her up. “Good job.”

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung says, before he realizes he totally forgot about something he was in charge of doing. 

 

His eyes go wide before grabbing his phone and staring at the text messages he had missed. “Oh my golden goose…” He says under his breath.

 

“What's wrong?” Mercy says confused why he's acting like this.

 

“I need to go,” He says grabbing his wallet before heading to the door. “Take care of her for me,” He says before leaving the room.

 

“What?” Mercy says to herself. She's now stuck with a child for half an hour before the wedding. She's not even sure what she has to do to prepare the child more.

 

She turns her head to the child who was looking at her happily. She smiles and thinks she might like her time with Arianna.

 

What could go wrong?

 

10:58 A.m.

 

“It's time,” Mcree says to Lay who is at the piano ready to play the progression wedding song that they have chose. It's isn't the traditional song.

 

It is Music Box by Mariah Carey

 

He clicks the play button on the stereo that was on top of the piano and the music starts playing.

 

It was beautiful outside of the base. There was a wonderful view of the ocean that was a bit a way, but since the base was on a hill they could see it easily. 

 

The world that had once been burnt and destroyed in a war, has now been fixed and is absolutely beautiful and a wonderful place for a wedding.

 

The first person who walks out of the building and to the front are the mothers of the grooms. 

 

Everyone who isn't a part of the wedding is sitting in chairs watching. 

 

The next to walk our are the grooms men, which is pretty much everyone from Exo except Kai, Lay, and Chen, and Chanbaek of course.

 

After they walk out Chen and Kai do. They go to their rightful spots in the front.

 

Then Jhope, the ordained officiant comes out. Everyone gives him a round of applause and he goes respectfully as he walks to the alter, a bible in his hand.

 

Mercy then walks out with Arianna. The little girl has a basket of flowers in her hands. While walking Mercy helps her throw the flowers, because she's not even one yet, it's a little hard for her to understand what's she's doing, and to get her to go with it.

 

The next to walk out are Chanyeol and Baekhyun with their fathers, because they were trying to keep this somewhat traditional, but they weren’t sure who was going to be walking with their father, so they decided maybe they both should be given away.

 

They look good, like two kings in the days of old going to a banquette in the north side of down, uptown, as some like to call it, or the fancy section of town.

 

They reach the altar and face each other, J-hope, the  _ ordained _ minister, stands in beside them as he faces the crowd.

 

“Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Park Chanyeol, and Byun Baekhyun in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly, and solemnly. Into this- these two present now come to be joined. If any person can show just reasons why they may not be joined- let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Jhope says the words with elegance and grace, he’s surprised he could remember everything he learned from omonistry.com.

 

“Now,” Jhope says, “Who supports this couple in their marriage? Please say I.”

 

The whole crowd goes “I”, because they actually support them, even though some, Suga, thinks they aren’t going to last, they still want them to have a chance, and so does everyone else.

 

“Now on to the wedding vows, I heard you each have made one,” Jhope says shutting up to let the couple vow it up out here.

 

Baekhyun coughs, letting everyone know he’s going to speak. “I, Byun Baekhyun, Take you Park Chanyeol to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

 

Everyone can’t help but realize that Jhope said they  _ made  _ their own vows, but Baekhyun’s was just the normal one everyone usually says.

 

“I, Park Chanyeol, take you, Byun Baekhyun, as my cool husband,” Baekhyun can’t help but blush when he’s called cool, “To be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you, cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

 

There’s not a dry eye in the crowd, damn, that was sweet, what a great vow. They all think Chanyeol came up with this, so does Baekhyun, but he actually got it from an online site, the same as Jhope and Baekhyun, but he chose the sweetest one he could find.

 

“Wow” Jhope says wiping his tears away, “That was amazing, the love is real, am I right?” The audience all nod and agrees with him, because it’s true, the love is real. “Now, for the rings,” Jhope says tears still falling because he wishes one day to find a love as true and as pure.

 

The rings are given to them by Yurio, who they asked to be their ring bearer because apparently he was  _ young _ enough, even though he’s like, what, 17.

 

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand. “I, Chanyeol, give you, Baekhyun, this ring,” He says slipping the ring on to Baekhyun’s god like fingers, that were blessed by the pope, “As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s Hand in his delicate hand. “I, Baekhyun, give my love, Chanyeol, This ring as a symbol of my everlasting and eternal love towards you,” He slips the ring on to Chanyeol’s finger, “This shall bind us in an unbreaking commitment with each other till the day we die.”

 

Jhope once again speaks, “The couple has chosen to add a unity of sand to their ceremony and now will pour the sand, to show the binding of the two families.”

 

They each grab a pitcher of sand that was beside them. Jhope grabs a clear bowl from behind him and holds it in between the couple. “The sand represents each of your families,” He says as they start to pour the sand into the bowl.

 

Taehyung and Mcree are quite confused by this part of the ceremony, they’ve never heard of a sand unity part of weddings before. It’s quite strange to watch, it’s very awkward, and they don’t know how to feel about it.

 

Once they finish pouring sand, they place the pitchers back on the floor and Jhope gives the sand to Yurio to put in the reception hall for later.

 

“Now I shall read to you something the couples have chosen,” Jhope says. Baekhyun and Chanyeol smile at each other. “When I am lost, You shine a light for me, and set me free. When I am low, you wash away my tears, and take me through the loneliness, and emptiness. Through the darkest night, somehow I survive through it all when you tell me I’m the only one you need sweet and tenderly. And your love breaks away the clouds surrounding me. All I have I want to give to thee. Mariah Carey-Music Box.”

 

The crowd claps, for they have felt the touching lyrics from a timeless song by Mariah Carey that everyone should listen to, because it’s amazing.

 

“By the power vested in me, Jhope,” Jhope says, “By the website Getordained.com, I pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss.”

 

They pull each other into a loving embrace and share a sweet kiss, before they look at the crowd and smiling at the happy faces looking back at them.

 

“I present to you Mr. and Mr. Byun-Park.”

 

The crowd cheers for them as they walk with the rest of the recessional team. Everyone starts to throw rice at them. They walk into the building and go back to the dressing rooms to get touched up before photos.

 

12:14 P.m

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk into their reception and see their friends sitting at a table and go over to them.

 

“Hey guys,” Chanyeol says as they sit down with everyone at a round table.

 

“What’s up?” Taehyung says, “How’d photo’s go?”

 

“Great,” Baekhyun says holding Chanyeol’s hand, because they love each other, “It went well, until Arianna started screaming to take a nap!”

 

“But we got them all done,” Chanyeol adds.

 

“Cool” Taehyung says.

 

“Do you guys ever fanfictions about yourselves?” Jungkook says while reading something on his phone.

 

“Sometimes,” Baekhyun says, “Tumbler had some good stuff, however, I usually die in those stories, so I stopped reading them a while ago.”

 

“Have you ever read the Wattpad ones?” Jungkook asks putting his phone down.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “What’s a Wattpad?”

 

“It’s a site where people write stories,” Mercy adds in, because she is very aware of what Wattpad is.

 

“Maybe we should read some,” Baekhyun says pulling his phone out and going to the Wattpad app he didn’t know he had on his phone. “I guess I should type our ship name in, I hope we find some good stories.”

 

He types in their shipname and he starts to scroll through the stories made by their dedicated fans.

 

“Oooh,” Baekhyun says as his eyes catch a certain story, “Numbers.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol says looking at the mans phone, and seeing a story called 10080. He reads the description and is shocked. “Why are we getting divorced in this story?”

 

“Maybe you hated me,” Baekhyun says sadly, “I don’t know why though…”

 

“Let’s find a different one,” Chanyeol says taking the phone and scrolling trying to find a good one, but none catch his eyes, he looks disappointed.

 

“Type in-” Taehyung tries, but Chanyeol shushes him, 

 

“I found one that sounds weird.”

 

“What’s it called?” Baekhyun asks looking over his shoulder at the phone.

 

“You’re mine forever.”

 

“That sounds kinky, don’t read it,” Mercy says.

 

“Let’s read it,” Chanyeol says, not bothering to read the description. “The first chapter is called ‘The Attack’.”

 

“We get attacked?!” Baekhyun says nervously, “Why?”

 

“I don't know,” Chanyeol says as he starts to read the story, Baekhyun also read with him. 

 

It starts with Baekhyun doing homework in his room when he hears a noise and suddenly someone tries to open the front door.

 

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun yells, “Why is someone trying to get into my house?!”

 

“I don’t know but they're definitely a creep,” Chanyeol says as they continue to read.

 

The person gets in and the name of said person is revealed.

 

“What the fu- faucet!?” Chanyeol says as he reads over the part where it’s revealed that he’s the creep, “I wouldn’t do that!”

 

“This is weird…” Baekhyun says as he reads the last of the chapter, “You just kidnapped me.”

 

“What is going on?” Mercy says, everyone else at the table has no idea what they are talking about because they couldn’t read the story.

 

“In the story,” Baekhyun says sounding very shook from what he just read, “I was chilling in my room doing homework, like a good student, when I hear noises outside of my window, I think nothing of it and go back to school, but then I hear someone walk into my house from the front door!”

 

“Creepy,” Chen says.

 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, “So I hide under my bed, because ew, intruder alert, and then the creepy person goes into my room and drags me out from under my bed and ties my hand behind my back and puts me in his car, that person...is Chanyeol!”

 

“I feel gross,” Chanyeol says.

 

“I feel gross too,” Chen says, “That’s a weird story.”

 

“There are 22 chapters too,” Baekhyun adds.

 

“What else would it talk about?” Chanyeol says.

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, “Maybe I get away from you and live a normal life again?”

 

“Skip to the last chapter,” Taehyung says, “Let’s see what happens in the end.”

 

“Good idea,” Baekhyun says clicking on the last chapter. He starts to read it, and is confused, because it starts in an action scene, but once that is over he is even more confused.  “WHy are We IN A relAtIONshIP!?” Baekhyun screams, “Like I would date someone who kidnapped me?”

 

“Please dump me,” Chanyeol says not believing a story like this exists.

 

“I’m definitely dumping you, you're a creep.”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol says happy by his husbands choice.

 

“Let’s read a different story,” Baekhyun says going through the stories again. He hopes he doesn’t find another one like that. “The Effects of Stabbing your Eye with Eyeliner by Fefedove. This sounds like a good one.”

 

(I totally recommend this one.)

 

“Yeah,” Xiumin says agreeing, “Sounds classy.”

 

Chanbaek starts to read the story and are very impressed by the storyline.

 

(I won't give spoilers. Go read it yourself.)

 

“This one is good,” Baekhyun says when he finishes the story, “It has humor and it’s very well written.”

 

“Cool, I’ll have to read it later,” Taehyung says putting it on his calendar that he has to read it.

 

They continue to look for stories when they come across one that look popular. “48 hours,” Chanyeol says, “Sounds interesting, I wonder if we’re vampires in it.”

 

“Oh my god! Yes! I hope we are,” Baekhyun says clicking on the story and reading the description. His face frowns as he reads the words, “I don’t think we’re Vampires.”

 

“What why not?” Chanyeol says turning the phone to read the description, he realizes that no, they aren’t vampires. “The story sounds interesting.”

 

“I don’t want to read that!” Baekhyun says, “Only one of us is going to make it.”

 

“So let's see who.”

 

“What’s the story about?” Chen asks. They then remember that no one else is reading with them and has to go off of their conversation.

 

“Basically, all of Exo is a house or something and after 48 hours only one of us will be alive.”

 

“Why would you want to read a story were we die?” Xiumin says to Chanyeol.

  
“I’m curious.”

 

“Let’s just skip through it and see who lives,” Baekhyun says opening the first chapter.

 

They read and keep skipping important parts until they see a name the recognize. “KRISSSSS!!!!” Chanyeol screams, “Cool, he's in the story.”

 

“But why is this Frank guy talking to him?” Baekhyun questions, he would know if he hadn’t skipped all of the first chapter.

 

“I don’t know”

 

They continue to scroll through the story until Baekhyun sees their names and stops. “We got kidnapped, what?” He says not believing it happened again.

 

“I bet it was Frank,” Chanyeol says not realizing that Frank was a character in the present while what they were reading was in the past.

 

“It probably was.”

 

They keep reading until they see something sad. “Goodness…” Chanyeol says, “Guys.” He looks up at Xiumin and Chen. “You guys just died.”

 

“Really?” CHen says, “Was I the first one to die?”

 

“No, Xiumin was.”

 

“At least I wasn’t first.”

 

“I was though,” Xiumin says sadly, “I can’t believe this.”

 

They keep reading leaving everyone wondering what was happening.

 

“Wait!” Baekhyun says, “Did I die, or did I kill someone?”

 

He was honestly very confused by the writing. 

 

“I don't’ know,” Chanyeol says.

 

“How do you not know?” Mercy says.

 

“It’s confusing,” Chanyeol says as they continue to read to understand what’s going on.

 

“Oh, I accidently killed Suho,” Baekhyun says, “Whoops.”

 

“I don't think this is a ‘Whoops’ moment,” Lay says.

 

“Maybe I’ll kill you next,” Baekhyun says as he skips through the story looking for his and Chanyeol’s names.

 

“Apparently I went to the bathroom,” Baekhyun says confused why this was an important thing to add to the story. “There seems to be quite a commotion in there, I wonder if I’m killing someone.”

 

“Do you want to kill people?” Lay asks.

 

“No, but my character seems quite good at it,” He flips to the next chapter to see he was wrong, “Nevermind, I died.”

 

“A killer gets killed,” Lay says, “Should have seen that coming.”

 

“A killer kills,” Baekhyun corrects him.

 

“Your bad deeds came back to haunt you, you should have known, it’s karma.”

 

“Karma is a bitch,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun pouts.

 

“I should've killed Lay instead of Suho,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Take that back,” Lay says calmly.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun says.

 

“Why do you want to kill me?” 

 

“I don't.”

 

“Well you keep talking like i-”

 

“Shut up!’ Chanyeol says, “I want to see what happens next!”

 

They continued to read until Chanyeol speaks again.

 

“Kris kills me?” He says, “Why? I'm a gem to be around.”

 

“True,” Baekhyun says grabbing his husbands arms lovingly and smiling.

 

They keep reading.

 

“Omg, Lay and Kris won a game!” Chanyeol says.

 

“What game?” Baekhyun says confused.

 

“The killing game.”

 

“I thought only one could win.”

 

“That means one of them is going to die,” Chanyeol says his eyes widening.

 

“I hope it's not Lay,” Taehyung says squeezing the Mercy's hand out of fear. 

 

“Lay couldn't make it against Kris,” Baekhyun says.

 

“And why not?” Taehyung asks. He better have a valid reason.

 

“Because Kris is like, the swaggyiest.”

 

“True,” Lay says.

 

Chanyeol, who was still reading the story figured out who was the last to live. “Guys,” He says stopping their lame conversation, “Kris lived.”

 

“That sucks,” Taehyung says, “I think Lay shouldve ve won.”

 

“But now, Kris is in jail for life,” Chanyeol says.

 

“At least he's alive…” Taehyung says sadly.

 

“I'm dead too,” Baekhyun says, “And so is Chanyeol, and Chen, and Xiumin, and Sehun, and luhan, and Kai, and-”

 

“Shut up,” Chen says, “We get it.”

 

“How dare you tell me to shut up on my wedding day!” Baekhyun screams.

 

“Sorry!” Chen says, “It's a little much though.”

 

Baekhyun scoffs, “I'm a wonderful person to be around.”

 

“Sure,” Chen says sarcastically.

 

“You're my best man!” Baelhyun screams, “Why are you so mean!?”

 

“Why are you so loud!?”

 

“I like yelling!”

 

“Same!”

 

“Cool,” Baekhyun says calmly.

 

“Yeah,” Chen says calmly as well.

 

Taehyung feels the awkward tension and decides to change the subject. “So, who's taking care of Arianna while you guys are on your honeymoon?”

 

Chanyeol looks at him and says, “My parents.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “And since we’re going to be gone for 2 weeks, one week she's gonna be at his parents and the other week she'll be at mine.”

 

“Interesting,” Taehyung says, “Has she ever been to the Exoplanet?”

 

“Eggzoplanet,” Chanyeol corrects.

 

“No,” Baekhyun says, “I think she'll have a good time there, plus our parents won't have to worry about her using her powers there.”

 

“Wait,” Mcree says, “She has powers?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “She has the fire thing I can do, plus the light thing.”

 

“She has double the powers, that's so cool,” Hanzo says.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, “Its double the sweetness.”

 

“Lets go cut the cake,” Baekhyun says standing up. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand as he stands up and they walk to the cake.

 

As they're walking suddenly they hear a loud noise coming from their left.

 

They both look to see what it is, and are shocked by the sight.

 

A giant curtain falls down and the band, Maroon 5 is there playing sugar.

 

Baekhyun feels like screaming of happiness, but all he can do is stand in shock, by the maroon 5 being at his wedding. 

 

What a shock.

 

They watch the rest of the performance in awe, and after Maroon 5 starts playing other songs like moves like jagger, and other romantic songs.

 

Chanyeol goes to Mcree. 

 

He asks, “Who planned this?” 

 

Mcree smiles and points at Taehyung, “Him, ain't he cool?”

 

“The coolest,” Chanyeol says smiling.

 

Chanyeol will have to thank Taehyung later, but he has some dancing to do.

 

Because why not have your first dance as a couple be to a maroon 5 song.

 

The end

Because I don't have anything else to write.

This is probably trash, but I had fun making it.

Hope you enjoyed

The wedding

Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I thought about adding another bonus chapter, but I'm not going to because I'm tired of this story, and want it or be over. Hope you enjoyed. This is the best chapter in my opinion.


End file.
